After All
by Lhyn Hatake
Summary: Mempertahankan memang lebih sulit dari meraih, tapi demi apapun Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa meraih kembali hati Sungmin jauh lebih sulit dari mempertahankan! Membuatnya hampir gila dan kehabisan napas!Genderswitch with KyuMin, SiMin and YeWook.Lastchap
1. Keping Satu

**After All**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Shiwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : KyuMin, SiMin, and etc.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang_** membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Hari ini hari yang buruk! Benar-benar buruk sampai-sampai rasanya Sungmin sanggup menghabiskan sebotol penuh air mineral satu setengah liter! Jangan tertawa dan berpikir itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya. Jelas saja ada sangkut pautnya bila yang membuat _yeoja_ bermata kelinci ini kesal adalah karena harus pulang berjalan kaki dari kampusnya yang berjarak hampir dua kilometer.

Ingin menendang seseorang rasanya ketika sakit di lututnya yang terasa berdenyut! Dan satu-satunya orang yang paling pantas ditendang adalah Cho Kyuhyun! Menyebalkan sekali _namja_ berambut coklat _caramel_ itu. Dia sendiri yang menelponnya dan berjanji akan menjemput sepulang kuliah, dia sendiri juga yang memutuskan membatalkannya. Membuat _yeoja_ cute itu harus pulang berjalan kaki lantaran bus terakhir menuju kawasan tempat tinggalnya telah berlalu sepuluh menit sebelum kabar pembatalan itu datang!

Sungmin meletakkan botol air yang telah kosong di atas pantri di dekat kulkas, baru kemudian beranjak meninggalkan dapurnya. Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah, dia harus menyelesaikan dua puluh SKS sejak jam sepuluh pagi hingga jam sembilan malam, lalu berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun di depan gerbang kampusnya selama dua jam dan berakhir berjalan kaki pulang ke _flat_ kecilnya.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa, _yeoja_ itu membuka pintu kamarnya, meletakkan tasnya di atas meja dan meraih handuk di gantungannya sebelum menuju ke kamar mandi, berendam sesaat rasanya cukup menjanjikan bagi tubuh lelahnya.

.

"Huft..." bibirnya mengerucut seiring dengan udara yang dihembuskannya kasar. Berendam memang sedikit menghilangkan lelahnya. Harap garis bawahi kata 'sedikit' itu.

Dengan gerakan lelah dia beringsut ke kasur berseprai _pink_ dengan aksen polkadot lucu kesukaannya. Menarik selimut pelan dan mulai memejamkan matanya hingga...

'Teeettt... Teettttt...'

_Bell_ pintu _flat_nya bernyanyi.

'Teeettt... Tetttt...'

Tak perlu berteriak 'siapa' atau 'tunggu' karena dia tahu pasti siapa tamunya ini, dan karena dia tahu siapa tamunya dia juga tahu pasti kalau tamunya itu tidak akan berhenti menekan _bell_nya sebelum Sungmin membuka pintu _flat_nya.

"Minnie... kau sudah pulang? Syukurlah, aku cemas kau tidak akan mendapatkan bus," suara bass itu bergema di gendang telinga Sungmin. Membuat _yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu memutar bola matanya dan mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Dia kan memang tidak mendapatkan bus.

"_Mianhe_... sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa lolos dari Heechul-_hyung_, dia benar-benar ngotot ingin semuanya selesai hari ini," Kyuhyun kembali bicara, _namja_ tampan itu tidak memperhatikan ekspresi Sungmin karena wajah _yeoja_ cantik itu telah berada di dekapan dadanya.

"Ya Kyunie... sebaiknya kita masuk dulu," Sungmin berusaha memperingatkan posisi mereka yang masih di tengah pintu, "kau mau coklat panas? Kau terlihat lelah," sama seperti aku. Sungmin tersenyum dengan mengerjapkan matanya mengamati wajah lelah tunangannya yang dalam sekejap menghilangkan keinginan untuk menendang _namja_ tampan yang telah membuatnya harus berjalan kaki.

Yap! Tunangannya. _Namja_ tampan itu telah mengenakan cincin berukir nama '_Sungmin_' yang menandakan bahwa dia bukan lagi _namja_ yang bebas untuk di pikat. Ada Sungmin yang siap melayangkan beberapa tendangan khasnya yang dia pelajari di kelas martial arts.

Alih-alih menjawab dan mengiyakan tawaran Sungmin, Kyuhyun justru menampilkan _evil smirk_nya dan secepat kilat menawan bibir _yeoja_ itu dalam kelembutan bibirnya sendiri. Sungmin hanya menhela napas pasrah atas serangan mendadak itu, dia telah cukup terbiasa dengan otak _pervert_ si _Evil_ _Maknae_ kebanggaan Super Junior itu.

Menjadi tunangan seorang Cho Kyuhyun memang gampang-gampang susah, senang-senang tapi bikin stress. Siapa yang tak mengenal _Evil_ _Maknae_ bersuara rendah menggoda ini? _Namja_ yang menjadi anggota terakhir Super Junior itu memiliki kepribadian yang cukup aneh dengan segala kemesuman dan kejahilannya.

Belum lagi kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah satu dari enam anggota Super Junior, Boys Band asahan SM Entertaiment. Membuat _yeoja_ cute itu harus bersabar-sabar ria dalam menanggapi segala konsenkuitas gelar 'Idola' yang disandang Kyuhyun dan segudang aktivitas yang sering kali menyita waktu Kyuhyun untuk tidak berada di sisi Sungmin.

Tapi dari semua itu, Sungmin tahu dan yakin bahwa dia bisa menghadapi semuanya dengan bermodal pribadinya yang memang pada dasarnya kalem dan penyabar. Benar! Sungmin tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal-hal itu, tak pernah sedetikpun Sungmin merasa ragu dengan Kyuhyun kecuali untuk satu hal...

Cinta Kyuhyun... dan masa lalu Kyuhyun.

Satu cerita masa lalu Kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuat Sungmin merasa takut. _Yeoja_ imut itu selalu merasa ragu setiap kali bayangan masa lalu Kyuhyun kembali terlihat di mata sang _Namjachingu_-nya. Selalu ada ragu dan takut di dada Sungmin setiap kali mata itu memberi pancaran yang berbeda. Pancaran yang mengabarkan bahwa cinta Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya miliknya.

"Minnie...?"

Sungmin merasakan sentuhan halus di pipinya. Dia mengerjapkan mata kelincinya sebelum tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun yang masih setia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sungmin.

"Kau melamun saat aku mencumbumu? Ck.. Tega sekali...," Kyuhyun merajuk dan melepaskan lingkar tangannya.

Saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kata 'mencumbumu' Sungmin baru sadar kalau lehernya telah basah. "_Mianhe_, aku hanya lelah, biar kubuatkan coklat panas untuk kita berdua," ujarnya dengan balas membelai lembut pipi tirus Kyuhyun dan menggandeng _namja_ tampan itu menuju sofa sebelum meninggalkannya menuju dapur.

.

.

.

_...g__eoreooneun neoui moseup  
>Neoui moseup neoneun machi<br>Nae simjangeul barpgo wannabwa__..._

"A_nnyeonghaseyo_...," sapa Sungmin segera setelah meletakkan benda kecil itu di dekat telinganya, mendengar ringtone yang telah cukup sampai di tengah lagu membuatnya berpikir yakin bahwa si pemanggil telah cukup lama menunggu.

"Minnie _Noona_? Di mana Kyuhyun?" suara Donghae bertanya lembut.

Sungmin melirik pada onggokan tubuh di bawah selimut _pink_ polkadotnya dan menghela napas pelan. Tidur Kyuhyun sangat lelap sampai suara ponselnya pun tak membangunkannya, membuat Sungmin harus berlari dari dapur meninggalkan omelet di atas wajannya.

"Kyunie masih tidur, Donghae-_ah_ mau menitipkan pesan? Sepertinya dia akan bangun siang," ujarnya dengan suara menyesal.

"Sebaiknya _Noona_ bangunkan dia sekarang, jam sembilan kami harus live TV di chanel Tiga," Sungmin melirik jam di meja kamarnya, masih jam tujuh, dia juga baru ada kuliah jam setengah sembilan nanti. Membiarkan Kyuhyun tidur sebentar lagi rasanya tak apa.

"Akanku pastikan dia tiba di _dorm_ jam delapan nanti," Sungmin berkata lembut.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Minnie _Noona_."

Selesai mengucapkan itu sambungan telepon terputus. Sungmin pun meletakkan ponsel itu dan kembali ke dapur, menyelesaikan urusannya dengan omelet yang masih setengah matang. Selain omelet, _yeoja_ manis ini juga membuatkan roti bakar dengan selai kacang untuk Kyuhyun, _Namja_ tampan itu tidak suka telur.

Selesai dengan urusan dapur, _yeoja_ manis itu kembali bergegas ke kamarnya dan menarik selimut _pink_ polkadotnya dengan lembut untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie... bangun...," ujarnya seraya menyingkirkan poni coklat _caramel_nya yang meliar menutupi mata. "Kyunhmmmppp...,"

Dasar licik! Si _Evil_ itu telah bangun dan sengaja menggoda _yeoja_ manis itu dengan berpura masih tidur hingga dia bisa menangkap tengkuk Sungmin dengan lihai dan menarik kepala gadis itu ke bawah, ke arah bibirnya yang langsung terbuka dan mengirim lidah lihai itu masuk.

Mendapatkan ciuman pagi yang panas dan menggairahkan. Menggerakkan lidahnya dengan lihai dan mengakhirinya dengan decapan keras saat dirasakannya dorongan _yeoja_ itu kian keras.

"Kyuhhh!" Sungmin merajuk dengan napasnya yang terengah.

"Jangan menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu atau aku akan memakanmu, Minnie _Jagi_," Ujar Kyuhyun dengan _evil smirk_ andalannya. Membuat Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya dan menimpuk wajah _namja_ tampan itu dengan bantal.

_Yeoja_ manis itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan rambut ekor kudanya yang tadi sempat dirusak Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bangun dan sarapan Kyunie... lalu antar aku ke kampus, pagi ini aku ada kuis," ujar Sungmin setelah merapikan rambutnya, _yeoja_ manis itu berlalu dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan nanar.

Ada rasa bersalah di mata itu...

.

.

_[ From : Sarang Kyunie _

_Jam berapa kuliah terakhirmu selesai?_

_Wanna dinner with me?_

_Miss you Chagiya, saranghae..]_

Sungmin tersenyum menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian diketiknya balasan untuk sang _Namjachingu_-nya dengan cepat dan menekan '_send'_ dengan segera. _Yeoja_ manis itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya singkat, jam lima sore, masih setengah jam lagi sebelum kuliahnya berakhir. Sebenarnya ini bukan kuliah terakhir, jam tujuh nanti dia ada janji bimbingan dengan _seonsaeng_ pembimbingnya untuk skripsinya. Ada waktu sekitar satu setengah jam dan itu tidak mungkin Sungmin lewatkan ketika ada tawaran dinner dari Kyuhyun.

Masih setengah jam lagi.

Sungmin pun mengembalikan perhatiannya pada _seonsaeng_ yang tengah memberikan beberapa contoh gambar melalui proyektornya. Mengalihkan sedikit perhatiannya, Sungmin mengetik sebuah alamat _website_ di laptopnya dan mulai mencari-cari preferensi lain yang bisa menunjang kuliahnya saat itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Sungmin telah keluar dari ruang kuliahnya dan berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor universitasya, tangannya bergerak cepat meraih ponsel dan menekan speeddial untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _Jagi_... lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu di parkiran timur," suara Kyuhyun mendahului salam yang hendak di ucapkannya.

"_Mian_ Kyunie, aku segera kesana," ujarnya pelan dan segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera berlari kecil menuju halaman parkir timur, tempat biasa Kyuhyun menunggunya saat menjemput. Parkiran timur yang lumayan jauh dan sepi karena Kyuhyun harus menghindari fans atau _namja_ tampan itu akan pulang dengan membawa sedikitnya satu cakaran di anggota tubuhnya.

"Kyunie, _Mianhe_ membuatmu menunggu lama," Sungmin tersenyum meminta maaf saat dia baru saja duduk didalam Audi putih kesayangan Kyuhyun.

_Evil_ _Maknae_ itu memamerkan _evil smirk_nya dan memasukkan PSPnya ke saku kemeja biru muda yang dikenakannya. _Namja_ berambut coklat _caramel_ itu meraih tangan Sungmin yang tengah memasang seatbelt dan menariknya, membuat Sungmin terhentak kearahnya dan mempermudah si _Evil_ _Maknae_ meraih bibir Sungmin yang sedikit kering.

"Shhh...," Sungmin mendesis saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang bergerak membasahi bibirnya dan mencari celah untuk masuk. Sungmin bermaksud membuka bibirnya namun dengan liciknya Kyuhyun menarik diri. Membuat _yeoja_ manis itu melongo dengan wajah memerah...

"Aish! Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!"

_Evil smirk_ itu muncul di wajah tampan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin tak tahan untuk tidak memukul pundaknya meski pelan. "Aku lapar, Minnie _Jagi_. Kalau tidak segera berhenti bisa-bisa kau yang kumakan." Kyuhyun beralasan, alasan yang membuat pukulan Sungmin semakin keras.

"Aish!" Sungmin mendesis dan menggembungkan pipinya sebal meski efeknya malah membuat wajah manisnya makin manis.

Kyuhyun mencubit pipi yang menggembung itu dengan gemas sebelum menginjak gas mobilnya menuju sebuah restorant bintang lima yang berada di puncak gedung hotel bintang lima. Sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Sungmin, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk.

"Meja atas nama Cho Kyuhyun," ujar Kyuhyun pada seorang _doorman_ yang menyambut mereka.

"Silahkan," si pelayan membungkuk sopan dan memberi tanda dengan tangannya supaya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengikutinya.

Pelayan itu membawa mereka kesebuah meja yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kumpulan meja di tengah restaurant itu, kesan 'Privasi' terasa kuat disana. Kyuhyun bergerak sigap menarikkan kursi untuk Sungmin sebelum si Pelayan yang -Kyuhyun perhatikan- beberapa kali melirik Sungmin dengan raut wajah mencurigakan.

Dengan senyum lima jari yang terus terpasang di wajahnya, Pelayan itu memberikan buku menu pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyebutkan menu mereka tanpa melihat bukunya, dia mulai jengah pada pelayan itu yang terus saja memperhatikan Sungmin.

"Aish! Kenapa kau tersenyum padanya Minnie _Jagi_!" protes Kyuhyun begitu si pelayan pergi.

"Dia tersenyum padaku Kyunie, tidak sopan kalau aku mengacuhkannya, kan?"

"Jangan tersenyum pada siapapun selain aku!" sikap otoriter Kyuhyun keluar, membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya heran.

"Kyunie, aku kan hanya tersenyum," ujar Sungmin agak kesal.

"Ya! Kalau ku bilang tidak boleh berarti tidak boleh! Kau itu milikku _Jagi_," Kyuhyun masih berkeras.

Sungmin hanya menghela napas pasrah menghadapi sifat childish _Namja_ tampan itu. Bagaimanapun berdebat dengan _Evil_ _Maknae_ itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. "Apa kau ada acara setelah ini Kyunie?" Sungmin bertanya mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang senyumnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hanya _training dance_ untuk _perfome_ _movie video_ yang lain..." ucapan Kyuhyun diinterupsi pesanan mereka yang datang.

"Apa itu artinya tak lama lagi kau akan mulai promo _single_ yang lain?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_nya.

"Jangan bertanya dengan raut wajah seperti itu _Jagi_," Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin lembut, membuat pipi kenyal itu dirambati nuansa _pink_ tipis. Setelahnya, _namja_ tampan itu meraih piring _steak_ Sungmin, untuk memotong-motongkan dagingnya. Refleks karena kebiasaan, sebenarnya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, bagaimanapun dia tahu bahwa sudah menjadi konsekuensi untuknya memiliki seorang _namjachingu_ seperti Kyuhyun. _Namja_ dengan segudang bakat dan kemampuan menarik perhatian yang menjadi kelebihan alaminya.

Keduanya mulai memakan makanan di depan mereka dengan pelan tanpa obrolan lain, suasana hati Sungmin telah sedikit berubah muram setelah mengetahui jadwal Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi sangat padat di bulan mendatang.

Seusai acara dinner itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengantarkan Sungmin ke kampusnya lagi dengan wajah kesal. Sungmin lupa memberi tahu bahwa dia masih ada pertemuan untuk bimbingan skripsi pada Kyuhyun, itu membuat _namja_ tampan yang telah berharap bisa membawa Sungmin ke _dorm_ mengerang kesal.

"_Mianhe_ Kyunie, aku akan ke _dorm_ begitu ini selesai," ujar Sungmin lembut, di raihnya tangan Kyuhyun guna melunakkan hati si _Evil_ _Maknae_.

Sedikit luluh dengan pandangan memohon dari mata kelinci itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. _Namja_ tampan itu melepas seatbeltnya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mundur sedikit hingga tubuhnya bersandar pada jok mobil, dan Kyuhyun pun meraih bibirnya. Mengecap rasa manis dan kenyalnya, menyesap dan menghisap lembut, membuat Sungmin mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin singkat baru kemudian melesakkan lidahnya masuk kedalam rongga hangat Sungmin yang basah.

Suara decakkan terdengar pelan, lidah yang saling melilit dan bergerak liar. Sungmin harus menggunakan tenaga ekstra untuk mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat napasnya mulai berat. Hingga Kyuhyun pun melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sebenarnya terlihat hambar karena tak mencapai matanya. Senyum yang membuat Sungmin tahu, bahwa Kyuhyun tengah memikirkan _yeoja_ 'itu' saat ini.

_TBC_

Annyeonghaseyo Oppa/Noona/Hyung... perkenalkan Lhyn Author baru disini, dan ini fic pertama Lhyn di fandom ini.

Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya karna banyak sekali yang Lhyn ga ngerti dari Screenplays ini, muga2 Lhyn g melanggar Guidelines dan bisa di terima. Aamiin.

Last...

Mind to rifyu?


	2. Keping Dua

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Dua**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : Kyuhyun **X** Sungmin, Siwon **X** Sungmin, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and Yesung **X** Ryeowook, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

"Bisa kau hanya melihatku saja, Kyuhyun?"

.

.

_Yeoja_ manis bermata _foxie_ itu melangkah keluar dari Audi putih yang terparkir agak ke ujung, melangkah cepat dengan sedikit tergesa. Dadanya berdenyut sakit, tapi bodohnya dia tak bisa berbuat apapun pada _namja_ yang membuatnya merasa sakit, tak bisa meski hanya sekedar kesal dan marah.

Dia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bodohnya dia menanyakan hal itu, pertanyaan yang dia tahu jawabannya, pertanyaan yang hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Bisa kau hanya melihatku saja, Kyuhyun?

Tidak.

Tentu saja jawabannya 'tidak'. Meskipun _namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu hanya diam, tapi Sungmin tahu, dengan jelas dia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak pernah hanya melihatnya. Ada _Yeoja_ lain di sana, _Yeoja_ yang telah meninggalkan _namja_ _Evil_ itu dalam keterpurukan empat tahun yang lalu. Sungmin masih bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana rupa Kyuhyun saat itu.

Kyuhyun yang dia kenal sebagai _dongsaeng_ yang melompat kelas hingga dia bisa duduk sebangku dengannya, malam itu tampak seperti anak kucing yang terpisah dari induknya. Mabuk dan kehujanan di jalanan, belum lagi beberapa luka di tubuhnya. Begitu ringkih dan rapuh. Tanpa semangat. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Bahkan dari apa yang _namja_ itu rancaukan, Sungmin tahu luka-luka itu berasal dari percobaan bunuh diri yang gagal.

Sungmin tak pernah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun bicara tentang kejadian malam itu, dia hanya bisa tahu segala sesuatunya dari pihak-pihak lain. Sungmin iba padanya, _Yeoja_ manis itu merawatnya, memperhatikannya, memberinya kehangatan dalam belas kasih. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun begitu haus pada belaian sayangnya... karena terbiasa.

Tapi lihat sekarang...

Siapa yang patut dikasihani? Siapa yang tampak mengiba agar bisa dicintai? Dunia begitu kejam, kan? Begitu mudah memutar rodanya. Kini Sungmin lah yang harus mengiba rasa cinta dari _namja_ yang diselamatkannya empat tahun yang lalu.

"YA! MINNIE _NOONA_!"

Sebuah teriakan keras membuat Sungmin tersentak. _Yeoja_ itu mengerjapkan mata kelincinya dan menggeleng pelan mengusir segala pemikiran mengenaskan itu dari kepalanya, lalu dengan cepat mengusap lelehan air mata yang entah sejak kapan ada di pipinya sebelum berbalik kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"_A__nnyeonghi jumuseyo__ Wookie_-_ah_," sapa Sungmin pelan begitu si pemanggil yang berlari kearahnya telah berada dalam jarak dekat.

"_Noona_ kemana saja? Aku mencari _Noona_ di _flat_ dan di seluruh kampus juga di mana-mana tapi tidak berhasil menemukan _Noona_, dan ada apa dengan ponsel _Noona_?" serbu Ryeowook tanpa membalas salam dari Sungmin, raut wajahnya terlihat kesal dengan butir keringat tipis di dahinya.

"Wae, Kau mencariku? _Mianhe_, aku keluar dengan Kyunie," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum tipis sementara tangannya meraih ponsel di saku rok selututnya dan menemukan ponsel itu mati, "Hehehe... _Mianhe_ Wookie-ah, ponselku mati," ujar Sungmin _Innocent_, membuat Ryeowook tak sanggup untuk kesal lebih jauh.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, Ryeowook adalah _dongsaeng_ satu jurusan Sungmin yang tinggal di _flat_ tepat di depang _flat_ Sungmin. Keduanya telah berteman dekat sejak hari pertama Ryeowook masuk kuliah, Sungmin masih ingat bagaimana dia ikut repot membantu _namja_ itu mempersiapkan semua keperluannya hari itu.

"Aku mau minta kunci cadangan _flat_ku," ujar Ryeowook dengan wajah _aegyo_ yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berpengaruh di depan Sungmin.

"Hilang lagi?" Sungmin membalas dengan raut wajah watados yang makin membuat Ryeowook salah tingkah.

"Hehe... _Mianhe_ ne, aku lupa mengambilnya lagi setelah aku mengeluarkannya saat mencari ATM di tasku," Ryeowook bersungut dengan kecerobohannya sendiri.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng pasrah. Entah sudah berapa kali _namja_ itu kehilangan kunci _flat_nya sebulah ini, dan Sungmin yang sejak awal telah dititipi kunci duplikatnya harus bersabar setiap kali _namja_ itu meminta kuncinya untuk di buat duplikat yang baru.

Kehilangan kunci, hal ceroboh yang sebenarnya sangat bukan Ryeowook. Entah apa yang terjadi pada _dongsaeng_nya ini, Sungmin sudah beberapa kali membujuk Ryeowook bercerita bila dia ada masalah namun selalu saja hanya ditanggapi dengan seulas senyum tipis dan gelengan pelan.

"_Gwenchana_, tapi Wookie, malam ini aku tidak bisa pulang ke _flat_, kau ambil saja kuncinya di tempat biasa dan ini kunci _flat_ku," ujar Sungmin sembari memberikan kunci dengan gantungan bola-bola kecil berwarna pink.

"_Gomawo_ Minnie _Noona_, semoga malammu menyenangkan bersama Kyuhyun-_ah_," ujar Ryeowook, dan _namja_ itu segera berlari menjauh setelah meraih kunci dari tangan Sungmin sebelum sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Ya! Wookie!" Sungmin memanggil Ryeowook dengan sedikit keras karena posisi _namja_ itu yang telah cukup jauh darinya.

Ryeowook berbalik dan memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tanya.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu mau mendengarkanmu, kan?" Sungmin masih dengan volume sedikit lebih keras.

Ryeowook diam, dia hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "_Saranghae_ Minnie _Noona_," ujar Ryeowook, sama sekali melenceng dari topik, membuat Sungmin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kebiasaan Ryeowook yang suka mengucapkan kata 'cinta' padanya tanpa kenal tempat dan waktu.

_Yeoja_ manis itu kembali teringat tujuannya ke kampus sesaat setelah Ryeowook menghilang di ujung koridor. Sungmin kembali melangkah menuju ruangan Kim _seonsaeng_. Koridor kampus terlihat sepi saat itu, selain karena tak banyak yang mengambil kelas malam juga karena saat itu kelas telah dimulai.

'_Tok_..'

"Lee Sungminssi?"

"Uh!" Sungmin terkejut saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya saat dia baru saja mulai mengetuk pintu.

"Eh? _Mianhe_ aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkanmu," ujar seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi di depan Sungmin.

"_Gwenchana_," balas Sungmin dengan gelengan pelan. "_Ne, __Jae ireumen_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_."

_Namja_ di depan Sungmin tersenyum tipis, memperlihatkan lesung pipit yang membuat wajah tampannya kini juga menyandang predikat manis. "Choi Siwon imnida, mulai hari ini aku adalah pembimbingmu untuk menggantikan Kim _seonsaeng_."

"_Mwo_? Kim _seonsaeng_ tidak mengabariku sebelumnya. O, Mohon bimbingannya Choi _seonsaeng_," ujar _Yeoja_ bermata kelinci itu sopan dengan menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Tak perlu bersikap terlalu formal denganku, panggil saja aku Siwon," ujar Siwon tenang. Dengan gerak tangan, _namja_ itu mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin mengikuti langkahnya. "Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana kaku," ujar Siwon dengan memberikan sebuah senyum pembunuh pada Sungmin yang kini telah berjalan menyamai langkah _namja_ itu.

"Ne, Siwon oppa," jawab Sungmin, dengan raut polosnya. Dan senyum khas _aegyo_ yang _yeoja_ manis itu lemparkan membuat senyum pembunuh seorang Choi Siwon tak berarti sama sekali. "Oppa juga boleh memanggilku Minnie."

"Baguslah, sepertinya kita bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan baik. Aku juga sudah membaca profilmu yang di berikan Kim _seonsaeng_ kemarin. Aku terkesan padamu _Yeoja_, kau bukan _Taehaksaeng_ cerdas ber-IQ tinggi tapi kau sangat tekun," kata Siwon, hangat.

Sungmin merengut mendengar ejekan yang beralih fungsi menjadi pujian, tapi pipinya jadi sedikit memanas juga. "_Gomawo_," ujar Sungmin singkat, _Yeoja_ manis itu jadi kebingungan memikirkan kalimat yang tepat saat mendengar pujian dari pembimbing tampannya itu.

"Aku hargai ketekunanmu, dan untuk itu aku juga akan membantumu sebaik mungkin, jadi mohon kerja samanya, Minnie."

Sungmin menatap wajah serius namun begitu hangat milik _namja_ di depannya. "_G__amsahamnida_, mohon bimbingannya, Siwon oppa."

.

.

Sungmin tiba di _dorm_ Super Junior sekitar jam sembilan. _Yeoja_ itu berjalan memasuki lift dengan wajah puas. Siwon adalah seorang pengajar yang baik, setelah sesi perkenalan yang cukup panjang, Siwon meminta Sungmin untuk memperkenalkan _Application Project_nya pada Siwon, dan _namja_ tampan itu dengan baik memberi beberapa penerangan yang memang sangat Sungmin butuhkan.

Lift berhenti di lantai yang Sungmin tuju, _Yeoja_ manis itu keluar begitu pintunya terbuka dan melangkah pelan menuju sebuah apartement yang tak asing baginya. Sejujurnya, Sungmin merasa enggan untuk menepati janjinya untuk menemui Kyuhyun sekarang. Dia masih bisa merasakan kekecewaan yang hadir di akhir pertemuan mereka tadi.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi seorang Lee Sungmin mengabaikan Cho Kyuhyun adalah hal yang sulit dalam hidupnya.

Pintu _dorm_ Super Junior terbuka setelah Sungmin menekan _bell_ dua kali dan sosok Kang In yang menjulang tinggi di depan Sungmin terlihat.

"_Annyeon__g_ _Oppa_," sapa Sungmin.

"Minnie, kau datang? Kebetulan sekali, kami baru selesai latihan," kata Kang In dengan wajah merah dan berpeluh tipis, sepertinya mereka memang benar-benar baru selesai latihan.

Sungmin masuk setelah Kang In memberinya jalan dengan memiringkan tubuhnya yang hampir memblokir pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Minnie, kenapa baru muncul? Lama sekali kamu tidak ke sini Minnie," sapa Teuk yang tengah melangkah menuju ruang TV dengan nampan berisi gelas-gelas _squash_, sementara di depan TV ada Donghae yang terlihat tengah menjahili Eun Hyuk dengan mendekap rapat-rapat _remote_ TVnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini aku memang akan sibuk dengan kuliah, Teukie oppa. Supaya tengah semester nanti aku bisa fokus pada proyek skripsi-ku saja," jawab Sungmin, _Yeoja_ manis itu ikut membantu Teuk meletakkan gelas-gelasnya di atas meja.

"_Gheuraeyo_? Kamu benar-benar ingin lulus tahun ini ya?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan ikut duduk di sofa tepat di samping Teuk, mereka berusaha tidak menghiraukan pasangan Donghae dan Eun Hyuk yang masih berebut remote.

"Jangan hanya karena kau _yaghonnyeo_ seorang Kyuhyun kau jadi memaksakan diri, Minnie," suara Kang In menyahuti dengan pelan.

Teuk mengangguk membenarkan sementara Sungmin menggeleng. Menjadi _yeghonnyeo_ _namja_ jenius seperti Kyuhyun memang memiliki beban mental tersendiri, Kyuhyun yang dulu adalah _dongsaeng_nya, tapi sekarang malah Kyuhyun yang lebih dulu mendapat gelar sarjananya. "Ini bukan karena Kyunie kok, aku ingin cepat-cepat lulus supaya bisa membantu _Appa_-ku segera."

Teuk kembali mengangguk namun kali ini untuk membenarkan Sungmin. "Ah! Kamu ke sini untuk bertemu Kyunie kan? Dia ada di kamarnya, sebaiknya kau temui dia sekarang, dia sangat tidak fokus saat latihan tadi."

"_Wae_?"

"_Mollayo_," Teuk mengangkat bahunya.

Sungmin segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun di lantai dua. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum tipis saat berpas-pasan dengan Yesung di tangga. "_Annyeon__g Oppa_," sapanya.

"_Annyeon__g_," balas Yesung singkat dengan sebentuk senyum tipisnya.

Dan keduanya pun saling berlalu. Melihat raut wajah Yesung yang tampak muram entah kenapa ingatan Sungmin jatuh pada Ryeowook yang juga tampak kurang baik akhir-akhir ini, apa mungkin mereka berada dalam masalah yang sama?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir firasat buruk. Dia tak mau menduga hal-hal yang justru memicu kesalahan, lagi pula hal itu belum menjadi hak Sungmin untuk masuk sebelum Ryeowook atau Yesung sendiri yang bercerita padanya dan meminta bantuannya, setidaknya kalau Sungmin bisa membantu.

Sungmin tiba di ujung koridor, _Yeoja_ itu hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun saat mendapati pintu kamar itu tidak tertutup rapat. Pikirannya kembali pada kata-kata Teuk yang mengatakan Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik. Sepertinya memang ada hal yang mengganggu _namja_ itu, karena setahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun bukan orang ceroboh bahkan untuk sekedar menutup pintu kamarnya hingga rapat. Sungmin mengintip sedikit kedalam, dan dapat dilihatnya sosok _namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu tengah duduk dengan kepala menunduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kyunie..." panggil Sungmin lembut dan melangkah masuk.

Dan detik berikutnya keduanya sama-sama terkejut. Agaknya Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin sama sekali hingga dia terkejut melihat _Yeoja_ itu telah berdiri di depannya dan Sungmin tak kalah terkejut ketika melihat bulir bening telah membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyunie, ada ap—" kalimat cemas Sungmin terhenti saat melihat gerakan tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik tubuhnya. Sekilas, meski hanya sekilas yang sangat singkat Sungmin tahu benda apa itu.

Sebuah potret.

Dan tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk tahu gambar siapa yang ada di selembar potret digenggaman seorang Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Minnie—"

"Sepertinya kunjunganku kurang tepat _ne_?" ujar Sungmin dengan suara tercekat. "Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Sakit itu datang lagi. Rasa perih, sesak dan lara yang selalu senang bertandang di dada Sungmin. Dan hebatnya, sakit itu tidak pernah bisa membuat Sungmin terbiasa meski dia telah merasakannya berkali-kali.

_Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah terburu keluar dari _dorm_ Super Junior tanpa mengidahkan suara kecemasan Teuk yang memanggilnya, Sungmin hanya membungkuk singkat dan berlalu. Isak kecilnya terdengar di koridor sepi gedung apartement itu. _Yeoja_ bergigi kelinci itu tak bisa lagi membendung rasa perih di dadanya.

_Yeoja_ mana yang tidak merasa tidak berarti jika mendapati _yaghonnyeo_nya tengah menangisi kepergian _Yeoja_ lain? Empat tahun memang bukan waktu yang cukup untuk melupakan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai di masa lalu, tapi apakah empat tahun juga tidak cukup untuk membuat Sungmin cukup berarti untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun?

Seharusnya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, hanya melihat Sungmin dan tidak lagi mendamba _Yeoja_ cantik itu untuk kembali karena... karena bila _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar kembali maka kali itu Sungminlah yang akan hancur.

.

.

.

Pagi datang dengan kicau burung gereja kecil yang bertengger nyaman di bingkai jendela itu. Jendela yang membiarkan benang keemasan surya menembusnya dengan bebas, sebebas jari-jari panjang itu menyentuh lembut wajah Sungmin, _Yeoja_ manis yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris memandang wajah itu, kantung mata yang sedikit membengkak dan berona hitam. Kyuhyun kembali mengusap wajah itu lembut dan hati-hati, menyentuh kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris _foxie_ itu, mata yang selalu menatapnya lembut dan hangat. Sentuhan tangan itu turun perlahan, menyentuh hidung bangirnya, hidung yang kerap kali menghembuskan napas hangatnya di kulit _namja_ tampan itu. Dan kemudian di sentuhnya bibir itu, dengan tangannya sesaat, dan kemudian dengan bibirnya. Mengecup bibir lembut itu, bibir yang selalu memberikan senyum tulusnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Nghh...," _Yeoja_ itu mulai merasakan sesuatu yang menggangu tidur nyamannya.

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyumnya tanpa berniat menjauhkan jarak bibir mereka. Dia mengecup dan menghisap lembut bibir plum _Yeoja_ manis itu, menyusap rambut hitamnya dengan halus sebelum memberi sedikit jarak dan menatap mata kelinci yang mengerjap pelan.

"Kyuhh..."

"Pagi Minnie _jagi_," sambut Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sungmin bertanya pelan disertai gerak tangan yang mendorong dada Kyuhyun untuk sedikit memberi jarak pada posisi mereka saat ini.

Senyum tipis Kyuhyun lenyap sesaat, sedikit merasa kecewa mendapat penolakan halus itu. "Kau kan _yaghonnyeo_ku, apa salahnya aku di sini?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit merajuk.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan, _Yeoja_ manis itu berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya tanpa memandang Kyuhyun lagi.

"Minnie..."

"Aku mau mandi Kyuh," ujar Sungmin pelan dan sedikit datar ketika Kyuhyun meraih lengannya mencegahnya turun dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku, kemudian melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di lengan Sungmin. "Kusiapkan sarapan untuk kita, _ne_?" Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum, memandang Sungmin yang memunggunginya saat mengambil handuk.

"Semalam aku meminta Wookie untuk membuat sarapan untukku juga pagi ini," tolak Sungmin secara tidak langsung.

Senyum yang susah payah Kyuhyun kembangkan kini lenyap. _Namja_ tampan itu menghela napasnya dengan kasar, dia mulai merasa kesal. "Aku akan menelpon Wookie dan bilang tak perlu memasak untukmu juga."

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya pelan. "Terserah kau saja," katanya, sesaat sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas kasar dan mengacak rambut _caramel_nya dengan frustasi. Dia sangat benci bila Sungmin mengabaikannya seperti ini. Tapi mengingat semua ini juga karena kesalahannya, membuat _namja_ tampan itu semakin frustasi.

.

.

Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya tepat ketika seorang pengantar makanan datang membawa sarapan pagi yang Kyuhyun pesan. Kyuhyun memang bukan type orang yang bisa berdamai dengan dapur, bahkan untuk sekedar memasukkan minyak kedalam wajan, _namja_ tampan itu harus bergantung pada orang lain untuk urusan memasak, dan beruntunglah dia hidup di era modern seperti sekarang.

Sungmin tak bisa membayangkan kemungkinan seberapa cepat Kyuhyun akan punah bila hidup di jaman yang berbeda, tanpa layanan _delivery_, atau bahkan tanpa restaurant. _Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil mengingat hal ini, setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak sesempurna yang orang lain bayangkan.

"_Wae_? kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?" Kyuhyun bertanya melihat senyum tanpa sebab yang melengkungkan bibir Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya, kemudian berlalu menuju sofa di depan TV dan mulai mencari _remote_nya. _Yeoja_ manis itu pun mulai tenggelam dalam kesibukan mencari _chanel_ yang cukup mampu menarik perhatiannya. Meski sebenarnya Sungmin hanya asal pencet sementara iris mata kelincinya terus tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sibuk di meja makan dengan piring dan sarapan yang berhasil dia pesan.

Sungmin tahu, beginilah cara Kyuhyun meminta maaf, tanpa kata. Melakukan beberapa hal manis untuk meluluhkan hati Sungmin, meski sebenarnya tanpa hal seperti itupun Sungmin telah luluh.

'Pyarrrr...'

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun berseru setelah suara pecahan piring atau gelas itu terdengar.

"Apa yang pecah?" Sungmin berseru, y_eoja_ manis itu bangkit dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang berjongkok di bawah. "_Hajhima_!" serunya lagi saat melihat Kyuhyun hendak memunguti pecahan keramik piring yang telah tak berbentuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mundur dari TKP a.k.a tempat kejadian perkara. _Namja_ itu hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung dan tersenyum salah tingkah menghadapi Sungmin yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi 'Kau _babo_!' itu.

Tanpa kata lagi, Sungmin membereskan pecahan-pecahan itu dengan sapu dan serokan secara hati-hati dan teliti, memastikan semuanya bersih dan tak ada yang tertinggal, dia tak mau pecahan itu mengenai siapapun apalagi Kyuhyun yang selalu ceroboh dalam hal seperti ini.

"Minnie _jagi_, cuci tanganmu lalu kita sarapan _ne_," Kyuhyun berkata pelan, seakan ada nada takut dalam suaranya yang tertahan.

Sungmin mengangguk, dia membuang pecahannya dalam kotak sampah dan mencuci tangannya di washtafel. Setelah itu dia pun duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menatap nasi goreng beijing dan susu coklat panas di depannya.

"Makanlah yang banyak," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk dan bergumam dengan pelan "_M__asitge deuseyo__._"

Masih belum banyak kata yang keluar dari bibir plum itu, Sungmin masih setia dengan sikap acuhnya. Berat memang, mengacuhkan Kyuhyun seperti itu, dia harus berkeras untuk tidak melirik Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya atau dia akan mendapati wajah muram di sampingnya dan membuatnya menyerah dengan sikap acuhnya. Huft... benar-benar pekerjaan yang menyulitkan.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sungmin, _Yeoja_ itu meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya di atas piring yang masih setengah penuh dan mengusap bibirnya dengan serbet sebelum bangkit.

"Minnie!" Kyuhyun berseru dengan meraih lengan Sungmin cepat. "Sudah, jangan seperti ini lagi, jangan mengacuhkanku lagi. _Mianhamnida_, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sungmin memandang _namja_ itu, seorang _Evil_ _Maknae_ yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya tepat di depannya. Trenyuh juga sih melihatnya, seorang ber-ego tinggi seperti Kyuhyun yang bahkan untuk mengakui kesalahannya di depan orang lain saja sangat sulit kini menunduk dengan mata penuh penyesalan di depannya.

Tapi, Sungmin juga harus bisa keras, bukan pada Kyuhyun tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia harus mampu mengklaim eksistensi dirinya di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun tulus, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak mengharapkan Kyuhyun juga mencintainya.

"Untuk apa Kyunie? Karena kau belum bisa melupakan dia?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata _foxie_ itu lembut. Ada kesungguhan yang tak terelakkan dari pancarannya. "Maafkan aku, aku selalu saja melukaimu. Aku selalu saja memohon padamu, memintamu membahagiakan aku, memintamu ada untukku. Kau tahu aku _namja_ _babo_ dan keras kepala. Tapi, aku mencintaimu, percayalah."

Sungmin diam. Dadanya bergetar di setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Kyuhyun, jantungnya berdegup cepat setiap kali mata _foxie_nya mendapati kesungguhan itu, Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa mengucapkan kata cinta setiap saat dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya takut kau pergi, aku tahu dia sangat berarti untukmu. Kau selalu saja merindukannya, mengharapkan dia kembali dan aku... aku tidak yakin bila kau akan tetap di sampingku saat dia ada di depan matamu, Kyunie."

Sungmin menunduk, _Yeoja_ manis itu tak mampu lagi menatap mata Kyuhyun yang seakan begitu memohon padanya. Memohonnya untuk percaya pada hal yang mereka tahu itu sulit.

"Minnie _jagi_... bisakah kau bertahan meski aku ingin pergi, aku tahu ini sangat egois tapi aku mohon, tetaplah di sampingku meski aku berusaha meninggalkanmu. Genggam aku sekuat mungkin, agar bila aku tersesat sejauh apapun aku masih bisa kembali padamu."

Sungmin menengadah, terkejut mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir itu. Kyuhyun memintanya bertahan? Sungmin diam. Dia tak tahu apakan dia mampu atau tidak. Bertahan dan terus di samping Kyuhyun, di samping namja yang tidak hanya melihatmu? Itu sulit. Sungmin lebih memilih belajar melupakan dari pada harus mempertahankan tangan yang ingin melepasnya. Sungmin tak sekuat itu, dan seharusnya Kyuhyun tahu itu.

"Minnie, _Chagiya_... _Saranghae_, berjanjilah untukku."

Sungmin masih diam. Terbagi dalam kebimbangan. Namun tak lama kemudian, _Yeoja_ manis itu mengangguk, mengangguk dalam kebimbangan yang terus menyelimuti keyakinannya.

"_Saranghae yo_," Sungmin mencoba tersenyum meski yang terlihat justru seperti ringis kesakitan.

"_Gomawoyo_."

_TBC_

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah rifyu kemarin, maaf kalo ada banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini, entah ke-OOC-an yang kebangetan, entah bahasa korea yang abal-abalan (Cuma ngandelin google translate) Lhyn Cuma orang baru yang mencoba belajar, kalo ada yang salah dan bikin bingung silahkan tanyakan langsung.

SUJU di fic ini Cuma ada enam orang dan castnya udah Lhyn munculin di atas, Heechun di sini sebagai manager SUJU (kemarin keluar di percakapan KyuMin), lalu Siwon juga sedikit lebih tua dari Sungmin. Ada Slight BxB (YeWook) disini, maaf kalo ada yang keberatan. Hubungan Suju lainnya mungkin hanya **Friendship **(kecuali ada yang minta).

Thanks To :

**Soldier of Light** (Gomawo Oppa/Eonni –maaf ga tau cewe/cowo #gaploked– mkasih udah rifyu ya, haha, nanti ada waktunya Kyuhyun yang Lhyn buat menderita kok *jitaked, rifyunya di tunggu lagi ya...) **N****am ****S****eulmi** (Yap Lanjut, makasih udah rifyu... lagi y?) **YuyaLoveSungmin** (Makasih, udah rifyu.. iya ini lanjut, rifyu lagi biar lanjut lagi ya?) **mingKyu** (Iya lanjut, makasih dah rifyu, jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya?) **KyuMinnie** (annyeong, Makasih udah baca fic ku.. yah, maaf yeojanya Lhyn ambil Seo, maaf sekali lagi, tapi tetep baca ya... dan jangan lupa rifyu.. *bling2eyes) **H****ana** (Makasih Hana Eonni, Yeojanya itu Seo, tapi belum muncul, mungkin chaps besok, rifyu lagi ya...?) **AraPidooy** (Haha, tebakannya bener, Lhyn ga mau mikir susah dengan mencari yeoja lain *dibekep ampe tewas* yeojanya Seo. Makasih udah rifyu ya... rifyu lagi ya...) **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka** (Nyah Niez... dikau disini juga ta? KK juga ga tau Niez suka suju, KK ga maniak banget ama suju makanya jarang yang tau, KK maniaknya ama SHINee, apa lagi Taemin, kalo tinggal di korea KK pasti udah jadi Stalkernya Taemin deh! #OOT. Sungmin di sini bukan SUJU dek, tapi tetep dapet predikat 'King of Aegyo' kok. Makasih udah rifyu ya dek, Rifyu lagi ya...?) **cho** **fani** (Umm apdet seminggu itu lama ga ya? Kalo bisa cepet Lhyn usahain cepet kok, tapi maaf kalo nantinya lama ya... makasih udah rifyu.. rifyu lagi?) **ikimasu** (hehe... iyah, untuk sementara sungmin yang menderita, tapi nanti ada Rolling kok *smirk* makasih udah rifyu, rifyu lagi ya?) **MinnieGalz** (wkwkw.. jewer aja tuh si Kyu, Ikhlas! Bener deh! *dicubit* Makasih dah rifyu ya...) **Minyu** (Yap Lanjut! Makasih chingu udah rifyu...) **vitaminielf**(Kita liat aja nanti Kyu bisa melupakan 'Yeoja' itu apa engga ya, makasih udah rifyu, rifyu lagi di tunggu!) **uthyRyeosomnia** (Slight pair lainnya ada SIMIN, KyuSeo, ama Yewook, ada riquest? Kali aja bisa... makasih udah rifyu...rifyu lagi ya?) **Matsuka99** (yap bener kok tebakannya, makasih udah rifyu ya... rifyu lagi di tunggu lho... ) **HaEHyuk** (Yeoja itu si Seo.. chaps depan mungkin bakal muncul, makasih dah rifyu, Lhyn tunggu rifyunya lagi...)

.

Lhyn sangat menghargai setiap rifyu yang masuk, karna dengan rifyu Lhyn jadi tau Reader juga menghargai Lhyn...

RIFYU...?


	3. Keping Tiga

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Tiga**

**.**

Summary : _Yeoja_ itu datang diantara mereka, merapuhkan ikatan dan kepercayaan yang ada. Sungmin ragu, bukan pada Kyuhyun tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak tahu apakah dia mampu bertahan atau lelah, menyerah dan pergi.

**.**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**, **Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and Yesung **X** Ryeowook, the other only **Friendship**, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**.**

**.**

"Aku ingat aku pernah mengingatkan _Hyung_ untuk tidak menemuiku lagi, kenapa sekarang _Hyung_ datang?" _Namja_ bertubuh kecil itu mendengus kesal dan bicara setengah memaki pada _namja_ di depannya.

Yesung hanya mendengus dan tersenyum meremehkan mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir _namjachingu_nya. "Hanya karena kau berkata _'Jangan temui aku lagi'_ bukan berarti aku melepaskanmu Wookie," ujarnya dengan iris mata yang menatap intens iris bening di depannya.

"Kau harus melepaskanku, _Hyung_. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai _Hyung_—"

Ucapan _namja_ itu terputus, saat dengan seenaknya Yesung menerobos masuk kedalam _flat_ kecil itu dan dengan santai duduk di sofa dengan tangan yang terlipat. Pandangan matanya dingin menatap televisi mati di depannya.

"Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan apapun pendapat _Appa_ tentangku," ujarnya datar.

"Tapi aku peduli _Hyung_!" Ryeowook berkacak pinggang menatap _namjachingu_nya, ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya **mantan** _namjachingu_, karena bagi Ryeowook hubungan mereka telah berakhir. "Aku peduli padamu, _Hyung_! Aku peduli pada masa depanmu! Aku tidak mau hanya karena aku kau di buang dari keluargamu, aku tidak mau hanya karena aku karirmu hancur, impianmu—"

"Bukan kau atau _Appa_ yang menentukan masa depanku!" sergah Yesung keras. Pandangan matanya menatap nyalang pada iris bening di depannya, mengatakan padanya betapa marahnya dia mendengar semua ucapan itu keluar dari bibir seorang Ryeowook.

"AGH!" Yesung mengerang kesal melihat akibat dari kemarahannya, Ryeowook menatapnya nanar dengan pandangan tak percaya. Bibirnya bergetar sementara pelupuk matanya tampak berkilau. "Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu? Dan aku sama sekali tak ingin mendengarkan penolakanmu, sekarang kemarilah," ujarnya berusaha lembut. Yesung bangkit dan merentang kedua tangannya, berharap _namja_ kecil itu akan datang dan mengisi kekosongan dalam rengkuhan dadanya.

Tapi harapan tinggal harapan. Ryeowook dengan tegas menggelengkan kepalanya. _Namja_ itu bergerak cepat meraih tas kuliahnya dan berlalu dari sana. Meninggalkan Yesung dengan rengkuhannya yang tetap kosong, dengan kerinduannya yang tetap kering.

"Tidak akan sesulit ini, kalau kau tetap di sampingku, Wookie," bisiknya lirih dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

**.**

**.**

Audi putih itu berhenti mulus di halaman parkir bagian timur gedung ELF University. Pagi itu masih lenggang karena jam kuliah pertama baru akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi. Sungmin yang sebenarnya masih merasa kaku segera melepas _seatbelt_nya. _Yeoja_ manis yang makin manis dengan kaos pink berbalut blazer hitam dan rok lipit selutut berwarna hitam itu hendak membuka pintu saat tangan berotot milik Kyuhyun mencegahnya.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku akan menjemputmu makan siang nanti," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, _yeoja_ itu hendak kembali meraih hendel pintu saat Kyuhyun meraih lengannya, lagi. "Ada yang lain Kyunie?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara lembutnya, meski yang terdengar lebih jelas adalah kesan bosannya.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, _namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu memilih langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin singkat, namun berulang-ulang. Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun saat merasakan kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan yang berulang.

"Kyuhh..."

"Shhh..." desis Kyuhyun, tanda bahwa dia tidak menerima penolakan kali ini. Kyuhyun masih setia menghisap bibir bawah Sungmin dengan beberapa kali melayangkan jilatan di bibir atasnya.

Sungmin menyerah. Ini akan berlangsung lama kalau dia tidak mengeluarkan lidahnya dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun masuk. _Yeoja_ bermata kelinci itu telah hapal di luar kepala segala tidak tanduk Kyuhyun. Kalau dia tidak memancingnya, maka _namja_ itu akan terus bermain-main dengan bibirnya. Dengan sedikit gesekan dan liukan lemah, Sungmin berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meliar, masuk dengan sedikit kasar dan mengaduk seluruh isi mulutnya.

"Engh!" Erangan tertahan Sungmin keluar saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggung _yeoja_ itu pada sandaran kursi mobilnya. Berusaha lebih menekan Sungmin dan menghisap penuh-penuh saliva manis milik _yeoja_ manis itu.

"Emphhh!" Sungmin kembali mengerang, kali ini diikuti pukulan pelan di bahu Kyuhyun. Napasnya bisa benar-benar putus kalau Kyuhyun tidak segera melepaskannya.

Evil Maknae itu memberi jilatan terakhir di bibir Sungmin dengan gerakan seksi, lalu menjauh. Membiarkan Sungmin mengambil napas dengan rakusnya. Dengan pipi mengembung dan bibir mengerucut, _yeoja_ manis itu memberi tatapan membunuh pada Kyuhyun yang tentu saja malah membuat si Evil itu tertawa, karena bukannya menyeramkan Sungmin malah terlihat menggemaskan.

"Kyu!" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun kembali bergerak mendekatinya, _yeoja_ manis itu tentu tidak menginginkan sesi kedua dari ciuman mematikan milik Kyuhyun.

Namun alih-alih meraih bibir Sungmin yang telah memerah, Kyuhyun malah mengecup lembut kening Sungmin. Begitu lembut, begitu penuh perasaan sayang yang terluapkan tanpa kata. Membuat Sungmin terbuai, _yeoja_ manis itu memejamkan matanya, menikmati manisnya kecupan Kyuhyun di keningnya.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku lagi, _Chagiya_," ujar Kyuhyun lembut dan juga sarat akan rasa terluka.

Sungmin diam mendengar nada itu. Nada yang menyiratkan permohonan yang mendalam. Dan siapapun tahu, bahwa _yeoja_ pemilik iris _foxy_ itu adalah seorang berhati lembut yang tak pernah bisa mengeras. Apalagi pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, pemilik hatinya.

"_Mianhe_ Kyunie," ujar Sungmin lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat kelembutan sifat _yaghonnyeo_nya itu. "Aku mau membawakanmu warna pink, apa yang kau mau?"

"Ummm... _Ice cream_!" Sungmin berseru semangat begitu mendapatkan jawaban dalam otaknya.

"_Arraseo_," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis dan mengusap rambut hitam Sungmin yang tergerai.

"_Gomawo_," balas Sungmin dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi kelincinya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, _namja_ itu menatap Sungmin dengan dalam sebelum berucap "_G__amsahamnida_."

Mata _foxy_ itu mengerjap pelan sebelum senyum lembut itu terukir. Sungmin mengangguk hikmat. Sungmin turun dari Audi putih itu setelah membiarkan pemiliknya mengecup kembali bibirnya sekilas.

Pagi yang cerah!

Dengan langit biru, dan embun pagi yang menyegarkan, baik udara maupun pandangan mata _foxy_nya dengan keberadaannya yang membasahi daun-daun dan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di sisi-sisi jalan menuju gedung kampusnya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan, Sungmin tahu itu. Hatinya terasa begitu ringan, bahkan dia harus mengalami kesulitan untuk membuat bibir _plum_nya berhenti melengkung ke atas. Pagi ini Kyuhyun begitu manis seperti gula-gula, begitu lembut seperti marshmellow, dan begitu hangat seperti coklat panas yang masih beruap. Meski kalau di gabungkan gula-gula, marsmellow dan coklat panas sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Kyuhyun, tapi Sungmin begitu suka dengan semua itu.

"_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae_," bibir _plum_nya menyanyikan sebuah bait yang juga di nyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun dari sebuah single Super Junior. "_J__ayuro__un nae yeonghon  
>Eonjena cheo<em>_eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo_— Wookie?" nyanyian manis itu berubah menjadi kernyitan ketika dilihatnya sosok yang begitu akrab dengan mata _foxy_-nya itu tengah berdiri dengan kepala menunduk di bawah sebuah pohon maple di halaman kampusnya.

_Yeoja_ itu berlari kecil mendekati sosok _namja_ itu, ada yang aneh dengan bahasa tubuh _namja_ itu. "Wookie?" Sungmin memanggil dengan pelan dan begitu lembut.

Ryeowook tampak agak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sungmin di depannya, _namja_ itu dengan cepat menghapus lelehan air mata di pipinya dan mencoba tersenyum, kaku.

"Wookieya~," ujar Sungmin dengan nada prihatin, tanpa mengidahkan hal lain lagi _yeoja_ itu menarik kepala Ryeowook yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk bersandar di pundaknya. "_Waeyo_?"

"_Gwenchana_," Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan di pundak Sungmin, suaranya yang bergetar dengan tega menghianati kata-katanya. "_Gwenchana_."

"Sttt, tak apa. Menangislah _Jagi_..."

"Minnie _noonaaa_~" tampaknya kalimat lembut terakhir dari Sungmin menghancurkan pertahanan _namja_ itu, dengan keras dia terisak dan mengerang. Menangis membasahi blazer hitam Sungmin.

Sungmin diam, membiarkan _namja_ itu menangis di pundaknya. Dia tahu memang ada yang salah dengan Ryeowook akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia tak menyangka bahwa masalah itu cukup pelik hingga membuat _namja_ itu menangis seperti ini. Sungmin mengusap punggung _namja_ itu, mencoba memberikan kehangatan dan kekuatan dari sentuhannya itu.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin terpaksa harus mencabut keyakinannya bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Oke! Awalnya memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak lagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook dan _namja_ itu menceritakan masalahnya dengan sesegukan keras.

Tidak! Bukan berarti Sungmin menyesali pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Sebaliknya, dia sangat bersyukur menemukan _namja_ itu di sana hingga dia bisa tahu apa yang selama ini menjadi beban bagi _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Sungmin jadi sangat cemas, dia meninggalkan Ryeowook dalam keadaan yang tidak begitu baik. _Namja_ itu masih saja murung dan sesegukan, Sungmin ingin sekali menemaninya sampai sore bahkan malam, tapi kuliahnya jelas tidak mengijinkan. Lagi pula Ryeowook juga memaksa Sungmin untuk tidak mengabaikan kuliahnya.

"Minnie _ya_, apa ada masalah?" sebuah sapuan lembut di pundak Sungmin membuat _yeoja_ itu mengerjap sadar.

"_Wae_?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau kurang fokus hari ini," ujar Siwon dengan sabar.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Aku mencemaskan _chingu_ku, ah tidak.. dia sudah seperti _namjadongsaeng_ku sendiri, dia sedang dalam masalah berat dan aku meninggalkannya karena ada kuliah pagi tadi," ujar Sungmin murung.

"Kau ingin bimbingan hari ini ditunda?" tawar Siwon, pengertian.

Sungmin kembali menggeleng. "Dia pasti tidak akan suka kalau aku membolos."

"Hem. Kalau begitu cobalah untuk fokus," Siwon kembali mengusap pundak Sungmin lembut, kemudian dengan perlahan di gesernya layar note book itu ke hadapan Sungmin.

"_Ne_."

"Programmu ini masih sangat mengambang, aku tidak bisa menebak kearah mana program ini kau buat, Minnie. Sebuah program itu harus mengacu pada satu tujuan, kau harus fokus pada apa yang benar-benar di butuhkan oleh objek observasimu," terang Siwon.

"Eung...," Sungmin mengangguk mengerti. "Eh!" lalu menggeleng cepat, membuat Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"_Wae_?" Siwon bertanya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Sebenarnya aku belum punya tempat untuk observasi, aku sudah mengajukan proposal pada beberapa beberapa perusahaan tapi tidak ada yang menanggapinya lebih lanjut. Kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih _t__aehaksaeng_ yang memiliki _link_ dari pada _t__aehaksaen__g _sepertiku," ujar Sungmin muram.

Siwon terdiam, ditatapnya _yeoja_ yang tengah menunduk sedih itu dengan tatapan sayang. "Memangnya kau tidak punya _link_?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "_Appa_ku pernah menawarkan perusahaan keluarga kami, tapi di perusahaan itu aku sudah mengenal setiap sistem informasi yang ada, aku tidak mau lulus dengan mudah. Dan aku juga ingin lulus dengan seluruh kemampuanku sendiri, aku ingin perusahaan yang menerimaku karena kemampuanku, bukan karena _link_ yang ku miliki," _yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum

Siwon mengangukan kepalanya mengerti dan kagum. _Namja_ tampan itu tampak berpikir, memandang layar _notebook_nya dengan pandangan berat. "Ada seorang _chingudeul_ku yang memiliki sebuah _departement store_, kalau kau mau—"

"Umm...," gelengan pelan dari Sungmin menginterupsi ucapan Siwon. "Aku tidak mau ada _link_ _Oppa_!"

"Aku tidak menawarkan _link_, Minnie. Aku hanya menunjukkan tempatnya, selebihnya kau sendiri yang harus berusaha meyakinkan mereka."

Sungmin terdiam, tampak memikirkan penawaran Siwon.

"_Chingudeul_ku ini seorang yang bijaksana, dia pasti akan mempertimbangkan dengan baik _t__aehaksaeng_ tekun sepertimu. Kau mau, Minnie?"

Sungmin masih diam, agak lama. Hingga akhirnya Siwon bertanya dengan lebih mendesak dan Sungmin pun menyanggupinya.

"Baguslah, pertemuan selanjutnya kita _outdoor_ ke departement store. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang, kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

"Uh?" Sungmin mengerjap dan mengangkat tangan kanannya guna melihat jam. Benar saja, sudah jam makan siang ternyata. "_Mianhe_ _Oppa_, aku sudah ada janji," tolak Sungmin kemudian.

"_Jinjja_? Sayang sekali, apa itu _namjachingu_mu?" tanya Siwon dengan tatapan menggoda.

Wajah _yeoja_ manis itu memerah, namun dengan pasti dia menggeleng. "Dia _yaghonnyeo_ku," ujar sungmin malu-malu sambil mengangkat jari manis tangan kanannya menunjukan sebuah cincin yang telah melingkar disana.

"Jinjja?" Siwon mengulang pertanyaannya. "_Yaghonnyeo_? Sayang sekali, berarti aku sudah tidak punya kesempatan ya?" Siwon bergumam dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"_Oppa_!" wajah Sungmin makin memerah mendengar godaan dari Siwon.

"Hahaha...," tawa renyah Siwon terdengar membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal karena ditertawakan, _namja_ tinggi itu dengan gemas mengacak rambut Sungmin. "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku pergi, _t__to __m__annayo_," ujar Siwon sembali melambaikan tangannya pelan setelah membereskan buku-bukunya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di ruangan itu.

_Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum kecil dan dengan cepat menekan _speed dial_ di ponselnya. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, sapaan dari Kyuhyun pun terdengar.

"Apa kita jadi makan siang bersama, Kyunnie?"

"_Ne_ _Chagiya_, kami juga sudah selesai _take scene_ terakhir. Lima menit lagi wajah tampanku bisa kau cium, tunggulah."

"Pedenya... baiklah, aku tunggu di depan gerbang kampus, _arra_?"

"_Arrasseo_."

Setelah kalimat itu, Sungmin pun menutup ponselnya, lalu kembali menekan sebuah _speed dial_ dan kembali meletakkanya didekat telinga. Lama Sungmin menunggu hingga akhirnya layanan operatorlah yang menjawab. Sungmin mendesah khawatir, dan sekali lagi di tekannya tombol _speed dial_ itu.

Namun lagi-lagi layanan operator yang akhirnya menjawab, dengan terpaksa Sungmin pun meninggalkan pesan suara.

"Wookie... jangan lupa makan _ne_? Hari ini aku pulang malam, kau harus janji akan menjaga dirimu dengan baik, makan dan istirahatlah kalau kau lelah. _Saranghae namjadongsaeng_," setelah mengucapkannya Sungmin pun menghela napas lelah. Dia begitu cemas memikirkan _namja_ itu.

Sekali lagi Sungmin menekan _speed dial_ di ponselnya, menunggu hingga layanan operator kembali menjawabnya dan meninggalkan pesan suara lagi. "Wookie _chagi_, aku akan pulang sore saja, kita makan malam bersama ya? Aku yang memasak untukmu. Sudah, jangan bersedih lagi, aku menyayangimu _Chagiya_."

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menutup ponselnya dan memasukkanya kedalam saku rok lipit selututnya. _Yeoja_ manis itu melangkah cepat menuju gerbang kampusnya, dia akan menunggu di sana agar Kyuhyun tidak perlu repot masuk kedalam kampusnya.

Halaman depan ELF University cukup ramai mengingat saat itu memang jam makan siang. Sungmin membaur bersama para _t__aehaksaen_ lain yang berjalan kaki menuju arah luar kampus, mereka biasanya akan mencari makan siang di luar kampus, mencari kafe yang cukup bagus dan lenggang tanpa perlu berdesakan seperti di kantin kampus.

Sungmin memandang sekitar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di halte yang berada tepat di samping gerbang kampusnya. Mata kelinci itu tengah memandang pada sebuah toserba dua puluh empat jam yang berdiri di depannya. Toserba itu pernah beberapa kali menolong Sungmin di saat genting, seperti saat dia kehabisan alat praktek atau bahkan saat dia lupa sarapan.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum manis, dia baru meyadari tentang pentingnya toserba di depan kampusnya itu terhadap kelangsungan hidupnya dan pasti juga bagi para _t__aehaksaen_ lainnya.

Deg!

Mata kelinci itu membalalak. Sesuatu yang tertangkap matanya baru saja membuat jantungnya melewatkan satu detakkan panjang. _Yeoja_ itu...

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, memejamkan dan mengucek mata kelincinya kuat-kuat. Perasaannya berubah berantakan seketika itu, ada rasa cemas yang mengoyak dadanya begitu cepat. Sungmin masih menggelengkan kepalanya dan berharap apa yang di lihatnya hanya ilusi atau mimpi atau apapun itu asal bukan sebuah kenyataan.

Tapi percuma! Sosok yang baru saja keluar dari toserba yang sempat Sungmin perhatikan itu memang menghilang. Tapi, bukan menghilang yang seperti Sungmin harapkan melainkan menghilang masuk kedalam sebuah Porsche merah mengkilat dan melaju cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dengan seluruh tubuh terasa lemas.

_Yeoja_ itu...

Seohyun... benarkah dia... benarkah itu dia... benarkah dia kembali?

Tuhan! Kenapa sekarang! Kenapa _yeoja_ itu harus muncul disaat Sungmin merasa benar-benar ragu pada perasaan Kyuhyun?

Rasa takut itu tak bisa dihindari. Menyusup dengan lihai masuk kedalam pertahanan hati Sungmin yang telah rapuh. Sejejak bulir bening itu pun meluncur mulus di pipi yang memucat dengan cepat.

"_Chagiya_?"

Sungmin menegadah saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Di depannya telah berdiri _namja_ yang mengenakan topi dan kacamata hitam besar yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"_Chagiya_, _Waeyo_? _Gwenchanayo_?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan cemas. Dia baru saja tiba dan begitu terkejut mendapati kondisi Sungmin yang terlihat sangat syok.

"Gw-_gwenchana_," ujar Sungmin bergetar dengan gelengan pelan.

Tentu saja hal itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun percaya begitu saja. _Namja_ itu meneliti keadaan sekitar Sungmin, mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak beres yang membuat _yeoja_ _chagiya_nya menangis dan tampak begitu ketakutan. Tapi semuanya normal, semua orang tampak sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, entah menelpon, ngobrol atau bahkan melamun sembari menunggu bus.

"Katakan ada apa _Chagiya_, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang telah membuatmu menangis itu lolos!" Kyuhyun berseru, keras namun tetap lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Mataku hanya kemasukan debu tadi, Kyunie tak perlu khawatir. Tidak ada yang menyakitiku," ujar Sungmin sembari berusaha mengembangkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun masih belum percaya. Tentu saja dia tidak percaya bahwa hanya debu yang membuat wajah _yeoja_ _chagiya_nya itu begitu pucat pasi seperti telah melihat hantu. Tapi, mendebat Sungmin di tempat umum jelas bukan hal yang bijaksana, belum lagi mengingat Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak membawa satupun keamanan saat ini. Akan sangat menggelikan kalau justru Kyuhyunlah yang pulang dengan wajah pucat pasi setelah di serang fans.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun pun mengangguk dan membawa Sungmin masuk kedalam Audi putihnya. Sungmin masuk dan duduk dengan lemas di kursi kemudinya, dia tidak bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja di depan Kyuhyun. Tapi jauh lebih tidak bisa baginya untuk mengatakan sebab apa yang membuat seluruh engsel tubuh Sungmin jadi terasa lemas begini.

**.**

**.**

Bangunan itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali _namja_ berperawakan kecil itu melihatnya. Ada pembaruan di sana-sini seperti cat dan lainnya, tapi tetap saja aroma yang terdengar masih sama. Suasana hangat, ceria, tawa-tawa penuh persahabatan, cerita-cerita baru yang terlukis setiap harinya. Khas suasana _Junior School_.

Ryeowook menatap dengan sedikit senyum tipis di bibirnya, tempatnya menimba. Dulu, enam tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih duduk sebagai siswa kelas dua di sekolah itu, mereka bertemu. Kim Jongwoon, yang tidak lain adalah Yesung, _Namja_ tampan dari _Senior School_ yang di sewa oleh sekolah untuk memberi pengajaran di ekstrakurikuler basket. Ekskul yang paling di gemari saat itu, dan Ryeowook sebagai salah satu anggotanya.

Ryeowook sama sekali tak pernah menduga saat itu, bahwa _namja_ aneh yang suka menyentuh bibirnya kini menjadi pemilik hatinya. Jam-jam khusus yang di berikan Yesung untuk melatih Ryeowook secara privat, membuat kedekatan keduanya semakin nyata.

Yesung adalah sosok _Hyung_ baik hati yang selalu ada untuk Ryeowook saat itu. Tak pernah menyangka bahwa perasaan yang ada ternyata jauh lebih besar dari yang di sadarinya. Bahkan hingga membuat _namja_ itu nekat ke Seoul hanya agar bisa bertemu dengan Yesung yang kala itu baru bergabung dengan SM Entertaiment. Dan yang paling memalukan adalah, kenekatan Ryeowook saat menyatakan perasaannya di depan pintu _dorm_ Super Junior.

Sayang sekali semua itu harus berakhir sekarang. Padahal tinggal selangkah lagi dan Ryeowook bisa mengenakan cincin dari Yesung di jemari manisnya. Selangkah lagi, tapi langkah yang paling penting bagi hubungan mereka kedepan. _Appa_ Yesung yang terang-terangan menolak Ryeowook. Bahkan tak sungkan-sungkan dalam menghina Ryeowook dan menjelaskan betapa tidak pantasnya dia berdiri di samping seorang Kim Yesung.

Ironis. Semua ucapan _Appa_ Yesung itu benar.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum miris. Menyesali kebodohannya yang luput menyadari segala hal itu. Kalau saja dia bisa sedikit berpikir jauh, dia tidak akan pernah memutuskan untuk datang ke Seoul, tidak akan mengejar Yesung, dan tidak akan menyatakan cintanya di depan pintu _dorm_ malam itu.

_TBC_

Yap! Yeoja itu sudah muncul! Dan konflik Yewook sudah di munculkan di sini, secara pribadi Lhyn menyangkal sebagai Fujoshi meski kelakuan Lhyn udah kek Fujoshi kalo menyangkut **Suju** ama **SHINee**... hihihi... jadi mohon maaf kalo Yewook mungkin akan punya akhir yang berbeda (toh mereka Cuma Slight).

Untuk ending KyuMin Lhyn belom bisa mastiin, Fic ini bakal panjang, dan akan ada banyak SiMin di sini (tapi kalo KyuSeo, Lhyn rasa bakal sedikitan aja). Dan buat antisipasi ama Reader Terhormat sekalian, Lhyn punya kecenderungan menyiksa batin Cast tokoh Pria utama dalam Fic Lhyn. Jadi jangan khawatirin Sungmin, khawatirkanlah Kyuhyun khekhekhe... *ketawa setan. #dibakar SparKyu. *sembunyi di ketek Sungmin.

Dan, Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah rifyu :

**Hyukieyes** (Waahh,,, Mianhe bikin Eonni nangis... makasih udah rifyu, rifyu lagi ya?) **Rima KyuMin Elf** (Yao! Lanjut! Makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya...) **Arin0911** (Hahaha... tenang aja! Lhyn udah ngoleksi banyak penderitaan buat Kyu kok.. nah ntu.. endingnya Lhyn masih belom tau,,, Arin Eonni maunya Kyumin ati SiMin? Makasih dah rifyu, di tunggu lagi rifyunya...) **YuyaLoveSungmin mls login** (Yah... makasih atas sarannya, tenang aja, smuanya udah Lhyn atur kok... Makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya...) **Arapidooy** ( Hiyap! Ini apdet! Makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi?) **hana** ( Yah, untuk awal sungmin emang bakal kesiksa... tapi akan ada ending yang bahagia buat Minnie Oppa kok :D whehehe... aku panggilnya Eonni karna aku kan masih dongsaeng di sini... masih imut2 gitu #dibakar. Makasih dah rifyu... rifyunya di tunggu lagi ya...?) **mingKyu** (Hai juga... iya maaf Minnie Lhyn buat sad-sad'an dulu... tapi nanti dia bakal bahagia kok... makasih dah rifyu... lagi ya?) **naeminnie** (Hwehe.. Arigatou Gozaimazu *Lhyn belom bisa bahasa koreanya* akhirnya pasti Happy ending kok.. tapi Pairnya apa Lhyn belon tau... makasih dah rifyu, Lhyn tunggu rifyunya lagi y?) **jie hyun**(makasih atas tanggapannya yang bikin Lhyn makin semangat, makasih udah rifyu, jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya?) **KyuMinnie** (Chingu tenang aja, adegan KyuSeo ga bakal banyak kok di fic ini, coz Lhyn juga ga terlalu minat ama Seo #digaplokin SeoFans. Makasih dah rifyu ya... jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya?) **biya-kyuke** (Makasih... Wah.. mian, Lhyn belom bisa bikin BxB untuk menu Utama, jadinya Lhyn Genderswitch-in, tapi sebisa mungkin Sungmin Lhyn bikin biar ga OOC, makasih dah rifyu.. rifyu lagi ya?) **Kitsune Diaz isHizuka** (He? Niez dah punya 2 fic? Wahhh... KK ga tau... *jedotin kepala ke bantal biar ga sakit* Iya Seo malah udah KK kluarin sekilas di sini, makasih udah rifyu ya Niez... Rifyu lagi?) **Soldier of Light** (Makasih Eonni *hehe, udah tau gendernya* iya, gegara penem Eonni itu bikin Lhyn keder... Hehe.. iyah, keknya malah bakal lebih dari Minnie deh, Happy ending pasti, tapi KyuMin belom pasti.. Lhyn masih 50:50 antara KyuMin ama SiMin. Makasih udah rifyu.. rifyu lagi ya?) **Kim Min Hyun** (Hehe.. iya nanti Kyu bakal Lhyn siksa deh, Wah.. Lhyn jadi penasaran, kalo Lhyn nyiksa Kyu bakal banyak kesian ga ya? Makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagiya?) **Ryuu ga login lagi** (Makasih pujiannya, nanti Seo emang masuk kok, dan Minnie emang bakal lebih menderita, dan bakal Happy ending juga. Yap Apdet! Makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi?)**KyuMindaughter** (Iya makasih... makasih dah rifyu juga... rifyu lagi ya?) **ikimasu** (Yup! Nanti sungmin bakal ada 'sesuatu' ama Siwon, siwon emang paling pas jadi orang ke tiganya. Iya.. makasih rifyunya, rifyu lagi ya?) **KimHanKyu** (Iya... nanti bakal banyak SiMin, di atas juga udah munculin dikit kan... Iya, makasih dah rifyu... rifyu lagi ya?) **eunhae25** (Iyak lanjut... makasih udah rifyu, jangan lupa rifyu lagi ya?) **Gray Lucifer** (NC? Nanti sekitar chap 5an, tapi Fic ini udah cukup menjurus dewasa menurut Lhyn, makanya Lhyn pasang di M. NCnya di tunggu aja ya... makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi ya?) **HaEHyuk** (Hehe.. liat aja Minnie bakal bertahan apa engga ya... makasih dah rifyu, rifyu lagi iya?)

.

Lhyn sangat menghargai setiap rifyu yang masuk, karna dengan rifyu Lhyn jadi tau Reader juga menghargai Lhyn...

_ RIFYU...?_


	4. Keping Empat

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Empat**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin****, Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and Yesung **X** Ryeowook, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Jalanan di depan Sungmin tampak ramai dipadati pejalan kaki, sore itu. Si y_eoja_ manis ini tengah berjalan pelan dengan tas belanja dalam jinjingan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya megandeng tangan _namja_ yang berjalan di sampingnya dengan lengan kiri mendekap kantong belanja.

Keduanya tampak gembira dengan sesekali tertawa bersama, sejenak melupakan masalah-masalah yang sepertinya tak pernah ada habisnya dalam hidup mereka. Sungmin selalu menyukai sesi belanjanya bersama Ryeowook, _namja_ itu benar-benar rekan yang handal dalam hal ini. Selain kemampuan menawar yang jarang di miliki _namja_ lain, Ryeowook juga orang yang tepat untuk diajak mempertimbangkan suatu barang yang ingin dibelinya.

Sabtu memang jadi hari kedua paling menyenangkan setelah Minggu, tak banyak mata kuliah yang harus Sungmin lakoni dan bimbingannya bersama Siwon juga berjalan lebih cepat karena Siwon hanya membawanya menemui Shindong yang merupakan _chingudeul_ Siwon. Shindong adalah seorang kepala personalia di departement store yang cukup besar di Seoul.

Sesuai janjinya di pertemuan terakhir mereka, Siwon mengenalkan Sungmin pada Shindong. Shindong pribadi yang menyenangkan, sama seperti Siwon, dia ramah dan hangat bahkan sedikit menjurus ke pribadi yang humoris. Yang paling membuat Sungmin takjub adalah, meski bertubuh gempal, Shindong tak sedikitpun terlihat lelet, sebaliknya dia sangat lincah bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat Sungmin memujinya, _namja_ gempal itu malah dengan bangga menunjukkan bahwa dia bisa mengikuti gerakan Super Junior di lagu Bonamana dari awal sampai akhir.

'_Klinting'_

Sebuah _bell_ pintu menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya tentang Shindong. _Yeoja_ manis itu kemudian sadar bahwa Ryeowook telah membawanya masuk ke sebuah toko roti.

"_E__oseo osey__o, __mwol dowa deurilkkay__o,_" ucap seorang Ajusshi, menyambut Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook memberikan daftar belanjanya pada Ajusshi itu, Ajusshi itu mengangguk dan berlalu dari meja kasir guna mengambilkan seluruh daftar milik Ryeowook.

"Minnie _noona_ tidak beli roti?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Masih banyak di kulkas."

"Hah, sebagian besar rotiku di kulkas di habiskan Yesung _hyung_ yang selalu datang dalam keadaan lapar," gerutu Ryeowook membuat Sungmin terkikik kecil.

"Kau beruntung Wookie, setidaknya Yesung _oppa_ jadi punya pipi tembam, tidak seperti Kyunie yang pipinya begitu rata," ujar Sungmin dengan tawa kecil.

Kali ini Ryeowook ikut tertawa.

"Ini, semuanya dua ribu delapan ratus _won_," ujar Ajusshi yang telah kembali dan menghitung semua roti-roti pesanan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook membayar pesanannya dan mengandeng Sungmin keluar dari toko itu setelah mengucapkan. _"M__anhi pasey__o_."

"Aku sudah mendapatkan rotiku, Minnie _noona_ mau mencari apa lagi?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan sementara matanya mengamati deretan barang yang berjejer dan terpasang dari di etalase toko.

"Ung..." Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku sudah mendapatkan semuanya, kecuali makan malam, kita tidak akan sempat memasak untuk makan malam."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan menatap langit yang kini telah menggelap. "Kita cari kafe yang bagus," ujarnya seraya terus mengandeng Sungmin menyusuri jalanan pertokoan itu.

Mereka terus berjalan ketimur hingga tiba di perempatan yang tampak padat dengan penyebrang jalan. Masih dengan tangan yang saling bertaut keduanya masuk ke sebuah cafe latte tepat di kanan perempatan, keduanya mengambil duduk di bagian dalam dan meletakkan belanjaan mereka agar dapat meluruskan otot-otot tangan yang kaku.

Begitu pelayan datang Sungmin memesan strawberry cake dan strawberry float, sementara Ryeowook tampak bersemangat dengan tiramisu dan lemon squash. Menu yang sebenarnya tidak pas kalau mengingat mereka datang untuk makan malam.

Sesaat suasana hening mengembang diantara mereka. Sungmin mengarahkan iris _foxy_nya pada sosok Ryeowook yang tampak termenung di depannya. _Namja_ itu tampak berpikir keras dan apapun yang di pikirkannya membuat dia jadi gelisah.

"Kau merindukannya?" Sungmin tak tahan untuk terus diam.

Ryeowook menengadah dan menatap iris _foxy_ itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Sudah seminggu kami tidak bertemu, terakhir aku meninggalkannya di _flat_ku saat dia datang. Aku... jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengacuhkannya," ujar Ryeowook murung.

"Dia tidak menemuimu bukan karena tak ingin, Wookie. Seminggu ini Kyunie juga tampak sibuk, dia hanya sempat mampir tengah malam untuk tidur dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali," ujar Sungmin pelan dengan mengusap pundak Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku juga... tidak berharap dia datang."

"Dia pasti akan datang begitu senggang, dan kalian harus benar-benar bicara baik-baik."

Ryeowook tak lagi menimpali, berbagai pemikiran berputar di kepalanya. Sesungguhnya dia tidak akan pernah sanggup meninggalkan Yesung. Tapi semua pertentangan ada dalam dirinya, dia yang _gay_, dia yang tak jelas siapa _Appa_nya, dia yang berasal dari tempat kumuh dan terbuang. Dia yang seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak mengharap seorang Kim Yesung lagi.

"Wookie..." Sungmin mengusap lembut pundaknya dengan nada prihatin.

Ryeowook memandang mata kelinci itu, wajah imut seorang _yeoja_ lembut baik hati yang selalu ada untuknya. Sungmin adalah _yeonoona_nya, _Yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya hampir seperti Ryeowook mencintai _Eomma_nya. Bahkan tak jarang Ryeowook menumpahkan rasa rindu pada _Eomma_ yang berada jauh di desa pada sosok Sungmin.

Sungmin yang selalu mencoba tersenyum, padahal _yeoja_ itu juga tidak pernah bebas dari masalah. Masalah asmara yang bahkan kadang lebih menyulitkan dari pada masalah yang menyambangi Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang masih saja setengah-setengah dalam mencintai _yeoja_ ini, kadang membuat Ryeowook bersyukur Yesung benar-benar mencintainya. Cih! Benar-benar _namja_ _pabbo_ si Kyuhyun itu!

Jam di tangan Sungmin telah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Ryeowook mengajaknya untuk pulang. Sungmin yang memang tak ada lagi kebutuhan yang perlu di cari dan kaki yang rasanya mulai pegal pun mengangguk. Keduanya kembali berjalan menuju halte bus.

Kali ini Ryeowook juga berbaik hati untuk membawakan barang belanjaan Sungmin, sementara _yeoja_ manis itu memeluk lengan Ryeowook dengan erat. Sungmin memandang lampu penyebrangan yang berubah merah sesaat sebelum dia melangkah turun kejalan, membuat bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Sabarlah _Noona_," ujar Ryeowook pelan.

Sungmin hanya mengagguk-angguk pelan. Mata _yeoja_ itu memandang seliweran mobil-mobil yang melintas di depannya, dan saat itulah mata kelinci itu menangkap bayangan mobil yang sangat dikenalnya, sebuah Audi putih yang melintas pelan di depannya dan berbelok kearah kirinya.

Sentakkan rasa nyeri menyerang dadanya begitu saja. Dia melihatnya, melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu, sangat jelas, terlalu jelas hingga sebongkah senyum dari Kyuhyun saat itu pun masih bisa tergambar di kepalanya. Senyum yang diberikan Kyuhyun pada sosok _yeoja_ yang duduk si samping kursi kemudi. _Yeoja_ berambut lurus dengan senyum cantik yang menawan.

"_Noona_? _Gwenchana_yo?" tanya Ryeowook saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin yang limbung.

Sungmin tak menjawab, kakinya benar-benar terasa lemas sementara dadanya berdenyut-denyut sakit. Ketakutan menyerangnya begitu besar hingga membuat napasnya sesak.

"Minnie _noona_, _gwenchana_yo?" Ryeowook masih bertanya khawatir, tangannya telah merengkuh bahu Sungmin guna membuat _yeoja_ itu tetap berdiri di sampingnya.

"K-Kyunie... Wo-Wookie, aku melihat Kyunie b-bersama _yeoja_ itu...," ujar Sungmin dengan suara yang gemetar.

"Kyunie?" Ryeowook membeo, di telusurinya area itu dengan cepat namun, "dimana si pabbo itu, _Noona_?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Mobilnya baru saja lewat."

Ryeowook terdiam. Di rengkuhnya tubuh kecil _yeoja_ itu dengan ketat, tak ingin _yeoja_ kesayangannya terjatuh dengan lemah. "Kau harus kuat _Noona_, jangan berpikir buruk terlalu jauh dan kau harus kuat."

.

.

Sungmin bergerak gelisah di sofanya. Tangannya berulang kali meraih ponsel namun sebanyak itu pula dia meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Jantungnya berdebar dengan rasa nyeri yang tak karuan.

"Telepon saja," kata Wookie lagi, setelah sekian kali dia menyuruh Sungmin untuk menelpon Kyuhyun.

"Aku takut Wookie, bagaimana kalau mereka masih bersama?"

"Kau tidak boleh takut Minnie _noona_, dengarkan aku!" Ryeowook meraih kedua sisi rahang Sungmin untuk memaksa mata itu menatap matanya. "Kau tidak boleh tenggelam dalam ketakutan, kau harus melawan dan berjuang agar Kyuhyun bisa terus berada di sisimu," ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menekan _speed dial_ langganannya. _Yeoja_ itu menunggu beberapa saat hingga sapaan hangat dari Kyuhyun terdengar.

"Kyunie, kau di mana sekarang?" tanya Sungmin pelan dengan tangan yang meremas tangan Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku di _dorm_, _wae_yo _Chagiya_?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara agak parau yang Sungmin taksir dia sedang tiduran dengan PSP di genggamannya.

"Bisa kau kesini Kyunie?"

Dengusan tawa terdengar dari sebrang sana. "Kau merindukanku _Chagiya_? Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, baiklah aku akan tiba di sisimu dalam sepuluh menit."

"_Gomawo_ Kyunie."

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan setelah mengucapkan itu. _Yeoja_ itu menarik napas berat dan beralih menatap Ryeowook yang tengah mengamatinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Dia akan ke sini, lalu apa yang harus ku katakan kalau dia sudah di sini Wookie?" seru Sungmin frustasi.

"Mulailah dengan baik-baik," saran Ryeowook. "Dengar _Noona_! Kau harus benar-benar mempatenkan eksistensimu di samping Kyuhyun atau kau akan kehilangan dia."

"Jangan menakutiku Wookie!" Sungmin berseru dengan wajah memucat.

"_Mian_, tapi aku tidak berniat menakutimu _Noona_, aku hanya tidak percaya bahwa perasaannya padamu masih selemah ini!" Ryeowook tampak jadi kesal sendiri.

"Kau benar Wookie, mungkin selamanya dia tidak akan mencintaiku."

"Sttt... jangan berkata seperti itu _Noona_. AH! Bagaimana kalau kau tinggalkan saja dia lalu jadi _yeojachingu_ku? Aku _namja_ bebas sekarang ini," goda Ryeowook dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal.

"Wookie!" Sungmin memukul _namja_ itu dengan bantal sofanya.

"Hehehe... bercanda, Minnie _noona_...," ujarnya sembari mencubir pipi Sungmin yang menggebung. "Tapi aku serius, kau tidak bisa terus-terusan merasa takut seumur hidupmu."

Sungmin diam. Yang di ucapkan Ryeowook memang benar. Dia juga tak ingin dihantui rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan Kyuhyun setiap saat sepanjang hidupnya. Sekali lagi rasa sakit itu menyapa hatinya, kenapa bisa begitu sulit membuat Kyuhyun mencintainya? Hanya mencintainya.

'_Teeettt.. Teeetttt..._'

Bersamaan Sungmin dan Ryeowook menatap kearah pintu. Sungmin hendak bangkit saat Ryeowook mencegahnya dengan menahan bahunya, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Biar aku saja _Noona_, sekalian aku keluar,"

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mendekap erat bantal di pelukannya dan menatap punggung Ryeowook yang menjauh darinya.

"A_nnyeonghaseyo_...," itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Sungmin menjulurkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat sosok yang agak tertutup tubuh Ryeowook.

"Yesung _hyung_?"

Ah! Suara Ryeowook sudah menjawabnya. Sungmin menghela napas lega, namun detik berikutnya dia memasang wajah khawatir saat menatap punggung Ryeowook yang menegang ketika Yesung memeluknya. Sungmin bisa melihat, wajah Yesung yang bersandar di bahu Ryeowook, terlihat suram dan beraut lelah.

"Kita ke _flat_ku," bisik Ryeowook pelan meski masih bisa Sungmin dengar. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook berbalik kearahnya. "_Noona_, aku pulang dulu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan kedua orang itu menghilang di balik pintu _flat_nya yang ditutup oleh Ryeowook. Sungmin bangkit, hendak mengambil air minum di dapurnya. Namun baru setengah melangkah menuju dapur pintu _flat_nya kembali berbunyi. Membuat jantung _yeoja_ manis itu berpacu lebih cepat lagi.

Sungmin berbalik lagi menuju pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

"Minnie!" persis seperti Yesung yang memeluk Ryeowook tadi, Kyuhyun juga langsung memeluk Sungmin tanpa memberi waktu bagi pintu untuk terbuka lebih lebar.

Sungmin mengusap punggung Kyuhyun pelan. Ada rasa nyaman yang begitu hangat menyusup ketika dirasakannya kecupan-kecupan lembut Kyuhyun di puncak kepalanya, menyalurkan sejuta rindu yang mendesak di dadanya. Sungmin tersenyum hangat, mungkinkah dia salah menganggap Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya selama ini? Karena bila seperti ini, Sungmin bisa merasakan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam dari diri Kyuhyun untuknya.

"Kau sudah makan?" Sungmin bertanya masih dalam posisi Kyuhyun memeluknya erat.

"Belum," jawab Kyuhyun singkat. _Namja_ berambut _caramel_ itu mengambil sedikit jarak untuk menatap mata kelinci Sungmin yang mengerjap lucu.

"Mau makan apa? Biar kumasakkan."

"Kamu," ujar Kyuhyun yang sukses membuahkan sebuah pukulan pelan di pundaknya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Kyuhyun masuk, menutup pintu dan...

_Namja_ tampan itu telah mengecup rasa lembut bibirnya. Sungmin hanya mendesah kecil, dia pikir Kyuhyun hanya menggodanya tadi. Namun tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyesuaikan ritme ciuman Kyuhyun dan membalasnya dengan lembut.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin menghisap bibir bawahnya sesaat sebelum dia membawa lidahnya untuk bergabung, menjilat dan menggelitik bibir bagian dalam Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu mengerang geli. Selesai dengan godaan kecilnya, Kyuhyun membelai lidah hangat Sungmin dan meliukkan lidahnya dengan gerak cepat, membuat saliva menggenang dan segera dihisap oleh _namja_ itu penuh-penuh. Sungmin selalu kualahan kalau Kyuhyun sudah mulai menghisap salivanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, membiarkan Sungmin meraup udara dengan cepat. Namun bukan berarti _namja_ itu telah puas. Dia masih lapar, lapar akan Sungmin tentunya. Di kecupnya dengan lembut daerah terbuka di leher putih Sungmin. Menjilat, mengecup dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Kyuuhh...," desah Sungmin, di iringi dorongan pelan di dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerti tanda itu. Tanda yang sering kali Sungmin gunakan untuk memperingatkan Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu tidak melewati batas. Kyuhyun mencintai Sungmin dan menghormati setiap keputusannya, termasuk jika Sungmin tak menginginkan 'hal lebih' sebelum menikah. Lagi pula, Kyuhyun juga sama sekali tak berminat pada seks sepihak beraroma pemaksaan.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin untuk masuk ke _flat_ itu lebih jauh, ke kamar Sungmin. _Namja_ itu lelah, dan seperti biasa dia ingin tidur di pangkuan Sungmin, membiarkan aroma tubuh Sungmin menenangkan setiap syarafnya yang kaku. Dan Sungmin pun telah paham dengan hal itu, _yeoja_ itu dengan patuh mengikuti Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya.

Kyuhyun naik ketempat tidur bersprai pink bermotif manusia salju yang lucu, lalu menunggu Sungmin untuk duduk meluruskan kaki di tepi tempat tidur sebelum dia merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan _yeoja_ manis itu. Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat dari tangan Sungmin yang menyibak rambutnya dengan lembut.

Sama halnya seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun sangat menikmati setiap detiknya bersama Kyuhyun saat ini. Mata kelincinya menatap raut tenang dari wajah Kyuhyun di pangkuannya. Sesekali dia akan menggoda dengan meniup kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Sungmin menyukai ini, dan sangat menyukai tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggengam tangan kirinya di atas dada bidang _namja_ itu.

Membiarkan Sungmin merasakan detakan jantung yang berdebar kencang yang akan semakin teratur seiring dengan terlelapnya _namja_ itu. Hari esok akan datang dengan sentuhan senyum manisnya kalau saja _yeoja_ itu tidak mengingat tujuan utamanya meminta Kyuhyun datang.

Sungmin menghentikan gerakan tangan kanannya yang mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

"Hem?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan memandang bertanya pada Sungmin yang tiba-tiba diam dan memasang postur kaku.

"Aku dengar Seohyunssi sudah kembali, apa kau sudah tahu?" tanya Sungmin memulai dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Kyuhyun diam cukup lama, hanya iris kecoklatannya yang terus mengamati setiap emosi dalam iris _foxy_ milik Sungmin. "Yah, aku bertemu dengannya di SME sore tadi," katanya setelah cukup lama.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kabarnya?" Sungmin mencoba agar terus terdengar tenang, meski pun dia yakin Kyuhun telah merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kacau.

"Dia baik, kami sempat makan malam bersama, dan yang kudengar SME meminta dia untuk kembali tapi untuk bersolo karir," jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tenang dan tanpa getar lain selain ingin memberi informasi.

Sungmin mengangguk, dia cukup lega mendengar kejujuran Kyuhyun. Meski tetap saja dia masih merasa cemas. Bahkan semakin cemas saat mendengar mereka akan satu _management_ lagi. "Kalian bicara banyak?" Sungmin mencoba bertanya lagi.

"Cukup banyak."

"Kyunie..."

"Aku milikmu, percayalah," potong Kyuhyun seakan mengerti kekhawatiran yeoja itu.

Sungmin diam, pandangannya menerawang entah kemana. Dia mengerjap pelan, lalu di pandangnya Kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya lagi, _yeoja_ itu mengusap rambut Kyuhyun lembut kemudian turun ke pipinya dan mengusap bibir Kyuhyun yang merespon dengan mengecup tangan Sungmin di yang menempel di bibirnya.

"Kyu...," panggil Sungmin pelan.

"_Ne_?"

"Bisa kau membuktikannya?"

Diam beberapa saat.

Mata itu membuka dengan cepat dan menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin yang tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Minnie?"

"Aku...," Sungmin menelan ludah, "aku menginginkanmu Kyu..."

_TBC_

Ahahaha.. *ketawa nista* Wokeh... Lhyn potong di sini karena Lhyn bingung, Lhyn pan belon tau endingnya, entah KyuMin ato SiMin jadinya Lhyn potong. Kalo endinya SiMin kan jadi ga tega bikin NC/lemon-nya... jadi pada rela ga nih Minnie-ku 'begituan' ama Kyunie, padahal perasaan Kyunie masih mengambang... kalo rela nanti Lhyn buat, kalo ga rela ya ga Lhyn buat.

And then... Sorry for the short Chapster, nunggu keputusan reader dulu. Kedepannya bakal di panjangin lagi kok.

Ucapan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat :

**Shana Elfishy **(Iyap. Hehe, lagian wajah Aegyo Minnie oppa juga mendukung untuk peran cewek sih, makasih dah rifyu), **Ikimasu** (Yah! Jangan bunuh Lhyn!*ngumpet di dada Minnie Oppa#dibunuh Kyuppa, makasih dah rifyu ya), **Hyukieyes** (Iya makasih, ini udah apdet!), **naeminnie**(Hehe, iya... tar di usahain Kyumin... makasih dah rifyu) **Jiyoo861015** (Tauktuh! Kyuppa emang gila bener! #kabur dari amukan massa. Haha, tenang aja Eonni, semuanya butuh proses *g nyambung* Makasih dah rifyu), **Jie hyun **(Kyumin lagi jadi prioritas untuk chaps2 ini kok, jadi pasti bakal banyak Kyumin. Gyahaha.. Lhyn nyiksa Minppa pada protes, gapapalah, Lhyn juga ga tega. Tapi kalo Lhyn nyiksa Kyuppa pada protes... hedew *nepok jidat! Jadi masokis nih akhirnya si Aothor! Makasih dah rifyu), **nam seulmi**(Sibum? Kemungkinan ada, tapi Diiiikiiiitttt banget, mungkin sebaiknya Chingu jangan terlalu ngarepin sibum deh ya, walo pun ada,makasih ya chigu udah rifyu), **nakyukyumin** (nyah... ga nyiksa kyu? Gomen.. eh.. apa... umm... Mianhe... iya mianhe... kemungkinan sampe chap 15-20, kepanjangan g? Makasih dah rifyu...), **minKyu** (Yap. Ini apdet, makasih dah rifyu...) **Cho Fani **(Gda kyuseo kok, kalo ga kyumin ya simin, tar pihak yang kalah Lhyn kirim ke rumah Lhyn #dibacok, ini apdet! Makasih dah rifyu) **Hyeri **(Iyah, mudah2an aja skenario Lhyn cukup bikin Kyu kesiksa. Makasih dah rifyu) **eunhae25** (Haha, meski ngambek lama2 juga luluh kan pestinya... kalo seo ga muncul ni konflik ga bakal jadi donk.. makasih dah rifyu ya...) **Hana** (iya, Lhyn masih suka ke goda ama Siwon Oppa sih, -Minnie : kamu yang kegoda kenapa aku yang dibikin galau?- makasih rifyunya Eonni...) **Minyu **(seberapa pentin yeoja itu nanti bakal terjawab! Iyap, nanti Happy ending kok... Makasih udah rifyu:), **YuyaLoveSungmin** (Whe? Seo-may... wkwkw... *ketawa gegulingan* yap lanjut, makasih dah rifyu...:), **kim hankyu **(Makasih, yah, maap ga bisa panjang, Lhyn lagi galau antara bikin NC ato engga, iya ada kok... kemarin siwon oppa melancarkan serangan pertama tuh *deathglare by Kyu* makasih dah rifyu) **Kyu Min Hyun **(Annyeong... Hehe, iyah Lhyn juga udah ngasih bekel obat kumur buat ngobatin satik hatinya Kyu kok.. *kabur dari SparKyu. Makasih dah rifyu...:) **Kyuminnie** (nyah, kalo nyiksa Seo sih... kurang greget! *bakat jadi sadistik. Iyah ga bakal banyak KyuSeo kok, makasih dah rifyu ya...) **Soldier of Light** (Aihhh Eonni, Simin aja... biar Kyunya yang ama Lhyn~ #senyum gaje. Makasih rifyunya Eonni..) **Haneunsungreshfly3424 **(Wah, makasih infonya, Lhyn langsung cabut Googling trus baca, emang idenya hampir samaan ya, tapi Lhyn belom baca endingnya, nanti Lhyn usahain biar beda fic ini dengan itu. Yap. Ini apdet! Makasih udah rifyu...)

Makasih banyak buat semuanya, Lhyn tunggu lagi rifyu dari Eonni-Oppa-Chingudeul Smuanya... Lhyn ga bakal lanjutin fic ini tanpa danya Suntikan Semangat dari kalian semua... Loph You All *peluk-cium-cipok satu2 #keracunan masal.

.

Lhyn sangat menghargai setiap rifyu yang masuk, karna dengan rifyu Lhyn jadi tau Reader juga menghargai Lhyn...

_ RIFYU...?_

Nb : NC itu artinya apa sih?

_02/03/2012


	5. Keping Lima

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Lima**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : Kyuhyun **X** Sungmin, Siwon **X** Sungmin, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and Yesung **X** Ryeowook, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

**Gomen Gozaimazu**, untuk yang tidak menghendaki NC sekarang karena permintaan NC lebih banyak. Lhyn juga sebenernya ga rela sih. Kalo emang sangat tidak suka, bisa lewati chaps ini, baca lagi chaps depan dengan anggapan KyuMin tidak pernah NC, nanti Lhyn buat NC lagi kalo KyuMin udah bener-bener lope-lopean deh ya? *bling-bling eyes*

**.**

**.**

Iris kecoklatan itu membulat, menatap tak percaya pada wajah manis Sungmin yang membungkuk memandangnya. Jantung _namja_ itu berdebar kencang, rasa hangat yang mengalirinya begitu terasa saat bibir itu tersenyum tulus, dan saat iris foxy itu menatapnya penuh kasih, penuh pengharapan.

Rasanya begitu tak ingin Kyuhyun memutuskan harapan itu. Dengan begitu, _namja_ itu duduk dan meraih belakang leher _yeoja_ manis itu, dia tersenyum setulus mungkin sebelum meraup bibirnya dengan lembut. Bibir yang sering kali ia bayangkan kelembutannya di tengah rasa rindu, bibir yang mampu membuatnya ikut tersenyum hanya dengan seulas kelembutannya.

Kyuhyun menyentuhnya selembut mungkin, berusaha mencurahkan rasa panas di perutnya yang bergolak. Memberi tahu bahwa jantungnya bergetar bukan lagi berdetak, saking kencangnya. Tangannya meraih pipi selembut kapas itu, dengan ibu jarinya dia menurunkan rahang bawah Sungmin agar belahan bibir itu terbuka. Ia ingin mengeksplorasinya, merasakan lebih jauh dari sebelumnya.

Respon baik, Kyuhyun dapatkan ketika _yeoja_ itu juga menggerakkan lidahnya dan tangannya yang mengalung di leher kokoh itu. Saling membelit dan memutari lawan, dengan lihai Kyuhyun menggelitikkan lidahnya pada langit-langit rongga hangat itu, membuat pemiliknya melenguh tertahan.

Suara cupak yang berasal dari saliva mereka terdengar semakin nyaring. Sentuhan terakhir, Kyuhyun menghisap habis saliva itu, membuat Sungmin mengerang kehabisan napas. Jilatan terakhir dan Sungmin bebas meraup udara sebanyak yang dia mau.

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka itu, di singkirkannya poni yang jatuh ke kening sebelum di raihnya kembali dan dia bawa dalam ciuman panas yang lebih panjang. Sedikit mengabaikan kebutuhan oksigen, hanya mengecup, menyesap, dan mencari. Mengeksplorasi segala rasa yang ada, menjejaki setiap ruang yang ada, menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi.

Sementara tangannya bergerak pelan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya sendiri dengan tak sabar. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang kokoh, membiarkan tangan hangat Sungmin menyentuh kulit punggungnya. Perlahan pula di bukanya ikat pinggang dan celana jeansnya, dia tak ingin buru-buru terhadap Sungmin, untuk itulah si Evil Maknae ini melepas pelindungnya terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum tipis menatapi Sungmin yang terengah pasca ciuman panas -sepertinya kata panas harus di ganti dengan penuh hasrat-nya. Sembari perlahan membawa tubuh itu berbaring di bawahnya, Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi leher Sungmin yang masih polos. Menjejaki satu persatu dengan sabar, sementara desahan halus mulai terdengar indah dari bibir Sungmin. Meningkatkan gairah dengan perlahan.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook menatap sengit pada Yesung yang tengah mengunci pintu _flat_nya.

"Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku lagi, Wookie. Kita. Perlu. Bicara."

"Tidak ada—"

"Kita perlu bicara baik-baik, Wookie," potong Yesung dengan hati-hati, dia tak mau memancing emosi _namja_ itu dan berakhir _namja_ itu meninggalkannya lagi seperti di pertemuan terakhir mereka. "Kau belum pernah membiarkanku bicara baik-baik setelah pertemuan kita dengan Appa."

"Karena memang tak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi, semua yang Appamu katakan tentangku benar," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum perih terlukis di bibirnya.

Yesung meringis melihat itu. "Dan semua yang kuyakini tentangmu juga benar. Dan jangan membuatnya menjadi salah," ujar Yesung dengan iris mata yang mengunci pandangan Ryeowook, sementara kakinya berusaha melangkah mendekat. "Kau seharusnya ingat, siapa yang telah membuatku bisa berdiri setinggi ini. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, kita akan meyakinkan Appa dan semua orang bahwa kau yang terbaik untukku. Tapi kalau itu tidak berhasil, yang kubutuhkan hanya kau tetap di sampingku, Wookie. Jangan pernah berpikir bodoh untuk meninggalkanku!"

Di akhir kalimatnya Yesung berhasil menyentuh rahang lembut itu dengan tangannya.

"Aku... aku, maafkan aku _Hyung_, aku.. aku hanya merasa aku tidak cukup pantas untuk—"

"Shhh... jangan katakan itu lagi _Chagi_, Karena kalau kau tidak pantas untukku, aku harus melajang seumur hidupku karena tidak akan ada yang lebih pantas darimu."

"Kau menggombal _Hyung_!" Ryeowook memukul dada Yesung pelan, dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Melihat senyum itu, Yesung menghela napasnya dengan lega. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat senyum itu. Kelegaan yang juga mengaliri dadanya, melihat iris bening di depannya tak lagi memancarkan aura penolakan, membuat _namja_ itu tak lagi bisa bersabar menahan bendung kerinduan di dadanya.

Direngkuhnya tubuh hangat _namja_ itu, memeluk seerat mungkin, menyampaikan betapa hausnya dia pada aroma musk lembut dari tubuh itu. Tak cukup hanya dengan dekap hangatnya, Yesung segera meraih bibir tipis _namja_ itu.

Terkadang rasa rindu memang membuat segalanya berlangsung lebih mudah saat bertemu. Itu terbukti dari sedikitnya waktu yang di perlukan Yesung untuk membuahkan satu erangan pelan keluar ketika dia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ryeowook. Padahal biasanya, butuh waktu untuk membuat Ryeowook menyerah dengan sikap sok kuatnya ketika Yesung mencumbunya.

"Kau menginginkanku, _Chagi_?" bisik Yesung dengan sensual tepat di depan bibir Ryeowook.

"Yeah, _I need you to complete my__self_," desah Ryeowook tak kalah menggoda.

.

.

"Kyuh!" Sungmin memekik pelan ketika merasakan hisapan kuat di bagian belakang telinganya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis tanpa melepaskan hisapan dan jilatannya di leher mulus yang kini telah terisi jejak karyanya. _Sungguh menyenangkan_, batin Kyuhyun, _dan menguras kesabaran_. Tangan _namja_ itu pun tak mau tinggal diam, ditinggalkannya rahang Sungmin dan mulai turun menyusup ke dalam kaos pink Sungmin yang telah kusut.

Hingga tangan berjari-jari panjang itu menemukan gundukan kenyal dan lembut yang terasa panas di tangannya. Kyuhyun menghentikan cumbuan bibirnya, menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan gugup dengan napas yang tersengal pelan. _Namja_ itu mencoba meremasnya pelan...

"Ngghhh...," desah Sungmin indah.

Merasa mendapat respon yang baik, Kyuhyun kembali meremasnya, memijatnya dengan gerakan tak teratur.

"Oh! Kyuh!" pekikan pelan terdengar saat Kyuhyun menggoda titik kecil di tengah benda lembut dan kenyal itu. Pekikan yang telah berhasil menguras kesabaran Kyuhyun, hingga _namja_ itu memutuskan meninggalkan benda itu demi bisa melepas kaos pink itu... tak lupa bra putih yang juga terasa mengganggu.

Napas _namja_ itu memberat dengan suhu tubuh yang memanas dan tubuh bagian bawah yang semakin sesaak saat menatap tubuh polos di bawahnya. Tubuh Sungmin menengang, dengan wajah yang merah padam saat menatap mata kecoklatan yang tak berpaling dari dada polosnya.

"Kyu.. Emmphhh..." belum sempat Sungmin memprotes, Kyuhyun telah mengecup puncak payudara Sungmin yang telah menengang merah.

Kecupan itu berlanjut dengan sebuah jilatan, kuluman hingga akhirnya hisapan-hisapan liar karena Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya. Kesabarannya telah habis total, yang ada dalam benaknya hanya mendengar desahan itu terus dan terus. Mengecup, hingga menghisap ketitik-titik lain, mencari titik di mana Sungmin akan mengerang dengan keras dan menyebut namanya dengan basah. Memuaskan Kyuhyun, dengan menganggap dirinya mampu menakhlukkan _yeoja_ manis di bawahnya. Kecup, jilat, kulum, hisap, kanan, kiri, memijat pelan, dan meremas kasar. Terus bergerak dan semakin panas.

Kyuhyun terus bergerak, mencari dan mencari, kembali melepas helai kain di tubuh Sungmin dan membuat _yeoja_ itu polos di bawahnya. Kyuhyun merasakan bagian bawahnya tak bisa lagi dibiarkan tertahan, sakit. _Namja_ itu pun tak luput untuk memoloskan diri, dan sedikit terkejut sendiri melihat kebanggaannya yang telah jauh membesar dengan cairan precum yang menetes perlahan. Lebih besar dari pada saat ia bermain sendiri dengan tanggannya.

Aroma panas menyeruak ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, desah liar dan kecipak tak sabar. Kyuhyun semakin lihai meliukkan lidahnya, memutar kekanan dan kekiri di lorong merah yang baru saja di temukannya. Kewanitaan Lee Sungmin.

"Oh... Kyuhhh..." Sungmin mendesah tak kalah hebat.

Keringat mewarnai gerak erotis keduanya. Melangkah perlahan menuju penyatuan yang berharga. Gelora dan gairah nikmat yang menghantam membuat tubuh _yeoja_ manis itu menari liar di atas tempat tidurnya. Mengerang keras dan meremas sprai tanpa dosa di bawahnya. Tubuhnya mengejang, sesuatu terasa mendesak kuat di perutnya, kala lidah itu semakin melesak dalam di kewanitaannya.

"K-Kyuhhh... Hentik-ahhh... akhuuu... bisa meledaaAAHHHH!"

Tubuh Sungmin melengkung keatas, dengan mata yang terpejam kuat dan buku-buku jari yang memutih menikmati satu surga yang baru saja Kyuhyun bawakan untuknya. Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhnya ambruk begitu saja, terasa begitu lemas dan tak bertenaga sedikitpun, pandangan matanya masih memutih.

"Minnie _chagi_~" bisik Kyuhyun rendah, _namja_ itu telah kembali merangkak keatas dan menjilat cuping telinga Sungmin yang telah memerah.

"Engghhh...," respon Sungmin pelan.

"Boleh kulanjutkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara berat, tangannya sesekali mencoba mengurut kejantanannya yang telah berdenyut tak sabar.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kelincinya yang imut. _Yeoja_ itu menggerakkan tangannya menuju leher Kyuhyun dan meyusupkan jemarinya di helai _caramel_ itu. "Lanjutkan, sampai akhir."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, dan mengecup leher Sungmin lagi, meninggalkan jejak cinta lagi. Cinta? Entahlah. Biarkan saja mereka menikmati setiap detik saat ini. Dan Kyuhyun pun mulai memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya kedalam kewanitaan _yeoja_ itu, tiga sekaligus.

"A-a-ahhhh...," rintih kesakitan terdengar pelan dari bibir _yeoja_ itu.

"Shhh...," dengan satu kecupan lembut, Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin. Membawa _yeoja_ itu dalam satu ciuman penuh gairah sekali lagi, sementara ketiga jarinya mulai bergerak pelan.

"Argh!" Sungmin kembali mengerang. Erangan yang perlahan menjadi desahan seiring dengan meningkatnya kecepatan jari Kyuhyun dalam memandakan _yeoja_ itu.

Tak lama hingga Sungmin merasakan surga kedua yang dibawakan Kyuhyun untuknya. Pandangan yang memutih dan tubuh yang melengkung keatas, sungguh, rasa nikmat benar-benar membuat tubuh itu seakan ingin meledak.

Dan inilah puncak dari semuanya. Saat Kyuhyun melepas jarinya dan memposisikan kejantanannya di sana. _Yeoja_ itu membuka matanya, menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat gugup di atasnya. Napas _namja_ itu juga terengah meski tak sehebat Sungmin, tentu saja, karena _namja_ itu belum merasakan surganya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, mengusap rambut _caramel_ Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan _namja_ itu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun masih gugup, _yeoja_ bisa melihatnya dari pancaran iris kecoklatan itu.

"Aku siap Kyunie," bisik Sungmin lembut di telinga Kyuhyun.

Biarkan saja mereka menganggap Sungmin licik, menjerat seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat _namja_ itu tengah buta dan terjerat oleh pesonanya yang sesaat. Sungmin hanya tak bisa kehilangan Kyuhyun, dan dia tak bisa bila harus bersaing dengan Seohyun. Karena Sungmin tahu pasti, bahwa dia akan kalah bila hal itu terjadi.

"A-a-ahhhh!" rintih kesakitan terdengar dari bibir Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mulai memasukkan kebanggaannya perlahan.

"Sakit... Kyuhh..."

"Shhh... tenanglah," hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun bisikkan di telinga Sungmin, dia juga tak tahu... dia tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Dan dia takut untuk memberikan janji manis sementara dia sendiri juga dalam ketakutan yang sama.

Tubuh keduanya sama-sama bergetar atas segala apa yang baru pertama kali mereka lakukan ini. Kyuhyun, kembali bergerak maju dengan perlahan...

"ARGHHH!" pekik kesakitan Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun merobek selaput daranya, darah itu merembes keluar. Kyuhyun memasukinya, menjadikan penyatuan ini sebagai suatu bukti kepemilikan. Entah berdasar cinta, belas kasih, atau ketakutan, mereka tidak pernah tahu.

Napas keduanya terengah dengan tubuh bagian bawah yang sama-sama menegang. Kyuhyun menengadah, menatap wajah Sungmin yang menahan sakit. Dengan lembut dihapusnya lelehan air mata yang turun dari mata itu, dikecupnya kening Sungmin yang basah karena keringat. Dan Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan dirinya ketika mata kelinci itu terbuka, memberikan keyakinan.

"Ah!" mata kelinci itu kembali terpejam.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, sedikit mengerang merasakan sensasi nikmat yang sungguh tak bersahabat dengan tubuh kurusnya. Terus bergerak perlahan, semakin cepat, dan semakin cepat lagi. Menapaki satu persatu tangga menuju kenikmatan yang menunggu di ujung sana.

"Lebihhh.. pathhh Kyuhhh...," pinta Sungmin, dan tentu saja tak bisa diabaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu menambah temponya, mengecup bibir merah Sungmin dan memijat kasar tak beraturan payudara Sungmin yang bergerak liar menggelitik dadanya.

"Kyuhhh... K-Kyuhhh.. akhuu—"

"Akuh juga, kita... bersama!"

"ARGGHHHH!"

Keduanya mengerang keras, merasakan puncak yang mereka raih bersama. Mengejang bersama dan ambuk bersama. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mati rasa saat benih-benihnya menyembur dengan kuat di dalam kewanitaan Sungmin.

Rasa panas yang membuat gila!

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, dia telah menyerahkannya. Menyerahkan satu harta yang paling berharga miliknya pada _namja_ itu. Meski sedikit terlarang, setidaknya ada cinta di sana. Dan sekarang hatinya terasa lega, benar benar lega hingga rasanya dia ingin menagis hingga pagi. Sekarang tak perlu ada takut lagi. Sekarang, Kyuhyun miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Dia egois?

Biar saja, asal Kyuhyun tetap di sampingnya.

.

.

"_Chagiya_~"

Sebuah panggilan lembut menyentuh gendang telinga Sungmin.

'_Sreekkk,'_ suara tirai di buka.

"Enghhh," _yeoja_ manis itu melenguh saat cahaya keemasan menyentuh kelopak matanya, menggoda iris kelinci itu untuk menyambut dunia.

Rasa pusing menyapa kepalanya saat Sungmin berusaha membuka iris foxy itu, mengerjap-erjap pelan berusaha menyesuaikan dengan itensitas cahaya di kamarnya.

"Bangun _Chagiya_~" suara lembut itu kembali terdengar, Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menangkap sosok Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di sampingnya, di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kyunie...," panggil Sungmin dengan suara seraknya.

"Ne, _Chagiya_. Bangunlah dan sarapan," gumam Kyuhyun lembut sembari mengecup kening Sungmin pelan.

'_Blus_..'

Sungmin bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas saat menyadari dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terbuka begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, belum lagi efek basah dari rambut Kyuhyun yang semakin menambah kesan seksi. Dan bayangan semalam tentang Kyuhyun yang berkeringat di atasnya kembali melintas di otak _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum evilnya saat mendapati ekspresi malu di wajah Sungmin yang bagitu manis, menurutnya.

"Makanlah,"Gumam Kyuhyun sembari menunjuk menu sarapan sederhana buatannya yang telah tersaji di atas meja di samping Sungmin. "Aku ada jadwal pagi ini, jadi tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Tak apa, kan?"

"Eung..." Sungmin menggeleng. "_Gwench_-ARGH!" Sungmin yang mencoba bangun langsung mengerang merasakan pinggangnya yang berdenyut nyari dan sakit, belum lagi panas dan perih di... bagian itunya. Sial! Seluruh tubuhnya jadi terasa sakit.

"_Chagiya_!" Kyuhyun berseru panik. "_Gwenchanayo_?"

"Aish... sakit sekali Kyunie~," ujar Sungmin manja, dengan tangan memijat pinggangnya pelan.

"Sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan dokter, kah?"

"_Mwo_? _Aniyo_, _ani_," wajah Sungmin memerah, membayangkan seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa tubuhnya yang penuh dengan... kiss mark. "Nanti juga sembuh setelah istirahat, kau pergi saja, Kyunie. Tak perlu khawatir, nanti siang aku akan menelponmu, _Ne_?" Sungmin berujar dengan sedikit meringis, kembali menahan sakit saat mencoba duduk dengan mempertahankan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang masih polos.

Kyuhyun membantunya dan meletakkan bantal di kepala tempat tidur agar Sungmin bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. "_Mianhe_, Minnie _chagi_," ujar Kyuhyun masih dengan raut wajah khawatir dan gurat bersalah.

"_Gwenchana_ Kyunie, aku justru sangat senang," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

_Evil smirk_ itu terukir di bibir _namja_ itu. "Benarkah? Apa aku memuaskan?" Kyunyun menggoda dengan menampilkan kerlingan nakal.

Kontan Sungmin memerah dan memukul dada terbukan _namja_ itu pelan. "_Yadong_! Kemana bajumu Kyunie, kau bisa masuk angin," Sungmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

"_Waeyo_? Aku seksi kan?"

"Aish! Dasar _Evil Maknae Pabbo Yadong_!"

"Ya, kenapa julukanku jadi sepanjang itu? Aku tidak _pabbo_, kalau yang lain aku terima!" Kyuhyun menyangkal dengan raut kesalnya, membuat Sungmin harus menahan kikik gelinya atau Kyuhyun akan benar-benar ngambek. "Kalau bajuku... sepertinya aku merusaknya semalam. Ish! Padahal aku ingat membukanya dengan pelan."

"Lalu kau akan pulang dengan seperti itu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan alis terangkat, nada suaranya terdengar khawatir.

_Yeoja_ itu tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang keluar hanya dengan celana jeansnya, belum lagi –wajah Sungmin memanas– beberapa bekas gigitan dan cakaran yang ada di pundak dan dadanya –sungmin belum melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang justru lebih parah–.

Beruntung Kyuhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis menanggapi kekhawatiran _yaghonnyeo_nya. "Aku akan meminjam baju Wookie. _Ne_, Aku harus segera pergi. Makan sarapanmu dan beristirahatlah _Chagiya_, _Saranghae_ Lee Sungminnie."

Sungmin tersenyum senang saat mendapatkan satu kecupan hangat di keningnya lagi. "_Nado_ _saranghae_ Cho Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun membalas senyum itu, lalu bangkit setelah memberikan sebuah nampan berisi roti berselai coklat, segelas susu coklat hangat dan potongan apel yang dia siapkan sendiri khusus untuk _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun memijit keningnya begitu dia keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya. Perasaannya sangat tidak menentu pagi ini, dan sedikit banyak dia menyesal. Entah untuk apa dia merasakan penyesalan itu di dadanya, hanya saja rasanya tidak sepantasnya mereka melakukan itu semalam.

Untungnya, dia masih punya hati untuk tidak menunjukan penyesalan itu di depan Sungmin. Sungguh, dia tak mungkin bisa setega itu pada _yeoja_ manis yang telah menjadi _yaghonnyeo_nya sejak setahun yang lalu. Dia masih punya otak untuk tidak melakukan hal sebodoh itu.

Masih dengan memijit pelan keningnya yang terasa pening, Kyuhyun keluar dari _flat_ kecil milik _yaghonnyeo_nya dan mengetuk pintu yang berada tepat di depannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pintu itu terbuka dan...

"_Hyung_?" _namja_ itu takjub melihat salah satu _hyung_nya di Super Junior lah yang membukakan pintu.

"Wohooo... kau melakukan langkah baru _baby_ Kyunie?" Yesung langsung menggoda begitu melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri setengah telanjang di depannya.

"Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu _Hyung_," gumam Kyuhyun dan melangkah masuk kedalam _flat_ itu.

"Ck. Dasar _Evil Magnae_, aku ini _Hyung_mu!"

"Wookie _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak tanpa menanggapi omelan Yesung yang baru saja menutup pintu. _Namja_ itu melangkah masuk dan mengedarkan pandangannya menscan seluruh ruangan.

"Kyunie?" Ryeowook yang muncul dari dapur dan tak kalah terkejutnya seperti Yesung saat melihat penampilan Kyuhyun. "_Waeyo_? _Gwenchanayo_?"

"_Gwenchana_, aku cuma mau pinjam bajumu _Hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun, dan tanpa dipersilahkan, _namja_ itu mengambil sepotong daging sapi di piring yang dibawa Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang suka totalitas dalam segala sesuatunya, termasuk dalam merepotkan orang lain. Dia tidak akan setengah-setengah dalam melakukannya.

"Terlalu liar sampai merusak pakaian sendiri," cela Yesung, _namja_ itu segera bergerak ke meja makannya.

"Seolah kau berbeda denganku _Hyung_, membuat Wookie _hyung_ kesulitan berjalan?" Kyuhyun membalas dengan sengit, sementara Ryeowook malah memerah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak sopan!" Ryeowook mendengus dengan tatapan tajam menusuk Kyuhyun.

"Dari pada Minnie yang tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur," ujar Yesung santai, kali ini dia tak ingin kalah dari si _Evil Maknae_ itu.

"Minnie sangat baik pagi ini, kalau kau ingin tahu," kata Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidak kalah, meski semburat di wajahnya telah memberitahukan segalanya.

"Aish! Jangan bertengkar di rumahku," sergah Ryeowook sebelum Yesung sempat melontarkan kalimat ejekannya lagi. Di kepala _namja_ itu tengah berputar satu hal. Tentang nasib Sungmin setelah _yeoja_ itu melewatkan sebuah malam panjang bersama Kyuhyun. Sedikit banyak Ryeowook jadi mengkhawatirkan perasaan _yeoja_ itu, bagaimanapun juga perasaan Kyuhyun masih belum bisa dipercaya untuk saat ini.

_TBC_

Lhyn merasa sangat mesum dengan membuat chaps ini. Ini Lemon/NC pertama Lhyn, dan rasanya benar-benar panas saat menulisnya. Lhyn masih pemula banget untuk urusan nulis NC, *nyemplungin diri ke kawah merapi* Eh, bagus kaga NC pertama Lhyn? Kasih pendapat ya... Plishhh...

Banyak yang minta Kyumin yah *sok bego* Okeh, Lhyn pertimbangin deh... *padahal dalam hati hampir mengamini* sebenernya fic ini udah di plot 80%, tinggal endingnya aja yang belom terencana. Tapi melihat permintaan dari Readers tercinta, Lhyn akan berusaha nyari plot untuk ending yang sesuai harapan ya...*tebar senyum* tapi SiMin tetep bakal ada Ya... BTW, chap kemarin itu apdet tanggal 3 feb buat Ultah Kyunnie oppa lho, dan bodohnya Lhyn lupa nyantupinnya... (Otanjoubi Omedetou Kyu Oppa)

Makasih buat :

**ikimasu** (Haduh! Jangan bunuh Lhyn! Kasian Siwon Oppa nanti menduda. #kabur sebelum dibantai. Haha, Chingu... begitulah cinta~ deritanya tiada akhir *kabur dari patkai* makasih udah rifyu ya) **nam seulmi**(syukurlah kalo ga ngarepin, Lhyn takut ngecewain soalnya. Iyah maaf pendek, abisnya Lhyn galau mau bikin NC ato engga. Makasih udah rifyu..) **Matsuka99** (Iya, udah di buatinkan Ncnya, makasih dah rifyu) **Park HyunRa** (Endingnya nanti di tunggu aja ya Chingu, makasih udah rifyu...) **daraemondut** (Whehe.. iyah, makasih udah memperingatin, ada beberapa typo yang berhasil Lhyn koreksiin lagi, mana fatal banget pula, untung di ingetin. Makasih dah rifyu..) **Hyeri** ( hehe... maaf yak, ini this and thatnya full di caps ini... makasih udah rifyu) **Fatthkyu** (Okhe! Tunggu aja endingnya, makasih dah rifyu) **Kim Min Hyun** (Wah, makasih sarannya. MinWook lhyn sisipin sebagai SiblingShip aja Oppa, Seo udah kluar tuh.. tapi efek jeles belom begitu muncul emang, di tunggu aja deh oppa, masalah jeles2an... nanti Lhyn bikin Minnie ngamuk! *!* makasih udah rifyu...) **MinnieGalz** (udah KyuMin NC kan? Mkasih dah rifyu ya...) **YuyaLoveSungmin** ( Mianhe Chingu~, Lhyn bikin NCan... Nantinya pasti Minnie 'deket' ama Siwon Oppa kok, Makasih dah rifyu Chingu~) **Kim hyunie** (Wo? Jangan NC SiMin... aish! Tau aja Lhyn mau bikin NC SiMin juga *dideathglare Kyu* Okeh, nanti Lhyn pertimbangin.. makasih udah rifyu...) **jie hyun**(Endingnya di tunggu aja ya Chingu... makasih udah mau baca fic Lhyn... makasih udah rifyu...) **kim hankyu**(yap NC, wehehe... Wonnie Oppa abis Show tunggal di kamar Lhyn *dibantai Siwonners* makanya ga muncul, chap depan bakal muncul kok. Makasih dah rifyu ya chingu~) **Soldier of Light** (Hehe, Iya Eonni, endingnya di tungguin aja ya... nanti ada masanya *apabanget* Kyu jadi Yakin-kin-kin ama Lhyn eh, maksudnya ama Minnie, makasih udah rifyu Eonni..) **MinieKyu** (Di tunggu aja Kyuminnya ya Chingu, makasih dah rifyu) **KYUMIN137** (Iya, pokoknya tunggu aja Kyuminnya ya.. makasi dah rifyu) **MinniepunyaKYU** (Haha... Lhyn mau di buang ke Sungai Han asal bareng Kyu.. *doble stick attack dari Minnie oppa* makasih dah rifyu) **HappyKYUMIN** (Aish! Kenapa banyak banget yang niat bunuh Lhyn sih? *ngumpet di ketek Wonnie Oppa* yap! Di tunggu aja KyuMinnya... makasihd ah rifyu **) ****E.L.F** ( yap NC! Always waiting for KyuMin ya... makasih dah rifyu) **hana** (Makasih Eonni.. Lhyn bakal bikin pelan-pelan kalo soa perasaan, makanya chapsnya bakal banyak. Makassih dah rifyu) **KyuMinnie** (Yap! Tungguin Kyuminnya ya... makasih dah rifyu) **qminhee**(haha, iya Lhyn ngerti kok, Lhyn juga suka gitu sih *buka aib* makasih pengertiannya Chingu, makasih udah rifyu.. Kyuminnya di tunggu ya...) **Eunhae25** (Whehe... Minnie mah nurut aja ama Author.. makasih dah rifyu ya..) **GaemGyu** (Yap! Tunggu aja Kyuminnya ya.. makasih dah rifyu) **MEIRYU** (Maaf Lhyn adain NC di sini, Slight SiMin banyak kok.. makasi dah rifyu..)

Makasih buat kalian Semua yang udah rifyu, Fic ini ga bakal jadi tanpa rifyu dari kalian semua. Dan makasih sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah Favorite & Alert baik Author maupun Story.

BTW, Lhyn boleh curhat dikit ga? Lhyn bimbang lagi soal Fandom Screeplays ini, mungkin suatu saat Lhyn bakal ngehapus Fic ini kalo ternyata fic ini memang menyalahi Guidelines FFn.

Lhyn sangat menghargai setiap rifyu yang masuk, karena dengan rifyu Lhyn jadi tau Reader juga menghargai Lhyn...

_Rifyu_

02_07_2012


	6. Keping Enam

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Enam**

.

.

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya, sementara matanya masih mengerjap pelan. Tangannya mencoba meraih sebuah benda yang dengan lancang mengganggu tidurnya. Menggapai-gapai hingga akhirnya benda pink yang terus bergetar itu berhasil mampir ke tangan putih bersih itu.

"_Yeoboseyo_," sapanya setelah –dengan asal– menekan tombolnya.

"_Minnie chagi_~ selamat pagi~."

"_Eomma_?" mata kelinci itu membulat mendengar suara yang keluar dari benda elektronik itu, dengan cepat diintipnya nama kontak yang tertera di layar ponsel sesaat sebelum kembali menjawab. "_Ne_, _Eomma_, selamat pagi."

"_Chagi_, kami baru saja tiba dari Nowon. Bisa kau buka pintunya _Chagi_~"

"_Mwo_?"

"Kami di depan _flat_mu _Chagiya_~"

"_MWOOOO_? _Ne_... _Eomma_!" sadar dengan kebodohannya, Sungmin segera berlari tanpa babibu lagi menuju pintu depan _flat_nya dan menemukan duo senior Cho di sana.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_, _A__nnyeonghaseyo_..." ujar Sungmin dengan membungkuk rendah. "_Mian_, Minnie baru bangun," ujarnya salah tingkah.

Namun sepertinya hal itu sama sekali tak menjadi masalah bagi kedua senior Cho itu karena kini nyonya Cho telah memeluk _yeoja_ manis itu dan mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan hangat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Nak?" tanyanya seraya mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin yang masih kusut.

"Baik _Eomma_, _Eomma_ dan _Appa_—"

"Minnie _Chagiya_, Kena—Hoo? _Eomma_? _Appa_?" sama halnya dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun juga tampak terkejut dengan keberadaan dua senior Cho itu di _flat_ Sungmin. "Kapan kalian datang?"

Entah memang pada dasarnya Kyuhyun tak punya malu, atau urat kemaluan _namja_ itu telah terputus atau –hal yang agak mustahil– _namja_ itu telah menjadi _Babo_ ter-_babo_ di dunia hingga sama sekali tidak menyadari wajah Sungmin yang telah memerah atau tatapan _speachless_ dari dua senior Cho itu? Ayolah! Apa yang akan kau pikirkan ketika melihat seorang _namja_ keluar dari kamar _yeoja_ di pagi hari hanya dengan memakai celana pendek yang bahkan tak menyentuh lutut _namja_ itu?

Meski kenyataannya mereka hanya tidur bersama –harap gunakan italic, bold, underline untuk kata 'hanya'– tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak akan memancing pemikiran-pemikiran 'lain' dari orang lain yang melihatnya kan? Dan menyadari hal itu, dengan sukses wajah Sungmin telah mampu menyamai kepiting saus tar-tar di atas piring.

"Kyu? Kemana pakaianmu?" Tuan Cho lah yang pertama kali sadar. Mungkin karena tidak terpengaruh oleh perut six pack dari _namja_ itu.

"Aish! Hehehe..." _namja_ itu hanya tertawa menyadari kebodohannya sendiri dan berlalu, masuk kembali kedalam kamar Sungmin.

Uh! Benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun! Sungmin jadi tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia jatuh cinta pada _namja_ yang bahkan tak bisa bersikap sopan di depan orang tuanya sendiri?

Beberapa saat setelah Kyuhyun menghilang, Sungmin baru mempersilahkan keduanya masuk –hah! Sepertinya dia ketularan penyakit tidak sopannya Kyuhyun– dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk keduanya. Kunjungan hari ini agak mengejutkan, karena biasanya mereka akan menelefon minimal sehari sebelum mereka datang, bukan tiba-tiba menelepon setelah lama mereka mengetuk pintu hingga tak ada yang membukanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kaku saat Kyuhyun muncul kembali dengan pakaian lengkapnya, mengingatnya Sungmin jadi bersyukur dia mengenakan pakaian lengkap saat bangun tidur. Dan melihat Kyuhyun yang telah rapi dengan rambut sedikit basah dan aroma sabun yang masih menguar, Sungmin juga jadi ingin mandi. Untuk itu dia berpamitan dengan sopan pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih punya banyak pertanyaan untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin tak banyak membuang waktu, begitu selesai mandi _yeoja_ yang telah tampak jauh lebih baik –dari pada sebelum mandi– itu segera kembali menemui dua senior Cho yang masih asik menikmati cangkir teh dan kue-kue kering buatan Sungmin.

"...biar nanti kami yang putuskan sendiri _Eomma_!" seru Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

Sungmin mengangkat alisnya, penasaran dengan topik pembicaraan yang membuat Kyuhyun berbicara agak keras di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"AH! Sepertinya tak ada gunanya bicara denganmu, _Eomma_ mau bicara dengan Minnie _chagi_ saja," seru nyonya Cho begitu melihat Sungmin yang telah muncul.

"_Gwenchanayo_?" Sungmin semakin penasaran begitu melihat raut kesal Kyuhyun.

"_Gwenchana_ Minnie, duduklah. Kami sedang membicarakan rencana pernikahan kalian,"

"_Mwo_?" bola mata _foxy_ itu membulat.

"_Eomma_! Sudah kubilangkan, kalau masalah pernikahan kami akan memutuskan sendiri," sergah Kyuhyun.

"Kalian sudah cukup lama menyandang status _yaghonnyeo_, dan _Eomma_ sudah semakin tak sabar untuk mendengar tangisan bayi Kyu! _Eomma_ dan _Appa_mu sudah semakin tua."

"Ahra _noona_ akan melahirkan tujuh bulan lagi!" Kyuhyun masih mencoba bertahan. Dan apa yang dikatakannya itu memang benar, sekitar dua bulan yang lalu Sungmin mendengar kabar kehamilan Ahra.

"Ahra di London Kyunie, masa _Eomma_ harus bolak-balik ke London cuma untuk mendengar tangis bayi?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak mencoba mendengarkan pendapat Minnie?" _Appa_ Kyuhyun mencoba menengahi pertengkaran itu. Yang sialnya, hal itu malah di lemparkan pada Sungmin yang bahkan masih belum bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya mendengar kabar rencana pernikahan ini. Pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eummm...," _yeoja_ itu gugup, "Minnie... Minnie masih ingin kuliah _Eomma_," _damn_! Kenapa malah itu yang keluar?

"Minnie _Chagi_, kami juga tidak meminta kalian menikah bulan ini, rencana _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ juga sekitar lima-enam bulan lagi setelah kamu wisuda Nak, agar persiapannya lebih matang."

"_Eomma_, itu terlalu cepat!" Kyuhyun kembali menyergah.

Entah kenapa, Sungmin merasa kecewa dengan penolakan Kyuhyun itu.

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu di persiapkan, Aku juga belum cukup mapan untuk bisa menghidupi Sungmin dan anak-anak kami nanti,"

"Aish! Kyunie, kau banyak beralasan! Minnie _chagi_, kau tinggalkan saja dia dan menikah dengan _namja_ lain, _Eomma_ sudah tak sabar ingin punya cucu darimu."

"_Eomma_! Yang anak _Eomma_ itukan aku!"

"Memangnya kapan _Eomma_ bilang kau itu anak _Eomma_?" Nyonya Cho berujar sengit menghadapi anak lelakinya.

"Aish! Tega sekali!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Kyuhyun itu, _namja_ itu merengut dengan raut kesal yang jarang sekali terlihat di wajah tampannya.

"Minnie? Bagaimana menurutmu?" _Appa_ Kyuhyun kembali mengingatkan Sungmin tentang keharusannya berpendapat.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun yang masih tampak kesal, kemudian duduk di sampingnya dan mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut. "Minnie tak mau memaksa Kyunie, Minnie juga tak punya alasan khusus untuk menolak. Tapi, kalau memang Kyunie belum siap, Minnie bisa mengerti. Kyunie masih sangat muda, karirnya juga masih sangat bagus, Minnie tidak mau menjadi satu beban yang kelak akan di sesali Kyunie," ujar Sungmin lembut, seraya mengusap tangan Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aish! Minnie, kau sangat baik..," nyonya Cho bangkit dan mengusap pundak Sungmin penuh sayang. "_Eomma_ tidak mengerti kenapa nasibmu begitu sial sampai mendapatkan _namja_ seperti Kyuhyun."

"_Eomma_! Berhenti menjelekanku, yang anak _Eomma_ itu aku. Lagi pula, meskipun _Eomma_ bilang aku _namja_ terburuk sekalipun tidak akan membuat Minnie meninggalkanku, dia sangat mencintaiku," ujar Kyuhyun bangga dan meraih pundak Sungmin untuk memeluknya.

Sungmin tersenyum, namun di balik bahu kokoh Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu meringis memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ya, memang benar Sungmin tidak akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Apakan _namja_ itu juga tidak akan meninggalkannya, apakah _namja_ itu juga mencintainya? Sungmin tak yakin.

.

.

Audi putih itu berhenti mulus di halaman parkir timur ELF University yang telah menjadi langganan Kyuhyun karena tak banyak mahasiswa yang memarkirkan kendaraannya di sana, memberinya sedikit privasi. Pagi itu setelah sarapan bersama, pasangan duo Cho segera pamit, menurut mereka tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan karena baik Kyuhyun ataupun Sungmin menolak rencana mereka.

Nyonya Cho tampak sangat tidak puas saat akhirnya mereka harus berpisah, dia meminta Sungmin untuk mempertimbangkan hal itu sekali lagi. Dan dengan tega dia kembali berkata kalau dia tidak peduli pada Kyuhyun, asalkan dia bisa cepat memberinya cucu. Meski begitu, dia tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan dia begitu merindukan putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kujemput untuk makan siang," Kyuhyun mengingatkan satu rutinitas mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut sebelum keluar dari audi putih itu. Entah kenapa, rasanya masih ada satu ganjalan di dadanya saat dia mengingat penolakan Kyuhyun itu. Apa yang dikatakan _Eomma_ Kyuhyun itu benar, mereka sudah cukup lama menyandang status _yaghonnyeo_. Dan juga, Sungmin telah memberikan semuanya pada _yeoja_ itu. Dua minggu belakangan semenjak malam pertama mereka, Kyuhyun selalu datang dan membawa Sungmin dalam satu ciuman panjang yang selalu berlanjut pada satu penyatuan.

Kalau saja semalam Kyuhyun tidak datang dini hari dengan tubuh lelah, Sungmin yakin cumbuan _namja_ itu juga akan berlanjut pada hal yang sama. Sungguh, semua itu membuat Sungmin semakin bimbang, kali ini bukan hanya pada perasaan Kyuhyun tapi juga pada keteguhan hatinya. Sungmin tak tahu apakah dia akan bertahan bila rasa sakit seperti ini yang terus datang menghadangnya.

'_Puk'_

"Uggh!" Sungmin meringis saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu, _yeoja_ itu menengadah dan melihat Siwon yang baru saja menurunkan tangannya. Tangan yang tadi di tabrak kening Sungmin. "_Oppa_?"

"Melamun saat berjalan? Sungguh tindakan tercela yang sangat tidak pantas dilakukan oleh _t__aehaksaeng_ sepertimu, Minnie," ujar Siwon, seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sungmin yang mulai kembali berjalan.

"Kau berlebihan _Oppa_," ujar sungmin dengan sedikit tawa pelan.

"Kau ada kelas pagi ini?" Siwon bertanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana programmu? Sudah ada kemajuan dari saat pertemuan terakhir kita?"

"Eung... aku sudah berhasill menyusun semua _data bas_e sesuai _flow chart_ yang ada, tapi rasanya masih belum siap untuk menghadapi sidang pertama nanti," ujar Sungmin dengan pesimismenya.

Siwon menggusap pundaknya, menenangkan. "Kau pasti bisa, sidangnya masih lima hari lagi. Aku akan membantumu sebaik mungkin."

"_Gomawo_ _Oppa_," ujar Sungmin, dengan mata kelinci yang menatap lembut pada sosok tinggi itu.

"Hem," _namja_ itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga harus mengajar sekarang, sampai jumpa besok dijadwal bimbingan kita, Minnie," Siwon tersenyum simpul, kemudian berlalu setelah Sungmin membalas senyumnya.

"Dia _namja_ yang baik, tampan dan ramah. Kalau aku jadi _yeoja_, aku pasti akan jatuh cinta padanya."

Sungmin berbalik mendengar kalimat itu dan melihat Ryeowook telah berdiri di belakangnya. "Aish, apa maksudmu Wookie, aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya."

"Ada yang aneh di sini, setahuku Choi _seonsaengnim_ tidak suka kalau ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Siwon' apalagi _Oppa_. Dia mengajar di kelas _Visual A_rt-ku, kau tahu, dia menghukum _taehaksaeng_ yang membicarakannya dan menyebutnya dengan 'Siwon'," Ryeowook berkata dengan memijit dagunya, bergaya ala detektif yang hampir bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya.

"Ya, Wookie. Jangan berbicara buruk tentang orang lain, Siwon _Oppa_ tidak mungkin sekejam itu," seru Sungmin tidak terima, tentu saja dia tidak suka jika _seonsaengnim_ yang belakangan jadi favoritenya dijelekkan seperti itu.

"Aish! Aku tidak menjelekkan Noona, dia kan tampan, banyak sekali _yeoja taehaksaeng_ yang ingin mendekatinya tapi selalu mundur saat mengingat sikap dingin dan kejamnya," Ryeowook juga tampak tak terima dikatai menjelekkan orang lain.

Sungmin diam, rasanya tidak mungkin sekali Siwon _Oppa_ yang begitu ramah padanya bersikap seperti itu pada orang lain. Tapi lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau Ryeowook berbohong tentang hal yang jelas-jelas tidak ada manfaatnya untuk dia.

"Selain jadi pembimbing skripsimu, dia tidak mengajar di kelasmu kan?" Ryeowook kembali menyangkal dengan sebuah bukti kuat.

Sungmin mengangguk dan itu memunculkan sebuah _evil smirk_ di wajah _namja_ imut itu. "Kalau begitu sudah jelas, kau punya tempat spesial dihatinya."

"Ya! Ryewook! Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

"Minnie _chagiya_~," Ryeowook berkata dengan menggoda, kemudian merangkul pundak yeoja itu dan berbisik pelan, "kau tidak tertarik padanya? Dia tampan lho?"

Sungmin tak menjawab, _yeoja_ itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjuk sebuah cincin di jemari manisnya. "Aku harus segera masuk kelas Wookie," ujarnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Ryeowook sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kata-kata Ryeowook benar-benar konyol menurutnya.

_Yeoja_ manis itupun kembali melangkah menyusuri koridor kampusnya yang berangsur menjadi lenggang karena jam kuliah memang sudah di mulai. Sungmin berjalan santai karena jam kuliahnya saat ini diajar oleh Park Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang terkenal suka terlambat.

"Aish! Padahal kita hanya terlambat lima menit, kenapa Choi _seonsaengnim_ mengusir kita sih?" Sungmin mendengar gerutuan seorang _yeoja_ pada _yeoja_ lain yang berpas-pasan dengannya.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mendengarkan.

"Um! Untung saja dia tampan, kalau tidak pasti sudah banyak teror yang datang padanya," _yeoja_ yang lainnya bicara.

Entah kenapa Sungmin merasa kedua _yeoja_ itu tengah membicarakan seseorang yang dikenalnya. Maka dengan rasa penasaran yang sedikit mendesak, Sungmin berjalan mendekati pintu kelas yang mengeluarkan dua _yeoja_ itu dan mengintip melalui kaca kecil yang terdapat di tengah pintu.

Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya dengan bibir mengerucut saat melihat di dalam ruangan itu seseorang yang biasa di panggilnya 'Siwon _Oppa_' tengah mengajar di depan puluhan _taehaksaeng_.

Ada rasa bangga, rasa penasaran, beribu pertanyaan, dan sedikit kecewa. Sungmin jadi ingat saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan Siwon, dia ingat betul saat Siwon mengatakan '_Aku tidak terlalu suka suasana kaku'_. Lalu, apa yang tengah terjadi pada Siwon di hadapan semua orang? Ah, rasanya pertanyaan itu kurang tepat. Mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau, apa yang terjadi pada Siwon saat di hadapannya?.

Uh! Tidak, jangan bilang Siwon menyukai Sungmin. _Love at the first time_? Haha. Sungmin memang percaya dengan hal seperti itu, tapi sangat konyol bila itu diterapkan di sini. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak terlalu konyol juga. Aish! Pikiran _yeoja_ itu jadi berputar kemana-mana. Sebaiknya dia segera ke kelasnya atau dia akan bernasib sama dengan dua _yeoja_ yang tadi di usir Siwon dari kelasnya.

.

.

Sungmin mentap gedung itu dengan ragu. Karena _seonsaengnim_ di jam kuliah ke tiga mendapat tugas seminar keluar kota dan tak ada _seonsaengnim_ pangganti selain tugas menumpuk yang di tinggalkan membuat Sungmin merasa jengah di kantin sendirian. Ryeowook masih ada kuliah, sementara Kyuhyun baru akan menjemputnya jam dua belas. Karena masih satu jam lagi Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi Kyuhyun di SME building.

Sedikit membawa kejutan dengan dua kotak bekal di tangannya yang dia masak cepat-cepat di dapur Universitas. Tapi Sungmin jadi ragu begitu menatap gedung tinggi di depannya. Sedikit takut Kyuhyun tidak ada di sana meski pun dia telah memastikan melalui Ryeowook bahwa Yesung ada di sana.

"Lee Sungmin, _Hwanting_!" Sungmin berseru pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian _yeoja_ itu pun kembali melangkah, menaiki satu persatu tangga depan gedung SME itu. Dicobanya untuk mengembangkan senyum tipis dan menapaki langkahnya dengan hentakan semangat. Dengan sedikit tarikan Sungmin membuka pintu kaca di depannya.

"Minnie!" sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu hendak menyusuri gedung itu dengan mata kelincinya.

"Heechul _oppa_, Annyeong," sapa _yeoja_ itu begitu melihat _namja_ yang memanggilnya tengah berjalan menjauh dari lift dan mendekatinya. Kim Heechul, manager Super Junior.

"Mencari _Evil Maknae_? Dia di ruang audio dua. Ayo ikut bersamaku, aku juga akan kesana setelah— AH! Itu dia, HANGENG!" Heechul, sibuk sendiri dengan kalimatnya, sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan kini ikut memandang ke arah pandang _namja_ cantik itu.

Seorang _namja_ datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung berpelukan ala _namja_ dengan Heechul.

"Minnie, tadi aku mau bilang aku sedang menunggu dia. Dia Hangeng temanku dari China, dan Hangeng, ini Lee Sungmin, _Chinguideul_ anak-anak Super Junior," ujar Heechul, saling memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Tan Hangeng _imnida_," ujar Hangeng, membungkuk dengan tangan yang saling bertemu di dadanya.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida, bangapseumnida_," Sungmin pun balas membungkuk dengan gerakan tangan yang sama. Dan dia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Heechul yang tidak memperkenalkannya sebagai _yaghonnyeo_ dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Karena status Kyuhyun sebagai public figure, semua orang memang bersepakat untuk menyembunyikan status itu untuk sekian waktu. Hanya Super Junior, keluarga dan beberapa dari pihak _management_lah yang mengetahui hal itu. Sungmin juga tidak merasa keberatan karena hal itu juga demi ketenangannya dari buruan paparazi. Sungmin juga bukan type orang yang suka jika kehidupan pribadinya menjadi sorotan dan konsumsi publik.

Setelah sesi perkenalan yang singkat itu, Heechul membawa Sungmin menaiki tangga. Karena lantai yang mereka tuju adalah lantai dua jadi Heechul membimbing mereka untuk menaiki tangga saja.

Sungmin berjalan bersisian dengan Hangeng, sementara Heechul memimpin mereka di depan. Sepanjang perjalanan Heechul sebenarnya terus berbicara, namun karena _namja_ itu berbicara dalam bahasa mandarin yang tak Sungmin mengerti jadi _yeoja_ itu hanya diam saja. Lorong-lorong gedung itu cukup sepi, sejak mereka menyusurinya mereka hanya berpas-pasan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang menyapa hormat pada Heechul.

"Tunggu sebentar," ujar Heechul, baik Sungmin dan _namja_ itu menuruti saja apa kata _namja_ cantik itu. Kemudian, Heechul pun masuk kesebuah ruangan dengan meninggalkan Sungmin dan Hangeng di luar.

Membuat Sungmin kikuk saja. _Namja_ ini orang China, meskipun tadi dia memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa korea tapi sepanjang perjalanan Heechul terus berbicara dengan bahasa mandarin, dan itu membuat Sungmin bingung harus memulai deng—

"Siapa?"

"He?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya.

"_Yaghonnyeo_mu, tentu saja."

"_Mwo_?" mata kelinci Sungmin membulat, selain karena _namja_ itu barusan bertanya dengan bahasa Korea juga karena pertanyaan yang terlempar itu...

"Aku berteman dengan Heechul sejak kecil, aku tahu kalau dia berbohong saat memperkenalkanmu tadi, dan melihat cincin di jari manismu membuatku menebak salah satu member Super Junior adalan _yaghonnyeo_mu. Benar, kan?"

Jadi begitu, Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa orang yang ada di depannya ini bukan orang sembarangan dan perlu diwaspadai, jangan lupakan itu. Mendapati tatapan intens dari _namja_ yang menunggu jawabannya itu, Sungmin pun mengangguk. "_Ne_, Hangeng-_ssi_ benar. Aku _yaghonnyeo_ Cho Kyuhyun," ujar _yeoja_ itu malu-malu.

"_Jijja_?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kau tahu? aku selalu berfikir tidak ada yang istimewa dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun kecuali keberuntungan yang selalu bersamanya," ujar _namja_ itu. "Dan kurasa, kau adalah keberuntungan terbaiknya," ucapnya dengan raut datar, namun tak alang membuat pipi Sungmin memerah mendengarnya.

"Ya! Masuklah," tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka dan kepala Heechul menyembul dari dalam.

Sungmin mengangguk dan masuk kedalam ruang audio. Itu adalah sebuah ruangan yang biasa di gunakan untuk take vocal, berlatih vocal, penyesuaian nada, dan hal-hal lain yang di perlukan untuk persiapan rekaman, perform atau sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan suara. Di ruangan itu ada empat kabin kecil berdinding kaca, dan sebuah kabin besar dengan dinding kaca yang sama, sementara di tengah terdapat sebuah controler yang tak begitu Sungmin ketahui nama dan fungsinya.

Menyadari dirinya telah berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan...

_Deg_!

_Yeoja_ itu segera menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun di sana. Di salah satu kabin, duduk dengan sebuah gitar akustik di tangannya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya sementara tangannya asik memetik gitar itu dan pandangan matanya... fokus pada _yeoja_ cantik yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin dapat merasakan dadanya yang kini berdenyut nyeri dan terasa perih. Tiba-tiba saja nafasnya terasa sesak dan tercekat di tenggorokan. '_Kau harus kuat Sungmin_!' dia berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. _Namja_ itu berusaha kuat, menahan rasa sakit yang mendadak menyerangnya dan mencoba menghalau rasa takut yang perlahan membayanginya. Ryeowook benar, dia tak boleh kalah dari rasa takut.

"Fokus pada petikkan gitarmu Kyuhyun-ah," seseorang _namja_ berbicara melalui sebuah mic kecil.

Kyuhyun menatap _namja_ itu, dan terkejut melihat keberadaan Sungmin disana. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, lalu meletakkan gitarnya dan berjalan keluar, mengabaikan perintah _namja_ tadi. Entah hanya perasaan Sungmin, atau memang ada yang berbeda dengan senyum itu?

"_Break_ saja dulu, lanjutkan setelah makan siang," ujar Heechul pada _namja_ yang tak dikenali Sungmin itu. "Mereka berlatih untuk perform pertama Seohyung di pulau Jeju nanti, dia akan duet sebuah lagu bersama Kyuhyun," ujar Heechul, sementara matanya menatap Kyuhyun yang baru saja meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya.

"Minnie, kenapa kau di sini?" Kyuhyun bertanya kaku, membuat kernyit tak suka di kening Sungmin muncul.

Sungmin tak mengeluarkan katanya, _yeoja_ manis itu hanya mengangkat dua kotak bekal yang sedari tadi di jinjingnya dalam sebuah tas karton kecil. Dan itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Kyunie _oppa_...," suara lembut memanggil dari arah belakang _namja_ itu, tak lama kemudian _yeoja_ cantik itu muncul dan memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan bertanya. Dan kesal itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak di dada Sungmin.

"Seohyun, perkenalkan ini Sungmin, _chingu_ dari anak-anak Super Junior. Kelihatannya mereka cukup dekat, _yeoja_ manis ini sampai mau membawakan bekal untuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin, kau kenal—"

"_Ne_, aku menganalnya. Lee Sungmin _imnida_." Sungmin memotong kalimat Hangeng dengan disertai senyum manisnya. "Seo Joo Hyun_ssi_, _Member_ SNSD yang memilih keluar dan melanjutkan sekolah musiknya di Paris, sebenarnya aku agak terkejut karena seingatku dulu pers memberitakan dia akan menetap di sana selamanya," _yeoja_ itu mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Itu memang benar, tapi karena sebuah alasan aku kembali, kau membawakan bekal untuk Kyunie?" _yeoja_ itu tersenyum sembari menatap dua kotak bekal milik Sungmin.

"_Ne_," jawab Sungmin dengan anggukan pelan dan tersenyum manis yang dipaksakan.

"_Arraseo_, kalian mau makan di mana? Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

_TBC_

Terimakasih banyak buat :

**Kyumin137****, ****hie****, ****hana****, ****E.L.F****, ****ikkimassu****, ****Shana Elfishy****, ****kanaya****, ****nam seulmi****, ****AmyKyuMinElf****, ****diitactorlove****, ****Matsuka99****, ****inchangel ga login****, ****KyuMinnie****, ****Kim hyunie****, ****KyuMinnie****, ****HappyKYUMIN****, ****cha****, ****Soldier of Light****, ****qminhee****.**

Terimakasih udah baca dan rifyu... baik yang baru rifyu ato pun baru rifyu... Maap banget Lhyn ga bisa bales rifyu kalian kali ini, Perasaan Lhyn lagi galau tak menentu #author ga propesional.

Makasih dukungannya, makasih pujiannya... Lhyn seneng banget...

Dan untuk yang ngarepin **ending Kyumin** Tenang aja. Lhyn udah ngDraft seluruh fic ini ampe ending kok. NC simin Lhyn ilangin, tapi scene Simin tetep banyak. Itu karna Lhyn harus membangun perasaan Kyuhyun lewat Siwon. Kalo gada Siwon, nanti Kyu gag balik ama Minnie lagi gimana?  
>Nah~ Sekarang pada Rifyu ya~ Lhyn selalu nunggu Rifyu dari Chingu semua... :D<p>

_09_02_2012


	7. Keping Tujuh

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Tujuh**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Lee Donghae as _Lee Donghae_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Heechul as _Kim Heechul_, etc.

pairing : **Kyuhyun**** X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"**G****eunyeoga dolaoneyo **_**mian**_**hadago haneyo****, ****iksukhaetdeon geuriun geu songilro eorumanjyeoyo****"**

(She comes back she says she's sorry, the skilled hands that i missed caress my own" _In my dream-Super Junior_

.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti meja bulat di sudut cafetaria SME _building_. Bukan hanya dari Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, tapi juga Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang ikut bergabung di sana. Hanya Seohyun yang tampak menikmati makan siangnya. Sungmin bahkan merasakan adanya sesuatu yang membebat tenggorokannya hingga dia kesulitan untuk menelan makan siangnya saat itu.

Mata kelinci itu terus mengamati Kyuhyun yang duduk di sampingnya, diam-diam. Seakan menunggu dengan was-was sebuah kesalahan dari _namja_ itu. Dan di samping Kyuhyun, Donghae –entah sebab apa– lebih diam dari biasanya, begitu juga Eunhyuk yang mengunyah makanannya dalam sunyi. Membuat Sungmin berpikir, mungkinkah mereka berdua menyesal bergabung di meja itu?

Sungmin sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu kaku. Seakan ada sekat tak terlihat yang membagi mereka dalam ruang perseorangan. Terdiam dalam batas yang belum terurai logika.

"Minnie _noona_...," keheningan terpecah oleh Eunhyuk yang tampaknya mulai jengah dengan kediam itu. "Apa kau bisa ikut nanti?"

Sungmin menengadah menatap Eunhyuk yang memandangnya, bertanya. "Mwo? Ikut apa?" _Yeoja_ manis itu menggeleng tak mengerti.

"_Evil_ ini belum mengatakannya?" kedua alis Eunhyuk terangkat dengan bibir mengerucut kesal dan mendengus pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru berniat memberitahunya seusai makan siang nanti. Ish! Kau mendahuluiku, _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun balas mendengus.

"Memberitahu apa Kyunie?" Sungmin menatap penasaran pada Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"Kepulau Jeju, ada sehari tanpa schedule jadi aku ingin mengajakmu berlibur, Minnie. Kau bisa ikut kan? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak berlibur keluar kota," ujar Kyuhyun, kedua iris kecoklatannya menatap Sungmin, memohon.

"Kapan, Kyunie?" Sungmin bertanya setengah berharap dia tidak punya jadwal penting di saat bersamaan.

"Besok hari keberangkatan, kita di sana selama empat hari, dan hari ketigalah yang bisa kita gunakan untuk berlibur, bisakan _Chagi_?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan tatapan lembut. Sama sekali tak menyadari panggilan '_Chagi'_ yang baru saja diucapkannya telah menyentak seorang _yeoja_ yang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dengan bingung.

Dan juga merubah mood _yeoja_ lain yang duduk di sana. Sungmin hampir saja tersenyum senang dan mengiyakan, namun detik berikutnya dia ingat, lima hari dari sekarang adalah hari sidang pertama skripsinya. Senyum _yeoja_ itu langsung surut.

"Jangan bilang tidak, _Noona_... _jebal_...," Eunhyuk merajuk saat melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang baru saja berubah.

"_Mianhe_, Sabtu nanti ada sidang pertamaku. Aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya, kalau aku pergi empat hari, aku tidak akan sempat mempersiapkan semuanya," ujar Sungmin dengan penyesalannya.

Sungguh, dia sangat ingin ikut! Meskipun dia bisa kembali setelah melewati hari ketiga, dia tidak akan yakin bisa mempersiapkan sidangnya dalam waktu sehari. Belum lagi, dia tak mau menanggung resiko Siwon akan membencinya karena pergi berlibur ketika sidangnya tinggal menghitung jari.

"Yah, kalau begitu kita harus puas makan makanan restoran selama di sana," Donghae berbicara setelah mengelap mulutnya dengan napkin.

"Hae! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, kau pikir Minnie _noona_ itu _chef_ pribadimu?" sebal Eunhyuk dengan mendaratkan sebuah pukulan di lengan _namja_ itu.

"Aish! Hyukkie, bukan hanya aku! Kang In _hyung_ juga berharap seperti itu," bela Donghae dengan tangan yang membentuk perisai untuk menahan pukulan-pukulan Eunhyuk.

"_Mianhe_—"

"Ish, Minnie... mereka berniat memanfaatkanmu, kenapa kau yang meminta maaf?" Kyuhyun buru-buru mecegah kepala Sungmin yang hendak membungkuk. "Ya! Hae _hyung_, kau harus minta maaf pada Minnie!"

"_Ani, gwenchan_— Kyunie!" Sungmin memekik saat Kyuhyun hendak memukul kepala Donghae dengan vas bunga kayu yang didapatnya dari tengah meja.

Suasana sedikit banyak telah berubah setelah perdebatan tak pelik dan tak penting itu. Atmosfer yang sempat membeku mulai mencair. Sayangnya meraka tak menyadari, satu _yeoja_ yang masih bergelut dengan getar dadanya di sana.

Seohyun masih berusaha mencerna semuanya. Panggilan sayang dari Kyuhyun, bahkan kedekatan _yeoja_ bermata kelinci dengan _member _Super Junior. Setahunya, tak banyak bahkan hampir tak ada _yeoja_ yang mampu dekat dengan semua _member_. Termasuk dirinya dulu, dia yang saat itu berstatus sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa sedekat itu dengan _member _lainnya.

Saat itu tawa yang mengembang di meja mereka membuat tak ada yang menyadari, sebuah keputusan yang akan diambil _yeoja_ itu akan membuat roda takdir berputar dari titik kulminasinya.

.

.

'_Huftt_...'

Sungmin menghela napasnya panjang-panjang. Digenggamnya cangkir teh itu semakin erat, seakan mengabarkan kegelisahan hatinya yang kian tak berbentuk dan kacau. Sementara pandangan mata kelincinya tertuju dan menatap rindu pada kotak elektronik yang menampilkan gambar bergerak di dalamnya.

Hari ini hari kedua Kyuhyun di pulau Jeju, entah mengapa perasaan Sungmin selalu gelisah sejak _namja_ itu berpamitan dengannya pagi lalu. Dan tidak biasanya dia merasakan rindu yang mendesak seperti ini. Sampai-sampai membuatnya rela menatapi TV dan mencari-cari _chanel_ dan berharap bisa menemukan bayangan _namja_ itu disana. _Yeoja_ itu pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya, dengan secangkit teh hangat Sungmin menyaksikan _Variety Show_ yang berlatar pantai pulau Jeju itu secara live.

Namun entah apa yang terjadi pada dadanya, seiring dengan waktu yang dilalui _yeoja_ itu untuk menatap kotak elektronik itu, seiring pula kegelisahan semakin membuncah dan membuncah lagi. Ada satu perasaan mengganjal yang tak bisa Sungmin jelaskan di dadanya.

Sejak kepergiannya, Kyuhyun belum menghubunginya meski dengan sebuah Email. Entah karena kesibukannya atau karena hal lain, Sungmin hanya mencoba mengerti dan berharap _namja_ itu baik-baik saja di sana.

'_Teettt.. Teettt_...'

"Minnie _noona_, kau ada di dalam?" suara bell yang di susul suara bariton Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin sesaat.

"Masuklah Wookie," ujar _yeoja_ itu sembari menurunkan volume televisinya.

Kepala Ryeowook mendahului kemunculannya, dan senyum paginya terukir demi membuat Sungmin tahu untuk apa kedatangannya. Senyum khas bila Ryeowook hendak meminjam atau meminta sesuatu.

"Kopiku habis..." ujarnya dengan cengiran yang makin lebar.

"Ambil saja sendiri, Wookie," balas Sungmin dengan senyum rendah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _Noona_ suka nonton _variety sh_ow pagi hari, atau karena ada Kyuhyun di sana?"

Tanpa melihatpun Sungmin yakin sebuah senyum menggoda terukir di bibir _namja_ itu. "Aish!" Sungmin hanya mendesis.

"_Noona_ tidak kuliah?"

"Bimbingan bersama Siwon _oppa_ jam sepuluh nanti, setelahnya kuliah sampai malam. Kau sendiri? Hari rabu biasanya kau kan sibuk?"

"Semalam Yesung _hyung_ menelepon sampai hampir pagi, kupikir sesekali bolos tidak akan membuatmu mati, kan?" ujar Ryeowook kalem, kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kirinya.

Tak lama kemudian keduanya terdiam, menikmati pertunjukan dari kekasih-kekasih mereka di layar kaca. Terkadang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah konyol mereka dalam menjawab pertanyaan atau menghadapi sebuah game dari pembawa acara.

"Ishhh! Awas saja kalau Yesung _hyung_ sampai kalah dari Hyukie _hyung_!" desis Ryeowook sedikit beremosi, sementara di layar kaca terlihat Yesung yang sedang berlomba dengan Eunhyuk dalam meniup lilin-lilin menggunakan satu lubang hidung mereka. Sungguh sangat tidak penting! Menurut Sungmin. Tapi entah mengapa para _Audience_ terdengar riuh dalam mendukung idola mereka di sana.

"YEAH!" Ryeowook berteriak penuh kemenangan seakan kemenangan Yesung di sana adalah kemenangannya sendiri. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Donghae melonjak-lonjak memeluk Yesung yang berada satu tim dengan mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum juga akhirnya. Dan acara itu pun di akhiri dengan _perform_ Super Junior yang membawakan lagu Mr. Simple. Sungmin bangkit setelah acara itu benar-benar berakhir dan di gantikan acara lainnya.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Ryeowook tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari chanel TV yang terus di ubahnya.

"_Ne_," balas Sungmin singkat, dan _yeoja_ itupun segera menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

"Ya! Pantas saja aku kalah, lubang hidung Yesung _hyung_ sebesar itu~" protes Eunhyuk entah pada siapa, tampaknya dia masih belum menerima kekalahannya. Komentar yang tak ayal mengundang gelak tawa diantara _hyung_ dan _dongsaeng_nya.

"_Aigo_! Lubang hidungmu bahkan lebih besar Hyukkie," balas Yesung dengan menarik cuping hidung Eunhyun keatas. Membuat gelak tawa itu semakin keras.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai pintu sebuah tenda di _backstage_ yang berada tepat di samping Van mereka. _Namja_ itu membukanya lebar-lebar dan menahannya untuk _hyung_-_hyung_nya... baru selangkah dia masuk, tawa yang tadi bergema dari tenggorokannya mendadak tercekat.

"Seohyun?" Lee Teuk lah yang pertama membuka suara, membuat _yeoja_ yang duduk menunduk di sofa itu mengangkat wajah menyadari kehadiran mereka.

"_Annyeong_ _Oppa_," _yeoja_ itu menunduk enam kali menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Kyuhyun bersuara ketus, _namja_ itu melangkah maju menuju sebuah meja dan mulai melepas properti-properti milik sponsor yang dipakainya.

Seohyun bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya. Dari cermin di depan _namja_ itu, Seohyun dapat melihat raut keras seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin bicara dengan _Oppa_,"

"Aku masih ada Sche—"

"Tidak akan lama.. _Oppa_, _jebal_," potong _yeoja_ itu, dengan suara bergetar dan penuh permohonan.

Kyuhyun meruntuki nasibnya, entah kenapa sepertinya takdir tidak bisa memberikan sedikit ketenangan saja pada _namja_ itu. Setelah dua minggu berlatih perform dengan Seohyung yang sangat tidak mudah dilewatinya dan akhirnya duet mereka mendapat _Applause_ yang bagus dari fans, kenapa _yeoja_ itu kini malah datang dengan memberikan aroma 'privasi' bukan lagi sekedar '_job'_ di sini? Kenapa takdir begitu suka melihatnya tertatih-tatih dalam mencari arah?

"_Oppa_... _jebal_," sekali lagi _yeoja_ itu memohon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan menengadah, menatap cermin yang memantulkan bayangan _yeoja_ itu di belakangnya, tengah menunduk. "_Ne_, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu," ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya. Dengan kaku _namja_ itu mendahului untuk melangkah.

"Kyu...," panggil Lee Teuk, Kyuhyun yang telah berada di ambang pintu tenda pun memutar kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu jauh, _Ne_?" lanjut sang _Leeder_, memberi peringatan bermakna ganda pada _Magnae_nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. Mengerti sepenuhnya maksud peringatan Eomma Super Junior itu. _Namja_ itu melangkah keluar dan berjalan kearah van Super Junior, dan bersandar di salah satu sisinya. Angin pantai yang cukup kencang, sedikit menggoyangkan rambut _caramel_nya. _Namja_ itu menunduk dan menyibak rambutnya keatas.

"Sampai kapan _Oppa_ akan marah padaku?" Seohyun memulai dengan sedikit kesal melihat kepasifan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak marah," jawab kyuhyun dengan nada datar dan sedikit ketus.

"Aku merindukan _Oppa_!" Seohyun berkata dengan sedikit menyentak.

Yeoja itu meraih rahang kyuhyun dengan jemarinya dan mengarahkan iris kecoklatan itu untuk menatapnya.

"Aku kembali untuk _Oppa_, aku selalu memikirkan _Oppa_, aku selalu berharap _Oppa_ menungguku di sini!" Suara _yeoja_ itu bergetar hebat hingga akhirnya lelehan bening itu mengalir di sana. "Katakan kalau _Oppa_ memang menungguku," _yeoja_ itu mengiba, meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Seonie..." Kyuhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Apa yang harus di katakannya sekarang? Bahwa dia memang selalu menunggunya? Kalau dia juga merindukan _yeoja_ itu? Kalau dia bahkan hampir putus asa saat _yeoja_ itu meninggalkannya?

Tidak. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu. Meskipun dadanya terasa bergolak riuh, meskipun hatinya begitu haus pada sosok _yeoja_ di depannya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan semua itu.

"Kenapa _Oppa_ terus menghindariku? _Waeyo_ _Oppa_?" _yeoja_ itu terisak, dengan bahu yang bergetar dan pandangan mata yang menuntut menghujam iris kecoklatan Kyuhyun. "Apa karena _Oppa_ telah menemukan penggantiku?"

"_Ani_, Seonie. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu," ujar _namja_ itu lemah namun begitu jujur.

"_Saranghae_ _Oppa_... aku selalu mencintai _Oppa_..."

Rasanya begitu lelah mempertahankan dinding yang dia bangun demi melindungi perasaan mereka. Dia tidak bisa bila terus berbohong bahwa dia tidak merindukan sosok itu. Terlebih, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia masih sangat menginginkan _yeoja_ itu.

Mungkin ini gila. Akal sehatnya tak lagi bisa berfungsi saat tubuh hangat _yeoja_ itu menghambur dalam dekapannya. Katakan bahwa kewarasannya telah hilang terbawa sapuan angin laut pulau Jeju yang begitu memabukkan. Biarkan dia melepaskan dahaganya akan Seohyun. Biarkan, sekali lagi dia merasakan halusnya rambut itu di sela-sela jemari panjangnya.

Biarkan dia...

Meraih apa yang **BEGITU** diinginkannya.

"_Nado... Saranghae_."

.

.

'_Puk_!'

"AH!" Sungmin memekik saat _ice cream cone_ di tangannya begitu saja jatuh keatas trotoar. "Yah... sayang sekali," runtuk _yeoja_ itu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Hah! Tuhan pasti sedang menertawainya. Sepertinya dia tidak di takdirkan sebagai makhluk yang bisa berbuat iseng pada orang lain. Buktinya, sekarang _ice cream_ yang akan digunakan sebagai alasan keterlambatannya malah terjatuh dengan begitu indah di sana.

Dia harus mengingat-ingat untuk meminta ganti rugi pada Ryeowook yang mengusulkannya untuk memberi sedikit 'tes' pada Siwon. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya Sungmin juga penasaran sih, kenapa Siwon begitu marah saat orang lain datang terlambat. Jadi dia ingin mencoba datang terlambat di acara bimbingan mereka hari ini.

Dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut, _yeoja_ itu kembali melangkah menuju kafe tempatnya dan Siwon janjian untuk bertemu. Meninggalkan _ice cream_ strawberry di atas trotoar, _yeoja_ itu melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya dan akhirnya malah berlari kecil menyadari dia sudah terlambat dua puluh menit lebih.

'_klinting'_ _bell_ pintu kafe berbunyi saat Sungmin membukanya. Secara insting _yeoja_ itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Siwon tengah duduk di sudut kafe dengan sebuah macbook yang terbuka dan menyala.

"_Annyeon__g_ _Oppa_, _Mianhe_ aku terlambat," ujar Sungmin, sedikit takut juga Siwon akan mengusirnya dari kafe.

Siwon menengadah dan ajaibnya –atau wajarnya bagi Sungmin– _namja_ itu tersenyum lembut. "_Gwenchana_, kenapa bisa terlambat Minnie? Tidak biasanya," gumamnya lembut dengan gerakan tangan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku melihat penjual _ice cream_ di jalan, karena ingin jadi aku mengantrinya," ujar Sungmin, jujur dan sangat... menyebalkan sebenarnya. Tapi Sungmin berkata jujur bukan karena tanpa sebab, _yeoja_ itu merasa lega Siwon tidak marah dan merasa bahwa jujur adalah yang terbaik. "Tapi _ice cream_nya malah jatuh di tengah jalan, ini masti karena _Oppa_ mengutukiku dari sini, _ne_?" ujar Sungmin dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal.

Hei. Hei... sebenarnya yang seharusnya marah itu siapa di sini?

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin. "Aku tidak mungkin mengutukimu Minnie, nanti sepulang dari sini kita ke sana saja, _ne_? Aku yang traktir."

"_Jinjja_?" mata kelinci itu membulat dan menatap penuh harap pada iris mata Siwon di depannya.

Siwon tersenyum lembut menampilkan lesung pipitnya, mengacak rambut hitam Sungmin yang tergerai dan mengangguk kecil. "Tapi sebelumnya, kau harus fokus pada Applikasimu, ingat! Sidang pertamamu tinggal tiga hari lagi."

Sungmin mengangguk mantap, dalam bayangannya dia mulai menerka ekspresi Ryeowook saat dia pulang nanti dan memberitahukan hasil keusilannya hari ini.

.

.

Bila kau tak menginginkan sesuatu, waktu justru membuat segalanya berlalu lebih cepat hingga tiba-tiba kau berhadapan dengan apa yang tak kau inginkan, kan? Rumus standar yang semua orang telah tahu. Sungmin juga tahu itu, dan sialnya, meski pun dia telah mengantisipasi hari-hari berat menuju sidang pertamanya tetap saja rasanya dia belum siap pagi ini.

Dia bahkan terpaksa menelan obat tidur semalam, agar bisa tertidur dan tidak bernasib tragis dengan tertidur di tengah sidang.

"Kau pasti bisa _Noona_, kau sudah berusaha selama ini!" dukung Ryeowook.

Sungmin menghela napas saat Lee Jinki –_taehaksaeng_ yang mendapat giliran sebelum Sungmin– keluar dari ruang sidang dengan raut cerah. Hasilnya pasti baik, terka Sungmin mengingat Onew –begitu Lee Jinki biasa di panggil– adalah salah seorang _taehaksaeng_ cerdas di angkatannya.

"Mereka tidak terlalu buruk kok, Lee Sungmin-ssi," ujar Onew ikut menyemangati Sungmin yang berwajah pucat.

Sungmin mengangguk pada _namja_ itu dan mulai memutar kenop pintu ruang sidangnya. Dengan jantung yang berloncatan, Sungmin menyapa dua pengeksekusi yang ada disana. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berdoa pada tuhan agar semuanya berjalan lancar sebelum membuka sidangnya. Pertama-tama dia memperkenalkan perusahaan tempat observasinya, baru kemudian menerangkan arus-arus arah dari aplikasinya.

'Sepertinya memang tidak terlalu buruk,' batin Sungmin saat belum juga ada interupsi dari dua eksekutor itu untuk menyela aplikasinya. Untuk tahap awal, apa yang telah di capai Sungmin memang bisa di bilang memuaskan.

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bersyukur ketika komentar bernada baik dia dapatkan dari kedua eksekutor, dalam hati dia berjanji akan mentraktir Siwon, Ryeowook dan juga Onew yang tadi sempat memberinya semangat.

Ah! Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun yang terus menjadi motivasinya. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kyuhyun... Sungmin masih saja bisa merasakan rasa gelisah di dadanya. Kemarin _namja_ itu meneleponnya dan menanyakan kabar lalu mengobrol cukup lama. Dan pagi tadi juga sebuah pesan berisikan penyemangatan untuk sidangnya datang dari _namja_ itu.

Tapi, Sungmin merasa semua itu terasa canggung dan... sedikit hambar. Suara Kyuhyun di telepon terdengar kaku, pesannya pun terbaca datar.

"Bagaimana?" Ryeowook menyambut Sungmin yang baru saja keluar dengan wajah cerah.

_Yeoja_ itu mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Dengan semangat, Ryeowook segera memeluknya dan membawa _yeoja_ itu melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ayo kita cari kafe, aku akan mentraktirmu Wookie!" Sungmin berseru semangat yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook.

Dengan langkah ringan, Sungmin berjalan beriringan dengan Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum lega, sama leganya dengan Sungmin. Tangan keduanya bertautan saat melewati koridor-koridor panjang ELF University. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan iri dari _teahaksaeng_ lainnya.

"...mereka memang serasi, _ne_?" sebuah suara tertangkap telinga Sungmin, membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"_Ne_, ish... Kyunie _Oppa_ memang romantis! Berciuman di tepi pantai.. Kyaaa..."

Sungmin tak dapat lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan _yeoja_ yang tengah bergosip itu. Pikirannya tengah melayang mencerna perkataan tadi dengan sebelumnya. 'pasangan serasi' seharusnya mereka menyebut Ryeowook bukan Kyuhyun karena saat ini Sungmin sedangn bergandengan tangan dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tapi... Berciuman? Di tepi pantai? Apa maksudnya...

_Deg_!

Sekelebat sebuah pemikiran di kepalanya membuat jantungnya terasa anjlok jatuh ke bawah.

"Minnie _noona_?" panggil Ryeowook yang terheran melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba melangkah.

"_Ani_," Sungmin menggeleng, berusaha mengenyahkan pikirannya. Tapi... pantai.. pulau Jeju.. _Variety_ _show_ kemari... "_Aniyo_!"

"_Noona_, _Gwenchanayo_?" Ryeowook bertanya semakin cemas.

"Sudah ku bilangkan, Seohyun pulang kembali ke Korea pasti karena Kyunie _Oppa_," lanjut _yeoja_ yang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang situasi diantara Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Kali ini kata-kata itu telak untuk Sungmin! _Yeoja_ itu tak bisa lagi menolak pemikiran yang di sangkalnya. Rasa sakit tak bisa di cegahnya, dadanya sesak seketika seakan ada bebat tak kasat mata yang mendadak di sumpalkan ke sana.

"...Kau lihat duet mereka di chanel tiga lusa malam?"

"_Ya_! Apa yang kalian bicarakan! Jangan bergosip sembarangan di koridor kampus!" bentak Ryeowook yang semakin merasa terganggu oleh tiga _yeoja_ itu.

"Ish! Kenapa membentak! Kami tidak bergosip, ini fakta!" seorang _yeoja_ berambut pirang menunjukkan sebuah tabloid.

Dan Sungmin melihatnya, sebuah judul artikel yang di tulis dengan tinta merah besar 'KYUSEO : MERAJUT KEMBALI KISAH LAMA?' tak lupa sebuah potret yang terpasang, berlatar senja hari di tepi pantai.

'_Sungguh romantis_!' batin Sungmin sakit. Sebuah kekecewaan dan kemarahan membuat segalanya terasa panas.

Dengan kasar _yeoja_ itu merebut tabloid itu dan berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan mereka. Termasuk Ryeowook yang mencoba mengejarnya.

_TBC_

Huaaa~ Fic ini udah mulai mendekati Klimaks cerita! Haaa! Padahal udah chap tujuh tapi baru mau mulai masuk masalah inti, apa alurnya terlalu lambatnya?

Oh.. ya.. buat yang tanya/minta kehamilan untuk Minnie... Mianhe, Minnie ga bakal hamil dulu. _mianhe_, kemarin udah ada yg nanyain... Lhyn juga udah niat jawab, tapi LUPA! OMG beneran deh! Kemaren Lhyn lagi blank banget! Makanya ga bales rifyu dulu, takut merancau kemana-mana.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau dan tetep mau Rifyu Fic Lhyn ini :

**Kanaya** (Huaha.. Kyu Oppa nikahnya nanti, nunggu Lhyn lulus kulian dulu #kabur dari amukan sparKyu. Makasih udah rifyu;) **Vainvampire** (Iyah, Minni emang ga hamil dulu kok, dan Minnie juga ga Lhyn bikin cengeng2 amat kok, sesekali nangis sih... tapi ga melulu nangis... Makasih dah rifyu;) **KyuMinnie** (Iya, NC yg ga perlu Lhyn ilangin dan KyuSeo emang udah direncanain dari awal ga bakal banyak kok, Ending masih lama, untuk kedepan mungkin banyak SiMin dan banyak eksplore perasaan Kyu.. makasih udah rifyu;) **KYUMIN137 **(Hehe... ikutin aja alurnya terus sampe akhir... happy kok.. makasih udah rifyu...;) **Qminhee** (hehe, Kyu maunya nikahin Lhyn #kabur lagi dari amukan sparKyu. Iya, itulah gunanya Siwon oppa! Makasih udah rifyu... :) **KyuMinnie **(Eits! Jangan sembarangan bunuh Lhyn, tar dua jempol yang dikasilih ke Lhyn, Lhyn bikin rujak nih! #ceburin ke got. Yap, makasih udah rifyu...;) **HappyKYUMIN** ( Hue, Mianhe Lhyn ga bisa hamilin *?* Minnie dulu, tar kalo Kyu ninggalin Minnie pas udah punya anak gimana? Kan tambah berabe. Dan NCnya juga Mian, untuk chaps2 kedepan Lhyn mau eksplore perasaan Cast dulu tapi bakal ada lagi Kok, makasih dah rifyu;) **Kyuminlinz92** (Hdeh, mianhe, buat chap ini dan chap depan masih Minnie bakal kesiksa... tapi chap 9 Kyu yang mulai *smirk* kesiksa kok, sabar ya.. dan makasih dah rifyuuuu ;) **E.L.F **(Sugen? Wah.. ga ada kok, kan di paling atas juga udah di tempelin pairnya... tenang aja, mereka Cuma kebetulan ketemu di SME dan gada tindak lanjut kok, makasih dah rifyu ;) **Hyeri **(iya, konflik inti baru muncul, apa alurnya kelambatan ya? Hehehe *ketawa setan* Kyu pasti menderita kok, makasih dah rifyu) **Hana** (Waa Gomawo Eonni... eh, meskipun Minnie di sini kebaikan tapi dia ga marrysue kan? Apa malah jadi marrysue? *degdegan* Makasih udah rifyu...;) **SungMinnie** (Bentar lagi ya... chap ini ama chap depan lagi aja Minnienya sakit, chap 9 Lhyn janji mule bikin Kyu jeles deh... makasih dah rifyu :) **Nam Seulmi **(SeoKyu ada di beberapa chap kedepan mungkin 4 chap, tapi Cuma dikitan kok, makasihd ah rifyu;) **Kim Min Hyun **(Gwenchana Oppa, yg penting sekarang rifyu lagi.. *dijitak. Muaaa kalo soal perasan Wonppa itu Ra-ha-si-a. *dijitak lagi. Wah, Kyu kan emang gitu, sok-sok ga butuh padahal butuh banget *dijitak Kyu, Makasih dah rifyu Oppa...;) **AIDASUNGJIN **(Salam kenal Chingu... Nyaaa kalo Minnie ama Siwon... *lirik2 KMS yg bawa golok* Yap Happy Kyumin kok, makasih dah rifyu :) **Eunhae **(hehe, jangan sebelin suami Lhyn, itu karna tuntutan skenario doank kok.. makasih buat komennya... makasih dah rifyu.. :) Kyuhany (Ini chap selanjutnya, Mian rada lama.. makasih dah rifyu..;) **Soldier of Ligh**t (Hehe, Seo lagi Laper Eonnie, makanya pengen ikut makan *ditendang* makasih dah rifyu Eonni) **Hie** (Makasih pujiannya, wkwk... waktu itu buat sedikit releksi aja *maksudlo?* Chap ini emang lebih kompleks, tapi chap depan bakal jadi Klimaksnya.. makasih dah rifyu..;) **Eunsung reshfly** (Salam kenal... panggilnya Lhyn aja juga boleh kok...hehe.. yap! Kyu pasti bakal lebih nyesek kok Simin kan bakal banyak, makasih dah rifyu...:)** KyuMinnie** (Sabar chingu... sabar *ngusap bahu Chingu* Tunggu chap 9 ya.. disana Kyu udah mule kepanasan kok... Makasih pujiannya Chingu... Gomawo udaj rifyu :) **Choshikyumin** (Lhyn juga biasya Kyu kok, Yap.. baca aja fic ini terus ya.. tar pasti liat nyeseknya Kyu*dibakar* makasih dah rifyu :) **KimHanKyu** (Gomawo chingu... makasih dan rifyuuu ;) **Cha** (Yaa... sabar ya Chingu... bentar lagi kok... Kyu pasti kena getahnya... makasih dah rifyuu :) **Kim Hyunie** (Sedikit lagi lah~~ nanti juga Min bahagia lah~~ makasih dah rifyu... ;)

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karna hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini...

Happy Valentine Days... Rifyu ya~ Lhyn selalu nunggu Rifyu dari Chingu semua... :D

02_14_2012


	8. Keping Delapan

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Delapan**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"**G****eunyeoga geotgo isseoyo eoddeon saramgwa dajeonghi nae gaseumeun mogeobge naeri nul****r****yeoyo****"**

(she's walking away embracing another person my chest feels like it's being crushed under a heavy weight) _In my dream-Super Junior_

.

'_Brag-brag-brag_!'

Sungmin tak bisa lagi bersabar meski sekedar untuk memencet _bell_ pintu _dorm_ Super Junior. Dengan kejam, _yeoja_ itu menggedornya. Emosinya tersulut begitu cepat dan tepat sasaran, di titik terfatal, di titik yang paling ditakutinya.

"Minnie? Kena—" ucapan Lee Teuk tak berlanjut karena _yeoja_ itu telah berlari meninggalkannya begitu pintu itu terbuka. Berlari dengan amarah yang membakar matanya menuju bagian dalam _dorm_ itu.

'_Brag_!' tak kalah kasar, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun hingga membuat _namja_ itu melonjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"_Ya_! Minnie—" bahkan sorot amarah di mata itu mampu membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menelan kembali kata makiannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?" Sungmin berujar dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah. "Apa itu di tanganmu?" Sungmin bertanya lagi sebelum Kyuhyun bisa menjawab saat mata _yeoja_ itu menangkap benda berkilau di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-_ya_, ada apa denganmu?"

"Berikan benda itu," desis Sungmin. Sungguh, rasa marah benar-benar telah membakar dadanya. Dan rasa kecewalah yang menyulut semuanya. "BERIKAN!" dengan sentakan kasar Sungmin merebut benda itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, tak perduli bila rantainya menggores tangan _namja_ itu. Membuatnya meringis perih.

Jika tadi amarah hanya membakar dadanya , maka yang terjadi sekarang adalah rasa marah telah membakar tubuh itu. Dengan kebencian yang terkobar perlahan dari iris kelinci yang menggelap menatap liontin hati berukir dua buah nama... Kyuhyun & Seohyun.

"Berikan padaku Minnie," suara Kyuhyun terdengar membujuk. Meski sejujurnya _namja_ itu telah merasakan sesak yang membebat dadanya melihat sorot mata itu.

'_Brugh_!' alih-alih memberikan liontin itu, Sungmin justru melempar tabloid itu tepat kewajah Kyuhyun, membuat _namja_ itu kembali meringis kesakitan atas ulah kasar Sungmin.

"Kau puas?" sergah Sungmin tajam.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat menatap halaman depan yang memuat foto 'memuakkan' itu.

"Minnie—"

"Demi aku Kyunie... tak bisakah kau melupakan dia?" berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, nada bicara Sungmin kali ini, penuh permohonan. "Aku sudah cukup bersabar, tapi kau selalu saja merusak kesabaranku dengan segala bayangannya!" dan nada kemarahan itu kembali datang dengan cepat, secepat menghilangnya tadi. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya kalau dalam hatimu sendiri kau tidak pernah melepaskannya! Bahkan sampai detik ini aku masih bisa melihat dia di matamu..."

"Aku berusaha Minnie, aku mohon kembalikan kalung itu padaku."

Sungmin diam, hatinya kecut melihat Kyu memohon demi sebuah kalung di tangannya. "Aku sakit Kyu..." lirih _yeoja_ itu. "...dan aku lelah," air mata itu telah menemukan jalannya, terjatuh lurus di pipi putih Sungmin, mengikuti lekuk dagunya dan bermuara di lantai di bawahnya.

_Yeoja_ itu kembali diam, iris kelinci itu menatap kearah mata kecoklatan disana. Mencari-cari.. barang sedikit kebenaran yang bisa membuatnya tetap yakin untuk bertahan. Berharap ada kebohongan dan semua yang terjadi saat ini hanya rekayasa skenario bagi dunia mereka.

Tapi tak ada. Tak ada sedikitpun celah yang bisa Sungmin dapatkan, mata itu menatapnya dalam iba. Dalam belas kasih untuknya yang mengemis cinta. Yang tercetak di sana adalah kebenaran, ada kisah dalam mata itu, dan dia bukanlah pelakon utamanya di sana.

Miris.

Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati jendela. Menyibak tirai dan membukanya, membiarkan angin malam masuk kedalam kamar _dorm_ yang berada di lantai dua belas. Dengan menahan getir, _yeoja_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melepas cincin pengikat yang setahun belakangan terus melingkar di sana. Tanpa guna.

Yah! Tidak ada gunanya cincin itu tetap melingkar disana, sementara hati keduanya adalah dua kesatuan yang berbeda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Minnie!" bentak Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu hendak mendekat untuk mencegah apapun hal bodoh yang hendak sungmin lakukan. Namun dengan sebuah pandangan tajam dari Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya yang ragu.

Dan _namja_ itu hanya bisa menggeleng tak setuju saat melihat cincin itu terlepas dan kini tergeletak di telapak kanannya sementara kalung itu di tangan kirinya. Sungmin diam, berusaha menahan air mata yang keluar tanpa isakan itu.

"Waktumu, Cho Kyuhyun. Mana yang akan kau pilih?" ujar Sungmin sembari menyodorkan kedua tangannya. "Aku akan membuang apa yang tersisa di tanganku, Kyuhyun... kau bebas memilih!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jangan lakukan itu—"

"Kau hanya perlu mengambil salah satu benda ini!" bentak Sungmin, dengan satu isakan kecil.

Diam...

Terlalu lama...

Tatapan mereka saling bertabrakan, memohon, menuntut dan iba. Ragu bercampur baur dengan sakit yang mendesak. Perih yang seakan berlomba untuk menghancurkan hati keduanya, siapa yang akan roboh lebih dulu.. sang namja.. atau si yeoja?

"Kau tidak bisa memilih Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya sarkatis pada akhirnya, disertai sebuah dengus mencemooh tang terlalu kentara.

_Yeoja_ itu tertawa, hambar, entah untuk apa. Melangkah perlahan dan mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dengan gerak yang terputus isakan, Sungmin meraih tangan kanan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan keduanya di sana. "Aku tidak akan menunggumu terlalu lama, cukup pikirkan kemana hatimu akan pulang Kyuhyun."

.

.

Kyuhyun mematung menatap punggung Sungmin yang bergetar keluar dari kamarnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila di posisi Kyuhyun sekarang? Mengejarnya? Jangan bodoh. Memangnya mengejar untuk apa? Meyakinkan _yeoja_ itu bahwa Kyuhyun tak ingin dia pergi, lalu menyakitinya lagi saat dia kembali sadar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mencintainya?

Kyuhyun menyayanginya, sungguh. Rasa sayang yang kadang kelewat batas hingga hampir membutakan. Namun sayangnya, tak cukup kuat untuk membuat Kyuhyun melupakan cinta lain yang lebih besar di sana, di dadanya.

Jadi, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang?

Melihat _yeoja_ itu terluka tak urung membuat dadanya juga berdenyut sakit. Rasa bersalah yang membludak.

"ARGH!" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi. Ditatapnya dua benda dalam genggamannya itu, sebuah cincin dan sebuah liontin. Mewakili dua _yeoja_ yang berbeda, mewakili dua rasa yang berbeda.

'_Brak_!'

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika sekali lagi pintunya terbuka paksa dan...

'_Bugh_!'

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di rahang Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu terjatuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia mengerang merasakan panas dan perih di sudut bibirnya, sementara hidungnya baru saja mencium aroma karat. Kyuhyun, meraba sudut bibirnya yang terasa asin.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tarikan kuat di kerahnya menyita perhatiannya. Kyuhyun meratap iris coklat bening yang penuh amarah itu, meski bila di bandingkan dengan amarah di mata kelinci tadi, yang ini bukanlah apa-apa.

"Kau. Benar-benar—"

"Wookie, cukup!" tangan lain muncul, dan memegang pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang hampir melayang untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan membelanya _Hyung_!" Ryeowook berkeras, mencoba melepaskan tangan Yesung dan mempererat cengkraman di kerah baju Kyuhyun.

"_Ani_, aku tidak membelanya. Sejam lagi kami ada show, Heechul _hyung_ akan marah besar kalau lukanya tidak bisa ditutupi nanti," jelas Yesung dengan intonasi yang begitu standar, seakan yang terjadi di depannya hanya sebuah perdebatan di meja makan. _Namja_ berkepala besar itu pun menarik Ryeowook menjauh dari Kyuhyun dan keluar dari kamar itu dengan paksa.

Lalu Lee Teuk mendekat dengan sebuah kantong kompres yang telah diisi es, dengan yakin sang _Leader_ telah menduga hal ini akan terjadi begitu Ryewook menyerobot masuk mengikuti Sungmin tadi. Lee Teuk mendongakkan wajah _dongsaeng_nya dan menempelkan kompres itu perlahan, sedikit menghasilkan ringisan dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu di tanganmu Kyu?" Lee Teuk bertanya pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, mencoba menyembunyikan dua benda yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya. "Bukan apa-apa _Hyung_."

"Kyu... _Mianhe_," Lee Teuk kembali berujar pelan, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menunduk untuk menatap matanya. "Kami mendengar semuanya."

Kyuhyun diam, entah mengapa dia tak terkejut kalau para _Hyung_nya berusaha mencuri dengar pembiracaannya dengan Sungmin. Melihat Kyuhyun hanya diam, hanya satu hal yang bisa Lee Teuk simpulkan, bahwa Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

_Namja_ berhati lembut itu menyudahi kompresannya pada luka Kyuhyun, lalu sedikit memberi salep yang juga telah dia persiapkan. Selesai dengan semuanya, dia menghela napas dan menatap _dongsaeng_nya dengan pandangan berat.

"Kyunie, kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya," ujarnya seraya menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Gomawo_ Teuki_ eomma_," dengan anggukan pelan Kyuhyun menjawab.

Hanya butuh beberapa detik hingga Lee Teuk keluar dan pintu kamarnya kembali tertutup. Hening dan sepi, semuanya jadi terasa begitu tenang, terlalu tenang malah. Hingga tanpa sadar justru menimbulkan kekhawatiran lainnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya berat. Kembali ditatapnya dua benda yang tergenggam di tangannya. Dan anehnya, dia merasa ada sesuatu beban yang terlapas begitu iris matanya menatap kalung berliontin hati itu.

Dia mengerjapkan mata, merasakan perasaan lega yang entah datang dari mana menyusup pelan di dadanya. Dia... pria bebas sekarang. Sungmin yang melepasnya kan? Bukan dia yang meninggalkan _yeoja_ itu.

Ada sisi hatinya yang terasa sakit memang, tapi... tidak menutup perasaan membuncah kala menatap liontin itu. Sebuah harapan timbul begitu besar di dadanya, harapan akan kebahagiaan yang bisa diraihnya seperti dulu, seperti empat tahun yang lalu, sebelum _yeoja_ itu pergi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak menuju lemari. Dia membuka lemari dengan sedikit tarikan napas, menguatkan hatinya untuk bisa membuka sebuah laci di dalamnya dan...

...meletakkan cincin itu disana. Cincin milik Sungmin, meski begitu, dia tetap memakai cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Masih tidak tahu mengapa, rasanya berat bila harus membiarkan cincin yang telah melingkar di jarinya setahun ini terlepas begitu saja.

.

.

Sungmin berlari kecil dengan langkah yang terseok, dengan air mata yang tumpah ruah mengalir deras dari mata kelincinya yang memerah. Kedua tangannya bertumpuk di atas dada, mencengkram kemeja yang dikenakannya, sesekali dengan geram dan kasar _yeoja_ itu memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri. Berharap rasa sakit di dalamnya akan hilang, atau sekedar berkurang.

Isakannya terdengar tertahan di lorong tangga menuju flatnya. Menyirim gelombang pilu di udara, menghembus perlahan, meninggalkan jejak sakit yang tak berkurang. Lara itu masuk terlalu jauh, mengguncangkan tubuh dan hatinya.

"Minnie-_ya_?" suara bariton mengejutkan Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu menengadah dan melihat _namja_ tinggi itu di depannya, lalu buru-buru menunduk lagi. Tak ingin dia terlihat menangis di depan orang lain, tak ingin dia menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di sana. Namun tanpa di duga -atau mungkin justru sesuai dugaannya- _namja_ itu menarik tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Waeyo_? _Gwenchanayo_? Minnie-_ya_..."

"_Oppa_... hiks... sa-sakit... _Op-pa_... sakit se-kali... hiks..." gumamnya dengan suara parau yang tercekat.

Dadanya benar-benar sakit dan sesak, hatinya telah terluka. Tergores rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam. Sungmin menangis, terisak dengan tubuh yang terus berguncang pelan.

"Shhh... menagislah... _Chagiya_, tak perlu di tahan," ujar Siwon menenangkan dengan tangan yang terus mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut. "Kau bisa menumpahkannya padaku, membagi rasa sakitnya padaku, kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku dan setelah itu berhentilah menangis... shhh..."

Sungmin mengangguk dengan sesegukan keras, membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di dekapan hangat itu, mencoba mencari kenyamanan yang tak kunjung datang. Sungmin membiarkan tubuhnya melemah di sana, bersandar sepenuhnya pada tubuh Siwon yang menyangganya, membawanya masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa dengan masih terus memeluknya. Mengusap rambut dan bahunya, terus mencoba menenangkan.

"Apa yang terjadi Minnie? Apa seseorang menyakitimu?" Siwon bertanya sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin.

Dan Sungmin mengangguk. "Dia, meninggalkanku _Oppa_... aku tahu dia akan meninggalkanku..."

Perlahan _yeoja_ itu bercerita, menceritakan semuanya. Dari awal, hingga kisah hari ini, tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, begitu saja mengeluarkan semuanya. Seakan terus berharap dengan membagi kisah itu dia juga bisa membagi rasa sakitnya.

Hingga akhirnya _yeoja_ itu terlelap, sedikit pendamaian dalam mimpi yang tak tersentuh rasa sakit. Tak peduli jika pagi menjelang dan sakit itu kembali datang.

Dan pagi memang datang, bersama sisa-sisa ketegaran. Sungmin membuka matanya yang terasa begitu berat, dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang telah hilang. _Yeoja_ itu segera sadar, saat menatap jemari manisnya yang telah polos, bahwa semua yang terjadi semalam bukan lah mimpi.

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan air mata yang kembali mendesak ingin keluar. Memijat pelipisnya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia telah menangis semalaman, dan tak kan menangis lagi hari ini. Karena semalam dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi pada... eh?

Siwon?

Tersentak akan pemikiran pada _namja_ itu, Sungmin menyingkap selimutnya dan mencari-cari ponselnya. Benda pink kecil itu ia temukan tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, lalu segera menekan sebuah kontak dan menunggu...

'Tuuut... tuuut...'

'Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry  
>Naega naega naega meonjeo<br>Nege nege nege ppajyeo  
>Ppajyeo ppajyeo beoryeo baby."<p>

Eh? Kenapa bunyi rington ponsel itu justru terdengar dari luar kamarnya? Sungmin mematikan ponselnya, berharap yang tadi bukanlah nada suara ponsel Siwon. Lalu, kembali menekan nomor itu.

Hal yang sama kembali terjadi, nada dering sebuah ponsel terdengar dari luar kamarnya, membuat alis _yeoja_ itu bergerak merapat. Lalu kembali mematikan ponselnya, dengan perasaan sedikit cemas, Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya dan... kecemasannya terbukti.

Ada sebuah kaki yang bersandar di kepala sofanya. Membuat Sungmin jadi merasa sangat tidak enak saat mendapati Siwon yang tengah tertidur di sana, di sofanya yang tak cukup panjang untuk tubuh tinggi itu. Dan ponsel itu tergeletak manis di atas mejanya.

'_Babbo_ _Lee Sungmin! Kau benar-benar telah merepotkan orang lain_!' gerutunya sendiri dalam hati.

Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di dekat wajah Siwon yang masih terlelap. Setitik perasaa haru menghangatkan dadanya, _namja_ itu begitu rela menemaninya dan menghiburnya. _Namja_ tampan berhati hangat, yang berhasil membuat Sungmin tak merasa sendirian.

"Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu? Aku tampan ya?" suara parau Siwon terdengar, dan wajah _namja_ itu yang menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip pelan membuat Sungmin merasakan panas di sekitar pipinya.

"Pedenya... aku hanya merasa telah sangat merepotkanmu, dan _Oppa_ benar-benar beruntung sekali. Keadaan membuat _Oppa_ jadi seperti malaikat untukku, begitu tepat waktu ada di depan pintuku saat aku ingin di peluk."

"..."

"Hahaha... aku jadi asal bicara... _mianhe_... aku mau memasak, _Oppa_ mau apa?

"Syukurlah kau sudah lebih baik Minnie," gumam Siwon lembut, dengan mata yang menatap hangat _yeoja_ itu.

"_Gomawo_, ini semua berkat _Oppa_!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menyeka keringat tipis yang bersarang di keningnya. Tak tau kenapa dia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, tubuhnya juga jadi lebih sering berkeringat padahal aktifitasnya jelas berada di ruangan ber-AC.

Dia mendengus saat melihat para _hyung_nya berjalan mendahuluinya masuk kedalam ruang ganti mereka. Mereka benar-benar berlebihan dalam menghadapi masalahnya, masalah pribadi Kyuhyun. Memang benar Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir tenang. Tapi, bukan berarti lantas para _hyung_nya jadi mengacuhkan dia seperti ini kan?

Cih! Sepertinya bukan hanya Ryeowook yang berkeinginan menghajar dia habis-habisan.

"_Magnae_, ponselmu berdering terus-terusan," kata Lee Teuk, menyadarkan _dongsaeng_nya dari lamunan berkesumatnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu bergegas mengikuti asal suara ponselnya berada. Di jaket pribadinya, ternyata. _Namja_ itu meraihnya dan segera meraihnya, menekan tombol '_Yes'_ dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"CHO KYUHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BABBO!" teriakan melengking _Eomma_nya membuat Kyuhyun harus menjauhkan benda itu dari telinganya.

"Ya! _Eomma_, bicaranya biasa saja," sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau anak durhaka! Jangan hubungi _Eomma_ sebelum kau bisa meyakinkan Minnie! Oh, tuhan... kasihan sekali Minnie-ku... Kyu! Kau bukan anak _Eomma_!"

'_Tuuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt_...'

Sambungan terputus, membuat Kyuhyun harus membuka mulutnya dan terbengong. Ish! _Eomma_nya masih saja suka berlebihan. Bukannya dari dulu _Eomma_nya lebih suka menganggap Kyuhyun bukan anaknya?

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak meletakkan ponsel itu, benda itu kembali berdering. Dari nomor rumahnya lagi. Dengan agak kesal Kyuhyun kembali memencet tombol hijau itu.

"Aku tahu aku bukan anak _Eomma_!" sergah Kyuhyun segera.

"Ini _Appa_," ish, kenapa malah suara dalam _Appa_nya yang menyahut.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kata _Eomma_, dia hanya emosi," _Appa_nya berujar tenang, ketenangan yang dari dulu selalu diidamkan Kyuhyun. Ketenangan yang justru menurun lebih dominan pada _noona_nya Ahra, sementara dia justru mendapat warisan sifat dominan _Eomma_nya yang selalu labil.

"_Ne_, _Appa_."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_, pikirkan baik-baik semuanya. Bukan hanya _Eomma_, _Appa_ juga selalu berpikir bahwa Sungmin adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kau dapatkan. Berpikirlah dengan dewasa, jangan sampai kau menyesalinya kelak."

"_Ne_, _Appa_. _Gomawo_," Kyuhyun kembali menyahut dengan jawaban yang sama.

"_Ne_, sudah... _Appa_ harus menenangkan _Eomma_mu, dia bisa membakar habis semua fotomu Kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris setelah sambungan itu terputus. Tak tahu kedua orang tuanya tahu dari mana, yang jelas masalah ini akan semakin pelik bila kedua orang tuanya ikut turun tangan. Dia menghela napasnya berat, sebelum meraih baju-baju pribadinya dan mengganti kostum panggungnya.

Semua jadwal hari ini telah selesai. Tak terlalu banyak, tapi membuatnya merasa begitu sangat lelah. Membuatnya ingin sekedar bersandar dalam dekapan hangat seseorang, membuatnya berpikir bahwa belaian di rambut caramelnya bisa membuatnya merasa sangat tenang.

Kyuhyun kembali meraih ponselnya, hendak menekan _speed dial_ favoritnya sebelum kemudian dia tersentak dan sadar. Tak seharusnya dia mengharapkan belaian yang sama dari tangan itu, dan mungkin, tangan itu juga telah enggan untuk memberikan rengkuhan hangatnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum, senyum yang seharusnya bisa membuatnya tampak tengah berbahagia. Tapi, sayangnya justru rasa pahitlah yang terpancar di mata itu. Tak tahu kenapa dia merasa begitu kurang.

'_Ini hanya sementara'_ batinnya. Empat tahun bersama Sungmin bukan hal yang bisa dilupakan dalam hitungan hari. Mungkin mulai sekarang, kebiasaan-kebiasaan lamanya harus segera di rubah dengan kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang baru. Atau lebih tepat bila... kembali ke kebiasannya yang dulu... sebelum dia bersama seorang Lee Sungmin. _Namja_ itu kembali tersenyum, sedikit lebih beremosi kali ini, lalu jemari panjangnya membuka sebuah kontak di _phone book_nya dan menekannya...

"_Yeoboseo_, Seonie ya...?"

_TBC_

Mwahahaha... Apakah Lhyn ini terlalu Laknat? #kabur. BTW, siapa yang mau ngikut WookiePpa? Asik tuh bisa nonjok KyuPpa... *dicincang SparKyu*

Jangan pada protes ya~ genrenya aja Hurt/Confort, jadi harus ada konflik yang bikin nyesek kek gini. *eh, konfliknya nyesek kan?* ngomong-ngomong, kenapa jadi banyak yang minta banyakin SiMinnya ya... *sok ga bersalah*

Dictionary kecil buat yang kemaren minta (Dulu juga Lhyn pernah minta kek gitu ama Author senior lho *curcol*) : _Dorm _(Semacam Mesh/tempat tinggal bersama)_, Yeoja _(Cewek)_, Namja _(Cowok)_, Hyung _(panggilan kakak cowok dari seorang cowok)_, Ani/aniyo _(Tidak)_, Mian/Mianhe _(Maaf -bentuk tidak formal-)_, Dongsaeng _(Adik cowok)_, Gomawo _(Thaks –bentuk tidak formal-)_, Eomma _(Mama)_, Appa _(Papa)_, Wae/Waeyo _(Kenapa)_,_ _Gwenchanayo _(Apa baik-baik saja?)_, Gwenchana _(Baik-baik saja/tidak apa-apa), _Oppa _(panggilan kakak cowok dari seorang cewek)_, Chagiya _(-panggilan- Babe/Honey/sayang)_, Babbo _(bodoh)_, Magnae _(Termuda dalam tim/grub)_, Ne _(Ya)_, Yeoboseo _(-menjawab panggilan telepon dengan- Hallo). Semoga bisa sedikit membantu dan semoga saja yang Lhyn maksud di atas bener)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah rifyu :

**Anggik** (whehe,, kalo Sad ending sih yang ada Lhyn di kroyok nantinya, makasih dah rifyu:) **Kim** **Hyunie** (Noh siminnya udah mule banyak pan? Tungguin aja, tar ada saatnya Kyuhyun meledak juga kok. Makasih dah rifyu...:) **MinnieGalz** (Wehehe... yah begitulah *?* nanti juga kyu nyadar kok, makasih dah rifyu ya...:) **vainvampire** (Nyah... padahal bagian KyuSeonya cukup penting buat kedepannya lho... tapi ya... gapapa lah, asal Vain-ssi ga kehilangan alurnya ya... SiMin udah mule banyak kok, makasih dah rifyu:) **Yuki** (hehe, itu dibagian akhir Kyu sudah hampir sadar kan, tapi tersesal lagi *?* ah, rifyunya membantu kok, bikin Lhyn jadi semangat lanjut. Makasih dah rifyu:) **Thania Lee **(Nyaha... Kyu emang Lhyn bikin 'sedikit' labil disini, Shhh jangan marah ama Kyuppa ya... Kyuppa anak baik kok... makasih chingu udah mau rifyu:) **Kyuminliz92**(Waha.. nanti ada lho saat kyu ngomong 'Aku telah mati tanpa perlu bunuh diri' ke Minnie ***spoiler*** pasti puas deh... makasih udah rifyu:) **nam seulmi **(Hadeh... KyuMin di pisahin dulu deh... buat sementara aja kok ya? Makasih dah riyu...:) **E.L.F **(Hehe... udah Lhyn buat ngamuk tuh! Meski gada barang pecah sih... makasih udah rifyu:) **Hana** (Waahhaa... makasih2, Lhyn selalu seneng kalo ada yang sakit kalo baca fic Lhyn *diVoodoo* iya, chap 9 di tunggu aja ya Eonni, di akhir chap ini juga Kyu agak kesetrum dikit tuh, makasih dah rifyu..:) **AIDASUNGJIN** (Engga kok babe... sungmin ga hamil... Husshhh udah cup cup jangan nangis.. nih sapu tangan, Lhyn colong dari saku Wonppa lho. Makasih dah rifyu ya..:) **Takara-hoshi** (Wah.. niatnya mau apdet kemaren, tapi FFn eror, jadinya nunggu FFn waras lagi deh. Makasih dah rifyu:) **Ka Hime Shiseiten **(Annyeong Ka salam kenal, walcom di kotak rifyu Lhyn.. makasih udah bela-belain baca Fic Lhyn. Typonya mohon di maklumin ya, Lhyn udah usaha profread sebelum publis kok... makasih dah rifyu ya...:) **Dian** (Iya, bentar lagi... chap depan juga bakal sedikit keliatan cemburunya si Kyu itu... makasih dah rifyu:) **Fatthkyu** (Yap! Lanjut, makasih dah rifyu..:) **Saira Suju** (Ini cepet kan? Makasihd ah rifyu...:) **E.L.F **(Haha, tenang aja.. siksaan dari Lhyn pasti bikin sakit kok *grin* makasih dah rifyu..:) **Hyeri** (Ga lama lagi kok... sabar ya... makasih dah rifyu:) **Meiryu** (Nama chingu ga asing deh.. Apa Chingu juga berkeliaran *?* di Naruto -KakaSaku khususnya-?. Mwah, NC SiMin udah Lhyn apus... Maaf... *bungkuk2* soal balas dendam tenang aja.. Lhyn punya banyak cara kok *nyolong evil smirk dari Kyu*. Makasih dah rifyu:) **Putputritri** (SiMin jadian? Liat aja tar ya... bakal ada kejutan di pait SiMin kok... Makasih semangatnya Chingu~ makasih dah rifyu Chingu~:) **Cho Hyun Jin** (hehe, Iya emang banyak yang sama.. tadinya Lhyn kira mata Lhyn yang udah jereng . iya ga banyak moment KyuSeo kok.. Cuma dikit tapi cukup penting lho, sabar ya Chingu... makasih dah rifyu..:) **Mrs. KJW** (Waaa... masa di tonjokin semua castnya... waduh, kesian juru make upnya donk... *ikut di tonjok* wahh chapnya bakal banyak lho.. sekitar 20an... sabar ya bacanya... makasih dah rifyu:) **Bunnie Minnie** (Wahhh kenapa jadi pindah haluan? *salahmu!* makasih ya dah rifyu:) **Namikaze Malfoy** (EA... Kyu ditendangnya kerumah Lhyn aja gimana? *dideathglare SparKyu* Wonppa itu sangat menerima Minnie oppa kok.. makasihd ah rifyu:) **Eunhae25** (Haha.. satu lagi yang berubah haluan.. wkwk... bener nih lebih setuju SiMin, nanti Lhyn pertimbangin Lho... Makasih dah rifyu:) **Kin Min Hyun** (Woo.. Noona-nya Oppa juga ikut baca? Chap ini puncak dari semuanya Lho Ppa.. Aduh, Typo-nya emang banyak banget kemarin, abis pas Lhyn edit malah Ffnnya ga nyimpen gegara error.. akhirnya chap tu Lhyn biarin ampe pas publis ini baru Lhyn edit. makasih dah rifyu Oppa..:) **nupi ELF VIP **(Wehehe.. Lhyn pikir juga fic ini terlalu kelamaan klimaksnya... abis susah buat ngebangun perasaan para castnya.. maklumin ya karna Lhyn baru disini. makasih dah riyu ya..:) **Evilaegyeo** (Ga banyak kok KyuSeonya, Lhyn bikin seperlunya aja buat eksplor felling Kyu aja... makasih dah rifyu:) **SungMinnie** (Kalo ga salah disini terakhir MinniPpa nangis karna Kyu deh.. chap 12 malah Kyu yang nagis karna Minnie.. di usahain apdet kilat kok, makasihd ah rifyu:) **KyuJummhatters** (Cobalah mengerti perasaan Kyu *apasih?* kyukan juga emang lagi bimbang*mule ga jelas* jadi maafin Kyu.. jangan benci Kyu *nahlo gila kambuh* malasih dah rifyu..:) **Evilevigne** (Yap! Tenang aja, Lhyn juga pengennya Kyu lebih sakit kok... makasih pujiannya Chingu... Umur? Pokoknya udah cukup umur buat bikin akun FFn kok *dihajar* makasih dah rifyu:) **Evilkyu Vee **(Makasih sarannya, Lhyn jalanin deh... mudah2n bisa membantu.. makasih udah mau baca Fic Lhyn, makasih udah rifyu..:) **Melani Kyuminelf **(Haha.. tar Kyu kena getahnya sendiri kok... Haha.. sejujurnya, menurut Lhyn Minnie emang lebih baik sih... gag tau tuh kenapa si Kyu bisa kek gitu banget *disate Kyu* makasih dah rifyu:) **Soldier of Light **(Tau ga Eonni *gaklah* Lhyn juga waktu ngetik kata kramat itu hapus-ketik berulang kali lho.. ga yakin bikin KyuPpa ngomong gitu juga sih... tapi ya tuntutan peran *maksudlo?* makasih dah rifyu...:) **Ikkimasu** (Ga telat kok Chingu.. Yah... bagai di dera samudralah pokoknya... Minnie aja mpe ngamiuk gitu... makasih dah rifyu Chingu:) KyuLie Minnie (Yap! Nanti Kyu Lhyn bikin sadar kok... wkwk... Lhyn jadi kesian ama Kyu yang dikutuk banyak reader... makasih dah rifyu ya...:)

Next Chap : Ryewook memulai aksi sebagai comblang untuk Siwon dan Sungmin. Siwon dan Sungmin datang ke perayaan kepulangan Ahra...

"Apa... hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyunie?"

"Ani, Aku dan Kyuhyun... tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami hanya berteman, saat di senior high school Kyunie adalah dongsaengku,"

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karna hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini...

_17_02_2012


	9. Keping Sembilan

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Sembilan**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

AN : ada adegan makan malam keluarga dengan posisi duduk yang memutar : Tuan Cho – Nyonya Cho – Sungmin – Siwon – Seohyun – Kyuhyun – Zhou Mi – Ahra – (kembali ke;) Tuan Cho. Agar lebih bisa membayangkannya ya...

Boleh Puter In My Dream & My All is in You milik Super Junior dan Like Crazy dari 2AM

.

"Penantianku yang begitu lama aku hentikan. Karena aku merasa ini akan sia-sia. Bukan karena aku lelah, bukan kerena aku bosan. Tapi aku mencoba memahami keadaan bahwa dirimu tak lagi dapat kujangkau karena aku tak mampu lagi mengharapkanmu." _Funny-chan D'jinchuriki_

.

.

"Keterlaluan sekali dia itu!"

Yesung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat emosi _namjachingu_nya yang tengah meledak. Bisa dimengerti sebenarnya, _namjachingu_nya itu memang masih menyimpan dendam pada Cho Kyuhyun, dongsaengnya di Super Junior. Dan menjadi alasan yang tepat sekali untuk marah ketika Ryeowook justru melihat Kyuhyun yang dijemput Seohyun di _dorm_.

Jelas saja Ryeowook meledak, karena _namja_ itulah yang setia memperhatikan Sungmin dari hari ke hari semenjak mereka hampir putus. Yah! Hanya 'hampir' karena siapapun tahu, Sungmin masih menunggu Kyuhyun untuk kembali padanya.

"Benar-benar Freak!"

"Jaga kata-katamu _Chagi_," Yesung memperingatkan, meskipun dia memahami alasan _namjachingu_nya begitu marah, bukan berarti dia suka kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari bibir itu.

"_WAE_? Kau mau membelanya? Kenyataannya dia memang seperti itu. Setelah meninggalkan _Noona_-ku sekarang berdua-duaan dengan _yeoja_ licik itu!"

"Kau baru saja memaki dua orang tidak bersalah, _Chagi_."

"_Mwo_? Tidak bersalah? Kau pikir meninggalkan Minnie _noona_-ku dan membuatnya begitu sakit itu tidak bersalah?" kini Ryeowook telah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Yesung. Seakan mengatakan bahwa dia siap bertempur hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Yesung menghela napas. "Kau juga harus memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanmu kalau seseorang yang sangat kau cintai kembali saat kau telah memiliki _yeghonnyeo_ yang begitu baik? Sangat berat bagi Kyuhyun melepas Minnie, Kyuhyun juga sakit Wookie."

"_Ne_! Evil itu memang sakit! Sakit jiwa! Kau pikir dengan tahu dilema seorangn Cho Kyuhyun lantas sakit hati Minnie _chagi_ jadi menghilang atau sekedar berkurang? _Ani_! Semua itu tidak akan membuat sakit hati seorang Lee Sungmin menghilang!"

"Berhenti menyebut Sungmin dengan _Noona_-ku atau _Chagi_ lagi Wookie, kau kekasihku!" entah kenapa amarah Yesung jadi terpancing juga.

"Lantas kenapa, ha? Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kau juga akan mengejar _yeoja_ cantik perusak hubungan orang itu? Kau akan—"

"Cukup Wookie," sebuah suara lembut menghentikan kalimat _namja_ itu.

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yesung ke arah pintu, dan begitu melihat sosok Sungmin di sana, pandangan Ryeowook langsung melembut membuat Yesung mendengus kesal.

"Minnie _chagi_. Kau—?"

"Ne, aku mendengar semuanya. _Gomawo_ Wookie, kau telah membelaku. Tapi aku akan sangat marah kalau pembelaan itu justru membuat hubunganmu dengan Yesung _oppa_ jadi rusak. Aku tidak suka kalau kalian bertengkar hanya karena meributkan aku dan Kyunie," Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekati Ryeowook dan tersenyum lembut kearah _namja_ itu.

"Minnie—"

"Stt... jangan lagi Wookie, aku tak mau kalian bertengkar lagi."

Ryeowook tertegun. Rasanya begitu berat melihat senyum sakit di wajah itu. Ryeowook pun meraih tubuh _yeoja_ itu kedalam pelukannya, memeluk dan mengusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut. Seakan ingin memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk _yeoja_ itu.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu lama Wookie," kesal Yesung.

"Kenapa? Kalau tak suka pergi saja."

"Aish!"

Sungmin terkikik juga mendengar pertengkaran kecil yang jauh dari amarah diantara mereka. _Yeoja_ itu tak menyadari, bahwa kikik kecilnya berhasil membuat sosok yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ itu tersenyum lega.

Bukan hanya Ryeowook yang menyaksikan bagaimana sok kuatnya _yeoja_ itu. Tersenyum sementara matanya terus berteriak perih. Kantung hitam di bawah iris kelinci itu juga kian menebal. Membuat Siwon terus berpikir, bagaimana cara agar senyum lembut itu kembali di bibir _plum_ itu.

"_Oppa_! Kenapa masih di pintu saja? Ayo masuk," seru Sungmin setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan Ryeowook. "Wookie-_ya_, tadi aku dan _Oppa_ membeli Pizza cukup banyak, kita makan berempat _Ne_?"

Siwon masuk, _namja_ itu memberi salam sopan pada Yesung dan Ryeowook sebelum duduk di sofa di samping Sungmin dan meletakkan dua kotak pizza yang sedari tadi terus dijinjingnya.

"Minnie bilang dia belum sempat mentraktirmu setelah sidang pertama waktu itu, Ryeowook-_ah_," ujar Siwon seraya membuka kedua dus pizza mereka.

"_Ne_! Berkat dukungan dari kalian aku berhasil dengan baik di sidang pertamaku," Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "_Gamsahamnida_."

Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu membungkuk satu persatu kearah mereka. Ryeowook yang memperhatikan tingkah mereka hanya mampu tersenyum kecil. Dengan gerak tak kentara, _namja_ itu menyuruh Yesung mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Mereka cocok, _Ne_?"

Sekilas, ada keterkejutan di raut Yesung. _Namja_ itu menatap Ryeowook yang kini memasang wajah bersinar menyilaukan seakan baru saja menemukan sebuah harta karun besar.

"Apa maksudmu Wookie?"

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum sumringah kala memandang Sungmin yang tengah menyuapkan potongan pizza ke mulut Siwon yang telah terbuka. Yesung hanya menghela napas, perasaannya jadi tak menentu sendiri. Di satu sisi, dia yakin Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan Sungmin, tapi di sisi lain... dia juga ingin melihat Sungmin bisa tersenyum lembut lagi. Namun akhirnya dia sadar... bahwa semua itu, bukan kuasanya untuk masuk dan mengaduk-aduk sesuai keinginannya. Dengan kata lain, dia tak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh.

.

.

"Apa ini?" Siwon bertanya seraya mengangkat dua kotak bekal yang kini tengah mendarat di mejanya.

"Pagi tadi Wookie memintaku menemaminya membuat bekal makan siang," ujar Sungmin, lalu mulai membuka laptopnya untuk memulai bimbingannya hari itu.

"Lalu?" Siwon masih bertanya, dia masih belum bisa mengerti atas jawaban Sungmin.

"Dia menyuruhku membuat bekal juga, karena dia membuat dua jadi aku juga harus membuat dua, begitu katanya. Wookie juga bilang supaya satunya untuk _Oppa_ saja, karena aku tak mungkin menghabiskan dua-duanya," ujar Sungmin polos tanpa menatap Siwon yang tengah berekspresi heran di depannya. _Yeoja_ itu masih sibuk membuka-buka programnya yang telah setengah jadi.

"Kalau begitu kita makan saja dulu," ujar Siwon, menutup flip laptop Sungmin. Membuat bibir _yeoja_ itu maju beberapa centi, namun tetap mengangguk juga.

Sungmin membuka kedua kotak bekal itu, setelah mengucapkan '_M__asitge deuseyo__'_ bersama-sama, keduanya mulai menikmati bekal yang Sungmin buat pagi tadi. Sungmin tersenyum kala memandang Siwon yang memakan _kimchi_ dan _galbi_ secara bergantian dengan lahap. _Namja_ itu tampak tidak memilih-milih makanan, tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang suka sekali menyisihkan—

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kala pemikiran tentang sebuah nama terlintas di kepalanya. Dia tidak mau memikirkan nama itu lagi, karena hanya akan membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak saja. Belum lagi rasa rindu yang akan semakin membesar bila dia kembali mengingat wajah itu.

"Minnie...," Siwon mengusap bahu Sungmin, mengembalikan _yeoja_ itu dari pikirannya sendiri. "_Waeyo_?"

Sungmin menggeleng, lalu kembali melahap bekalnya dengan sedikit rasa tercekat di tenggorokannya. Terasa perih.

Seusai memakan bekal makan siang mereka, Sungmin kembali fokus pada aplikasinya. Dia beberapa kali mengalami kesulitan dalam penentuan item untuk beberapa bagian tabel yang semestinya diperlukan dan dengan bijak Siwon membantunya memilah-milah mana-mana saja yang penting.

Matahari telah beranjak ke ufuk saat Sungmin menutup laptopnya setelah Siwon mengatakan bahwa pertemuan hari itu telah cukup.

"Kau sudah punya pandangan setelah lulus nanti?" Siwon bertanya, memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti koridor tempat mereka berjalan pelan.

"_Ne_, _Appa_ memintaku untuk membuka cabang usahanya di Seoul dan mengelolanya sendiri, agar aku bisa belajar merintis usaha sendiri." jawab Sungmin mantap.

"_Appa_mu pria yang hebat, dia mendidik putrinya dengan tidak memanjakannya tapi juga tidak membiarkannya lepas begitu saja, _Ne_?"

"_Appa_ memang selalu begitu, tidak suka kalau aku atau Sungjin hanya berpangku tangan," Sungmin kembali mengangguk mantap.

Meski begitu ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menganjal dadanya. Telepon dari _appa_nya seminggu yang lalu. _Appa_nya benar-benar tidak suka keputusannya melepas Kyuhyun, meski dia berkata kalau dia percaya pada apapun keputusan Sungmin, Sungmin masih bisa merasakan nada berat disana.

"Minnie-_ya_...," panggil Siwon lembut, sekali lagi _namja_ itu memergoki Sungmin yang tengah melamun.

"_Ne_?"

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku hanya memikirkan _Appa_ku, sudah cukup lama aku tidak pulang kerumah dan kemarin _Appa_ menelepon, membuatku semakin ingin memeluknya saja."

"Shhh... _Appa_mu orang yang baik, dia pasti mengerti kalau putrinya tengah berjuang demi masa depannya. Nah, agar kau tidak bersedih, bagaimana kalau kita makan _ice cream_ yang di taman waktu itu?"

"_Oppa_ yang traktir?" tanya Sungmin antusias, dalam sekejap _yeoja_ itu segera melupakan keresahan hatinya yang sempat timbul.

Siwon tersenyum kala menatap _puppy eyes _pemilik wajah _aegyo_ itu, sungguh menggemaskan. Membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk sekedar mencubit pipi Sungmin dan mengacak rambutnya.

"_Gomaw_—" kalimat Sungmin terhenti saat merasakan ponselnya berdering. _Yeoja_ itu tersenyum singkat pada Siwon sebelum meraih ponselnya dan... matanya sedikit membulat saat melihat ID pemanggil itu. Sedikit ragu dan khawatir, Sungmin menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Yeobaseo_, Eom..." sapaan kakunya terhenti. Rasanya sudah tak pantas lagi Sungmin memanggil _yeoja_ di seberang sana dengan panggilan _Eomma_ lagi karena.. "...eumm _Ahjuma_..."

"Ya. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu _Chagi_~ bagaimanapun kau tetap _Eomma_ anggap sebagai putri _Eomma_! _Eomma_ tidak suka!" Sungmin mengernyit mendapati penolakan itu.

"_Mianhe_, _Eomma_.. Minnie hanya—"

"Isshhh... Sudah-sudah, _Eomma_ tidak suka kalau kau canggung seperti itu pada _Eomma_."

"_Mianhe_."

"_Eomma_ rindu padamu _Chagiya_, datanglah kerumah malam ini. Ahra baru datang dari London dan kami akan mengadakan perayaan kecil di rumah, datanglah _Chagiya_~."

Suara merajuk itu membuat Sungmin merasa tertohok. Bagaimana mungkin _Eomma_ Cho memintanya datang kekediaman Cho disaat mereka tengah mengadakan perayaan? Tentu saja Sungmin tidak bisa, pasti ada Kyuhyun di sana dan... meskipun sangat rindu, Sungmin tak ingin bertemu _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhe_ _Eomma_... Minnie—"

"_Jebal_ Minnie _chagi_," potong nyonya Cho.

Sungmin menarik napasnya berat. "_Ne_, _Eomma_. Minnie akan datang," ujar Sungmin mengiyakan. "Boleh Minnie mengajak teman?" Sungmin bertanya saat matanya mendapati Siwon yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikannya bicara.

"Tentu saja Minnie. Baiklah, _Eomma_ tunggu _Chagiya_."

Sungmin menutup ponselnya begitu panggilan berakhir dan menghela nafas panjang. Lalu di tatapnya Siwon yang memandangnya penuh perhatian.

"_Eomma_ Kyuhyun memintaku datang ke perayaan keluarga, _Oppa_... kau bisa menemaniku, kan?"

.

.

Distrik Nowon tempat kediaman keluarga Cho berada cukup jauh dari tempat _flat_ Sungmin berada. Setelah acara makan _ice cream_ sore itu berakhir, Sungmin segera kembali ke _flat_nya hingga akhirnya Siwon menjemputnya pukul enam tepat. Butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit bagi porsche hitam Siwon melaju di jalan bebas hambatan untuk tiba di depan rumah bergaya tradisional itu.

Tak lama setelah Sungmin menekan _bell_nya, gerbang depan rumah itu segera terbuka menampilkan sosok _yeoja_ paruh baya yang tersenyum hangat kearahnya.

"Minnie _chagi_, _Eomma_ sudah menunggumu... Aihhh... apa dia _chingu_mu? Tampan sekali, tapi hanya _chingu_ kan?" Nyonya Cho memberondong Sungmin dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dia pun segera menggandeng Sungmin untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Ani_, sebenarnya dia _seonsaengnim_ku," jawab Sungmin seraya menggandeng Siwon agar _namja_ itu tidak berjalan di belakang mereka terlalu jauh.

"Kau tampan sekali, siapa namamu, Nak?" Nyonya Cho bertanya dengan memandang Siwon penasaran.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_," ujar Siwon seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Ah, Siwon-ah, tak perlu kaku. Tapi kau jangan macam-macam pada Minnieku ya, dia milik Kyuhyun," ujar Nyonya Cho tanpa aling-aling, membuat Siwon hanya tersenyum maklum.

"_Eomma_," rajuk Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu telah mengembungkan pipinya tanda sebal.

Nyonya Cho terkikik kecil dan mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut, kemudian dibimbingnya Sungmin dan Siwon menuju ruang makan keluarga Cho, meski pun tanpa digandeng dengan erat seperti itu, Sungmin tidak akan tersesat. Namun nyonya Cho tetap menggandeng Sungmin dengan erat.

"Minnie ya!" Sebuah pekikan keras mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu segera melihat _yeoja_ lain yang tengah berjalan cepat kearahnya dan menubrukkan diri begitu saja pada Sungmin yang baru memasuki pintu ruang makan. "Ahra _noona_," Sungmin tersenyum dengan balas memeluk _yeoja_ itu.

"Jangan berlarian, _Chagi_. Kau sedang hamil," celetukan lembut terdengar dari Zhou Mi, suami Ahra yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah istrinya.

Sungmin tersenyum singkat pada _namja_ berambut merah itu dari balik bahu Ahra. Dan saat itulah Sungmin menangkap pandangan intens dari Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping kiri Zhou Mi. Sebuah tekanan terasa di dada Sungmin, debar rindu yang di sertai segores rasa perih hadir di sana.

"Aku sudah mendengar kabar itu, ishhh... aku tak tau apa yang ada di otak Saengi Babo itu. Sekarang malah dia membawa _yeoja_ itu ke sini, kau yakin kepalanya tidak terbentur sesuatu belakangan ini," Ahra berbisik pelan sembari mengusap-usap punggung Sungmin.

Mendengar kalimat Ahra, Sungmin lalu menyadari kehadiran sosok _yeoja_ berambut lurus yang berada di sisi kiri Kyuhyun. Goresan perih itu terasa semakin dalam dan kali ini disertai tusukan-tusukan kecil dalam beribu jumlah yang seakan berlomba mengoyak dadanya.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Ahra, mencoba menampilkan senyum lembutnya. "Dia tidak terbentur sesuatu, _Eonni_. Kupikir otaknya memang sudah rusak dari lahir," _yeoja_ manis itu mencoba bercanda, yang kemudian dibalas dengan cubitan di pipinya oleh Ahra.

"Ah! Dia...," Ahra, terkesan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan memberikan pandangan penuh minat pada Siwon.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_," Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sungmin pun kembali memperkenalkan dirinya, bukan hanya pada Ahra tapi juga pada lima orang lain yang telah duduk memutari meja makan bulat itu.

"Apa kau _namjachingu_..." kalimat Ahra yang kembali terdengar mengantung membuahkan sebuah senyum di bibir Siwon.

"_Ani_, _Eonni_. Dia ummm... _chingudeul_ merangkap _seonsaengnim_ku," jelas Sungmin saat mendapati tatapan menuntut dari Ahra.

"Ahra, ayo ajak Minnie dan Siwonnie ke sini," nyonya Cho memperingatkan putri tertuanya itu.

Ahra tersenyum pada Siwon dan Sungmin sebelum mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk di dua dari tiga kursi yang tersisa. Sungmin membungkuk pada mereka yang telah duduk sebelum duduk di samping nyonya Cho dan membiarkan Siwon duduk sisi lainnya yang juga berada disamping seorang _yeoja_ cantik berambut lurus, Seohyun.

Sepanjang acara makan malam itu, Sungmin berusaha keras untuk tidak melihat atau bahkan sekedar melirik kearah Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu hanya terus mencoba tersenyum setiap kali Ahra melemparkan pertanyaan padanya, lalu pada Siwon, berlanjut pada Seohyun dan terakhir pada Kyuhyun.

Meski terus saja, tusukan-tusukan nyeri itu terus datang. Menantang hati Sungmin, seberapa kuat _yeoja_ itu bisa bertahan duduk di sana. Sungmin tak ingin terlihat lemah dengan meneteskan air matanya, _yeoja_ itu hanya bisa melampiaskan semua rasa sakitnya pada ujung rok lipit selututnya yang kini telah kusut. Meremasnya sekuat mungkin setiap kali sudut matanya melihat senyum tipis yang terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. Senyum yang tidak ditujukan untuknya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _ice cream_ porsi jumbo kalau kau bisa tersenyum hingga ini semua berakhir," sebuah bisikan halus terdengar di telinga kiri Sungmin. Sementara sebuah tangan besar terasa menggenggam hangat tangannya di bawah meja.

_Yeoja_ itu tersenyum tipis mendengar tawaran itu, tawaran konyol yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah usaha untuk menghibur. "Dua _ice cream_ ukuran jumbo?" tawar Sungmin berusaha mengembangkan senyum manisnya.

Siwon mengangguk, lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sungmin. Kembali meraih sumpitnya dan mengambil sepotong daging asap.

"Tapi kau juga harus makan banyak," lanjutnya tidak dengan berbisik lagi, sementara tangannya telah mengarahkan daging asap itu kedepan bibir Sungmin yang segera melahapnya.

"_Aigoo_~ manisnya~" sebuah seruan girang membuat Sungmin dan Siwon terpecah dari dunia mereka. Keduanya memandang Ahra yang menatap mereka dengan mata yang bersinar aneh.

Menyadari ucapan itu ditujukan untuk dirinya, Sungmin segera menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas.

"Kyunie, kau tidak ingin seperti itu juga?" lanjut Ahra dengan nada yang menggoda.

"_Ani_. Itu terlalu kekanakan," gumam Kyuhyun datar dan membuang wajahnya kearah lain dari Ahra. Yang sialnya itu berarti _namja_ itu jadi menghadap kearah Sungmin, membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya bergolak aneh ketika melihat wajah itu masih saja memerah.

Ahra tersenyum melihat sikap arogan Kyuhyun yang terlalu tinggi hanya untuk menutupi sebuah gurat cemburu di iris coklatnya. "_Ya_! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita bermain kartu?" Ahra memberi usul ketika dilihatnya semua telah selesai makan.

Tuan Cho mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun yang mulai merasa jengah berada di meja makan, sementara Siwon hanya menatap Ahra dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ne, _Eomma_ cuci piring—"

"Biar Minnie saja _Eomma_," usul Sungmin, mencegah Nyonya Cho yang akan menumpuk mangkok nasi.

"Tapi—"

"Aku juga akan membantu," ujar Seohyun, turut menumpuk piring-piring kotornya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah Seohyun. Nyonya Cho pun mendesah pasrah dan turut meninggalkan meja bersama yang lain. Meninggalkan Sungmin dan Seohyun berdua saja dalam suasana yang mendadak berubah canggung.

"Aku yang mengusap sabun, Seohyun-ssi yang membilasnya, Ne?" Sungmin bertanya setelah mereka berhasil memindahkan seluruh peralatan makan ke atas bak cuci piring.

Seohyun mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian suara air pun menjadi musik pengisi di antara mereka. Sejujurnya Sungmin tak suka suasana diam seperti ini, namun dia sendiri bingung harus memulai dengan apa. Bukan hanya itu, dia juga bingung... bagaimana mungkin dia mampu berdiri begini dekat dengan _yeoja_ yang telah dengan jelas merebut Kyuhyun dari sisinya.

Bukankah seharusnya Sungmin benci? Marah dan menendang bokong Seohyun dengan keras hingga dia terlempar sejauh mungkin?

Tapi nyatanya, Sungmin hanya diam. Ada rasa kesal memang, apalagi saat mengingat bahwa _yeoja_ itu juga telah mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun. Mencurinya dari Sungmin. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan rasa benci itu. Memang harus bagaimana menunjukkannya? Dengan benar-benar menendangnya? Atau menjambak rambut pirang lurusnya? Sungmin tidak sebodoh itu untuk melakukan hal bar-bar macam anak labil.

"Sungmin-_ssi_, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" suara lembut dan rendah itu menyapa gendang telinga Sungmin diantara derasnya suara air keran.

"Ne, tentu saja boleh," jawab Sungmin sedikit kaku.

"Apa... hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyunie?"

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin merespon kaget dan memandang ke arah Seohyun. Apa maksudnya _yeoja_ ini bertanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan... dia tidak tahu kalau Sungmin dan Kyuhyun...

"Mianhe, aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan. Aku hanya—"

"_Ani_, Aku dan Kyuhyun...," Sungmin merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, "...tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami hanya berteman, saat di _senior high school_ Kyunie adalah _hoobae_ku," jawabnya sambil mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya.

Sungmin pun kembali mengusap sabun pada piring di tangannya dan berusaha melupakan jawaban konyol yang baru saja terucap dari bibirnya. Kenapa dia tak jujur saja? Entahlah, yang terlintas di otak Sungmin saat ini hanya agar dia tak lagi terlalu berharap. Mengenyahkan semua pandangan yang kelak hanya akan membawa kekecewaan padanya.

_Yeoja_ itu tidak tahu, mungkin tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa sebuah gurat kekecewaan baru saja dia ukirkan di iris kecoklatan itu. _Namja_ berambut caramel yang berdiri di balik pintu dapur itu tengah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, tak tahu, entah alasan apa yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

TBC

_Kamus kecil : yeghonnyeo (_Tunangan), _Gamsahamnida (_thanks –formal_–;) , __M__asitge deusey__o(_Selamat menikmati_;), kimchi(_Sayuran fermentasi_;), galbi(_Iga sapi panggang_;), aegyo(_Wajah Manis/Imut_;)_, _Ahjuma(_Bibi_;), jebal(_Please_;)_, _seonsaengnim(_Guru/Dosen_;)_, _chingu(_Teman_;),Choi Siwon imnida(_Saya Choi Siwon_;), namjachingu(_BoyFriend_;), Aigo(_OMG, Astaga;)_, Hoobae (_Junior_;)._

Pan bener kata Lhyn... di Chaps ini Kyu mulei jeles dikit-dikit... Mianhe ne, mulei chaps ini dan seterusnya bakal banyak SiMin, tapi KyuSeo dikitan kok.

Dan... Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan Rifyu... :

**Thania Lee** (Mwo? Mati donk Minnie-ku kalo loncat gitu... makasih dah rifyu ya?;) **Kim hyunie**(Makasih... Lhyn seneng kalo ada yang nyesek baca fic Lhyn, makasih dah rifyu;) **Shana Elfishy**(Hua.. maaf Chingu, kalo KyuSeo di ilangin Plotnya ga bisa jalan... Lhyn udah meminim-seminim-minimkan KyuSeonya kok, itu juga Lhyn Croz bareng SiMin. Eh? Aduh, belom kok... Cuma baru Lhyn bikin draftnya ampe tamat. makasih dah Rifyu...;) **Park HyunRa**(Yap, Kyu pasti nyesel deh.. makasih dah rifyu ya..;) **ikkimassu** (hehe.. Mian.. NC kemarinka permintaan Reader.. jadi jangan salahin Lhyn ya.. #dikuliti Reader. Makasih dan rifyu;) **Dina LuvKyumin**(Watashiwa Lhyn Hatake desu, Yoroshikune *Oi! ituJepang!* Lhyn ga bisa pake bahasa Korea hiks:'[ Eh, sabar ya... nanti juga mereka nyatu lagi kok. Makasih dah rifyu;) **KyuHyunJiYoon males Log In**(Iya-iya... endingnya di tunggu aja.. Lhyn punya rencana 'aneh' untuk siwon di akhir kok. Makasih dah riyu;) **Park Yeong Sung** (Iya, Kyu pasti nyesel. Makasihd ah rifyu;) **diitactorlove**** (**Wah? Lhyn seneng bisa berbagi aliran *?* ama penyuka pair lain... wkwkw.. makasih dah rifyu ya...;) **a silent reader**(Yap. Boleh kok panggil gitu, lha kalo Lhyn panggil Chingu apa? Yah... endingnya udah Lhyn tentuin, mianhe. Makasih dah rifyu;) **VainVampire** (Yah... mereka bakal putus kok. Makasih dah rifyu ya..;) **Yanna** (Yap. Pelan2 tar Minnie bakal 'Lupa' ama Kyu berkat Siwon kok. Makasih dah rifyu ya..;) **dhiankyuhae**(Iya, emang gada acara hamil... biar ga tambah nyesek. Makasih dah rifyu ya;) **Han je mi**(hehe, makasih. Makasihd ah rifyu..;) **nana** (BAGUS! Makasih dah rifyu;) **rina suju**(ada Simin kok, makasih dah rifyu ya;) **nam seulmi** (KyuSeo ga lama2 kok.. Chaps 13 udah mulei fokus ke KyuMin lagi, makasih dah rifyu ya;) **Just Kyumin**(ya, bener! Biar Kyu juga belajar dewasa dari kesalahan. Makasihd ah rifyu ya..;) **SuperGirl** (Yap. Makasih dah rifyu;) **Cassie Uchiha** (Eist! Jangan dibakar, buat Lhy aja fotonya, mau kok wkwk.. makasih dah rifyu;) **E.L.F** (Wahh.. banyak juga y yang ngarep jadi WookiePpa, rencana sekitar 20an bisa kuran bisa lebih, mohon sabar ya,.. makasih dah rifyu;) **Mrs. KJW** (Yap boleh, chingu yang nonjokin Lhyn yang nyiumin *dikuliti* makasihd ah rifyu;) **hana**(kalo mau nonjok, ya tonjok aja Eonni.. tenang, ada Lhyn yang gantiin TeukiPpa buat ngobatin kok *disate* makasih dah rifyu;) **sarangchullpa92**(Wkwkw.. sabar Eka-chan... bentar lagi kok... Kyu pasti sakit juga, Lhyn pan adil... *Kyu : Ya! Jangan membuatku was-was Author gelo!* makasih dah rifyu;) **Cho Hyun Jin** (Chap depan ya.. KyuSeo mule didera ombak *bahasaloapebangetdah* Mau Lhyn colongin saputangan dari KyuPpa? Ato kaos WonPpa? Buat usap ingus tuh.. wkwk.. makasih dah rifyu;) **Ka Hime Shiseiten** (Wkwkw... nangis tengah malem tar dikira kunti lho *merindingsendiri* hehe, Typo emang ga pernah lepas dari Lhyn, Lhyn usahain buat ngurangin dikit2 deh, makasih dah rifyu ya;) **cha** (Cup-cup-cup.. nanti Lhyn bagi2 tisu toilet dari dorm suju deh *dijitakreader* sabar ya,,, chap depan juga udah galau menggalau tuh si kyu. Makasih dah rifyu**;) ****nobinobi**(Makasih rifyunya... ;) **MinnieGalz**(Waaa pointnya bisa di tuker tiket SS4 Suju Ga? *abaikan* makasih dah rifyu;) **Hyeri**(Hehe.. jangan jadi MinniPpa lah~ biar ga nyesek. Rencana 20an, bisa lebih bisa kurang. Makasihd ah rifyu ya..;) **leeyoungmin** (Eh, maksudnya SuGen disini tu sapa sih? Sungmin Hangeng pan?Whehe Mian, Lhyn kan masih baru, jadi belon tau banyak.. makasih dah rifyu;) **MegaKyu** (Siwon perpek banget ya disini.. Garystu ga ya? Wehehe.. ending tetep kok. Makasihd ah rifyu ya;) **Soldier of Light** (Sttt... udah jangan nangis Eonni... Kyu jeles? Sip dah! Bakal panen jeles si KyuPpa itu. Makasih Eonni udah rifyu...;) **eunhae25** (Mau Tisu? Tar KyuPpa Lhyn jewer udah bikin Minnie ama reader nangis *Kyu: Ya! Yang bikin skenario tu sapa?*. Makasih dah rifyu;) **kyumin**(Yap pasti!pasti! kyu bakal nyesel. Makasih dah rifyu ya..;) **Phirre15** (Hehe.. makasih, Lhyn belom terbiasa bikin BxB jadinya di GDSw dulu.. BxBnya buat Slight dulu. Makadih dah rifyu;) **KyuJummahatters** (Harapannya Lhyn kabulin.. makasih dah rifyu;) **AIDASUNGJIN** (Waduh, kemana Lhyn harus nyari Sungjin? Tar, Lhyn tanya ke MinniPpa dulu, kali aja dia punya... haha, iya SiMin bakal deket, makasih dah rifyu;) **bunnypumpkin** (Whe? Lhyn pikir Klimaksnya yang waktu MinniPpa buka jendela itu lho *MinniPpa : Itu karena aku kepanasan Lhyn, biar sriwing2 gitu* #dibakarVitaMins# Hehe, ga minta banyak juga bakal Lhyn banyakin. Makasih dah rifyu ya;) **bunnypumpkin** (Wah, Mian... chap ini ama besok itu ada Seonya semua... sabar ya... itu penting buat bikin Kyu bisa ngebandingin Minnie dan Seo pas keduanya ada.. makasih dah rifyu;) **BunnyMinnie** (Kyu suruh pergi kerumah Lhyn gih... wehehe.. makasih dah rifyu;) **takara-hoshi**(Eist! Jangan di tembak donk Kyunya... kasihin ke Lhyn aja gimana? Makasih dah rifyu;) **melani kyuminElf**(hehe, Iya.. dia pasti sakit ati kok.. udah jangan emosi ya.. ngadepin evil harus dengan evil lagi jangan pake emosi..;D makasihd ah rifyu;) **sparkyUntil dead**(Makasih dukungannya, ga akan Lhyn sia-sia kan. Makasih dah rifyu**;) ****ms. KMS**(Yap lanjut nanti Kyu juga dapet jatah siksa dari Lhyn kok, makasih dah rifyu;) **.** (Wehehe... kyu emang pergi kok.. tapi pergi untuk kembali *lagunya sapa ya?* Simin? Wah Seeepp dah! iya Lhyn terusin, makasih eonni udah mau baca dan rifyu...;) **ryuu**(Gyah! Jangan bakar Lhyn juga... iya Kyumin kok.. jangan bakar ya... *kedip2* makasih dah rifyu;) **SungMinnie**(Yap pasti! Semua permintaan chingu tinggal menunggu waktu buat terlaksana. Makasih dah rifyu;) **fatthkyu** (CLBK? Dari pihak Kyu ke Minnie sih ada *?* hekeke.. makasih dah rifyu ya...;) **Minyu** (Kyu juga bakal nangis kok... next dan next chap Kyu bakal sakit-se-sakit-sakitnya! Makasih dah rifyu...;) **dian** (Makasih2... Lhyn masih belajar kok. Makasih dah rifyu ya;) **siticho** (Iya2, bentar lagi juga Kyu yang sakit kok... makasih dah rifyu ya;)

Maaf kalo ada salah pengetikan nama dan terlewat oleh mata Jereng Lhyn...

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" gertakan pelan terdengar dari Sungmin yang wajahnya kini dihiasi semburat merah.

Namun sayangnya... dan sialnya, gertakan itu bukan untuk Kyuhyun, melainkan untuk sosok namja yang berada di sisi lain yeoja itu. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun meremas kepalan tangannya, merasakan sesuatu yang bergolak liar di dalam perutnya.

.

Kalo kemarin Onew udah nyempil dikit, besok Baby Taeminnie-ku bakal muncul... hayo, siapa yang bisa nebak apa hubungan dia ama Minnie? Taeminnie-ku disini Namja Lho...

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini...

_20_02_2012


	10. Keping Sepuluh

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Sepuluh**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Nunmantteumyeon ni saenggak -Hey girl- Janakkaena sasil neo hana bakke anboyeo."

(When I open my eyes I think of you (Hey girl) Assleep or awake the truth is I can only see you) _Sorry, Sorry-Super Junior_

.

"Huaahhh... capeknya~," keluh Ryeowook sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa berlengan panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pangkuan Yesung yang duduk di ujung sofa.

"Ya, yang baru selesai _show_ itu aku," protes Yesung, pelan. Lalu membiarkan jemari kecilnya menyusup di helai kecokelatan _namja_ yang berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Aku kan mencintaimu _Hyung_, jadi kalau _Hyung_ lelah aku juga lelah," komentar Ryeowook kocak yang membuahkan satu cubitan halus di pipinya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa si Evil itu tidak pulang bersama kita tadi?"

Yesung meraih remote dan menyalakan TV di depannya sebelum menatap _namjachingu_nya yang tengah memainkan rumbai-rumbai di tepian bantal sofa. "Dia pulang lebih dulu jadi tidak ikut latihan untuk _perform_ besok."

"Oh... tapi dia tidak di sinikan? Uff... pasti menemui _yeoja_ itu lagi, kenapa makin hari dia makin menyebalkan sih?" Ryeowook menggerutu, gerutuan yang telah acap kali Yesung dengar akhir-akhir ini.

Yesung bisa mengerti dan paham dengan sikap mengibarkan bendera perang dari Ryeowook untuk _magnae_nya. Dan Yesung sudah cukup makan rasa pahitnya kalau dia ikut menanggapi hal itu. Kalau saja dia tidak melihat seberapa dekat hubungan _namjachingu_nya itu dengan _yeoja_ bernama Lee Sungmin, sudah pasti Yesung akan menjadikan 'pembelaan berlebihan' ini sebagai masalah besar.

'_Teeettttt... Teeettttt..._'

Ryeowook menghentikan sumpah serapahnya saat mendengar pintu _dorm_ Super Junior yang berbunyi, _namja_ itu menatap Yesung sesaat sebelum bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kembali menggerutu.. "...pasti si Evil itu, awas saja kalau dia membawa _yeoja_ itu ke sini."

_Namja_ itu membuka pintu dan terpaksa harus menelan kembali kalimat 'manis' yang hampir tercetus dari bibirnya, karena dia melihat _namja_ imut yang asing baginya. "Siapa? Mencari siapa?"

"_Sillehamnida_," _namja_ itu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis, wajahnya sangat imut dengan rambut pirang menyerupai jamur yang dengan sukses manambah kesan lucu di sana. "Saya mencari Kim Yesung, apa benar dia tinggal di sini?"

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook sedikit terkejut mendengar tujuan _namja_ itu. "_Ne_, Kim Yesung memang tinggal di sini. Boleh tahu kau ada perlu apa?" Ryeowook bertanya tanpa dapat menekan rasa penasarannya.

"Siapa Wookie?" Yesung muncul sebelum _namja_ itu menjawab, setelah menatap Ryeowook sesaat Yesung pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ imut itu.

"Dia mencarimu _Hyung_," ujar Ryeowook dengan nada penasaran yang masih sama.

"Kim Yesung? Lee Taemin _imnida_, aku baru tiba dari Jepang dan Jong Shi _Ajusshi_ menyuruhku untuk menemuimu di sini," ujar _namja_ itu dengan senyumnya yang –demi apapun– membuat Ryeowook merasa sangat khawatir, dan... mendengar nama _Appa_ Yesung disebut, dengan segala keajaibannya itu mampu membuat lutut Ryeowook terasa bergetar.

Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"_Appa_ yang mengirimmu ke sini?" Yesung bertanya dengan telah kehilangan empatinya.

_Namja_ imut itu mengangguk, masih dengan senyum manisnya yang... menakutkan bagi Ryeowook.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan _Appa_? Apa dia menyuruhmu untuk menjadikanku _baby_ _sitter_mu?" Yesung tersenyum sinis dan berkata dengan sarkatis.

"_Ani_...," dia menggeleng polos, "aku _yeghonnyeo_mu, Yesung _hyung_."

"_MWO_?" Ryeowook membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar, sementara lututnya benar-benar melemas seketika. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyum imut nan polos di bibir itu.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Sungmin bertanya sekali lagi dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah pada Siwon dan dua lembar tiket di tangannya bergantian.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu lagi siapa yang bisa kuajak, Minnie," jawab Siwon, masih dengan tenang membawa porschenya tetap melaju.

"Tapi ini... theater ini kan sangat mahal, aku tidak pernah nonton di sana sebelumnya."

"Yah, kuharap kau suka."

Sungmin mengangguk menghadapi senyum Siwon, lagi pula tak ada lagi kesempatan untuknya menolak karena mobil yang mereka tumpangi baru saja masuk _basement_ parkiran gedung theater itu.

"Tak jauh dari sini ada restoran kecil," Siwon berkata sembari membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sungmin. "Selesai dari sini kita kesana, _Ne?"_

"Omooo? Tidak usah, aku tidak mau terlalu merepotkan _Oppa_," tolak Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu menerima uluran tangan Siwon dan balas menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku yang mau, kau menemaniku saja. Tapi, kalau kau mau berbaik hati menemaniku, aku akan mentraktirmu," ujar Siwon berbelit, membuat Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya.

Siwon membawa Sungmin memasuki gedung theater itu. Suasana klasik dengan siraman cahaya keemasan menyambut Sungmin di sana. Sebuah ruangan berbentuk bulat dengan sebuah panggung yang masih tertutup tirai merah ada di sana. Ruangan itu cukup besar, namun tak banyak kursi yang disediakan. Sungmin menduga bahwa tempat itu hanya menampung sekitar seratus orang sekali tampil.

Udara AC dan aroma terapi lavender menyapa lembut, sementara kursi-kursi berbeludru merah telah cukup terisi.

"_Ladies first_...," gumam Siwon saat _namja_ itu telah menemukan barisan nomor kursi mereka.

Berada diurutan kedua di depan dan ada disudut tengah yang cukup strategis. Sungmin duduk dengan gugup setelah mengambil sebuah buku alur cerita yang tergeletak di kursinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyambangi tempat seperti ini.

"Kau tak suka?" Siwon bertanya pelan saat menatapi raut wajah Sungmin.

"_Ani_, aku suka kok," jawab Sungmin, dengan mengambangkan senyum tipisnya.

"Aku tak mau memaksamu, kita keluar saja kalau di sini memang tidak membuatmu nyaman," tawar Siwon dengan sebuah pandangan yang menyiratkan pengertiannya.

"Aku suka kok, _Oppa_..."

"Kau yakin? Kalau pertunjukannya sudah dimulai, kita tidak bisa keluar sampai pertunjukannya selesai."

Sekali lagi Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis. Bagaimanapun dia tak mau merepotkan Siwon lebih jauh lagi, biarpun tiket itu didapat gratis dari kenalan Siwon yang Sungmin tak tahu seberapa kenalnya mereka. Tapi, Sungmin cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Hah! _Appa_nya pasti akan menceramahinya habis-habisan kalau dia membeli tiket ini sendiri dengan sengaja.

"Duduklah," sebuah suara yang sangat akrab di telinga Sungmin terdengar. Bukan... bukan suara Siwon melainkan suara...

"Kyunie?" Sungmin berujar saat matanya menangkap sosok itu, sama sekali tidak ada nada menegur dalam suaranya.

"Minnie?" Kyuhyun juga tampak terkejut saat mendapati Sungmin yang duduk kursi yang berada tepat di samping nomor kursinya.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut namun cukup _simple_ dan memilih untuk tak terlibat pembicaraan lebih jauh dengan Kyuhyun atau pun _yeoja_ yang bersama dengan Kyuhyun, Seohyun.

Sungmin diam dan menunduk, mulai membuka-buka bukunya dan mulai membaca alur cerita yang akan dipertunjukkan sekitar lima menit lagi, dia sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Sebuah cerita klasik, tentang saat di mana keberadaan vampire masih dipercaya. Seorang vampire yang jatuh cinta pada pemburunya sendiri, mengenaskan menurut Sungmin. Ada sedikit intrik dan kekuatan politik yang tersaji didalamnya, entah mengapa Sungmin jadi membayangkan bahwa drama itu adalah gabungan antara Romeo Juliet dengan Van Helsing.

Tak lama kemudian tirai merah itu di buka perlahan di iringi sebuah alunan musik berdominasi violin yang terdengar antara kebahagiaan namun menyayat.

"Kita tetap bisa keluar kalau kau mau, Minne?" Siwon berbisik pelan di telinganya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng dengan gelengan pelan.

"Minnie—"

_"Gwenchana,_ aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa, _Oppa_. Tak perlu terlalu cemas," gumam Sungmin dalam bisikan yang hanya bisa di dengar Siwon.

Yah, Sungmin tak apa-apa... atau setidaknya, berusaha untuk tidak apa-apa. Hanya perlu untuk tidak memandang mereka, hanya perlu untuk tidak menganggap mereka berada di sana dan dia tidak akan apa-apa. Lagi pula, ada Siwon di sana... Sungmin yakin bahwa _namja_ itu akan berusaha untuk menenangkan hatinya saat Sungmin merasa mulai kacau.

Tak perlu banyak usaha, Sungmin hanya perlu menggenggam tangan Siwon dan semua rasa itu akan mereda. Seperti biasa. Lalu rasa nyaman itu akan menyebar lewat sentuhan jemari besar itu, menenangkan dan menghangatkan.

Yah! Hanya seperti itu dan semuanya sudah cukup untuk Sungmin.

.

.

.

Well, silahkan nikmati waktu bebas yang kau ajukan dengan susah payah pada Heechul, Kyuhyun. Ya! Kau harus benar-benar menikmati hasil kerja kerasmu yang telah merengek-rengek hanya untuk dibebaskan dari jadwal latihan sore ini. Untuk tidak menyiakan ajakan kencan dari _yeoja_ itu, _yeoja_ yang kini duduk di sisi kananmu.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa perhatianmu justru tertuju pada _yeoja_ lain di sisi kirimu, _yeoja_ yang bahkan terkesan sedang mencoba tak mengacuhkanmu? Kenapa, kau harus memperhatikan raut senang itu, kenapa kau harus menimati pertunjukan yang disajikan bibir plum kala melengkung ke atas itu?

Lihat Kyuhyun... Lihat senyum itu, tawa kecil yang bahkan terdengar begitu merdu diantara tawa puluhan orang lain di sekitarmu. Membuat tangan jadi terasa gatal untuk tidak menyentuh pipi lembut itu dan membuatnya menampikan senyum itu tepat kearahmu. Kearahmu, Kyuhyun.

"_Waeyo_? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" gertakan pelan terdengar dari Sungmin yang wajahnya kini dihiasi semburat merah.

Namun sayangnya... dan sialnya, gertakan itu bukan untuk Kyuhyun, melainkan untuk sosok yang berada di sisi lain _yeoja_ itu. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun meremas kepalan tangannya, merasakan sesuatu yang bergolak liar di dalam perutnya. Seperti api yang menjalar pelan, namun pasti. Membakar sedikit demi sedikit.

"_Ani_...," Kyuhyun melihatnya, bagaimana _namja_ di sana tampak salah tingkah dengan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Memuakkan!

"Minnie-_ya_, kau—"

"Shhh!" Kyuhyun mendesis tajam saat melihat gerakan tangan _namja_ itu yang hendak mengusap pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin berbalik, melemparkan pandangan bertanya dari mata kelinci itu. Mata kelinci yang... –Kyuhyun tak tahu– seakan sesuatu telah hilang dari sana.

"Jangan berisik!" Kyuhyun menjawab pandangan tanya itu dengan desisan pelan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke arah panggung.

Ada yang hilang dipandangan iris _foxy_ itu, entah apa Kyuhyun tak tahu... namun dia ingin tahu. Sesuatu yang lenyap, sesuatu yang seharusnya tak boleh lenyap. _Namja_ itu menunduk, merasakan sebuah kesenyapan yang merayapi dadanya.

"Hiks..." isakan yang tertahan menyentak Kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat _namja_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin, _yeoja_ yang tengah mengusap air matanya dengan asal. Kyuhyun tersenyum, _yeoja_ itu masih saja cengeng dengan hal-hal berbau drama picisan seperti yang kini tengah di tampilkan di atas panggung. Biasanya, saat nonton bersama bersama, Kyuhyun selalu menyediakan sekotak tissu atau sekedar sapu tangan. Ah! Sepertinya dia membawa sapu tangan di...

"Pakailah."

_"Gomawo, Oppa_~ hiks...," ujar Sungmin yang sekali lagi menyentak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ manis itu yang baru saja menerima sebuah sapu tangan dari... lagi-lagi, sosok _namja_ di sisi lainnya.

"Sssttt... sudah-sudah Minnie," gumam _namja_ itu dengan nada yang begitu lembut. Dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehernya saat itu juga, saat tangan besar itu dengan seenaknya menarik kepala Sungmin ke dadanya.

Dia... benar-benar sudah tak tahan! Tidak seharusnya, mereka melakukan itu, karena seharusnya Sungmin hanya bisa menyadarkan dirinya di dada Kyuhyun! Tidak ada yang lain!

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kyunie!"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di tangannya yang terkepal. _Namja_ itu mengerjap, lalu menatap _yeoja_ berambut pirang lurus yang menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Seonie...," ujar Kyuhyun linglung.

_Namja_ itu segera melemaskan kepalan tangannya yang terasa amat kaku, entah kenapa. Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan mengusap rambut Seohyun lembut. Lalu diam dan kembali menatap panggung. Di mana lakon-lakon tengah memainkan sandiwara mereka dengan apik. Memontang-pantingkan perasaan penonton.

Namun tak menyentuh perasaan _namja_ itu. Kyuhyun tetap diam saat semuanya tertawa, dia juga diam saat yang lain diam. Iris kecoklatannya menerawang entah kemana, menyusuri jejak-jejak yang terhapus dalam sekejap mata.

Sesuatu di dadanya tengah bergolak, memperjuangkan sesuatu yang terasa penting... dan dia tak tahu itu apa.

.

.

Sungmin masih sibuk mengusapi lelehan air matanya yang belum berhenti saat Siwon membawanya keluar dari gedung theater. Genggaman tangan Siwon semakin mengerat saat mereka berjalan membelah jalanan padat pejalan kaki di kawasan itu.

Sungmin memasukkan sapu tangan Siwon ke dalam saku mantelnya, lalu merapatkan mantel itu sesaat sebelum kembali memusatkan perhatian pada jalanan di depan mereka. Sungmin menengadah, membiarkan cahaya keemasan lampu kota menghujani wajahnya dan menembus iris kelinci itu.

Deg!

Sebuah sengatan listrik tiba-tiba saja terasa di dadanya saat Siwon dengan lembut membawa tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam saku mantel _namja_ itu. Dada Sungmin berdebar merasakan aroma intim yang tiba-tiba menguar diantara mereka. Udara memang dingin, dan usaha Siwon untuk menghangat tangan Sungmin benar-benar berhasil. Bahkan bukan hanya tangannya saja yang menghangat, karena wajah _yeoja_ itu pun jadi terasa memanas.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, hal ini... hal sepele seperti berjalan di tengah kerumunan dengan bergandengan tangan dengan sang kekasih adalah hal yang sering kali Sungmin impikan. Impian yang mungkin takkan pernah mampir di pikiran orang lain.

Karena Kyuhyun tak pernah bisa melakukan hal-hal sesepele ini bersama Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun selalu membawanya ketempat-tempat dengan aura privasi yang sangat tinggi. Dan karena Kyuhyun... tak pernah membawa telapak tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam saku mantelnya.

Sungmin menengadah dan menatap wajah Siwon yang beberapa centi berada di atas kepalanya. Wajah itu tetap tenang seperti biasa, membuat Sungmin merasa miris. Kalau saja wajah di sana berbeda, seandainya sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat membahagiakan. Kalau saja, Kyuhyun bisa bersikap sehangat ini padanya, kalau saja... AKH! Hentikan Lee Sungmin! Kau tidak boleh lagi mengharapkannya.

Sudah terlalu lama, tiga bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun menentukan pilihannya. Dan bila nyatanya sampai saat ini dia belum juga kembali padanya, bukankah itu berarti bahwa dia tidak memilihnya? Bukankah semuanya cukup jelas?

"Kita duduk di sana saja, _ne?_ Sepertinya hanya itu meja yang tersisa," ajakan Siwon membuat Sungmin kembali ke dirinya lagi, _yeoja_ itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban dan mengikuti langkah Siwon yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

Kafe itu memang terkenal dengan menunya yang memiliki rasa lebih, jadi meski hari ini bukan akhir pekan tempat itu tetap saja ramai. Siwon menarikkan salah satu kursi dan dengan senyum kecilnya dia meminta Sungmin untuk duduk.

"Hah! Sepertinya tak ada tempat lagi, kita bergabung saja. _Gwenchanayo_, Seonie?"

Belum juga Sungmin meletakkan bokongnya di atas kursi, sebuah suara tak asing mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia menghela napas saat mata kelincinya menatap dua sosok itu. _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang mengenakan pakaian terlalu tertutup. Kyuhyun memakai mantel panjang dengan masker dan topi sementara Seohyun mengenakan mantel dan syal yang terlalu tinggi hingga hampir mencapai hidungnya dan sebuah kacamata besar.

"Kalian tak keberatankan?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan pandangan mata ganjil yang menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin mendengus tak menjawab, dia tahu Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan hal itu. _Namja_ itu mengikutinya, entah untuk alasan apa. Sementara Siwon justru menjawab dengan sopan, yang menurut Sungmin terlalu sopan untuk diberikan pada _namja_ seukuran Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun duduk dengan mencoba tak memperdulikan emosi yang sempat tertangkap matanya di iris kecoklatan itu. Ada kilat api yang dia tak mengerti dan dia tak ingin mencoba mengerti meskipun dia tahu Kyuhyun menunjukkan rasa dalam mata itu untuknya.

"Sudah siap memesan?" seorang Maid datang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Ne, Bibimbab dua dan—" Siwon dan Kyuhyun berpandangan, karena mereka baru saja mengucapkan hal yang sama. Makanan favorite Sungmin.

"Satu ekspreso, kau mau minum apa Minnie?" Siwon lebih dulu mengacuhkan hal '_aneh'_ itu dan menatap Sungmin yang masih mencoba menganggap hal tadi adalah ketidaksengajaan saja. Mungkin Seohyun juga suka dengan Bibimbab? Mungkin.

"Aku mau _Ice cream_ ini, _Oppa_," jawab Sungmin sambil membolak-balik buku menu di bagian yang menampilkan pilihan menu _ice cream_.

"Teh hijau hangat dan zangrandi _ice cream_," lanjut Siwon pada Maid yang dengan cepat mencatat pesanan mereka. "_Ice cream_nya untuk _dessert_ saja ya, Minnie," ujar Siwon pelan yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"_Oppa_, lain kali kita nonton lagi, _ne_?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara pelan dengan maksud agar hanya Siwon yang mendengarnya, dia sempat melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menyebutkan pesanan minumannya sesaat saja tadi.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau akhirnya suka juga? Nanti kita nonton lagi setelah kau lulus sidang akhirmu, bagaimana?"

"Euh... sebulan lagi dong _Oppa_... bagaimana kalau minggu depan saja?"

"_Ani-aniyo_. Kau harus mengurangi waktu menyenangkan dirimu untuk sementara dan benar-benar berpusat pada sidang akhirmu, oke?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kalau aku lulus, aku mau seharian di taman hiburan, lalu berteriak di tepi pantai sore harinya dan menghabiskan malam di atas Seoul tower," ujar Sungmin dengan menampilkan raut berpikir imutnya.

"Haha, itu akan jadi hari yang melelahkan," ujar Siwon mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Sangat tidak mengasikkan," celetuk Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkatis.

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap kejam _namja_ yang menatapnya malas-malasan.

"Kubilang sangat tidak mengasikkan," kali ini Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada menantang.

"Apanya yang tidak mengasikkan? Kau pikir merayakan kelulusan dengan membuat Heebum hampir memakan Ddangkoma itu mengasikkan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan delikannya yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan. Tanpa disadarinya, iris foxy yang terlihat penuh itu justru membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdebar semakin kencang.

"Setidaknya itu tidak membosankan," Kyuhyun berbicara rendah tanpa menatap Sungmin.

"Heebum memakan Ddangkoma?" Seohyun bertanya heran dan Siwon juga menatap penasaran pada Sungmin.

"Ne, dia menculik Heebum dari Heechul _oppa_ dan menyembunyikannya di kamar Yesung _oppa_ tanpa memberinya makan. Sepanjang siang SME building gempar mencari Heebum, dan Yesung _oppa_ berteriak gila saat menemukan Ddangkoma hampir dimakan Heebum malam harinya," cerita Sungmin dengan semangat sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kejam.

"Ish, itu yang dinamakan seru," ujar Kyuhyun dengan dengus kesalnya.

"Itu keterlaluan!" Sungmin berujar agak keras, kesal dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terlihat biasa saja.

"Biar saja keterlaluan, meski begitu kau juga tetap—" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya tiba-tiba.

Membuat Seohyun dan Siwon menatapnya bertanya, sementara Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Pandangan keduanya bertemu, hanya sesaat karena Sungmin segera mengalihkannya pada hal lain. Kyuhyun mendecih melihat sikap _yeoja_ itu, sikap yang terkesan menolak.

Pesanan mereka datang, membuat suasana yang mendadak kaku bisa sedikit teralihkan oleh kegiatan personal mereka di atas meja. Sungmin terus menunduk menyantap makan malamnya tanpa berani mengangkat wajah memandang Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

"_Oppa_... Gomawo, ne?" Sungmin berujar pelan, berharap kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak akan mendengarnya.

"Untuk?" Siwon balas berbisik dengan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin.

"Semua yang _Oppa_ berikan dan lakukan untukku, mulai dari menjadi pembimbingku hingga menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik untukku," ujar Sungmin, masih dengan berbisik dan kali ini matanya sengaja menatap mata Siwon, agar _namja_ itu tahu seberapa sungguh-sungguhnya ucapan Sungmin kali ini.

"Semua itu kan memang tugasku, tak perlu berterimakasih terlalu berlebihan. Aku senang bisa membuatmu bahagia, untuk itu tetaplah semangat," balas Siwon dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan lesung pipi manisnya.

_"Ne! Hwanting_!" ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit penekanan untuk menunjukkan rasa semangatnya. "_Gomawo_ anak baik," canda Sungmin dengan mengacak rambut Siwon, persis seperti yang biasa Siwon lakukan padanya.

"Haha... kau ini...," gemas akan tingkah Sungmin, Siwon pun mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"_YA_!"

'_Brag_!'

Sebuah teriakan keras dan pukulan di meja mereka membuat Siwon dan Sungmin melonjak terkejut. Keduanya pun menatap si pelaku yang kini berdiri dengan amarah yang terpancar di matanya.

"Jangan berbisik-bisik di depanku! Ish! Kalian benar-benar kekanakan! Seoni, kita pergi saja dari sini!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan keras, dengan sentakan kasar _namja_ itu mengeluarkan lembar Won dari dompetnya dan menarik Seohyun dengan kasar.

Kyuhyun melangkah cepat, diikuti Seohyun yang terbopoh di belakangnya, keluar dari kafe padat pengunjung itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mengerjapkan mata kelicinya akibat terlalu kaget tadi, sementara Siwon... dengan mata yang berkilat ganjil _namja_ itu tersenyum simpul.

Senyum misterius yang tak satupun orang mampu mengartikannya.

.

.

"_Ani_...," Lee Taemin menggeleng polos, "aku _yeghonnyeo_mu."

"MWO?" Ryeowook membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar, sementara lututnya benar-benar melemas seketika. Dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat senyum imut nan polos di bibir itu.

Sementara Yesung justru terlihat biasa dan masih bertahan dengan sikap sinisnya yang mendadak muncul tadi. "Katakan pada _Appa_ itu tidak akan berhasil, aku sudah menikah dengan Wookie-ku," Yesung merangkul Ryeowook saat mengatakan ini.

_Namja_ itu terdiam dan menunduk dengan raut bingung dan khawatirnya. Raut yang Ryeowook tahu... bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu mengabaikan kekecewaan di sana.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kau menungguku mengusirmu secara langsung?" bahkan Ryeowook dapat merasakan hilangnya kadar sinis dalam suara Yesung kali ini.

"_Aniyo_, ponselku tidak berfungsi di sini," _namja_ itu menggeleng pelan, masih belum mengangkat wajahnya.

"Lalu? Kau kan bisa menggunakan telepon umum di luar sana," saran Yesung bahkan terdengar ragu kali ini.

"_Hai, Arigatou Gozaimazu_..." _namja_ itu membungkuk dan tanpa mengangkat wajahnya, dia berjalan pergi.

Seharusnya Ryeowook membiarkan _namja_ itu pergi dan tak membiarkan sisi kemanusiannya menang dengan bertanya... "kau mau kemana?"

_Namja_ itu menghentikkan langkahnya dan berbalik pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis seakan mengerti kekhawatiran Ryeowook. "Ke tempat penukaran uang, lalu mencari penginapan," jawabnya lalu membungkuk lagi dan kembali berjalan.

"Apa kau tidak punya saudara atau teman di Korea?" Yesung yang bertanya kali ini.

"Keluarga Kim satu-satunya yang _Kaa-san _kenal di Korea, tapi tak apa, aku bisa menjaga diriku. Kalian tak perlu cemas."

Yesung dan Ryeowook sama-sama terdiam dan saling memandang.

"Hei, tinggallah di sini sementara waktu sampai kau mendapatkan penginapan yang bagus," ucap Yesung dengan cukup cepat. "Tak apakan, Wookie?"

Ryeowook mengangguk bimbang. Antara cemas pada hatinya sendiri dan prihatin pada _namja_ itu. "Dia sepertinya masih belasan tahun," gumamnya saat menatap raut kekanakan di wajah yang tersenyum dengan binar itu.

_TBC_

Haha.. dan ternyata.. Taemin gada hubungan apapun ama Sungmin Hahaha *garing, ga lucu, dijitak reader*

Kyu udah cemburu tingkat akhir tuh.. Puas Reader terhormat? *smirk*

Kamus kecil : _Sillehamnida__ (_Permisi_), Ajusshi_ (Paman), _yeghonnyeo (_Tunangan_), Arigatou Gozaimazu (_Terimakasih Banyak_), Kaa-san (_Ibu_). _Kalo ga salah, bahasa korea dan jepangnya itu doank kan? Yang lain di liat chap sebelumnya ya...

Makasih banyak buat :

**C****ho ****S****era****, ****PrincessChintya****,**** KarooMinnie****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, S****ugar ****R****in****, ****JoYoungminnie****, ****Parkyoonha Evil Princess****, ****E.L.F****, S****parkyUntil dead****, ****E.L.F****, L****ienaJoYers95****, ****VainVampire****, K****yumin****, ****VainVampire****, ****Shana Elfishy****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, I****kkimassu****, L****alapop****, ****BarbeKyu****, ****Hyeri****, C****axiebum****, ****Ms. KMS****, N****am ****S****eulmi****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, K****yu ****A****narchy****, ****KimHanKyu****, H****yukieyes****, T****akara-hoshi****, K****anaya****, Q****minhee****, S****arangchullpa92****,****Queen of Tears****,****D****iitactorlove****,****D****ian****, ****2093****, ****SungMinnie****, ****WindaaKyuMin****,**** KyuHyunJiYoon 'masih' Males Log In****, ****hana****, C****ha****,**** MinnieGalz****, E****unhae25****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, M****elani ****K****yuminElf****, ****Cho Kyutmin1322****, ****Evilevigne****, ****Kim hyunie****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, S****iticho****, ****Fujiwara Roronoa****,**** Phirre15****, Jojojoooo, Soldier Of Light, ****lee hyuri****, ****chi-kimchi****, ****Baby Pumpkin**

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat atau kesalahan tulis nama akibat efek mata jereng Author.

Jawaban pertanyaan Rifyu :

# Q : Siksa Kyu lebih kejam lagi, dan buat lebih cemburu lagi!

A : Siip Beres! Semakin lama Kyu bakal semakin kesiksa kok...

# Q : Chapnya pendek, kurang panjang... balesan rifyu malah lebih panjang!

A : Hwaa maaf... Lhyn emang suka banyak bacot... chap kemarin ada 2800+ word only story kok... emang sih biasanya 3k+ sih, jadi buat nutup chap kemaren ini Lhyn bikin 3200+ word only story. Mianhe... balesan Rifyunya juga Lhyn buat pendek. Ga banyak ngomong lagi. Mianhe.

# Q : Kapan KyuMin moment lagi?

A : Di atas banyak tuh... wkwkw... ada Wonppa ama Seo sih...

# Q : Endingnya Kyumin

A : ini udah di pastikan kok... jadi tenang aja ya... tetep baca dan rifyu.. :) *maumu!*

# Q : Banyakin SiMin momen kalo perlu WonPpa nembak Minnie?

A : Simin banyak kok... kalo nembak... Liat aja entar ya... *Smirk* #dikelelepin KyuPpa.

# Q : Munculin Kibum?

A : Yap! Nanti Lhyn munculin deh... tapi akhiran ya...

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"Saya Choi Siwon, ada kabar buruk... Minnie kecelakaan dan sekarang—"

"_MWO_? KECELAKAAN?"

.

"Minnie _chagi_, apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, meskipun saat ini kau ada didepanku tapi aku tetap rindu... karena rasanya, kau seperti begitu jauh, Min—"

.

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini...

_24_02_2012


	11. Keping Sebelas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Sebelas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho_ Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman, Ojol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo"

(Even if you already have another love I can't forget you, I can't turn back around) _It's You-Super Junior_

.

"_Oppa_ lepaskan tanganku!" Seohyun meminta dengan suara yang menghentak.

Kesal dan kebingungan yang sangat membuat _yeoja_ itu tak mampu lagi berpikir tenang. Beberapa kali _yeoja_ itu menghentak tangannya agar Kyuhyun melepaskan cengkramannya yang terlalu kencang. Namun nihil, _namja_ itu seakan sama sekali tak memperdulikan rontaannya.

Hah! Sebenarnya bukan kali ini saja Seohyun merasa tidak diperdulikan. Sudah beberapa kali... dan alasannya selalu sama, karena keberadaan seorang _yeoja_ bernama Sungmin. Huh! Seohyun bahkan tak tahu nama keluarganya.

Ya. Selalu begini, saat di SME building, saat perayaan keluarga Cho, bahkan saat mereka baru tiba di gedung theater dan _yeoja_ itu telah berada di sana. Duduk di kursi tepat di samping kursi Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, lihat... tangannya terasa sangat perih akibat cengkraman Kyuhyun yang terlalu kuat.

"_OPPA_ LEPASKAN! KAU MENYAKITIKU!" Seohyun berteriak keras.

Dan tampaknya itu berhasil. Kyuhyun berhenti dari langkahnya yang begitu panjang dan membuat Seohyun harus berlari kecil untuk mengimbanginya. Meski dalam remangnya tempat parkir gedung theater, Seohyun bisa melihat mata coklat yang berkilat sedih dan marah.

Kilat penyesalan yang terlalu kentara. Dan mirisnya, Seohyun tahu penyesalan itu bukan untuk dirinya yang terluka tapi untuk _yeoja_ yang masih di sana.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Seohyun perlahan dan menatap bingung _yeoja_ itu. Dia lepas kendali, dadanya terlalu nyeri untuk bertahan di sana. Dia tidak bisa, ada rasa yang begitu kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum pada _namja_ lain. Dia tidak rela, sungguh sangat tidak rela ketika ada _namja_ lain yang lebih dekat dengan Sungmin dibanding dirinya.

Sungmin miliknya dan seharusnya tetap menjadi miliknya. Dan tak ada yang boleh menyentuh _yeoja_ itu selain dia. Tidak boleh ada _namja_ lain yang mencuri perhatiannya, tidak boleh! Tidak boleh ada _namja_ lain! Tidak boleh!

Karena Sungmin miliknya.

"Argh!" Kyuhyun meremas rambut coklat _caremel_nya dengan kasar. Merasakan betapa frustasinya dia dengan semua keadaan yang terasa begitu mendadak dan menekannya.

Kenapa Sungmin ada di sana? Kenapa Sungmin ada di sisi _namja_ itu dan bukan di sisinya? Kenapa, kenapa Sungmin tersenyum pada _namja_ lain dengan begitu lembut sementara padanya Sungmin justru berusaha tak mengacuhkan. Kenapa?

Kenapa harus dia yang pergi dan meninggalkan Sungmin di sana? Kenapa bukan _namja_ itu yang pergi dan membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap berada di depan Sungmin-nya, menggenggam tangan _yeoja_ manis beriris _foxy_ itu dan membuatnya tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu lucu?

"Argh!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak keras dan menarik rambut caramelnya yang terasa memenatkan kepala.

"Kyunie _oppa_!" Seohyun memekik saat sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak. "_Hajhima_. Kyunie _oppa_, _h__ajhima_!" Seohyun memeluk Kyuhyun erat, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar bingung melihat Kyuhyun yang hilang kendali seperti ini.

"_Hajhima_ _Oppa_, _Hajhima_. Jangan menyakiti diri _Oppa_ sendiri," ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar, dadanya terasa sesak saat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba melemas dalam pelukannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu _Oppa_, jangan seperti ini," ujarnya lagi dan mengusap lembut rambut Kyuhyun yang telah berantakan.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengembalikan penguasaan dirinya yang sempat hilang. Dia mengerjap bingung. Kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sakit? Kenapa bernapas saja terasa sesak?

"Seoni?"

Seohyun melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengambil langkah mundur selangkah. "_Oppa_, jangan seperti itu lagi," kata _yeoja_ itu pelan, sedikit terdengar rasa takut di sana.

Kyuhyun menatap _yeoja_ itu dalam-dalam, lalu menghela napasnya yang terasa sesak. "_Mianhe_," gumamnya samar.

Kembali kesikap lembutnya, Kyuhyun merangkul Seohyun dan membawa _yeoja_ itu masuk kedalam mobilnya yang telah tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Ada keheningan asing yang tiba-tiba menyisip di antara mereka. Keheningan yang mengubah mereka menjadi dua pribadi yang seakan tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Begitu kaku.

"Kyunie _oppa_...," panggil Seohyun ragu saat Kyuhyun telah duduk di kursi kemudi di sampingnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"_Ne_," _namja_ itu menyahut pelan sambil memasang _seatbelt_nya.

"Siapa... Sungmin itu sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun memaku, membiarkan kunci di tangannya mengantung di udara.

"Dia... bukan sekedar _chingu_ biasa, kan? Kalian buka hanya _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_, kan? Apa sebenarnya—"

"Dia _yeghonnyeo_ku... atau mungkin mantan _yeghonnyeo_ku," ujar Kyuhyun datar sebelum Seohyun sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Kedua iris coklat itu membulat dengan mulut yang ternganga tak percaya, dipandangnya sosok _namja_ kurus yang duduk dengan mata menerawang jauh itu. "A-apa ma-maksud _Oppa_?" Seohyun berusaha keras untuk bisa melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Saat kau pergi dan berkata bahwa kau tidak akan pernah kembali, aku berniat bunuh diri," _namja_ itu berujar dengan dengusan pelan, entah kenapa dia jadi merasa begitu konyol pernah melakukan hal itu.

Sementara sosok _yeoja_ di sampingnya semakin membelalak tak percaya.

"Aku melemparkan diriku ketengah jalan, saat itu aku agak mabuk... ku pikir dua lampu di sana itu mobil, tapi ternyata hanya dua motor yang sedang melakukan balap liar. Bukannya mati, malah luka-luka menyebalkan yang kudapat," sebuah tawa hambar menyertai cerita itu.

"_Oppa_—"

"Dia yang menolongku, dia merawatku dengan sabar... hah! Padahal berani bersumpah kalau saat itu _Eomma_ bahkan menyuruhku mati saja dari pada terus merepotkan Minnie dan membuatnya malu, haha... tapi dia menangis saat mengatakan itu," _namja_ itu kembali tertawa, hambar. "Hanya dia yang bisa bersabar dengan semua sikap egois, kasar, dingin dan aroganku. Hingga akhirnya justru hanya dialah yang bisa mengontrol semua itu...," iris kecoklatan itu menerawang, menatap putaran video yang menampilkan senyum lembut _yeoja_ itu di ujung sana.

"Dia... mengontrolku... lalu kau datang... dan aku... melepasnya... hah! Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh!" Kyuhyun bersuara dengan parau. Merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat, dadanya yang disesaki penyesalan dan hatinya perih bukan main.

"_Oppa_... maafkan aku..."

"Minnie _chagi_, kenapa aku bisa melepaskanmu?" Kyuhyun mengusap lelehan hangat yang terasa di pipinya. Terlalu sakit untuk ditahan. _Namja_ itu pun menunduk, menyandarkan kepalanya di roda kemudi. Menyembunyikan bening yang mengalir di pipinya dari dunia.

Dia mendecih dalam hati. Mengutuki kebodohannya, mengutuki air mata yang meleleh di pipinya. Air mata yang tak pernah menampakkan dirinya sejak dia kanak-kanak. Bahkan saat Seohyun meninggalkannya, tak ada air mata di sana. Entah kenapa, air mata sialan itu justru memilih keluar sekarang?

"_Uljima Oppa_... _Nae jeongmal mianhe_...," suara _yeoja_ itu juga terdengar parau, _yeoja_ itu juga tak bisa menahan bening air mata yang ingin menyusuri pipi putihnya. Ada sesal, ada kecewa saat mengetahui hati _namja_ itu tidak lagi mengarah padanya

"Bukan salahmu, Seonie. Aku yang terlalu bodoh, pantas saja semua orang membodohiku, ternyata aku memang sangat bodoh," ujar Kyuhyun dengan mengetuk roda kemudi itu menggunakan kepalanya. "Kau pergi meninggalkan luka yang terlalu dalam di hatiku, hingga aku berpikir tidak ada yang bisa melakukan hal lebih dalam lagi. Tapi ternyata... Lee Sungmin telah berhasil menutup semua itu. Minnie _chagiya_, _Mianhe_."

.

.

"Wookie, cepat sedikit... aku sudah lapar!" teriak Donghae dari meja makan sambil terus mengusap-usap perutnya. _Namja_ itu menatap penuh harap pada Ryeowook di dapur, dia sudah tak sabar menyantap makanan sehat masakan _namjachingu_ _Hyung_nya yang jarang-jarang menginap di _dorm_ mereka itu. Karena Donghae yakin makanan buatan sendiri –buatan Ryeowook maksudnya– lebih terjamin kesehatannya. "Wookieya~~"

'_Tuk'_

Dan sebuah jitakkan mendarat mulus di kepalanya disertai tatapan plus-plus yang dilayangkan dari _namja_ berkepala besar di sebrang mejanya.

"Aa.. kenapa menjitakku _Hyung_," protesnya menatap Yesung tak terima.

"Diam! Jangan berisik, Ddangkoma butuh makan dengan tenang," ujar Yesung pelan, sambil mengusap cangkang kura-kura kesayangannya. Hal yang otomatis membuahkan tatapan _sweatdroped_ dari para penghuni meja minus dua itu. Mereka mengira Yesung menjitak kepala Donghae karena _namja_ itu seenaknya berteriak pada _namjachingu_nya.

Dan.. minus dua itu untuk Lee Taemin, tamu yang tak begitu mengerti situasi dan tentu saja Cho Kyuhyun yang sedari bagun pagi matanya terlihat kosong. Tingkah Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya sama sekali tak luput dari pengamatan penghuni _dorm_ lain pagi itu, tapi mereka juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Selama ini mereka selalu mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Saat Kyuhyun murung, mereka akan menelepon Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun sakit, Sungmin lah yang pertama mereka hubungi. Saat Kyuhyun terlalu iseng mereka akan melapor pada Sungmin, bahkan saat Kyuhyun mencuri depot ikan milik Donghae pun mereka hanya perlu menelepon Sungmin untuk mengatasinya.

Bisa diibaratkan Sungmin itu seperti pawang untuk Kyuhyun, _brainware_ seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Itu sebabnya, mereka sangat menyesali keputusan _namja_ itu untuk membiarkan Sungmin pergi. Bukan hanya soal perasaan, tapi juga soal... kehidupan sehari-hari mereka yang akan jadi semakin kacau kalau _Evil_ itu lepas dari pawangnya.

"Ini, makanlah...," gumam Ryeowook sambil meletakkan sarapan hasil masakannya di atas meja dan dibantu Lee Teuk di belakangnya.

'_Tak_.'

Ryeowook –sengaja– meletakkan piring Kyuhyun dengan kasar di depan _namja_ itu. Membuat semua penghuni meja menghela napasnya, minus Taemin yang hanya menatap bingung dan mengerjap imut. Bahkan sekarang muncul anti fans kelas dewa seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Bendera perang masih saja Ryeowook kibarkan tinggi-tinggi.

"Kyunie, ayo makan...," ajak Lee Teuk saat _Evil_ _Magnae_ itu tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun atas tingkah tak bersahabat Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu ikut memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Sama sekali tak memprotes banyaknya sayur di piringnya. Sungguh di luar kebiasaan dan tentu saja itu sangat aneh.

'_Drrr.. drrr..._'

Ryeowook meraba saku celananya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. "_Yeoboseo_," sapanya lembut setelah melihat ID Sungmin sebagai si pemanggil.

"_Kim Ryeowook_?" namun alih-alih mendengar suara lembut Sungmin, justru suara maskulin itu yang keluar.

Ryeowook menatap kembali layar ponselnya untuk memastikan ID pemanggilnya. "Mana Minnie _noona_? Ini siapa? Di mana Minnie _noona_?" Sergah Ryeowook saat merasakan perasaan cemas yang tiba-tiba hadir.

"_Saya Choi Siwon, ada kabar buruk... Minnie kecelakaan dan sekarang_—"

"_MWO_? KECELAKAAN?" Ryeowook menjerit dengan berdiri menghentak kursinya kebelakang. "Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana—"

"Bagaimana keadaannya? Di mana dia sekarang? Kenapa bisa sampai terjadi pada Minnie?" Kyuhyun bertanya setengah membentak setelah merebut ponsel Ryeowook, membuat Ryeowook itu sempat mengerjap bingung merasakan tangannya kosong tiba-tiba.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang merubah sikapnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Sepertinya tidak terlalu parah_—"

"Di mana dia sekarang!" Kyuhyun memotong kalimat si penelepon yang dia tak tahu siapa. Mendengar jawaban si penelepon membuatnya tidak puas sama sekali, dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Di rumah sakit pusat Seoul—"

'_Tut.. tut...'_

Kyuhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon bahkan sebelum si penelepon yang masih belum diketahuinya siapa itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seumur hidup, dia tak pernah merasakan kecemasan sebesar ini. Kecemasan yang sepertinya mampu mengambil alih seluruh kerja sarafnya.

Setelah melempar ponsel itu pada pemiliknya, _namja_ itu bergegas meraih kunci mobilnya dan segera keluar dari _dorm_ yang diikuti tujuh orang lainnya.

"Taemin-_ssi_, bisa tolong kau jaga _dorm_ kami? Kalau ada telepon katakan saja untuk menghubungi Heechul _hyung_ langsung, atau hubungi lagi nanti," ujar Lee Teuk cepat, namun tetap dalam nada yang terkendali.

Taemin mengangguk dalam dan menatap kepergian Kyuhyun yang diikuti Lee Teuk, Kang In, Yesung, Ryeowook, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Dalam hati _namja_ imut itu berdoa, siapapun Minnie yang mereka sebut tadi, semoga dalam perlindungan Tuhan.

"Aku yang menyetir untukmu," Kang In bergerak merebut kunci mobil dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_~"

"Kau dalam keadaan lebih parah dari mabuk untuk menyetir, cepat masuk ke kursi penumpang atau kita mau berdebat dulu dan semakin lama tiba di rumah sakit?"

Tak membantah kalimat _Appa_ Super Junior, Kyuhyun pun bergerak masuk ke sisi penumpang dari mobilnya. Kang In pun menjalankan Audi putih itu dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi meski tetap terkendali. Di belakangnya, Peugeot 207cc milik Yesung (bersama Ryeowook) dan Range Sport Eunhyuk (bersama Donghae dan Lee Teuk) mengikuti.

.

.

"Apa masih sakit?" Siwon bertanya lembut saat dilihatnya Sungmin yang meringis-ringis menahan sakit. _Namja_ tinggi itu berlutut di depan Sungmin yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Hanya sedikit. _Mianhe_, gara-gara kecerobohanku _Oppa_ jadi repot begini," ujar Sungmin dengan nada penyesalan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Sekarang kau istirahat saja, sebentar lagi obatnya pasti akan membuatmu tertidur," kata Siwon sembari mengusap bagian kaki Sungmin yang diperban penuh-penuh.

Sungmin mengangguk, _yeoja_ itu hendak bangkit namun mengerang kesakitan saat kakinya tak bisa digerakkan hingga membuat Siwon memekik dengan kasar.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh!"

"_Aigo~Appo_.. _Oppa_," rajuk Sungmin yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gelengan pasrah dari Siwon. _Namja_ tinggi itu bangkit, dengan perlahan dan berusaha untuk tidak menyentuh luka-luka kecil lainnya, Siwon menyelipkan satu lengannya di belakang lutut Sungmin dan satu lainnya di punggung _yeoja_ itu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Siwon mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin. _Namja_ itu takut juga sebenarnya, takut ada luka lain yang tersentuhnya dan menyakiti _yeoja_ itu. Sementara Sungmin? Wajah _yeoja_ itu sudah tak bisa lagi diselamatkan dari rona merahnya. Jantungnya terasa berdebar dengan sangat lembut, sangat nyaman.

'_Brak_!' pintu ruang perawatan Sungmin terhentak saat seseorang mendorongnya dengan kasar.

"Minnie ya!" Lee Teuk muncul di belakang si pelaku pendorongan pintu. Kyuhyun, membeku.

"Minnie!" Eunhyuk menjejeri leadernya.

"_CHAGIYA_!" Ryeowook yang paling heboh.

Bukan hanya seorang ternyata, tapi ada empat... lima.. tujuh orang _namja_ kini berdesakkan di pintu kamar rawat Sungmin dan membelalak tak percaya mendapati pemandangan di depan mereka. Atmosfer kelam tiba-tiba saja mengambang saat Kyuhyun yang berada paling depan, tak bergerak sedikitpun. _Namja_ itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan amarah yang terlalu jelas di iris _foxy_ Sungmin.

Napas Kyuhyun memberat, dan tangannya mencengkram kenop pintu –yang belum dilepasnya–terlalu kuat.

"Ah! _Chigudeul_mu Minnie?" Siwon yang pertama bergerak, _namja_ itu berjalan mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan membaringkan Sungmin perlahan lalu menyelimutinya.

"_Chagiya_ kau—" Ryeowook yang hendak menubruk Sungmin berhenti mendadak saat Siwon justru menghalanginya dengan berdiri tepat di depan Sungmin dan menunjukkan sikap protektif yang terlalu terbaca.

Ryeowook menatap _namja_ itu dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat kalau kau tidak mau menyakitinya," ujar Siwon agak kaku.

"_Oppa_, _Gwenchana_. Lukaku hanya di kaki, kepala dan lengan, aku masih bisa dipeluk oleh Wookie kok," ujar Sungmin sembari mencoba untuk setengah duduk.

"_Chagiya_~!" mendengar kalimat Sungmin, _namja_ itu pun langsung memeluk Sungmin, tidak terlalu kencang karena sedikit khawatir juga. Siwon pun akhirnya mengambil langkah mundur agar yang lain juga bisa mendekat.

Dan diantara semuanya, hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap diam di tempat bersama Lee Teuk yang diam-diam mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, lembut. Sang leader mencoba menenangkan sesuatu yang bergolak begitu kuat di dada _magnae_nya. Meski tak terlihat mata, tapi dia tahu... Kyuhyun berada dalam emosi terlabilnya saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Minnie?" Eunhyuk tak bisa menyembunyikan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu ceroboh, Hyukie. Aku tidak sabar menyebrang, lampu penyebrangannya sudah merah, tapi karena lampu lalu lintasnya masih merah dan aku tak sabar menunggu lampu penyebrangannya hijau lagi jadi aku berlari... untung saja mobilnya tidak sedang ngebut dan Siwon _oppa_ sempat menolongku," cerita Sungmin dengan nada yang perlahan semakin melemah.

"Dokter bilang dia akan tidur lima menit setelah obatnya disuntikkan, ini sudah lima menit lebih sebaiknya kau tidur Minnie jangan memaksakan diri," Siwon mengingatkan _yeoja_ itu.

Padahal Sungmin masih sangat bersemangat dengan kehadiran _chingudeul_nya di sana. Tapi dia juga tak bisa mengabaikan ucapan Siwon yang memang terlalu benar.

"Tidurlah Minnie _chagi_," ujar Ryeowook lembut, seakan menyakinkan keraguan _yeoja_ itu. Sungmin pun mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya dibantu Ryeowook yang kemudian merapikan selimutnya juga.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Kang In pun bertanya, pada Siwon kali ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tulang keringnya mengalami retak. Luka-luka lainnya hanya luka kecil saja," jawab Siwon dengan nada tenangnya yang biasa. "Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan sekali lagi, besok juga dia sudah diijinkan pulang."

"Kau juga terluka," ujar Eunhyuk yang lebih menjurus ke pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan saat melihat lengan atas Siwon yang juga diperban.

"Ah, ini... dokter bilang bukan masalah."

Ucapan Siwon adalah kata terakhir sebelum beku kembali mengembang diantara mereka. Sungmin telah terlelap, meninggalkan mereka bersama raut damai wajah manisnya. Canggung dan kaku, hanya Ryeowook yang masih sibuk membelai lembut rambut hitam Sungmin tanpa mengusik perban di kepala _yeoja_ itu.

Sementara yang lain justru lebih memperhatikan raut Kyuhyun yang masih mengeras. Pandangan mata _namja_ itu jelas tertuju pada Sungmin di atas tempat tidur. Tatapan merindu yang tercemari pandangan menyesal.

"_Mianhe_, bisa minta waktu anda sebentar?" Lee Teuk bertanya pada Siwon dengan kepala yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia ingin berbicara di luar ruangan.

Siwon mengangguk, dan tanpa kata _namja_ tinggi itu keluar dari ruang perawatan itu. Seakan mengerti maksud sang _leader_, _member_ lain di sertai Ryeowook pun ikut keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih membeku di depan pintu.

Kyuhyun mengerjap sadar saat keheningan yang terlalu lama menyapanya. _Namja_ itu memandang bingung ruangan yang telah sepi, namun tanpa banyak tingkah dia pun masuk dan menutup pintu. Menatap wajah terlelap Sungmin, lalu menyentuh pipi lembut _yeoja_ itu. Ada gelenyar asing yang terasa akrab di dadanya saat jemari kurusnya mengusap helai rambut Sungmin.

"_Mianhe_, _Chagiya_," ujar _namja_ itu dengan tubuh yang bergerak menunduk.

Lembut, sangat lembut ketika bibir itu menyentuh bibir Sungmin. Mengecupnya dengan segenap rasa cintanya. Yah! Cinta, hanya cinta dan tanpa sedikitpun ada campur tangan nafsu atau iba. Hanya cinta yang mendasari gerak lembut itu, mengecup bibir yang terkatup rapat dan mengusap pipi pucatnya.

"Maafkan aku yang lalai menjagamu," gumamnya setelah menenggakkan tubuh dan mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang Sungmin. Mengenggam tangan dingin Sungmin dan mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku kemarin, Minnie _chagi_?" Kyuhyun bermonolog sambil terus mengusap tangan Sungmin. "Karena sikapmu itu aku jadi menangis, kau tahu? Haha.. kau pasti akan menertawakanku kalau—"

"Eunghhh ppa..," Sungmin mengigau tak jelas, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat merasakan jemari Sungmin yang membalas genggamannya.

"Minnie, apa kau merindukanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu, meskipun saat ini kau ada didepanku tapi aku tetap rindu... karena rasanya, kau seperti begitu jauh, Min—"

"_Gomawo_ ppa...," igauan tak jelas itu kembali terdengar, Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat kembali merasakan genggaman tangan Sungmin yang mengerat. "_Oppa_... Minnie sayang Siwonieppa."

Deg!

Pukulan telak yang mengena tepat di ulu hatinya. Senyum di bibirnya langsung lenyap. Igauan itu sama tak jelasnya, namun terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Kyuhyun. Bagai petir yang menyambar tepat di atas ubun-ubunnya. Rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyentak kesadarannya, tentang siapa _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini. Lee Sungmin bukan lagi miliknya.

Ngilu di dadanya terasa begitu jelas, meng-apikan amarah sedikit demi sedikit dan akhirnya membesar. Hanya saja, Kyuhyun bingung... dia marah, tapi tak tahu marah kepada siapa? Pada Sungmin? Pada _Namja_ tinggi itu? Pada Seohyun? Atau pada dirinya sendiri?

Dan inilah rasa sakit yang sebenarnya. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan oleh siapapun. Kyuhyun tersenyum hampa merasakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Kalau dulu rasa sakit dari Seohyun bisa di sembuhkan oleh Sungmin, apa sekarang rasa sakit dari Sungmin bisa di sembuhkan Seohyun?

Dan jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Karena kalau iya, Kyuhyun tidak akan berada di sini saat ini melainkan di sana. Di samping _yeoja_ yang hingga kemarin masih dia anggap sebagai cinta sejatinya.

"Minnie...," panggil Kyuhyun lembut.

"_Oppa_...," igau Sungmin pelan.

"Apa perasaan itu masih di sana?"

"Minnie sayang _Oppa_."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menahan buncahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Menahan desakan rasa panas di matanya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menekan rasa sesak di dadanya. Lalu bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, diusapnya rambut hitam Sungmin dan dikecupnya kening _yeoja_ yang tengah terlelap itu.

Dan pergi...

Pergi meninggalkan ruang diam yang menjadi saksi ekspresi sakit dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Enghh...," Sungmin melenguh merasakan rasa hangat di tangannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Perlahan iris kelinci itu terbuka dan mengerjap bingung saat merasakan keningnya basah. Sungmin mengusap basah yang dia tak tahu apa di keningnya.

"_Oppa_...," panggilnya pelan.

Ruang itu begitu sepi. Tapi merasakan ada bagian tempat tidurnya yang hangat, seperti baru di tinggalkan seseorang membuat Sungmin menerka Siwon mungkin baru saja keluar entah kemana dan... sebelum keluar, _namja_ itu mengecup keningnya kah?

Ish! Memikirkan itu membuat pipinya jadi terasa panas. Eh, kalau Siwon baru saja menciumnya, lalu air yang tadi terusap tangannya itu air apa? Tidak mungkin Siwon menciumnya sambil menangiskan?

'_Ah! Sudahlah. Memikirkan Siwon oppa mencium keningku saja sudah membuat pipiku sepanas ini.. jangan memikirkan yang lebih lagi, Lee Sungmin_!' batin _yeoja_ itu. Dan tak lama kemudian, _yeoja_ itu pun kembali memejamkan matanya. Tak lagi dapat menahan kantuk akibat obatnya.

_TBC_

Hayo ngaku! Kemarin siapa aja yang nebak MinniPpa hilang ingatan? *ngasih loly* Bhwahaha.. Lhyn paling ga bisa bikin scene amnesia... "Siapa aku? Siapa kau?" hahaha.. apalagi bikin scene sakit kepala pas ingetannya kembali. Yang udah nebak, maaf ya... :)

Siksaan untuk Kyuhyun udah cukup belum nih kira-kira? Masih mau lagi ato udahan Jeles2annya?

.

Kamus Kecil : _Hajhima_ (Jangan), _Uljima_ (jangan menangis). Itu doank kan ya? Yang lain di liat di chaps sebelumnya ya...

Makasih banyak buat yang udah rifyu... Lhyn sayang kalian!

**S****arangchullpa92****, ****dhian kyuhae elf****, ****ryu ryu ryu****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****Kim hyunie****, ****cho sera****, ****Parkyoonha Evil Princess****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****kyumin****, ****Riyu****, ****VainVampire****, ****Evilevigne****, ****BarbeKyu****, ****Hyeri****, ****naeminnie****, ****syana suju****, ****PrincessChintya****, ****Baby Pumpkin****, ****KyuHyunJiYoon****, ****Eunhae25****, ****hana****, ****chi-kimchi****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****Fujiwara Roronoa****, ****MinnieGalz****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****qminhee****, ****E.L.F****, ****lee hyuri****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, ****kyokyorae****, ****SungMinnie****, ****MegaKyu****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****JoYoungminnie****,**** siticho****,**** hyukieyes****,**** takara-hoshi****,**** 2093****, ****diitactorlove****, ****KimHanKyu****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****Kim N Wookielf****, ****kanaya****, ****youngers****, Jojojooo, ****Soldier of Light****, Ayuni Lee1824yewook, Ms. KMS, Auliayyg, Kyuminkyuminkyumin-sunghyun, Kyu Anarchy.**

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat atau kesalahan tulis nama akibat efek mata jereng Author.

Jawaban pertanyaan Rifyu :

# Q : Fic ini bakal berapa chapters?

A : Niatnya sih 20, kepanjangan ga? Tergantung ama kerajinan Lhyn juga sih, bisa nambah bisa ngurang.

# Q : Banyakin Scene romantis Simin, buat Kyu cemburu ¾ mati

A : Yang di atas Simin udah romantis belom? Kyu udah ¾ mati kan tuh? *nyiapin Gun buat Kyu bunuh diri* #ditembak Kyu pake Gun sendiri.

# Q : Munculin Yonghwa, kasihan Seohyun gada pasangannya

A : Iya, nanti Lhyn munculin deh. Kalo Lhyn males munculinnya paling bakal ama Taemin *dicincang Thygranger*

# Q : Taemin tunangannya yesung? Ga nyangka Taemin masuk di Yewook. Bukannya Appanya yesung ga setuju karna Wookie cowok?

A : Mwahaha... Lhyn mentok mau munculin sapa sih pas juga seorang temen request buat masukin baby Taeminnie. Eh... bukan karna Wookie cowok kok... sedikit ke ulas masalah gender sih *berusaha ngeles* tapikan Lhyn nulisnya tentang latar belakang keluarga Wookie yang ga punya Appa *tuhkan ngeles* haha.. mian kalo Lhyn salah #kabur.

# Q : Siwon suka ama Minnie ya?

A : Ah, kalo suka sih jelas ya... orang udah baik gitu.. tapi kalo Cinta...? *sok mikir* pokoknya ada alasan Khusus kenapa Siwon begitu baik apa Minnie. Nanti juga bakal ada tembak-tembakan kok.. *baca : Kyu nembak Lhyn pake Gun*

# Q : Tu kenapa WonPpa Smirk2, apa itu rencana dia buat bikin Kyu jeles?

A : Bisa jadi.. mwahaha... Lhyn ga bisa baca pikiran si Kuda Suju itu. #digiler reader.

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menciummu, kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kalau kau butuh ciuman kau bisa mendapatkannya dari ribuan _yeoja_ di luar sana, tapi bukan aku! Aku bukan _yeoja_ yang bisa dicium oleh sembarang _namja_ yang—"

"Aku bukan sembarang _namja_!" sergah Kyuhyun, matanya menyipit menatap Sungmin tegas.

"Tetap saja kau bukan _namja_ yang berhak menciumku!"

.

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_27_02_2012


	12. Keping Dua Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Duabelas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ Ryeowook, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Ajik naegen neol naeryeonohneun ge eoryeoungeol jogeumman siganeul jwo.  
>I can't live without you, My all is in you"<p>

(Letting you go like this is still difficult to me, Please Give me little more time. I can't live without you, My all is in you) _ My all is in you-Super Junior_

.

"_Mianhe_, aku jadi merepotkan kalian," ujar Sungmin, menatap menyesal pada Ryeowook yang tengah membereskan obat-obatan milik Sungmin dan barang lainnya. Sementara Siwon membereskan buah dan bunga hasil pemberian penjenguk untuk Sungmin.

"Kau ini, sudah kukatakan agar tak perlu merasa seperti itu, kami bukan orang lain untukmu, benarkan Wookie?"

"Eh? A-ah.. iya... benar Minnie _noona_... jangan seperti itu," Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Tampaknya _namja_ itu belum terbiasa dengan sikap Siwon yang mendadak bersahabat.

"_Oppa_... bagaimana kalau buah-buah dan bunga-bunganya kita berikan pada perawat dan pasien lain saja, masih cukup baguskan?" Sungmin menatap banyaknya keranjang buah dan bunga yang telah ditata Siwon. Huft... padahal dia cuma menginap semalam dirumah sakit.

"Iya, ini masih bagus-bagus semua, kau mau memberikannya?"

"Tak apakan? Supaya _Oppa_ tidak repot membawanya, lagi pula kulkasku tidak akan cukup menampung semua itu," ujar Sungmin lagi.

"Apa ini juga mau diberikan?" tanya Ryeowook sembari mengangkat boneka bunny milik Sungmin yang dia bawa dari _flat_ sungmin semalam. _Yeoja_ itu mengeluh tak bisa tidur, jadi Ryeowook membawakannya agar dia tidur, dan ternyata memang bekerja dengan baik.

"Ish! Itu jangan."

Ryeowook tertawa menikmati raut kesal Sungmin.

"Ya sudah, ayo...," ajak Siwon, _namja_ itu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyusupkannya ke belakang lutut Sungmin. Sungmin pun mengalungkan lengannya ke leher _namja_ itu sebelum merasakan dirinya terangkat.

"Apa kami menginterupsi sesuatu?"

Siwon refleks memutar tubuhnya menghadap pintu tempat asal suara itu berada. Masih, dengan Sungmin yang berada didekapannya.

"Heechullie _Oppa_?" Sungmin membulatkan matanya menatap manager Super Junior yang super sibuk itu berdiri di sana.

Siwon tersenyum tipis mendengar nama _namja_ itu dari bibir sungmin yang berarti Sungmin mengenali tamu itu. Namja tinggi itu pun membawa Sungmin ke atas kursi roda tanpa bicara.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku...,"

"_Annyeon__g_, Sungmin...," _namja_ tinggi berambut kemerahan muncul dari belakang Heechul dengan senyum lugunya yang begitu manis. _Namja_ itu berjalan kearah Sungmin dan memberikan buket Lily putih yang cantik. "Semoga lekas sembuh, _ne_?"

"_Gomawo_, Hangeng-_ssi_," Sungmin membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum menerima bunga itu.

"Kalian sudah bersiap untuk pulang? Ya! Minnie ya... kau jangan sampai masuk rumah sakit lagi, gara-gara kau di rumah sakit aku terpaksa menunda jadwal latihan hari ini karena anak-anak bodoh itu terus merengek meminta ke sini mengantarmu pulang," omel Heechul yang kemudian mendekat dan memberikan sebuah boneka bunny berwarna pink kecil.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendapat boneka itu. Tak banyak yang tahu kesukaannya, jadi tak banyak pula yang memberikan boneka saat menjenguk sungmin. "_Gomaw_- eh, _Mianhe_ _Oppa_... aku tidak akan ceroboh lagi," ujar Sungmin, terlalu senang untuk sekedar merasa bersalah dengan ucapan Heechul.

"Lalu ke mana mereka yang merengek itu?" Ryeowook bertanya dari sudut ruangan tempatnya duduk di atas sofa. Tampaknya baru membuat Heechul dan Hangeng sadar dengan keberadaannya.

"Kami di sini!" itu suara Eunhyuk, "Haha.. tadi kami mencari ini dulu, kemarinkan kami tidak sempat membawa apapun," ujar Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu diperhatikan Sungmin karena _yeoja_ itu tengah terpaku dengan senyum mengembang menatap boneka bunny dengan ukuran luar biasa besar yang menutupi _namja_ itu sendiri. Di belakang _namja_ itu, ikut masuk Yesung yang segera menghampiri Ryeowook di pojok ruangan.

"Itu untukku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Memangnya untuk siapa lagi?" Eunhyuk meletakkan boneka itu di atas ranjang pasien. Dan tersenyum lebar pada sungmin.

"Hyaaa! _Gomawo_ Hyukkie," seru Sungmin bersemangat dan merentangkan tangan mempersilahkan Eunhyuk untuk memeluknya.

"Itu bukan darinya! Itu dari kami," gumam suara besar Kang In, membuat gerakan Eunhyuk terhenti di udara dan menatap sebal _hyung_nya yang berbadan besar itu.

"_Gomawo_ Super Junior!" Sungmin berseru dengan melakukan gerakan khas Super Junior yang mengulurkan tangan dan memamerkan telapaknya dengan bangga.

"Kau mau kami menandatanganinya juga?" Kang In bertanya dengan suara bassnya.

"_Hajhima_!" pekik Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu merentangkan tangan berusaha melindungi bunny besar di atas tempat tidur pasien itu.

"Ya, kau ini... banyak orang rela antri untuk tanda tangan salah satu dari kami," gumam Kang In, tak terima tanda tangannya yang berharga ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Bukan begitu _Oppa_, ummm bagaimana kalau kalian tanda tangan di sini saja?" Sungmin menunjuk perban yang membalut kakinya.

"Itu bagus," celetuk Lee Teuk, mencegah Kang In menggoda Sungmin lebih jauh lagi.

"Ke mana cincinmu?"

"_Mwo_?" Sungmin menatap Hangeng yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan tak jelas itu.

"Cincinmu, cincin yang kemarin aku lihat?" Hangeng bertanya dengan raut polosnya namun jelas, pandangan matanya tak sepolos wajahnya.

"A-a... i-itu... hilang... aku menghilangkannya," ujar Sungmin dengan suara berat. Entah mengapa, saat itu matanya justru menuju kearah Kyuhyun yang berdiri paling belakang dan tengah menatapnya juga.

"Hilang?"

"Tak apa, nanti biar aku yang membelikannya, ne?" Ujar Siwon, _namja_ itu mengusap bahu Sungmin ketika melihat Sungmin yang menunduk sedih.

"Ahh begitu, apa itu artinya aku juga punya kesempatan membelikannya— AAARGGHHH!" Hangeng menjerit keras membuat semua mata jadi menatapnya. _Namja_ itu meringis dan menggosok pinggangnya dengan cepat, menahan rasa sakit di sebelah sana, sementara di sampingnya, Heechul tersenyum manis.

"Apa semuanya sudah ditata?" Lee Teuk segera mengambil perhatian mereka lagi.

"Eung! Tapi aku berniat memberi semua buah dan bunga itu ke perawat dan pasien di sini karena sepertinya tak akan mungkin kubawa pulang semuanya."

"Ya, sudah ayo..."

Sungmin melongo mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Lee Teuk, sementara _namja_ itu bergerak mengambil salah satu keranjang buah. "_Oppa_... kau tidak berniat membuat rumah sakit menjadi tempat huru-hara kan?"

"Tak apa, kita lakukan dengan tenang dan cepat!" Lee Teuk meyakinkan dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal di matanya. Membuat Sungmin menghela napas pasrah.

"Ayo!" Eunhyuk berseru semangat dan ikut mengambil satu keranjang buah. "Apa itu juga?" Eunhyuk bertaya menunjuk buket Lily di tangan sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniyo_, ini dari Hangeng-ssi. Satu-satunya _chingu_ku yang berasal dari China."

_Member_ Super Junior lain, Heechul, Hangeng dan Ryeowook pun ikut bergerak. Sementara Siwon mendorong kursi roda Sungmin yang juga membawa satu keranjang buah. Satu kamar satu orang, dan setiap orang mendapatkan dua kamar. Memang tak seheboh perkiraan Sungmin karena begitu _member_ Super Junior masuk, dia akan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir mengisyaratkan untuk tidak menjerit.

Namun juga tak setenang yang dikatakan Lee Teuk, karena tak jarang terdengar pekikkan histeris dari sebuah kamar. Dan dua kamar yang dikunjungi Kyuhyun adalah penghasil pekikkan terkeras. Dan yang paling tenang adalah kamar-kamar Yesung, agaknya aura tenang _namja_ itu yang paling bisa mempengaruhi orang di sekitarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum sepanjang hari itu, senyum yang menyembunyikan sebuah rasa. Karena sepanjang kebersamaan mereka pula, Sungmin harus berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap Kyuhyun terlalu dalam. Sementara hal sebaliknya terjadi, pandangan ganjil selalu dilayangkan _namja_ itu padanya.

.

.

"Kyunie... kau di mana?"

"Aku sedang di jalan _Hyung_," jawab Kyuhyun setengah berbohong.

"Cepatlah ke SME Building, Heechul _hyung_ mulai mencarimu," ujar Kang In dari seberang saluran teleponnya.

"Ne, _Hyung_. Sepuluh menit lagi aku di sana," gumamnya datar, kemudian mematikan ponselnya dan melemparnya ke kursi di sampingnya yang kosong.

Dia menarik napas berat sementara tangannya mencengkram roda kemudi kuat-kuat. Entah ini sudah hari keberapa Kyuhyun menjalani profesi barunya sebagai seorang _stalker_. Konyol, ha? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun, putra satu-satunya keluarga Cho yang juga seorang _magnae_ dari _Boys Band_ yang mendunia, kini duduk bersembunyi di balik kaca mobilnya hanya untuk bisa menatapi senyum manis seorang _yeoja_.

Dengan sebuah teropong hitam, Kyuhyun terus mengamati setiap detil ekspresi yang ditampilkan wajah manis itu. Kadang tersenyum, kadang merengut dan tak jarang menampilkan raut serius menatapi laptop yang tergeletak di mejanya.

Di kejauhan sana _yeoja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya dibantu seorang _namja_ tinggi dan mengenakan kruk yang dua minggu terakhir terus berada di dekatnya. Lihat kan? Kruk itu bahkan lebih beruntung dari Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap Sungmin dari jarah yang tak kurang dari dua puluh meter.

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal setiap kali dia juga melihat sosok _namja_ tinggi itu di samping Sungmin. Setahunya _namja_ bernama Choi Siwon itu hanya _seonsaengnim_ yang membimbing Sungmin untuk skripsinya. Tapi kenapa hampir setiap hari Sungmin bersamanya sih? Sebenarnya bukan karena Kyuhyun tak tahu kalau sebulan sebelum sidang akhir, seluruh mata kuliah memang harus telah diselesaikan. Dan sekarang saatnya Sungmin fokus pada skripsinya, Kyuhyun tahu hal itu, hanya saja... mengetahui alasannya tetap saja tidak membuat Kyuhyun jadi rela membiarkan mereka berdua-duaan tanpa pengawasannya.

Setelah Sungmin tak terlihat lagi karena _yeoja_ itu telah masuk kedalam sebuah porsche hitam, Kyuhyun pun menstater mobilnya. Melaju, menembus angin sunyi menuju SME _Building_. Mencari kesibukan untuk mengalihkan semua rasa marah, kecewa dan menyesalnya dalam tuntutan pekerjaan. Melakukan semuanya setotal mungkin hingga membuat tubuhnya lelah dan terlelap hingga pagi.

.

.

Pagi hari selalu menjadi awal untuk menjadikan hari yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hal yang tak pernah Sungmin luputkan ketika pagi adalah menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menyakinkan dirinya bahwa hari ini semuanya akan semakin baik.

_Yeoja_ manis itu tersenyum demi sebuah harapan dan sebuah rasa yang perlahan tertutup. Sakit yang dulu terasa sangat menyiksa kini tertutup perlahan dengan kehangatan yang hadir setiap harinya. Perasaan sesak itu perlahan berkurang, seiring dengan penerimaan di hati Sungmin bahwa Kyuhyun memang tak mungkin dimilikinya. Dan juga... penerimaan pada perasaan yang baru.

"Ya!"

"Aa!" Sungmin melonjak kaget merasakan tepukan keras di pundaknya. "Wookie-_Ya_! Kenapa mengagetkanku?" Sungmin bersungut sambil memukul bahu Ryeowook pelan.

Ryeowook tersenyum puas. "_Noona_ melamun sih, jadi tidak merasakan aku datang," ujarnya seraya mencomot piring kentang goreng yang tengah Sungmin tata dalam dua buah kotak bekal.

"_Ya_! Jangan memakannya sembarangan Wookie, ini buat Siwon _oppa_," seru _yeoja_ itu merebut kembali piringnya.

"Ish!" Ryeowook mendesis, lalu menatap dua kotak bekal yang terbuka di atas meja. "Jadi bagaimana?"

"_Mwo_? Bagaimana apanya?" Sungmin bertanya polos. Kalimat Ryeowook memang terdengar tak jelas maksudnya bagi Sungmin.

"Tentu saja hubungan kalian, Minnie _noona_-ku yang manis dan Choi Siwon yang menawan," ujar Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda disertai sebuah towelan pelan di pipi Sungmin.

"Hubungan apa? Seperti biasa saja, kami akan bertemu di tempat janjian, membahas aplikasiku lalu pulang. Umm.. mungkin makan _ice cream_ bersama sebelum dia mengantarku," jawab Sungmin datar.

"_Aigo_~ masa setiap hari seperti itu terus? Kau harus bergerak _Noona_, jangan sampai ada _yeoja_ lain yang menyela lalu kau akan menyesal," kata Ryeowook, sambil terus mencuri kentang goreng Sungmin satu per satu.

"Maksudmu aku harus menyatakan cinta? _Aigo_~ aku ini _yeoja_, Wookie... aku tidak mau!" Sungmin berujar sedikit keras.

"Aku tidak bilang menyatakan cinta, tapi kalau kau memang mencintainya, itu bukan masalah... _yeoja_ juga boleh agresif..."

"WOOKIE!" Sungmin berteriak saat merasakan tiupan yang cukup sensual di telinganya.

Ekspresi Sungmin sungguh membuat _namja_ itu puas dan tertawa keras-keras. Akibat keisengan _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu wajah Sungmin jadi memerah. Hah! Bisa-bisanya Ryeowook menggoda Sungmin seperti itu.

'_Teett.. teettt_...'

_Bell_ pintu menginterupsi tawa Ryeowook sesaat, sebelum _namja_ itu kembali tertawa lagi. Sungmin memukul kaki Ryeowook dengan kruknya agak keras, membuat _namja_ itu meringis sakit. Masih kesal, Sungmin pun melemparkan kruk itu kearah Ryeowook, hingga _namja_ itu sedikit gelagapan menangkap lemparan benda panjang yang hampir menghantam wajahnya.

"Awas saja kau!" Sungmin bersungut dan bergerak melepas apron yang masih dipakainya. "Jangan mengambil kentangku lagi!" kesalnya lalu melemparkan apron di tangannya ke wajah Ryeowook yang kembali tersenyum-senyum menikmati tingkah Sungmin. Dan kali ini apron itu mengenai wajahnya karena tangan Ryeowook masih memegang kruk Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan pelan dan sedikit tertatih kearah pintu depan _flat_nya, saat melintasi ruang tengah dia melirik jam di dindingnya. Masih setengah tujuh pagi, memangnya orang aneh mana yang akan bertamu sepagi ini di _flat_nya? Umm... jangan hitung Ryeowook, karena sudah jelas _namja_ itu memang aneh, tak heran dia tahan berpacaran dengan _namja_ aneh lain seperti Yesung.

Sungmin membuka pintunya pelan dan... membulatkan mata kelincinya. Tamu yang tak terduga... atau tamu yang sepantasnya sudah Sungmin duga. Mana yang lebih pantas?

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya cepat, benarkan matanya tidak sedang menipunya? Apa ada yang salah di sini? Untuk apa sosok itu berdiri di sana? Oh, ayolah... kalau hal ini terjadi tiga bulan yang lalu mungkin bukan hal yang perlu Sungmin pikirkan.

"Boleh aku masuk Minnie-...ya?"

Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara bariton itu, lalu menangguk kaku. Sungmin tak tahu hal apa saja yang telah terjadi pada _namja_ itu selama tiga bulan belakangan. Tapi melihat wajah pucat dan tatapan mata yang terkesan datar itu, Sungmin menebak ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Setelah membiarkan _namja_ itu masuk, Sungmin menutup pintu _flat_nya pelan. Lalu berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang telah duduk di sofa panjang berlengan miliknya. _Namja_ itu menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu... apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya pelan, menatap figur Kyuhyun yang terlihat lemah di depannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, tanpa suara.

"Mau kubuatkan sesuatu? Kau terlihat lelah," tanya Sungmin lagi, _yeoja_ itu mempertahankan posisi berdirinya di depan Kyuhyun dalam jarak cukup jauh.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap iris foxy milik Sungmin, lalu mengangguk. "Aku lapar," jawabnya pelan.

Sungmin mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju dapurnya. Sungmin merasa canggung dan kaku, hatinya belum siap menerima kehadiran _namja_ itu di _flat_nya. Entah untuk alasan apa, Sungmin belum siap untuk menghadapi _namja_ itu lagi.

"Siapa?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil memasukkan lagi potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kyunie," jawab Sungmin singkat.

"Si brengsek itu, mau apa dia ke sini!"

"Wookieya!" Sungmin meraih lengan Ryeowook saat _namja_ yang terlihat marah itu hendak keluar menemui Kyuhyun dengan maksud tak baik. "Biarkan saja, sepertinya dia sedang tidak sehat," ujar Sungmin menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu? Kau sudah tidak punya tanggung jawab apapun padanya, jadi jangan pernah biarkan dia seenaknya datang padamu, kalau memang dia sakit kenapa tidak datang pada _yeoja_ itu saja, ha?" sergah Ryeowook dengan marah.

"Wookieya~ kau memang benar, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin membiarkannya pergi dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia benar-benar terlihat tidak baik," kata Sungmin berusaha meredamkan amarah Ryeowook.

"Ya sudahlah," dengus Ryeowook, lalu menatap sungmin hangat, "terserah _Noona_ saja, maaf aku sudah membentak _Noona_ tadi," ujar Ryeowook dengan nada lembutnya yang biasa. "Aku mau pulang saja, tidak tahan kalau terlalu lama bersama _Crazy Evil_ itu," tambahnya dengan mencomot piring kentang goreng milik Sungmin yang tinggal setengah.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai meraih roti untuk membuat sandwich simple dan teh hijau hangat. Meletakkannya dalam satu nampan dan membawanya keluar dari dapur.

.

Deg.

Sungmin bisa merasakan sentakan kecil di dadanya saat mata kelincinya menangkap sosok itu. Kyuhyun telah berbaring di sofanya dengan kaki yang masih menjuntai ke bawah. Wajah _namja_ itu semakin pucat saja.

"Kyun- Oh Tuhan!" Sungmin tersentak saat menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun ketika hendak membangunkannya. Kulit itu terasa panas, sangat panas. "Kyunieya~" rintih Sungmin saat merasakan panas tubuh Kyuhyun di telapak tangannya yang menyentuh dahi _namja_ itu.

Dengan langkah yang tertatih terhambat luka di tulang keringnya, Sungmin bergegas kembali ke dapur. Sungmin meraih kantong kompres dan mengisinya dengan air dan es, serta meraih obat turun panas yang memang biasa dipakai Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bergegas kembali pada _namja_ itu, dengan sedikit kesusahan dia membenarkan posisi tidur Kyuhyun sebelum meletakkan kantong kompresnya di kening Kyuhyun. Tak lupa dengan selimut untuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit menggigil. Sungmin menghela napas berat saat menatap sandwichnya... hufh... sepertinya dia harus membuat bubur.

.

"Kyunie... bangunlah, kau harus makan sebelum minum obatnya," ujar Sungmin lembut, _yeoja_ itu mengusap-usap rahang kokoh Kyuhyun yang sedikit kasar, belum bercukur.

"Kyunieya~ bangunlah," panggilnya lagi, masih dengan mengusap rahang Kyuhyun.

"Enghhh..." Kyuhyun melenguh dan menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kyuhyun membuka matanya sedikit dan menatap Sungmin sayu. "_Chagi_~," ujarnya lirih.

Deg!

Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan sentakan yang lebih kuat kali ini. Tidak-tidak, Kyuhyun hanya mengigau. Jangan biarkan panggilan 'itu' membuatnya kembali berharap.

"Bangunlah, kau harus makan," ujar Sungmin dengan tenggorokan tercekat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan, Sungmin pun membantu Kyuhyun untuk sedikit bersandar pada lengan sofa yang telah Sungmin beri bantal untuk menyamankan. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sungmin meraih mangkuk buburnya, _namja_ itu pun membuka bibirnya sedikit. Namun segera mengatupkannya lagi saat Sungmin menggangsurkan sendok kedepan mulutnya.

"Kenapa pakai sendok?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih dan sedikit kecewa.

"Kenapa? Kau mau pakai sumpit? Atau pisau?" Sungmin menjawab sedikit ketus. Memangnya apa yang siharapkan _namja_ ini? menyuapi dengan bibir seperti biasanya saat dia sakit? Huh! Jangan harap. "Buka saja mulutmu Kyunie, atau mau kupanggilkan Teuki _Oppa_?" ancam Sungmin.

Tentu saja itu menjadi ancaman, karena kalau _Leader_ Super Junior itu sampai tahu keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia akan langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Dan Kyuhyun benci rumah sakit! Dia tidak akan pernah mau dirawat di rumah sakit lagi kecuali dia benar-benar koma seperti dulu.

"Kejam sekali, aku ini sakit," suara Kyuhyun masih lirih.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah sakit kalau begitu?" balas Sungmin dengan kembali menyodorkan sendoknya.

Dengan enggan, Kyuhyun pun membuka bibirnya dan Sungmin segera memasukkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Kunyah lalu telan," perintah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan rahangnya sedikit untuk mengunyah... lalu menggeleng. "Thidak sha... mhenehlang," gumamnya tak jelas.

"Ish! Manja, minum ini biar gampang menelannya..." Sungmin menyodorkan gelas ke depan mulut Kyuhyun dan membantu _namja_ itu untuk meminum airnya. "Banyak-banyaklah minum air pu—"

"Uhuk-huk.. ungh! Uhuk!" Kyuhyun terbatuk saat menelan buburnya.

"Kyu!" pekik Sungmin saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya pucat kini memerah cepat. _Yeoja_ itu menempuk-nepuk tengkuk bawah Kyuhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Uh! Uhuk... Engh!" Kyuhyun gelagapan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri. "ANGH! Haaaa..."

"Kyunie.. kau baik-baik saja?" Sungmin bertanya cemas saat terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang menarik napas dalam dan batuk itu terhenti. _Namja_ itu baru saja tersedak buburnya dan menghalangi saluran napasnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" sinis Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah. "Ish! Aku tak mau makan," kata Kyuhyun masih dengan suara pelan. Sungmin yakin, kalau _namja_ itu sehat, yang tadi itu pasti berupa teriakan.

Sungmin mengeram merasakan kesabarannya terkuras begitu cepat. Ingin sekali dia membekap dengan bantal _namja_ yang baru saja membuang muka darinya itu. Tapi melihat wajah Kyu yang kembali memucat, membuat emosinya langsung surut begitu saja.

Sungmin menatap putus asa pada mangkuk bubur yang masih utuh. _Yeoja_ itu memang tak punya banyak pilihan kalau menghadapi seorang Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat, dia pun menyuapkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya sendiri, lalu sedikit kasar meraih rahang Kyuhyun dan... memutus jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir panas _namja_ itu.

Sesaat, tubuh keduanya sama-sama menegang. Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai memasukkan bubur itu sedikit demi sedikit kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis, menerima bubur hangat dan bibir manis Sungmin yang masih memiliki rasa cherry yang sama.

"Enghhh...," Sungmin melenguh saat lidah Kyuhyun bergerak masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengaduk bubur itu dengan lidahnya sebelum menghisapnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Sungmin berusaha menjauh, namun tangan Kyuhyun menahan tengkuknya dengan kuat. Bahkan hingga bubur itu telah tak bersisa, Kyuhyun masih saja mengaduk mulut Sungmin. Tak mempedulikan Sungmin yang memberontak, _namja_ itu terus melumat bibir lembut itu. Begitu rakus, seperti baru menemukan oase di tengah gurun.

'Prak'

Suara benturan keras agak menyentak Kyuhyun, Sungmin baru saja membanting mangkuk buburnya di atas meja. Dan lengahnya Kyuhyun buru-buru Sungmin manfaatkan untuk mengambil jarak dari _namja_ itu.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Sungmin berteriak marah, menatap Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang hampir membuat kepalanya meledak.

"Min—"

"KELUAR DARI _FLAT_KU!" Sungmin masih berteriak dengan napasnya yang masih tersengal.

"_Mianhe_... jangan mengusirku, jebal. A-aku hanya... aku... _Mianhe_... aku ingin di sini," ujar Kyuhyun pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk menggambarkan penyesalannya.

Sungmin mendengus, dia benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan _Evil Magnae_ itu. Kemudian dengan langkah yang menghentak, Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kecut menatap punggungnya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa itu lagi dan memejamkan matanya. Ugh! Ini pasti karena belakangan dia terlalu keras bekerja, kepalanya jadi terasa kian pening saja. Kyuhyun membuka sedikit matanya saat mendengar langkah Sungmin yang mendekat.

Alis _namja_ itu sedikit berkerut saat melihat penampilan Sungmin yang telah rapi dengan mantel panjang, rok di atas lutut dan boot rendahnya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya was-was, _namja_ itu bangkit dari pembaringannya.

"Ketempat manapun asal tidak ada kau di sana!" Sungmin menjawab dengan ketus.

"Jangan pergi!" seru _namja_ itu, dengan mengumpulkan seluruh tenaganya dia berdiri menghalau pintu.

"Siapa kau sampai berani melarangku?" _yeoja_ itu bertanya sarkatik.

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Aku hanya menciummu, kalau kau tidak suka aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kalau kau butuh ciuman kau bisa mendapatkannya dari ribuan _yeoja_ di luar sana, tapi bukan aku! Aku bukan _yeoja_ yang bisa dicium oleh sembarang _namja_ yang—"

"Aku bukan sembarang _namja_!" sergah Kyuhyun, matanya menyipit menatap Sungmin tegas.

"Tetap saja kau bukan _namja_ yang berhak menciumku!"

"..." Kyuhyun diam, kalimat Sungmin baru saja menyadarkannya akan rasa sakit yang belakangan terus bercokol di dadanya. _Namja_ itu memejamkan matanya sebelum menarik napas panjang dan... menatap iris foxy itu dalam-dalam. "Kau benar, aku tidak berhak. _Mianhamnida_," gumamnya sungguh-sungguh dan tanpa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang terpancar di matanya. "Tapi kumohon jangan pergi, jangan meninggalkanku."

Sungmin diam. Ada sesuatu yang menganggu dadanya saat menatap iris kecoklatan itu. _Yeoja_ itu pun menghela napas berat. "Dengan syarat. Jaga jarakmu, turuti semua perintahku atau salah satu dari kita akan keluar dari sini, _Arra_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis guna melembutkan tatapan mata Sungmin yang mengeras.

"Kembali ketempatmu, makan bubur itu dan minum obatmu sendiri lalu tidurlah di kamar," perintah Sungmin tegas.

"_Arra_," gumamnya setelah berpikir agak lama.

Sungmin kembali menghela napas berat, sebelum berbalik dari arah pintu di mana Kyuhyun masih berdiri menghalaunya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar lemah.

"Mengerjakan aplikasiku di meja makan, kalau butuh sesuatu ambil saja sendiri, kalau tak bisa ketokkan sendoknya ke meja untuk memanggilku. Jangan banyak bicara, aku muak mendengar suaramu," ujar Sungmin dengan nada kejamnya.

Diapun melangkah masuk, tanpa mau berbalik dan memandang wajah itu lagi.

Andai saja _yeoja_ itu mau berbalik sedetik saja, dia pasti akan terkejut melihat bagaimana kalimatnya baru saja menggores dalam di dada _namja_ di belakangnya. Tak ada lagi gurat angkuh dan arogan di mata itu, hanya ada rintihan sakit dan penyesalan yang terlalu dalam.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dengan berat. Dadanya benar-benar sesak oleh rasa nyeri, matanya yang telah panas semakin panas saja sekarang. "Minnie _chagi_," lirihnya, terlalu lirih bahkan untuk didengar telinganya sendiri. _Namja_ itu meraba dadanya yang terasa sakit, hatinya berdenyut perih, "aku masih di sana, kan? Seharusnya aku masih di sana. Karena kau juga terus ada di sini."

Inikah yang disebut karma? Inikah yang dulu selalu Sungmin rasakan karena sikapnya yang sering menggores luka di hati _yeoja_ itu?

Sakit. Rasanya benar-benar sakit hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sungmin bisa bertahan dengan rasa seperti ini selama ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap setitik air mata di pipinya dan tersenyum tipis. Kalau Sungmin saja bisa kuat, kenapa dia harus lemah? Dia akan menunjukkan pada _yeoja_ itu, bahwa dia telah banyak belajar darinya. Dia belajar rasa sakit, dia belajar rasa menyesal, dia belajar rasa kehilangan, dia belajar rasa tak diacuhkan, dia belajar semuanya. Belajar dari satu _yeoja_. Lee Sungmin.

'_Aku akan bertahan, dan mendapatkanmu lagi_, C_hagiya_.'

.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk menunduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Sudah setengah jam dan _namja_ itu masih saja menunduk dengan sendok bubur di tangannya. Sungmin perhatikan, baru sekitar empat suap bubur yang masuk kedalam mulut _namja_ itu.

Kalau tidak salah ingat, tadi _namja_ itu bilang '_tidak bisa menelan_' apa ada masalah dengan tenggorokannya ya? Ish... sudahlah, jangan terlalu memikirkan _namja_ itu... kalau pun dia memang benar-benar sakit dan membutuhkan perawatan serius kenapa tidak pergi ke rumah sakit atau klinik saja sih?

Sungmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, sejurus kemudian _yeoja_ manis itu mengangkat ponsel di mejanya dan menekan sebuah kontak, lalu menunggu...

"_Yeoboseo _Minnieya, _Waeyo_?" sapa seseorang di seberang sana.

"_Oppa_... bisa tidak hari ini bimbinganku di _flat_ku saja? Aku tidak bisa keluar untuk hari ini," Sungmin berkata dengan nada sedikit manja.

"Ummm... tentu saja bisa, tapi agak sore _ne_? Aku ada beberapa jam mengajar, sekitar jam empat aku ketempatmu, _arra_?"

"Um!" Sungmin mengangguk, lupa kalau Siwon tidak bisa melihatnya. "_Gomawo_ _Oppa_," gumamnya sambil tersenyum dan yakin bahwa di seberang sana Siwon pun tengah tersenyum untuknya.

Sungmin menutup sambungan teleponnya dan meletakkan ponsel itu di atas meja makan lagi. Kembali memandang Kyuhyun yang masih menunduk dengan sendok di tangannya. Sungmin bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kompresnya dilepas? Kau tidak mau sembuh? Biar bisa merepotkanku terus?" Sungmin mengomel saat melihat kantong kompres yang malah tergeletak di mejanya.

"Ung!" Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu mengambil kantong kompres itu dan menekankannya di dahi dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"Ish! Itu pasti sudah tidak dingin. Berikan padaku, biar kuganti isinya lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menyerahkan kantong kompres yang memang tak lagi dingin. Sungmin menerimanya dengan sedikit hentakkan.

"Cepat habiskan buburnya," ujarnya singkat, lalu pergi menuju dapur setelah mendapati anggukan dari Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Tumben sekali _namja_ itu begitu penurut saat sakit, padahal biasanya justru jadi makin banyak maunya saat sakit. Sungmin jadi berpikir kemungkinan kalau penyakit itu menyerang otak _namja_ itu. Hah, biarkan sajalah, kalaupun menyerang otak asalkan hasilnya jadi lebih baik seperti ini.. kenapa harus dibasmi? Justru lebih baguskan.

_TBC_

Wah... ini chaps terpanjang untuk fic ini, dengan jumlah word 4k+. Scene di _flat_ Sungmin ini bakal panjang, sesi Siwon datang saja belon... jadi Lhyn potong di sini aja ya? Kepanjangan ga? Ngebosenin ga bacanya?

Ngomong-ngomong, banyak reader labil ya.. *dibantai* padahal dulu semangat-semangat banget minta Lhyn nyiksa KyuPpa... tapi kemaren malah pada nyerah... Ayolah Chiguuuu... belom cukup siksaan buat Kyuppanyaa... Sabar Y... terus dukung Lhyn buat nyiksa Kyuppa ya... nanti Lhyn colongin topi bunny pink dari lemari MinPpa deh...*diVoodoo SparKyu* #_Dorm_ Suju udah ga aman.

MAKASIH BANGET BUAT YANG RIFYU CHAPS KEMAREN :

**Siticho, cho sera, ****KarooMinnie****, JungNhurra, naeminnie, Evilevigne, KyuLie Minnie, Matsuka99, ****leeyoungmin****, VainVampire, MinnieGalz, sierradew, ****sarangchullpa92****, hie, Dina LuvKyumin, Hyeri, kyumin, Suci, jinki93, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, JoYoungminnie, Shana Elfishy KyuminAegya, Myeolchi's wife, Princess Chintya, Park HyunRa, ndoek, Yanna, Cho Hyun Jin, dhian kyuhae elf, ****BarbeKyu****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, Kyuminshipper, Ms. KMS, choi hyekyung, Perisai Suju, KimHanKyu, ****Evilkyu Vee****, lee hyuri, jojojooo, AIDASUNGJIN, hana, Perisai Suju, ChoZhouHyun, dian, MegaKyu, takara-hoshi, diitactorlove, SungMinnie, ****KyuHyunJiYoon****, minnienyaevil9tha, Kim hyunie, eunhae25, Pumpkin01, ****kyokyorae****, 2093, Soldier of Light, Kyu Anarchy.**

Maaf kalo ada yang kelewat atau kesalahan tulis nama akibat efek mata jereng Author.

Jawaban pertanyaan Rifyu :

# Q : Udahan siksa Kyunya?

A : Gyah! Ga bisa-Ga bisa... Pan Lhyn pernah bilang Lhyn punya kecenderungan nyiksa Cast cowok! Sabar aja ya... nanti ada waktunya Kyu bahagia lagi... Liat aja perjuangan Kyuppa dalam merebut Minppa.

# Q : Endingnya Kyumin ato Simin?

A : Jelas Kyumin kok...

# Q : Kibum cepetin munculnya...

A : Ini juga ga bisaaa... Kibum bakal Lhyn munculin di akhir aja...

# Q : 20 chaps? Kebanyakan.. nanti bosen...

A : Yah... jangan bosen donk... Lhyn kasih kaos kaki natal punya KyuPpa deh... #_dorm_ suju beneran udah ga aman.

# Q : Gada adegan NC YeWook?

A : Aduh! Lhyn ga bisa bikin NC BxB... whehehe jujur dah, Lhyn beneran ga bisa bayangin... tar kalo BxB apa yang mereka lakuin? Lhyn suka nyekip kalo baca NC BxB sih... ga bisa bayanginnya... hahaha... Mianhamnidaaaaa

# Q : Minnie ga jatuh cinta ama Siwon kan? Masa semudah itu ngelupain Kyu?

A : Jadi... Kan saat itu kondisi Minppa lagi labil tuh, butuh banget pegangan.. dan saat itu Siwon datang, dengan hangat dan lembut... masa Minppa ga luluh.. pasti luluh dong soalnya kalo Lhyn... udah lumer! #dicincang. Tapi, Min masih cinta kok ama Kyu... nah kenapa Min ga mau ama Kyu... itu ada alesannya... bakal Lhyn bahas sedikit demi sedikit nanti.

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu banyak melewatkan waktu untuk belajar mengerti dan memahamimu. Tapi setelah ini, aku tidak akan melewatkan seditikpun lagi."

.

"Tidak. Dengar... dengar Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu... kau dengar.. jangan mencintai _namja_ lain, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!"

.

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang nge **Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... GAMSAHAMNIDA! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_01_03_2012


	13. Keping  Tiga Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Tigabelas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang__membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Mama mara mar-rarara jeje jebalhaji mara, B-wabwa bwara bwara nae nun-eul bara bwa. Gaji mara gajima neoneun nal tteonaji mara."

(Don't do it, please don't do it, Look at me, look at my eyes. Don't leave, please don't leave me.) _A-CHA-Super Junior_

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, matanya terasa berat meski telah tidur sepanjang siang di atas kasur Sungmin. _Namja_ itu bergerak meraih bantal Sungmin dan memeluknya erat, tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak dengan menyesap aroma tubuh Sungmin yang tersisa di mana-mana di kamar bernuansa pink itu. Seperti aroma terapi yang menenangkan tubuh dan otaknya sekaligus.

Kyuhyun meraba keningnya dan tersenyum tipis. Demamnya telah turun, sepertinya, perawatan Sungmin memang yang terbaik dan tidak ada duanya. _Namja_ itu mempererat dekapannya pada bantal Sungmin dan menyesap aroma yang tersisa di sana dalam-dalam.

"Ya! _Oppa_, yang tadi itu sudah benar, kenapa kau malah merusaknya?" suara Sungmin terdengar samar di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sejenak membuat Kyuhyun berfikir dengan siapa _yeoja_ itu tengah bicara.

"Tadi memang benar, tapi dengan cara itu kau akan memutar dan menggunakan rumus yang sama untuk banyak _action_, gunakan rumus ini saja untuk semua _action_ sejenis dan _link_kan rumusnya dengan benar," suara barinton dalam dan tenang seakan menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendecih. Dia memang tak begitu akrab dengan suara itu, tapi ingatannya masih sangat jelas tentang siapa pemilik suara itu. _Namja_ tinggi yang suka bersikap sok manis di depan Minnienya. Yah! Minnienya! Sungmin itu miliknya!.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di dinding kamar yang telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, sudah berapa lama _namja_ itu ada di sana bersama Minnie-nya? _Namja_ kurus itupun menyibak selimutnya, namun tetap memeluk bantal itu saat dia bangkit. Dengan sedikit geram dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat mereka tengah duduk bersampingan di sofa tempatnya tertidur pagi tadi.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat melihat kepala mereka dan tangan si _namja_ tinggi yang tengah mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gerak lembut. Huh! Membuat iri saja.

"Ehem!" Kyuhyun berdehem untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya di belakang mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat _yeoja_ manis itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearahnya. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kening Kyuhyun.

"Sudah tidak panas," gumam _namja_ itu pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, bukan pada Sungmin melainkan pada _namja_ yang kini tengah menatap mereka. _Namja_ tinggi itu mendengus melihat senyum meremehkan dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar, apa buburnya masih ada?" Kyuhyun bertanya manja.

"Ah. Masih, ada di dapur. Biar kuambilkan," ujar Sungmin.

"Minnieya...," _namja_ tinggi itu memanggil dengan suara dalamnya yang menyebalkan, setidaknya menurut Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_?" Sungmin berbalik dan menatap _namja_ itu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

'_Ne_!_ Bagus_! _Pergi saja sana_!,' batin Kyuhyun.

"Kita lanjutkan besok lagi dan kau juga harus banyak istirahat, jangan sampai kau jadi sakit karena kecapaian mengurus orang sakit," tambah Siwon dengan nada sinis yang tak kentara.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal mendengar ejekan itu. Dia pikir dia siapa? Asal dia tahu saja, Sungmin bahkan rela merawat Kyuhyun selama empat tahun ini tanpa pernah mengeluh sakit sedikit—

Kyuhyun tersentak oleh pemikirannya sendiri. _Namja_ itu menatap sayu pada Sungmin yang kini berjalan di samping _namja_ itu. Sedikit tak rela saat Sungmin menutup pintu itu, _yeoja_ itu ikut keluar bersama _namja_ tinggi itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan kearah jendela flat Sungmin yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menunggu, setengah mengamati sosok Sungmin yang akan muncul di bawah sana. Menatap dengan sebal pada porsche hitam yang terparkir rapi tak jauh dari Audi putihnya.

Kalau saja dia punya sihir, dia pasti telah menghanguskan mobil itu dari atas sini. Ah, mungkin sebaiknya menunggu pemiliknya masuk dan duduk dulu sebelum menghanguskannya.

.

.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku sampai sejauh ini Minnie," ujar Siwon setelah keduanya sampai di dekat mobil.

"Ah ne, umm maksudku... _gwenchana_, aku hanya ingin saja," jawab Sungmin gugup.

"Hem," Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Baik-baiklah dengan _namja_ itu dan jaga dirimu."

Sungmin menggangguk dan tersenyum gugup. "_Oppa_!" Sungmin menarik lengan Siwon saat _namja_ itu hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"_Waeyo_, Minnie?"

"Aku... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada _Oppa_...," Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

"Apa?" Siwon bertanya penasaran dengan tingkah malu-malu Sungmin yang tak biasanya. Dengan lembut dia mengangkat wajah menunduk Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"O-_Oppa_... aku... aku menyukaimu, Aku—," kalimat Sungmin terputus saat jari telunjuk panjang milik Siwon telah mendarat di bibirnya, mencegahnya berbicara lebih banyak.

"Jangan mengucapkannya, Minnie."

"O-_Oppa_.. _wa-waeyo_?" Sungmin bertanya tak mengerti dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Apakah itu penolakan dari Siwon?

"Aku tidak mau kau menyesal karena telah mengucapkan kata itu nantinya," Siwon berucap dalam dengan menatap iris foxy yang bertanya tak mengerti.

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar hal itu. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Benarkah dia ditolak? Dia ditolak bahkan sebelum mengatakannya? Sungmin menatap Siwon dalam, menatap pada iris hitam pekat yang selama ini selalu ada untuk menenangkan hatinya. Iris hitam pekat yang mengobati rasa sakit di dadanya dengan kehangatan yang begitu lembut, benarkah iris itu telah menolakya?

"_Oppa_..."

"Kau mirip dengan Henry, _namdongsaengku_. _Mianhe_, kalau sikapku selama ini yang mengkhususkanmu membuatmu salah paham."

Sungmin diam. Mirip dengan adiknya? Jadi selama ini... rasa nyaman untuknya, rasa hangat untuknya, perhatian, kasih sayang dan semuanya... semua yang _namja_ itu berikan padanya hanya karena dia, Lee Sungmin mirip dengan adik Choi Siwon?

Sungmin menengadah dan menatap iris hitam pekat yang menatapnya penuh penyesalan. Pantaskan Sungmin mengukirkan rasa penyesalan di sana setelah semua yang _namja_ itu berikan untuknya? Pantaskah dia menyalahkan sikap _namja_ itu padanya? Tidak... itu sama sekali tidak pantas.

Sungmin pun menggeleng untuk dirinya sendiri. "Jadi _Oppa_ punya _dongsaeng_?" dia bertanya dengan suaranya yang terdengar berat.

"Ya, dia _dongsaeng_ yang manis. Meskipun dulu kami selalu ribut, tapi dia sungguh _dongsaeng_ yang sangat aku sayangi," gumam Siwon pelan. Sejejak senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dulu?"

"Aku tidak pernah bertemu denganya lagi semenjak dia pergi bersama Mommy. Orang tuaku bercerai dan Mommy membawanya pergi. Sebenarnya aku sangat iri pada Henry yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian Mommy. Tapi statusku sebagai menerus keluarga membuatku harus tetap di samping Daddy. Lagi pula Henry sakit, dia butuh seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya, tidak seperti Daddy yang selalu sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Sebab itulah Mommy hanya membawa Henry saat pergi," Siwon bercerita dengan mata yang menerawang meski pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"_Oppa_..."

"Saat pertama melihatmu, aku seperti melihat Henry yang selama delapan tahun ini hanya kulihat fotonya melalui email. Dia di China sekarang, menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakitnya."

"Mianhe, aku jadi membuat _Oppa_ sedih," ujar Sungmin dengan penyesalan di kalimatnya. Dia sungguh merasa bersalah saat melihat sudut mata Siwon yang berkaca. Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap sudut mata yang telah basah itu.

Siwon menggeleng. "Sesekali aku juga butuh pelepasan," gumam Siwon dengan mencoba mengukirkan senyum dibibirnya. Namun...

Senyum yang bahkan belum terukir itu lenyap saat _namja_ itu merasakan tarikan di tengkuknya dan... sebuah rasa hangat dan lembut menyapa bibirnya.

Sungmin tak tahu kegilaan apa yang telah menyerangnya hingga dengan berani dia menarik leher itu kebawah dan berjingkat untuk meraih bibir tipis itu. Sungmin memejamkan matanya merasakan dingin dan basahnya bibir itu di sana. Sesaat, sebelum _yeoja_ itu berlari cepat meninggalkan Siwon tanpa sedetikpun menatapnya lagi.

Sementara di atas sana, seorang _namja_ baru saja membuang pandangannya dari adegan yang mampu menghancurkan hatinya berkali-kali. Menyesakkan. Terlalu menyesakkan.

.

.

Ryeowook menatap ponselnya dengan kesal dan memasukkanya dengan asal kedalam tas gendongnya. Dia pun menghela nafas dan menatap jalanan berpenerangan orange lampu jalan. Akhir-akhir ini Yesung jadi lebih sering membatalkan janjinya dengan alasan yang tak terlalu jelas. Membuat _mood_nya jadi buruk saja.

Ryeowook kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi halte yang saat itu tengah lenggang. Meraih kopi yang tadi ditinggalkannya begitu saja di atas kursi saat mengangkat telepon. Untung saja kopinya masih panas. Dia tak mau meminum kopi dingin di udara sedingin ini ataupun sekedar membeli kopi lagi. Mesin penjual kopi terdekat ada di dalam kampusnya, dan dia sudah sangat malas untuk berjalan lagi.

Tak beberapa lama, bus yang di tunggunya datang. Masih dengan gelas kopi yang mengepul di tangannya, _namja_ itu naik kedalam bus dan duduk di kursi terdekat dengan pintu. Tak banyak yang bisa Ryeowook pikirkan saat ini, hanya Yesung. Dan dari pada memikirkan hal-hal yang mungkin akan membawa negatif, _namja_ itu memilih menyesap kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela, di mana pemandangan malam kota Seoul di sajikan.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte dengan sedikit goyangan yang khas. Ryeowook kembali menyesap kopinya dan menatap keluar jendela dengan tak minat. Namun pandangan tak minat itu berubah penasaran dalam sekejap saat melihat sebuah peugeot hitam yang begitu di kenalnya secara khas. Itu... mobil Yesung dan baru saja berhenti di halaman parkir sebuah bangunan. Ryeowook segera menatap sesaat bangunan apa yang tengah di hinggapi mobil mewah berharga nol berjejer itu. Sebuah restoran sashimi bintang lima yang juga tak asing baginya, restoran tempat Yesung biasa membawanya saat berkencan.

Ryeowook kembali menatap peugeot hitam itu. Dan tak lama kemudian sosok _namja_ bertopi dan kaca mata hitam besar keluar dari pintu kemudi dan berjalan memutar menuju pintu penumpang. Itu Yesung yang berada dalam penyamarannya dan... Ryeowook mengernyit, Yesung tidak sendiriankah?

Sosok di balik pintu itu pun keluar, _namja_ berkaos putih polos dan bermantel coklat yang cukup Ryeowook kenal belakangan ini. Ryeowook mengerjap tak percaya... jadi... ini urusan penting yang _namja_ itu katakan di telepon tadi?

Berkencan dengan _namja_ imut yang mengaku sebagai _yeghonnyeo_nya?

Bagus sekali.

Ryeowook meraih ponselnya, dengan rasa kesal dan cemburu yang menyapa hatinya dia mengirim sebuah pesan singkat. Lalu dengan emosi tinggi, me-_non aktif_-kan ponsel itu.

.

.

"ARGH! SIAL!" Kyuhyun berteriak keras tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang berdenyut terlalu kuat di dadanya.

_Namja_ itu mengeram dengan tangan yang mengepal kaku. Langkahnya menghentak saat menyusuri ruang tamu dan membuka pintu depan flat Sungmin. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu. Dia harus menegaskan bahwa Sungmin miliknya dan bahwa tidak seharusnya _yeoja_ itu mencium _namja_ lain.

Dia harus mengatakan semuanya pada _yeoja_ itu.

'_BRAG_!' daun pintu itu tertutup dengan hentakkan yang begitu keras.

Matanya berkilat marah, kecewa dan sakit saat menatapi _yeoja_ yang tengah berlari kecil di menaiki tangga di ujung koridor sana. Beruntung sekali! Tak perlu jauh-jauh mendatanginya karena kini _yeoja_ itu sendiri yang mendatanginya.

"YA!" Kyuhyun berteriak, membuat _yeoja_ itu sedikit melonjak terkejut. Namun detik berikutnya... seperti balon yang di tusuk jarum, segala amarah itu lenyap seperti udara dalam balon hanya dengan sedikit sentakan kecil.

Mata kelinci itu merah, dengan lelehan bening yang meluruhkan semua amarah Kyuhyun pada sosok itu.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya pelan, dengan tangan yang bergetar mengusap air mata di pipi putih itu.

"Kyunie~," dan _yeoja_ itupun menghambur kedalam dekapannya. Menimbulkan beribu tanya dalam benaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Dia menyakitimu? Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

"_Oppa_.. hiks... _Oppa_... dia menolakku... bahkan sebelum aku mengatakan cinta... hiks," jawab _yeoja_ itu, sesegukan di dekapannya.

Kedua alis Kyuhyun bergerak mendekat, dia tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Minnie _chagi_?"

"Kau.. hiks... benar-benar.. hiks.. bukan pendengar yang baik Kyunie...," kesal _yeoja_ itu sembari memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun dan bergerak menjauh.

Seakan tak berniat menjelaskan lebih lanjut, Sungmin berlalu dan masuk kedalam flatnya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam hingga beberapa saat, dia masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin.

'_Menolakku? Apa maksudnya_?' _namja_ itu membatin, kemudian berbalik dan menatap Sungmin yang baru saja menutup pintu flatnya.

Kyuhyun pun melangkah mengikuti _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun menatap punggung Sungmin yang tengah membungkuk di depan kulkas. Menatapinya dengan intens, berharap _yeoja_ itu tahu... gerak rasa sakit yang mulai meruntuhkan hatinya.

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah seharian kau di sini," suara _yeoja_ itu terdengar serak dengan air mata yang belum juga berhenti mengalir dari matanya.

"Kau ini kenapa? Lalu sejak kapan kau minum? Apa bergaul dengan _namja_ itu membuatmu jadi seorang pemabuk?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan menatap iris foxy itu, berharap mendapatkan sedikit perhatian untuk semua tanya di kepalanya.

Sungmin meletakkan enam botol bir yang tadi di ambilnya dari kulkas, di atas meja. Lalu menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa dan mulai membuka satu botolnya.

"Kau ini kenapa!" Kyuhyun membentak kali ini, dengan sentakan kecil _namja_ itu merebut botol bir di tangan Sungmin.

"Kau pulang saja, meski aku menjelaskannya kau tidak akan mengerti!" Sungmin balas membentak dan kembali merebut botol bir di tangan Kyuhyun, lalu meminumnya.

Kyuhyun diam. Tak ada gunanya memaksa Sungmin yang tengah berkeras seperti ini. _Namja_ itu memilih ikut mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa di samping Sungmin. Kembali memandangi wajah imut yang perlahan memerah di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?"

"Kau benar. Aku terlalu banyak melewatkan waktu untuk belajar mengerti dan memahamimu. Tapi setelah ini, aku tidak akan melewatkan seditikpun lagi," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan terlipat di dada, masih menatapi Sungmin yang mulai mabuk dan air mata _yeoja_ itu yang berlahan berhenti.

"Kau, _namja_ manja yang selalu mendapatkan keinginanmu tidak akan mengerti. Aku bertemu _namja_ manja dan lemah, lalu mencintainya dan dia meninggalkanku untuk _yeoja_ lain. Lalu bertemu _namja_ hangat dan baik hati, lalu mencintainya dan dia menolakku. Itu sangat buruk," rancau Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu meletakkan botol duanya dengan kasar dan meraih botol ketiga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun merebut botol ketiga dari tangan Sungmin. "APA MAKSUDMU MENCINTAINYA!" teriak _namja_ itu, kehilangan kesabaran.

"Mencintainya ya mencintainya, sudah kubilangkan kau tidak akan mengerti, ish... masa mencintainya saja tidak tahu...," gumam Sungmin dengan memukul kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAINYA!" Kyuhyun masih saja berteriak. Amarah yang tadi sempat menghilang kini kembali dengan intensitas yang lebih besar.

"_Hik_... aku tidak tahu _hik_ aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi _hik_," _yeoja_ itu mabuk.

"ARGH!" tak tahu kekesalan sebesar apa yang mendatangi _namja_ itu. Jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dalam ketakutan sekarang. Sungmin tak seharusnya mencintai _namja_ lain dengan semudah itu. Tidak boleh. Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi.

Kyuhyun menatap botol hijau ditangannya dan segera meminum isi didalamnya dengan cepat. Dia bisa gila! Kewarasannya bisa lenyap hanya karena _yeoja_ yang tengah teler di sampingnya.

'Tak!' benturan keras meja dan botol kosong terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali meraih botol lain dan kembali menegaknya dengan cepat, hingga botol ketiga habis, _namja_ itu masih merasa belum cukup. Rasa kesal dan takut itu masih saja bercokol di dadanya.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAINYA, LEE SUNGMIN DENGAR!" Kyuhyun meraih pundak Sungmin dan mencengkramya dengan kasar.

"Engh! Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh mencintainya? Dia baik padaku, dia menganggapku adiknya, tidak seperti kau yang meninggalkanku!" balas Sungmin dengan berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun di pundaknya.

"Tidak. Dengar... dengar Lee Sungmin, aku mencintaimu... kau dengar.. jangan mencintai _namja_ lain, kau hanya boleh mencintaiku!"

Akal sehat telah lenyap dari keduanya. Tanpa kesadaran yang selalu berusaha menutupi kata hati, sahutan-sahutan kata sakit meluncur dari kedua bibir itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu... tapi kau meninggalkanku..."

"_Ani_, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. _Saranghae_... kau mendengarku, Lee Sungmin? _Jeongmal Saranghae_..."

"Kyunieya~ kau~ _hik...," _Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan matanya yang mulai tak fokus.

"Benar. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kyuhyun hingga diakhir kalimatnya, _namja_ itu berhasil meniadakan jarak diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir itu begitu lembut, namun juga begitu haus. Dua nada tergetar dalam satu penyampaian. Kyuhyun menyesap bibir Sungmin seakan begitu tak sabar, namun tetap hati-hati. Mengusap bibir basah Sungmin dengan lidahnya, meminta ijin.

Sungmin membalasnya, membalas melumat bibirnya dan membawa lidah _namja_ itu masuk dengan leluasa dan mudah. Ciuman-ciuman panjang dan panas saling kejar mengejar. Mengatakan betapa rindunya Kyuhyun pada sentuhan ini. menyampaikan betapa menyesalnya dia melewatkan sejeda waktu tanpa Sungmin.

Lidah saling membelai, bertukar saliva dengan cepat. Tak terhitung berapa kali Kyuhyun melilitkan otot basah itu di dalam sana.

"Uhhh... haaahhh... haaahhh... haahhh...," tarikan nafas panjang Sungmin terdengar saat Kyuhyun sekali lagi melepaskan tautan bibirnya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis menatap iris foxy yang setengah terbuka dan memancar sayu. Terlihat olehnya bahwa _yeoja_ itu menikmati permainannya. Kyuhyun mengangkat rahang itu dan mulai mengecupi leher putih polos Sungmin.

Menjejakkan tanda cinta satu persatu hingga tak terhitung. Seperti rasa cintanya yang takkan pernah tersamakan dengan angka.

"A-ahhhh...," desahan kembali meluncur saat Kyuhyun menghisap titik sensitif di belakang telinga _yeoja_ itu.

Tergoda oleh gairah yang meningkat, Kyuhyun melakukannya lagi... dan lagi. Tangannya pun mulai bergerak masuk menyusup kedalam kaos pink Sungmin dan membukanya dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menahan nafas kala dada berbalut bra putih itu terpampang di depannya. Sangat indah.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan Sungmin untuk bangkit, mengintruksi _yeoja_ itu untuk duduk dengan kedua lutut mengangkanginya. Tak butuh jeda panjang bagi Kyuhyun menyingkirkan bra putih itu dan mulai menikmati benda lembut di tangannya. Mengulum dan menjilat puncaknya, serta kembali meninggalkan jejaknya di sana.

Kyuhyun mengecup bagian atas dada kiri Sungmin, tempat di mana jantung _yeoja_ itu berdenyut dengan cepat. Dia mengusapnya lembut, lalu menciumnya dan menyesapnya.. menggigitnya, kembali mencetak tanda keberadaan hatinya disana.

Sementara Sungmin terus mendesah menikmati kegiatan bibir dan lidahnya, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak melepas resleting jeans dan sabuknya sendiri, sedikit mengangkat pinggangnya untuk meloloskan benda itu dari kakinya.

"Enghhh...," _namja_ itu melenguh saat kejantanannya yang tegak dan tak terhalang apapun menyentuh bagian dalam rok Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melepaskan rok itu berserta kain lain yang menghalangi hingga akhirnya _yeoja_ di pangkuannya itu polos.

"Oh... Kyuhhh...," desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menggesekkan ujung kejantanannya di luar kewanitaan Sungmin yang telah basah.

Kyuhyun meremas bongkahan bokong berisi Sungmin, lalu mengarahkan jemari panjangnya kedepan liang itu dan memasukkan jari tengahnya perlahan. Kyuhyun tak ingin menyakiti Sungmin lagi, dalam bentuk apapun.

Kyuhyun membiarkan bibir Sungmin terbebas agar dia bisa mendengarkan desahan _yeoja_ itu yang begitu memabukkan. Dan jarinya mulai bergerak perlahan... menambahnya ketika lorong itu terasa sedikit longgar. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum singkat, tubuh polos berpeluh di depannya benar benar indah. _Namja_ itu pun kembali mengulum dada berbercak merah milik Sungmin, dan juga menambah satu jarinya lagi.

Menggerakkan ketiga jari itu semakin cepat, seiring dengan desahan Sungmin yang kian membuatnya gila.

"Kyuhh... Kyuhh... ahh... ohhh... K-KYUHH!"

_Yeoja_ itu terengah lemas setelah mencapai puncak pertamanya malam itu. Lalu menyandarkan dahinya di atas dahi Kyuhyun yang berkeringat.

"Ahh hah-hah-hah...," nafas _yeoja_ itu terdengar tak teratur.

"Chagiya, tahanlah," ujar _namja_ itu dengan suara berat.

_Namja_ itu kembali meraih bibir merah dan basah Sungmin sementara tangannya menuntun pinggang Sungmin untuk turuh perlahan di atas kejantanannya.

"ARGHH!" Sungmin mengerang.

"Shh... tahanlah. Sebentar saja," pinta Kyuhyun dengan bisikkan lembut di telinga Sungmin.

"A-ARGHH!"

"Enghh," Kyuhyun kembali melenguh saat Sungmin telah terduduk pas di pangkuannya, yang berarti kejantanan _namja_ itu terbenam sempurna di liang kewanitaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengambil jarak untuk wajah mereka. Di tatapnya iris foxy yang bergelora itu, di pandangnya dengan dalam. "_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae_ Minnie chagi," ulangnya lagi. Seakan menegaskan bahwa dia tak sedikitpun main-main dengan kalimatnya.

"_Nado sarang_— ohh...,"desah nikmat _yeoja_ itu terdengar. Kyuhyun tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban itu, lalu dengan berlahan dibimbingnya Sungmin untuk menaik-turunkan pinggulnya.

"Nggghhh.. ahhh... ahhh... ohh Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin pun kini menaik turunkan pinggulnya sendiri, mengatur kecepatannya sendiri. Dan menghujamkan benda tegak dibawahnya untuk menyentuh titik yang paling pas demi merasakan kenikmatan yang menjanjikan.

Kyuhyun pun tak menyiakan kesempatan itu untuk meraih benda kenyal yang bergoyang seiring dengan kecepatan pinggul Sungmin.

"OH... AHH... AHH...," desahan Sungmin pun terdengar kian menggila di telinganya.

"Engghh..." dan Kyuhyun pun tak luput mengeluarkan desahannya saat merasakan miliknya yang berdenyut di bawah sana. Jepitan kewanitaan Sungmin benar-benar kuat dan panas...

"Ohhh Kyuuuhh aku... aku... A-ARGHHHH!" Sungmin mengerang kuat dan menghentakkan pinggulnya kebawah dengan begitu kuat saat kenikmatan tanpa tara itu datang.

Remasan kuat liang Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tak mampu bertahan hingga diapun turut mengerang saat benih-benihnya menyembur dengan cepat di dalam rahim _yeoja_ itu.

Inikah surga? Begitu putih, panas dan kencang?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Di usapnya punggung Sungmin yang melengkung menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Tak pernah sekali pun Kyuhyun merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu lengkap seperti ini. tak pernah hatinya merasa selega dan setenang ini. hanya di samping Sungmin, hanya bersama Sungmin semua rasa itu bisa diecapnya.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangannya yang masih sedikit kebas. Membawa kedua kaki Sungmin untuk melingkar di pinggangnya sementara tangan _yeoja_ itu mengalung di lehernya. Dia pun bangkit tanpa berniat melepaskan miliknya yang tergenggam penuh oleh kewanitaan Sungmin. Berjalan dengan _yeoja_ itu bergelajut di dadanya dan masuk kedalam kamar bernuansa pink itu.

Malam ini belum berakhir dan dia tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir begitu saja.

_TBC_

Gyahhh... *muka merah* Lhyn mesum! *pukul kepala KyuPpa* _Mianhe_ chap ini aneh banget! Padahal di draf gada NC di sini, otak mesum Lhyn bangkit gitu aja dan malah ngetik yang melenceng dari draft! Hiayyyaaa... sekarang Lhyn harus gimana biar fic ini kembali ke alur yang benar? *jedotin kepala KyuPpa*

KyuPpa : Ya! Author gila! Kenapa kepalaku terus yang kena!

Lhyn : Ish! Udah Lhyn dibuatin NC ama MinniePpa juga! Jadi terima aja pukulan-pukulan manis dari Lhyn!

KyuPpa : *muka merah* NC sih NC tapi kalo kepalaku—

Lhyn : Ga mau? Lhyn ganti ama WonPpa nih!

KyuPpa : E-eh jangan! Jangan Lhyn cantik.. Lhyn manis... jangan ya...

Lhyn : *Grin* makanya, nurut aja ama Lhyn *gigit KyuPpa yang pasrah*

Terimakasih Banyak buat yang udah rifyu :

**VainVampire****,****qminhee****, ****yunjaeHeart****, ****choi hyekyung****,**** melani kyuminElfsha****,**** cho sera****, ****AIDASUNGJIN,****sarangchullpa92****, Myeolchi's wife,****BarbeKyu**** , SuperGirl, Kim hyunie, Minnie, KyuLie , hana, hie, naeminnie, JungNhurra, a silent reader, chi-kimchi, siticho, Eunhae25, ****leeyoungmin**** , ChoZhouHyun, dhian kyuhae elf, pink choi, Aurelia, Riyu, gemini girl, Matsuka99,****KarooMinnie**** , ****Cho Hyun Jin****, MinnieGalz, Auliayyg, Ms. KMS,****KimHanKyu**** , Pumpkin01, No Name, Kyuminshipper, lala, lee hyuri, minnienyaevil9tha, kyumin, ****kimhyena**** , Hyeri, ****biya-kyuke**** ,****Fujiwara Roronoa**** , iRMA281182, SungMinnie,****Fujiwara Roronoa****, MegaKyu, Dina LuvKyumin, Evilkyu Vee,****kyokyorae****, jinki93, yukiLOVESUNGMIN,**

**Jojojooo, emyKMS, kanaya, lienaJoYers95, Evilevigne, rikha-chan ,****hyukieyes,**** , ****Youngers****, ****RAJSomniaELF****.**

Jawaban pertanyaan Rifyu :

# Q : Siwon cuma buat pelarian doank?

A : Sebenarnya... IYA! *dibakar siwonest* haha... Siwon emang cuma buat pelarian aja di sini, tapi karena sungmin yang emang perasaannya lagi labil dia ga nyadar tentang perasaan sebenarnya. Yang nyadar ya Siwonnya lah, dia kan yang lagi waras... makanya dia nolak Sungmin, entah alasan di atas bener ato engga, yang jelas Siwon tahu dia hanya sebagai pelarian dan dia juga –berniat membantu KyuMin *waaa ternyata Siwon KMS*– dengan berdiri diantara mereka supaya mereka sadar dengan perasaan masing-masing. Makanya waktu di restoran Wonppa senyum2 gitu pas Kyuppa pergi.

# Q : Chap kemaren krasa datar karena terlalu mengekspose perasaan sakit Kyu?

A : HUEEE... MAAF... bentar lagi aja deh...

# Q : 20 chap kepanjangan kalo cuma buat bikin Kyu sakit

A : Yah... engga kok Babe... 20 chap itu udah ngitung epilog/squel.. ga mungkin kan KyuMin balikan trus tamat? Konflik sendiri Lhyn taksir bakal berakhir chap 17/18.. dan selebihnya buat Honeymoon ato apalah gitu... Trus juga, Lhyn butuh waktu buat membangun perasaan Sungmin lagi, ga mungkin juga kan Sungmin langsung mau gitu aja ama Kyu setelah di sakiti.. tapi kalo emang kepanjangan tar Lhyn peringkas jadi 18/19 Chap deh...

# Q : -ini pertanyaan dari yukiLOVESUNGMIN karna pertanyaannya panjang jadi G Lhyn copy-

A : -Pawang- Menurut Lhyn sih.. Iya! Karna dari yang Lhyn baca di artikel *ga mungkin juga Lhyn ngebuktiin sendiri sih* Minppa itu satu-satunya yang ga pernah dikena jurus Evilnya Kyu. Trus Cuma Minnpa juga yang kalo ngambek (diem pundung di pojokan *JDAR! Emang kamu, Lhyn!*) bikin kyu ga usil lagi. Aku yakin *tapi tetep ga bisa ngebuktiin* kalo Minppa punya caranya sendiri buat menekan tingkah ababil Kyu *dipentung batok Kyu* dn Cuma Minppa yang bisa. –kemesraan Siwon dan Kyu– Aish! Siwon udah punya Bummie dan aku! Kurang apa lagi coba? *dibakar idup2* menurut penglihatan Lhyn sih (dari video tentunya, ga mungkin secara langsung apalagi sixsens) Siwon ama Kyu tuh ga beda dengan Siwon ama yang lain... BrotherShip yang kentel banget. Jadi entah itu serius ato cuma fanserv tetep aja kesan yang tertangkap mata Lhyn tu BrotherShip not Romance. –Minppa ga cemburu?- haha... Lhyn ga tau deh.. pengennya sih Lhyn tanyain langsung. Tapi Minppa emang jarang banget kliatan cemburu kalo Kyuppa ama yang lain, beda banget ama Kyuppa yang keliatan cemburu banget pas minppa ama yang laen, **mungkin** karna Minppa punya pengendalian Emosi yang lebih dari Kyuppa makanya dia bisa ngontrol rasa cemburunya. –ada sesuatu antara KyuMin– ya jelas adalah! Entah Cuma BrotherShip ato lebih pasti ada! Ayolah, merekakan sekamar... bayangin aja.. kalo kamu liat sahabat dekatmu/pacarmu terlihat lebih deket ama orang lain meski itu adalah adek/kakakmu.. rasa cemburu pasti ada donk. –apa kerabat dekat tau hubungan Kyumin?– Seharusnya sih tau.. lha orang kita2 yang Cuma Fansnya aja tau kok... –kenapa Lhyn suka SiMin?– JUJUR! Lhyn biasnya CHOI SIWON. Haha... jadi Lhyn ga pernah rela kalo Wonppa di couplein ama yang lain selain Bummie. Sebenernya Lhyn biasa aja ama SiMin, Lhyn itu sukanya KyuMin... tapi setiap hubungan kan ga asik kalo gada orang ke-3, dan orang yang paling pantes jadi saingan berat Kyu itu adalah Wonppa~ Maaf kalo jawabannya kepanjangan kalo aja kamu Login aku pasti jawab lewat PM.

# Q : Squel ya?

A : Ga bisa say... Lhyn paling ga bisa bikin Squel karna jatohnya malah jadi terlantar. Tapi Lhyn usahain Fic ini selesai ampe setuntas-tuntasnya biar ga perlu Squel. Makanya kalo ada pertanyaan tanyain aja ya.. biar bisa Lhyn muat langsung dalam Fic.

# Q : Seo kemana ya?

A : Seo ga Lhyn munculin dulu sampe Kyumin bersatu.. tapi mereka udah putus kok, tar Kyu sendiri yang mengkonfirmasi ke Minppa.

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"_Jebal_. Aku tidak bisa Kyu... sungguh, aku tidak berani untuk berharap lagi padamu. Kau meninggalkanku, kau membuatku jatuh dalam rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam. Aku sungguh tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, aku tidak berani merasakannya lagi..."

"Beri aku kesempatan... hanya satu kesempatan."

.

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang nge **Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... GAMSAHAMNIDA! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_03_03_2012


	14. Keping Empat Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Empatbelas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yangmembuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Jigumkaji no obdon shiganun odumiojyo -without you baby– Norul mannan hu naui senghwarun kumman gathayo –baby–"

('til now, the time without you in my life was full of darkness -without you baby- but ever since i've met you, my life's been like a dream –baby–) _Miracle-Super Junior_

.

"Engh!" Sungmin melenguh merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang berdenyut panas dan terasa pegal. Sedikit tak memperdulikannya, Sungmin kembali menyamankan diri di atas kasur hangatnya. Merasa begitu nyaman dengan aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu terasa di indra penciumannya.

_Deg-deg-deg-deg..._

Sungmin bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung _namja_ it—

Eh?

"Argh," kepala _yeoja_ itu berputar cepat saat dia mencoba bangkit dan membuka matanya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _chagi_. Tidurlah lagi."

Deg.

Suara bariton itu menyentak Sungmin. Dengan keras dia memaksa untuk membuka matanya dan menatap iris coklat _namja_ yang berada di bawahnya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum lembut, dengan wajah yang masih berkilau bekas keringat dan rambut lepek serta... –Sungmin menujukan pandangannya kebawah–

"AAAAAAA! ! !" Sungmin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan melempar diri menjauh dari tubuh telanjang _namja_ itu. Buru-buru Sungmin meraih selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya –yang sesuai dugaannya– juga naked.

"_Chagiya_, kenapa berteriak seperti itu," ujar Kyuhyun kesal karena tingkah Sungmin barusan membuatnya terkejut dan ikut bergerak menjauh.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa seperti ini... oh Tuhan... oh Tuhan...," rancau gadis itu dengan pandangan bingung meneliti keadaan tempat tidurnya yang berantakan dan... aroma seks tercium kuat.

"_Chagi_ya, kau—"

"Kubilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" bentak Sungmin dengan sorot marah di matanya.

"—kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Karena kita sudah gila! Oh Tuhan... sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, kepalaku bisa meledak kalau kau tetap di sana!" ujar Sungmin keras, _yeoja_ itu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan tetap menjaga agar selimut tetap menutupi tubuhnya.

Pikirannya kacau. Dan dia sama sekali tak perduli pada wajah kecewa _namja_ itu, benar-benar tak ingin perduli pada mata yang terluka di sana. _Yeoja_ itu bergerak ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Kau menyesal?" Kyuhyun bertanya rendah.

Sungmin meraih pakaiannya, sebelum berbalik menatap _namja_ di atas tempat tidurnya. "Menyesal? Tentu saja aku menyesal! Kau tidak lihat betapa menyesalnya aku? Aku mabuk dan kenapa kau juga ikut mabuk semalam? Oh! Demi Tuhan... lupakan yang semalam... anggap saja kau bermimpi buruk atau apa," seusai mengucapkan itu, Sungmin segera masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Dia tak ingin melihat kekecewaan di sana. Kekecewaan yang dia tak mengerti maksudnya. Sungmin mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower air hangat yang mengalir deras. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing. Bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan hal 'itu' semalam. Meskipun mabuk, Sungmin bisa mengingat dengan jelas bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menolak sentuhan Kyuhyun.

Argh! Sial. Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Seharusnya hal ini tidak terjadi, seharusnya hal-hal yang bisa memancing perasaan yang telah Sungmin kubur itu tidak terjadi. Tapi, tidak dapat di pungkiri, sisi dalam hatinya merasa senang. Sentuhan lembut Kyuhyun bahkan lebih memabukkan dari pada alkohol yang diminumnya.

Sentuhan itu... serasa sangat berbeda. Seakan sentuhan itu begitu pas di kulitnya, seakan sentuhan itu hanya ada untuknya. Tak pernah sebelumnya Kyuhyun menyentuhnya dengan begitu lembut dan hati-hati seperti semalam. Sepenuh perasaan, sepenuh hati, dengan rasa rindu yang ikut membumbui.

Membuat Sungmin seribu kali takkan pernah menyesalinya. Dia hanya... tak suka dengan kenyataan bahwa _namja_ itu bukan miliknya. Dia tidak menyesali semua yang terjadi malam ini, yang dia sesali hanya kenyataan itu.. kenyataan Kyuhyun bukan lagi miliknya. Dan kata-kata itu.. kata cinta yang semalam di dengarnya... itu hanya mimpikan?

.

Setelah mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan handuk, Sungmin mengoleskan sedikit krim otot penghilang pegal sebelum berpakaian dengan rapat. Kaos putih tanpa lengan dan berkerah tinggi dengan rok berumbai bermotif polkadot putih selututnya.

"Ugh!" Sungmin mengernyit saat dirinya hampir menabrak Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya untuk menegaskan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah melupakan setiap detik yang kulewati semalam!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan dan iris coklat yang menatap tajam pada foxy Sungmin. "Dan jangan harap kau juga bisa melupakannya, karena kalau kau lupa aku akan melakukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai kau benar-benar mengingat semuanya!"

Sungmin terkesiap mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Dadanya berdebar kuat dan tak terkendali. _Yeoja_ itu memilih membuang wajahnya dan berlalu dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tak tahu kenapa sentakan-sentakan kecil ada dan begitu terasa di dadanya.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang menggunakan air hangat, Kyuhyun mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Kepalanya benar-benar panas, dan hatinya benar-benar butuh sesuatu yang bisa mendinginkan.

Apa maksud _yeoja_ itu? Seenaknya saja menyuruhnya melupakan semuanya. Dan setelah semuanya, semua rasa yang Kyuhyun ecap semalam, harapan dan cinta yang melambung tinggi kini _namja_ itu di hempaskan jatuh begitu saja? Tanpa pertahanan, tanpa persiapan?

Benar-benar kejam.

Dia pikir Kyuhyun itu manusia seperti apa?

Setelah _yeoja_ itu membuat Kyuhyun melepaskan semua perasaannya, dan kini dia ditinggal begitu saja?

Aih! Berpikirlah dengan jernih Cho Kyuhyun. Kau itu _namja_ jenius yang selalu di nomor satukan. Kau harus berpikir dingin dan raih hati itu dengan kepercayaan diri. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menolak pesona seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk di tolak.

.

"_Dareum saram pilyo obseo nan geunyang neorago__, d__ashi hanbon mullo bwado nan geunyang neorago_..." dengan bersenandung kecil, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar pink itu dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang memasak sesuatu di dapur.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh kau pulang?"

"_Imi noneun dareun saranghaet kkaetjiman__, o__jol suga obseo dashi dorikilsu obseo oh~_," bukannya membalas, Kyuhyun masih tetap bersenandung.

Sungmin mendengus dan memilih tak memperdulikan _namja_ yang berdiri di sampingnnya. _Yeoja_ itu kembali fokus menatap bekal yang tengah dibuatnya. Kemarin bekalnya tak jadi di sampaikan karena Sungmin tidak keluar rumah gara-gara harus merawat _namja_ di sampingnya ini.

"Bekal untuk siapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya simple.

"Bukan untukmu," jawab Sungmin dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Bukannya dia sudah menolakmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar.

"_Mwo_? Dari mana kau tahu?" mata kelinci itu membulat lucu dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan malu.

Kyuhyun mendengus dan menepuk kening Sungmin pelan. "Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya sambil menangis semalam."

"Bukannya kau tak mengerti maksudku?"

"Aku mengerti," ujar Kyuhyun cuek, _namja_ itu meraih gelas dan menuangkan air putih kedalamnya. "Dia sudah menolakmu, kenapa kau masih saja mengejarnya? Tidak tahu malu."

"_Ya_! Biarkan saja, aku akan bersabar dan membuat Siwon oppa jatuh cinta padaku juga. Setidaknya selama Oppa belum bersama _yeoja_ lain, aku akan terus berusaha!"

'_Glek'_

Kyuhyun menelan air minumnya dengan susah payah. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat mendengar kalimat _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, _yeoja_ dengan wajah bersemu merah yang tersenyum kecil menatapi dua kotak bekal di depannya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat. Dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan memohon, memohon agar _yeoja_ itu mengatakan **tidak**.

"Sepertinya iya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin dia meninggalkanku, kau tahu... kehilangan seseorang yang kau cintai itu sangat sakit," ujarnya, gerak tangannya yang terhenti di udara menandakan bahwa _yeoja_ itu tengah menerawang saat ini.

"Ya.. kehilangan seseorang itu sangat sakit," ujar Kyuhyun miris menatap Sungmin dengan mata memancar rasa sakit yang tak terbaca.

"Haha.. kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Meskipun kau pernah merasakan kehilangan Seohyun, setidaknya kau sudah mendapatkannya kembali kan?" ujar Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Kyuhyun tertawa, miris dan sakit. "Kau benar! Setidaknya dia kembali padaku. AH, ngomong-ngomong soal Seohyun, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya."

.

.

"Wookieya.. aku tahu kau di dalam, buka pintunya Wookieya... biarkan aku menjelaskannya. Ya, Wookie _chagi_... jangan seenaknya memutuskan, aku hanya mengantar Taemin mencari _flat_... Wookie, buka pintunya!" Yesung berteriak keras dengan menggedor pintu _flat_ Ryeowook. Dia sama sekali tak perduli bila akan ada tetangga yang merasa tergangggu.

"Wookie ya!" geram _namja_ itu dengan meremas rambutnya kesal. Tak lagi bisa bersabar, akhirnya dia pun pergi dengan pintu _flat_ yang belum juga terbuka.

_Namja_ membanting pintu peugeot hitamnya dengan keras dan bertolak menuju kediaman Kim di distrik Sungdong. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan _Appa_nya terus mencampuri kehidupan asmaranya. Taemin adalah yang terakhir dan setelah ini Yesung bersumpah dia tidak akan lagi bersabar dalam menghadapi _Appa_nya.

Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya berpaling dari seorang Ryeowook, karena hanya _namja_ itulah satu-satunya alasan dia masih berdiri sebagai seorang Yesung. Kim Jong Woon telah mati bersama impian masa lalunya, dan sekarang dia tidak akan membiarkan Yesung ikut mati tanpa penopangnya.

Yesung tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dulu Ryeowook menangis untuknya.

Dulu, Ryeowook selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah pemain basket favoritnya. Melebihi kesukaannya pada Yao Ming si pemain NBA terbaik Korea. Yesung sangat menyukai semangat Ryeowook saat berlatih demi mendapat posisi tim inti di sekolahnya. Dan Ryeowook pun selalu menjadi semangatnya berlatih demi meraih bea siswa untuk bergabung dengan tim NBA Senior School di London.

Saling menyemangati dan berbagi sorakan kegembiraan, berbagi air minum, berbagi handuk, berbagi sepatu dan semuanya. Saling berusaha untuk menjadi lawan yang lebih tangguh bagi diri sendiri.

Semuanya begitu manis hingga hari itu datang.

Hingga saat ini dia masih belum tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Seorang saingan dari sekolah lain yang merasa terancam dengan keberadaan Yesung dan melakukan tindakan licik dengan menabrak Yesung dari belakang.

Beruntung _namja_ itu selamat, hanya saja... patah tulang kaki kanan membuat dokter tak mengijinkannya melakukan kegiatan berat enam bulan dan melarang bermain basket selama setahun. Tak ada waktu menunggu selama itu, ujian itu akan diadakan dua bulan lagi. Yesung, atau yang saat itu akraba di panggil Jong Woon patah semangat.

Tak ada harapan untuknya meraih impian yang selama ini dikejarnya. Namun sebuah hal membuat semuanya peristiwa itu justru terasa lucu. Saat Yesung memberitahukan berita itu pada Ryeowook. _Namja_ itu histeris melebihi Yesung. Menangis dan meraung begitu keras hingga membuat para perawat datang.

Ryeowook sangat terpukul. _Namja_ itu mengurung diri di kamarnya dan membuang semua properti berbau basket miliknya. Hingga akhirnya justru Yesung lah yang berusaha menghibur _namja_ itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, percayalah," ujar Yesung saat itu. _Namja_ bermata kelewat sipit itu menggerakkan kursi rodanya kearah Ryeowook yang menunduk diatas kasurnya.

"Tapi _Hyung_... bagaimana mungkin semua ini bisa terjadi, _Hyung_ sangat menginginkan bea siswa itu... _Hyung_ sudah bekerja keras selama ini... kenapa Tuhan sangat tidak adil?" Ryeowook berkata dengan suara seraknya yang membuat Yesung tahu bahwa _namja_ itu baru saja menangis lagi.

"Tuhan pasti punya rencana lain untukku, masih ada banyak impian di luar sana yang bisa kukejar," ujar Yesung sembari mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang menunduk.

"_Ya_, _Hyung_... berjanjilah kau akan tetap mengejar impianmu!" Ryeowook pun mendongak dan menatap iris hitam Yesung.

"_Ne_, kau juga harus berjanji akan terus mendukungku dan tersenyum menyemangatiku," ujar Yesung sembari menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang terbilang kecil.

"_Ne_! Aku janji. _Hyung_, nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku...," balas Ryeowook dengan mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingkin yesung dan tersenyum tipis.

Dan dari sanalah semuanya berawal. Nama "Yesung" yang mendadak diberikan Ryeowook saat memuji suaranya, berasal. Dari dorongan Ryeowook lah Yesung berani mendatangi ruang klub musik untuk mulai bergabung. Dan... Ryeowook pulalah yang membawanya datang kesebuah Audisi pencarian bakat dari SME. Hingga saat ini... hanya _namja_ itulah yang membuatnya masih sanggup untuk berdiri.

.

"Yesung—.. ma-maksud saya tuan muda Jong Woon, selamat datang," sambut seorang maid dengan gugup dan kaku.

"Dimana _Appa_?" Yesung bertanya tanpa basa-basi.

"Tuan besar baru saja tiba dari Jepang, dia masih belum bisa diganggu," gumam maid itu pelan dengan menundukkan tubuhnya.

"Katakan saja di mana dia," balas Yesung datar namun disertai tatapan mengintimidasi yang sangat kuat..

"Di-di ruang kerjanya."

Yesung tak banyak membuang waktu lagi, _namja_ itu segera menyusuri lantai marmer mengkilat itu. _Namja_ itu sedikit mendengus merasakan bagaimana rumah besar itu masih saja terasa begitu dingin dan sepi.

Dengan sedikit sentakan kasar, Yesung membuka pintu ruang kerja _Appa_nya. Ruangan itu masih sama persis seperti terakhir kali dia masuk kedalamnya. Kelam dengan aroma alkohol yang sedikit mengotori udara. Rak-rak buku besar berdiri di setiap sisi dinding dan sebuah meja dengan kursinya ada di sisi kiri ruangan.

"Jong Woon, sejak kapan sopan santunmu jadi begitu buruk. Apa menjadi _public figure_ telah membuatmu jadi sombong dan tak memperdulikan tata krama lagi?" suara bass dan dalam itu terdengar begitu datar.

"Ini yang terakhir. Jangan mencampuri urusanku lagi dan jangan mencoba mengatur hidupku lagi!"

"Tahu apa kau tentang kehidupan? Aku ini _Appa_mu, semua yang _Appa_ lakukan juga demi kebaikanmu!"

"Tahu apa _Appa_ tentang aku ha? _Appa_ tidak mengerti apapun tentang Aku! Kalau _Appa_ memang ingin yang terbaik untukku, Wookie adalah jawabannya!"

"Dia tidak pantas untukmu!" Teriakan keras menggema di ruang mewah itu.

"Dia yang paling pantas! Karena dialah aku bisa menjadi seperti ini, _Appa_ yang tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu tentangnya. Terakhir aku ingat, yang berada di sampingku saat aku jatuh adalah Ryeowook bukan _Appa_," geram Yesung. "Sekali lagi kau melakukan sesuatu yang salah, maka ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya aku memanggilmu _Appa_."

Yesung tak lagi memberi kesempatan pada sosok tua itu untuk bicara. Secara biologis, sosok itu memang _Appa_nya. Tapi... sedikitpun, Yesung tak pernah mengingat adanya kenangan bahwa sosok itu memang benar-benar _Appa_nya.

_Appa_nya adalah sosok freakworker yang bahkan lebih mencintai pekerjaan dari pada keluarganya sendiri. Sejak kecil, Yesung tak pernah sekalipun terlibat dalam pembicaraan bersama _Appa_nya, kecuali bila pertemuan berisi perintah dan pertengkaran seperti tadi bisa di sebut pembicaraan.

Yesung pun kembali melajukan peugeot hitamnya meninggalkan kediaman Kim yang terlihat menyala terang dari kejauhan sana. Sekarang hanya perlu meyakinkan Ryeowook, sekali lagi.

.

.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada buket-buket bunga yang menghiasi sudut-sudut _flat_nya. Lalu kembali menatap susu _high calcium_ di tangannya, dia masih belum tahu siapa yang mengirimi semua itu. Belakangan ia sering menemukan buket bunga dan _ice cream high calcium_, atau susu _high calcium_, atau biskuit _high calcium_ di depan pintu _flat_nya. Hanya sebuah kartu bertuliskan '_Mianhe'_ atau '_Saranghae'_ tanpa nama yang menyertainya.

Memangnya siapa yang perlu Sungmin maafkan? Si penabrak yang membuat kakinya patah? _Yeoja_ bernama Sunny itu sudah meminta maaf dan juga membelikan Sungmin Kruk. Lagi pula, Sunny itu _yeoja_ yang tak mungkin mengatakan '_Saranghae'_ dan kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu meskipun kiriman bunga itu datang mulai saat setelah dia kecelakaan.

Lalu siapa? Siwon? Ish.. justru seharusnya Sungmin yang mengirimi semua itu untuk Siwon. Atau Kyu— AH! JANGAN PIKIRKAN NAMA ITU! Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Kalau kartunya hanya sekedar '_Mianhe'_ Sungmin bisa mengerti, tapi '_Saranghae'_ ish... terlalu bermimpi.

Tapi siapapun orangnya, Sungmin benar-benar berterimakasih karena produk-produk _high calcium_ yang dia berikan benar-benar membantu kesembuhan kaki Sungmin. Dia bahkan sudah tak perlu lagi menggunakan kruk untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah.

Selesai membuat susu _high calcium_ untuk dirinya sendiri, Sungmin berjalan dengan masih sedikit terpincang menuju sofa di depan TVnya. _Yeoja_ itu menyesap susu itu sedikit lalu meletakkannya di atas meja dan meraih dua jarum besar dengan untaian woll yang mengikutinya. Tapi... sejenak pikirannya kembali tertuju pada kiriman-kiriman itu, pagi ini dia belum mengecek pintu depan _flat_nya.

Mungkin kah?

Sungmin kembali meletakkan dua jarum besar itu dan bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu depan _flat_nya.

"...aku benar-benar tak menyangka!" Sungmin menedengar suara Ryeowook berkata seperti itu, dan _yeoja_ itu segera menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di depan pintunya sendiri bersama... Kyuhyun?

"Kyunie? Kalian sedang apa?" _yeoja_ itu bertanya penasaran menatap raut wajah keduanya yang tak biasa. Dan memang sangat tak biasa Kyuhyun berada di _flat_ Ryeowook sepagi ini, kalau Yesung sih tak perlu ditanya.

"Aku... aku mengunjungi Wookie, menitipkan salam cinta dari Yesung _hyung_," ujar Kyuhyun dengan sedikit gugup.

"Oh," respon Sungmin singkat. _Yeoja_ itu segera menunduk dan.. benar saja. Ada buket mawar merah dan sebuah kotak putih. Sungmin menunduk dan meraih kedua benda itu, lalu membuka kartu yang tersemat di buket bunganya '_Saranghae'_ tulisannya masih sama. Di cetak dengan mesin print dan tanpa alamat toko bunga apalagi alamat si pengirim.

"Dari penggemar rahasiamu lagi, _Noona_?"

Sungmin mengangguk menjawab Ryeowook. _Yeoja_ itu lalu membuka kotak putih di tangannya dan mendapati tart strawberry kesukaannya.

"Ah, Strawberry cheese tart.. kelihatannya lezat," gumam _yeoja_ itu dengan senyum tipisnya.

"_Noona_ tidak takut kalau kue itu telah dibubuhi racun atau semacamnya?" komentar Ryeowook, yang tanpa di sadari Sungmin, _namja_ itu bukan menatapnya melainkan menatap _namja_ lain disampingnya. Kyuhyun sukses mendelik.

"Kalau dia berniat membunuhku, aku pasti sudah mati saat pertama meminum susu pemberiannya. Lagi pula, aku merasa pemberian ini sangat tulus. Kalian mau? Ayo masuk...," ajak Sungmin kemudian membuka pintu _flat_nya lebih lebar.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali aku lapar!" Kyuhyun berseru dan segera masuk kedalam _flat_ itu.

"Aku tidak usah, _Noona_. _Gomawo_," ujar Ryeowook. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan menutup pintu _flat_nya setelah Kyuhyun ikut masuk.

"Aku ambil pisau dan piring dulu ya," gumam Sungmin, dengan meletakkan kotak kue di atas meja tempat Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya.

"Minnie_ya_.. aku mau makanan buatanmu saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan mencekal tangan Sungmin saat _yeoja_ itu hendak pergi.

"_Mwo_? Aku kan tadi menawarimu kue ini, ya sudah... kau mau kubuatkan apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari pergelangannya.

"Nasi goreng dengan daging asap... ahhh aku benar-benar ingin itu," jawab Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu masih belum mau melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Umm... aku buatkan, sekarang lepaskan tanganku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Sungmin dengan sedikit senyum kecil. _Yeoja_ itupun segera melangkah menuju dapurnya dan mulai membuat bumbu untuk nasi goreng pesanan Kyuhyun.

Sementara di sofa itu, Kyuhyun diam. Dia masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap 'menolak' dari Sungmin. Dadanya masih saja serasa mendapat goresan baru setiap kali _yeoja_ itu bersikap begitu biasa padanya. Dia sungguh merindukan Sungminnya. Sungmin yang selalu menspesialkannya, Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan lembut, Sungmin yang mencintainya.

Kyuhyun menatap susu strawberry yang masih setengah penuh di depannya. Dan sedikit banyak, dia merasa lega Sungmin meminum susu itu. Sungguh tak banyak yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan untuk _yeoja_ itu. Dan kini, dia hanya bisa menjadi seorang 'penggemar rahasia' yang tak berani melangkah lebih dekat. Dunia benar-benar telah berputar balik.

"Kau merajut lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya agak keras dengan maksud agar Sungmin yang berada di dapur dapat mendengarnya. Dia sedikit tak suka malihat dua jarum besar itu.

"_Ne_," jawab _yeoja_ itu singkat.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang agar jangan merajut lagi? Kau sama sekali tidak berbakat dan hanya akan membuat tanganmu terluka!" Kyuhyun berseru lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Nada khawatir dapat terasa jelas dalam suaranya. _Namja_ itu memandang kearah dapur, tempat dimana Sungmin berada.

"Aku sudah mengamankan jariku," ujar Sungmin seraya mengangkat kesepuluh jarinya yang memang telah tertempeli plaster warna-warni hingga dari jauh pun Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Memangnya kau mau membuat apa? Kenapa tidak membelinya saja sih?"

"Kalau membeli kesannya tidak terlalu berarti, aku ingin membuatkan sesuatu untuk Siwon Oppa, tapi belum tahu apa. Mungkin sweater atau topi... um.. syal juga tak apa... entahlah aku tidak tahu mana yang paling disukainya."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan mendekat kearas Sungmin. Dadanya jadi semakin sesak mendengar jawaban _yeoja_ bermata kelinci itu. "Kenapa masih mengharapkannya!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan meraih pundak _yeoja_ itu dan mengcengkramnya.

Dia tidak suka bila _yeoja_ itu terus-menerus mengingatkannya pada rasa menyesal yang membuat dadanya menyempit seperti ini.

"Kyu... ish, lepaskan tanganmu."

"Kenapa bersusah payah membuat sesuatu untuknya! Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku! sudah ku bilang KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAINYA!"

.

.

Sungmin tersentak. Sekelebat ingatan datang padanya tentang malam itu... malam di mana Kyuhyun juga mengatakan hal seperti itu. Malam yang terasa seperti mimpi dan seharusnya memang hanya menjadi mimpi.

"A-apa maksudmu Kyu?" Sungmin tergagap.

Tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya... tidak boleh... kalimat itu tidak boleh dilanjutkan...

"Aku mencintaimu... kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Jangan mempermainkanku Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mulai geram. Dengan kasar ditepisnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang mencengkram pundaknya.

"Lihat aku!" Kyuhyun meraih dagu _yeoja_ itu untuk menengadah, menatap irisnya. "Lihat dan kau akan tahu kalau aku hanya bermain-main."

Sungmin diam menatap kesungguhan dalam iris kecoklatan di depannya. Ada kelembutan, ada permohonan dan ada... cinta di dalamnya. Juga rasa sakit dan merindu yang seakan berusaha menenggelamkannya. Sungmin merasakan tubuhnya membeku, setitik rasa tak derdefinisikan tengah mengobrak-abrik hatinya.

Kenapa... baru sekarang? Kenapa saat dia tak berani lagi untuk berharap, _namja_ itu justru memberinya sebuah harapan yang begitu tinggi. Kenapa Sungmin harus mendapatkan jutaan sengatan di dadanya karena tatapan itu.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar lirih.

"_Saranghae_," jawab _namja_ itu dengan menatap iris foxy di depannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sungmin menggeleng, memohon agar _namja_ itu meralat ucapannya. "Kyunieya..."

"_Jeongmal saranghae_," Kyuhyun menegaskan

"Jangan Kyu..." ratap _yeoja_ itu.

"_Jeongmal Saranghae_."

"_Jebal_. Aku tidak bisa Kyu... sungguh, aku tidak berani untuk berharap lagi padamu. Kau meninggalkanku, kau membuatku jatuh dalam rasa sakit yang terlalu dalam. Aku sungguh tidak ingin merasakannya lagi..."

"Beri aku kesempatan... hanya satu kesempatan," Kyuhyun masih terus menatap iris foxy di depannya, mengatakan kebenaran dalam setiap permohonannya.

"_Mianhe_... Kyu aku..."

"Aku mohon... aku bisa mati kalau kau—"

"Kau mau mencoba bunuh diri? Kau mengancamku?" sergah Sungmin, pancaran matanya telah berubah.

"Tanpa perlu bunuh diripun aku bisa mati! Kau hanya perlu pergi dan aku akan mati!" Kyuhyun merintih mengatakannya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa bertahan lebih lama kalau _yeoja_ itu terus menolaknya. "_Chagiya_, kau yang memberiku kehidupan setelah Seohyun meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang, kalau kau benar-benar pergi... tidak ada lagi yang bisa memberiku kehidupan lagi."

Sungmin diam. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa sangat lemas, dadanya bergemuruh dan rasa sakit itu kembali mencuat. Dia masih belum bisa mengabaikan Kyuhyun sepenuhnya, meski dia berusaha melupakannya tapi rasa itu tetaplah ada. Bulir bening yang mengalir dari iris kecoklatan itu benar-benar membuatnya sakit.

Melihat _namja_ itu menangis dan memohon di depannya... membuatnya merasa sangat miris. Permainan takdir, benar-benar melelahkan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun untukmu."

_TBC_

Okhe2 Lhyn tau Fic ini mulai membosankan... Abis Lhyn juga udah mulei Jenuh #dibakar. Sepertinya siksaan buat Kyu juga udah ga bisa lebih berat lagi #Author labil#, selain karna Lhyn ga bisa bikin Kyu jadi Cengeng terus2an Lhyn juga pengan nunjukin bahwa Kyu tetap namja tegar dan kuat. Jadi keknya yang diatas itu yang terakhir karna chap depan Lhyn mau mulai membangun perasaan Minppa lagi. Mianhe *bungkuk2*

Eh, Lhyn mau Promo... baca Fic KyuMin Lhyn yang Ke-2 ya... judulnya Vrykolakas, Ceritanya tentang Sungmin sebagai setengah Vampire dan Kyu yang merupakan Pemburu Vampire. Sama-sama menjadi anggota Super Junior dan saling menyerang di sana. Sialnya! Orang2 justru menganggap 'pertarungan' mereka sebagai hal 'Mesra' dan menobatkan mereka sebagai Best Coople. Kalo sempat mampir ya... dan makasih buat yang udah mampir dan meninggalkan jejak disana.

Terimakasih juga buat Yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di sini :

**ikkimassu****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, ****leeyoungmin****, ****Kim hyunie****, ****RAJSomniaELF****, ****Matsuka99****, ****melani kyuminElfsha****, ****BunnyMinnie****, ****pink choi****, ****VainVampire****, ****Kyuminshipper****, ****ChoZhouHyun****, ****hie****,**** E.L.F****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****dhian kyuhae elf****, ****sierradew****, ****cho sera****,**** rikha-chan****, ****MegaKyu****, ****Eunhae25****, ****KMS****, ****a silent reader****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****hana****, ****ji hyun****, ****ChoZhouHYun****, ****Perisai Suju****, ****emyKMS****, ****minnienyaevil9tha****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****Perisai Suju****, ****lala****, ****dian****, ****MR X****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****kyokyorae****, ****Dina LuvKyumin****, ****MinnieGalz****, ****Auliayyg****, ****SungMinnie****,**** RAJSomniaELF****, ****jojojooo****, ****sarangchullpa92****, ****kyumin forever****, ****Chikyumin****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****Pumpkin01****, ****Kanaya****,, ****lee hyuri****, ****minjeee****, ****KyuHyunJiYoon****, ****kimhyena****, ****siticho****, ****kyuppa cayankeocky****, ****cha****, ****CloudsomniaElf****, ****lienaJoYers95****, ****Ms. KMS****, ****youngers****, ****Thania Lee****, ****cha****, ****kyumin****, ****Chika8923****, daraemondut, Dan Kamu yang belum sempat meninggalkan jejakmu juga.**

**Maaf kalo ada nama yang kelewat ato salah ketik, maklumi mata jereng Lhyn ini ya... :)**

Jawaban Rifyu :

# Q :Lhyn Orang Tegal ya? Lhyn punya FB/Twitter, boleh minta alamatnya?

A : Ya, Lhyn wong Tegal, Fb : Kanista Ran, Tweet : Ran1509. Haha.. maap Chap kemaren Lhyn lupa jawabnya... Gomen... Mianhe... *bungkuk2lagi*

# Q : Ga nyangka ada Ncnya... Lanjutin di chap depan? Gegara NC Fellnya jadi kurang Krasa?

A : Muahahaha... Lhyn aja Syok berat setelah sadar dari Trans, jadinya maap kalo ga dilanjutin.. Lhyn bener2 kaget juga bisa bikin NC di situ. Mianhe. #iner Lhyn : Ini pasti guna2 dari Kyu. *dikelelepin Kyu. Mianhe kalo Feelnya kurang beud... *Cuma bisa bungkuk2*

# Q : Itu beneran Minppa cinta ama Wonppa? Dan Wonppa Cuma nganggep Min adek?

A : ini Lhyn copy dari jawaban rifyu kemarin "sungmin yang emang perasaannya lagi labil dia ga nyadar tentang perasaan sebenarnya. Yang nyadar ya Siwonnya lah, dia kan yang lagi waras..." di chap diatas juga sedikit dijelasin kalo Minppa masih cinta ama Kyu, tapi dia takut kecewa lagi ama Kyu. sedangkan perasaan Wonppa, akan di buka di chap 15. *ketawa laknat*

# Q : Minppa ga hamil?

A : Belom...

# Q : Itu Yeppa ngapaen? Ga naksir ama Taemin kan?

A : Udah kejawab di atas kan?

# Q : Masih ada typo, Minpaa kadang manggil 'Noona' sepertinya lupa kalo Minppa di sini yeoja.

A : Haha.. iya.. Lhyn kadang emang lupa, Lhyn sendiri juga beberapa kali nemu typo itu dan langsung Lhyn edit.. kalo ada yang kelewat mohon maklumi ya... kalo bisa dih di tunjukin dimana biar Lhyn edit lagi.. *maumu!* whehehe.. makasih ya...

Dan untuk Pink Choi : Thank for you Attention, But Babe... apapun maksud kamu, entah untuk menjatuhkan mental, mencari sensasi atau apa... You get the wrong person... meskipun kamu Flamer pertama Lhyn *ngasih Loly* tapi Lhyn udah sering ngadepin Flamer yang suka mampir di akun **Sissy-Sista/Brotha-Brothee** Lhyn. Entah kenapa rasanya lebih marah kalo ngeliat ada **Sissy-Sista/Brotha-Brothee** Lhyn yang diFlame dari pada dapet sendiri *Gyah curcol deh*.

Terimakasih banyak untuk **Sissy-Sista/Brotha-Brothee** Lhyn yang udah baik hati ngedukung Lhyn, satu orang ga bakal bikin Lhyn meninggalkan kalian. *cipok Reader satu2*.

Cuplikan Chaps depan :

"Ayo kita kencan."

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Babo? Bersikaplah manis saat mengajak kencan! Dan jangan lupa beri aku waktu untuk berdandan, asal kau tahu saja... melihat namja menunggunya berdandan itu bisa membuat yeoja merasa berarti."

.

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah memintamu untuk bertahan? Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

"Mungkin karna aku sadar kalau perasaanku tak cukup berarti untukmu? Dan kau juga tidak menahanku pergi, bukankah itu juga berarti kalau aku memang tidak cukup berarti untuk kau tahan."

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang nge **Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... GAMSAHAMNIDA! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_01_03_2012


	15. Keping Lima Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Limabelas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Gaseum teojyeo beoril geot gata neoui soneul jabeumyeon ne ipsure ip matchum halttaemyeon. Geunyeomani naege jooin ilsu itneun geol, I'm slave for you)

(My Heart feels like it will burst, When I hold onto your hand and we kiss. Only that girl can be my owner, I'm slave for you) _Sorry, Sorry Answer-Super Junior_

_._

'_Teett... Teett...'_

"AISH!" Sungmin mendengus mendengar bell pintu _flat_nya yang berdering nyaring.

_Yeoja_ itu baru saja selesai meneguk segelas penuh susunya sebelum bersiap naik ketempat tidur. Otaknya sudah sangat lelah seharian memberikan sentuhan akhir aplikasinya. Dua hari lagi dia sidang akhir dan Siwon benar-benar tak main-main saat bilang bahwa tak ada waktu bersantai untuknya. Seminggu ini Siwon benar-benar menggojloknya habis-habisan.

'_Teett.. teeettt...'_

"Sebenrat.. us.. sebentar..!" ah, bahkan untuk bicara dengan benar saja otaknya sudah tak bisa. Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya dan membuka pintu itu. "Kyunie?"

"Ayo kita kencan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya tanpa memperdulikan raut terkejut Sungmin yang semakin menjadi. Melotot dan mengerjap tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak kencan," ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan sebentuk senyum tipis nan manis yang sayangnya justru terlihat seperti seringai bagi Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu memutar kepalanya untuk melihat jam dinding di _flat_nya, jam sebelas malam. "Kau mabuk? Ini hampir tengah malam, masa baru mengajak kencan? Besok pagi saja!" bentak Sungmin dan _yeoja_ itu hendak menutup pintu _flat_nya saat Kyuhyun justru menarik tangannya keluar dari _flat_.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu _flat_ Sungmin dan menarik _yeoja_ itu mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan _Babo_? Bersikaplah manis saat mengajak kencan! Dan jangan lupa beri aku waktu untuk berdandan, asal kau tahu saja... melihat _namja_ menunggunya berdandan itu bisa membuat _yeoja_ merasa berarti," cerocos Sungmin tak terima dirinya ditarik begitu saja.

"Aku tersenyum manis tadi, tapi kau malah mengabaikanku. Dan kau tak perlu berdandan, kau sudah sempurna untukku dan aku tak perlu orang lain untuk melihatmu. Ah! Kau juga sudah sangat berarti untukku. Kau ingat itu baik-baik ya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan dengan membukakan pintu audi putihnya untuk Sungmin dan menutupnya rapat begitu _yeoja_ itu telah nyaman di tempatnya.

"_Aigo_, Kyu... kau tidak melihatku? Aku memakai piyama!" Sungmin berseru kesal saat Kyuhyun telah duduk di sampingnya, di depan roda kemudi.

"Sudah kubilang kau itu sempurna, meski kau telanjag pun aku suk-ARGH!" Kyuhyun menjapat jitakan di kepalanya. "Hehe.. mianhe, kalau kau dingin di belakang ada mantelmu," ujar Kyuhyun dengan menstater mobilnya dan mulai menginjak pedal gasnya.

Sungmin memutar tubuhnya kebelakang dan melihat onggokan baju di sana juga sebuah ransel besar. Dia pun meraihnya dan mendapatkan mantel panjang yang dikenalinya dan memang miliknya. Ish, ternyata mentel coklat ini ada pada Kyuhyun, kenapa _namja_ itu tidak mengembalikannya dari dulu sih?

"Kita mau kemana? Ini hampir tengah malam, jangan bilang kau mau mengajakku kencan di Klub."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum misterius untuk menjawabnya. Dan tak lama kemudian, Sungmin merasakan kecepatan mobil itu berkurang hingga akhirnya benar-benar berhenti di depan taman kota yang terlihat sepi dan lenggang. Taman itu memang hanya beberapa blok dari gedung _flat_ Sungmin.

"Ayo turun," ajak Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu meraih sebuah ransel yang tadi tergeletak di samping mantel Sungmin. Lalu turun dari mobilnya.

Sungmin pun ikut turun. Dia benar-benar tak bisa menebak rencana _namja_ itu. Untuk apa dia mengajaknya berkencan di taman kota ditengah malam? Otak _namja_ itu pasti benar-benar telah bergeser.

"Kau bilang kau ingin ke pulau terpencilkan... nah ini dia pulaunya... Oh... lihat itu-lihat... lautan membentang begitu luas, oh bagaimana ini? _Aigo-aigo~_ kita terdampar di sini dan tak bisa pergi... Oh... bagaimana ini..."

Sungmin melongo melihat Kyuhyun yang benar-benar menunjukkan wajah cemasnya. Dan bergerak kesana kemari seakan dia benar-benar tengah terdampar. Hah! Dia benar-benar pandai berakting.

"Ayo, jangan berdiri di tepi pantai. Bulan sedang purnama, lautnya bisa pasang.. sebaiknya kita ketengah pulau saja!" Kyuhyun berseru masih dengan menampilkan mimik cemasnya.

_Namja_ itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawa _yeoja_ itu ketengah taman kota. Rerumputan basah tampak berwarna hijau kehitaman di bawah bayangan gelap malam. Angin dinginpun seakan berlomba menusuk kulit putih _yeoja_ itu, membuatnya menggigil kecil.

"Kau dingin? _Kajja_, aku sudah membuat api unggun di sana, tinggal menyalakannya saja," kata Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat.

Dia pun menarik Sungmin untuk setengah berlari. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin bisa melihat tumpukan kayu yang telah tertata dan sebuah tenda. Kyuhyun melepas tas ranselnya dan menggelar sebuah alas kecil, lalu meminta Sungmin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng geli melihat tingkah _namja_ itu, yang seakan mereka benar-benar tengah berada di pulau terpencil.

"_Aigo_~ untung saja aku membawa banyak bekal!" Kyuhyun berseru sembari mengeluarkan sekantong marshmallow.

"_Mwo_? Kau membawa apa saja?"Sungmin yang penasaran pun mengintip kedalam ransel Kyuhyun.

"Daging asap, sosis, ubi dan teh panas. Kau mau yang mana?" Kyuhyun bertanya polos setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi ranselnya.

"Ish! Kau niat sekali untuk terdampar. Beri aku semuanya," ujar Sungmin seraya meraih dua tusukan panjang yang memang telah Kyuhyun sediakan di dekat api unggun.

Dengan cekatan _yeoja_ itu menusuk dua marshmallow dan memanggangnya diatas api yang baru saya Kyuhyun nyalakan. "Ummm _mashita_...," gumamnya setelah melahap marshmallow yang telah terbakar. "Ini," tawarnya pada Kyuhyun yang masih menjaga daging asapnya agar tetap terpanggang api.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Sungmin menyuapinya."Aihghooo~ phanash!"

"Enak untuk tubuh yang sedang dingin," ujar Sungmin sembari kembali menusuk dua marshmallow lagi.

Deg!

Sungmin merasakan sebuah sengatan di dadanya saat sebuah lengan kekar merangkulnya dan membawanya mendekat pada tubuh _namja_ di sampingnya.

"Ini enak untuk tubuh yang sedang dingin," ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya.

Sungmin mendengus lalu mencubit perut Kyuhyun pelan dan kembali fokus pada marshmallownya. "Aku mau daging asapnya!" Sungmin berseru saat melihat daging asap milik Kyuhyun telah matang.

Tapi, alih-alih memberikan daging yang berada di tusukkannya, _namja_ itu malah mendekatkan bibirnya yang tengah mengapit sepotong daging asap. Membuat Sungmin kesal dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh, hingga akhirnya _namja_ itu pun menyuapkan daging asap lain dengan tangannya.

Waktu bergulir dengan lembut diantara mereka. Suasana yang begitu tenang dan jauh dari keramaian.. umm tidak begitu jauh sih, tapi setidaknya mereka hanya berdua dan dalam satu aliran waktu yang sama.

Menghembuskan udara ketenangan di dada yang selama ini terus beriak gelisah. Mengirim perjejak kesembuhan di hati yang sakit. Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatapi _namja_ yang tengah serius dengan sosis di atas apinya.

Dalam mimpi pun Sungmin tak pernah berani mengharapkan semua sikap lembut _namja_ itu. Kelembutan yang sesungguhnya, rasa cinta yang semurninya, tanpa iba tanpa ada bayangan _yeoja_ lain di iris coklat sana. Hanya ada dia, yah, dia bisa melihatnya hanya ada dia di mata itu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memakan semuanya!" Kyuhyun berseru membuat kedua alis Sungmin terangkat bertanya.

"Hum?"

"Sosisku, kenapa kau melahap semuanya? Ish, kau ini rakus sekali."

"Kau kan yang menyuapkannya padaku?" Sungmin masih bingung dengan sebab kekesalan Kyuhyun.

"Iya, tapi seharusnya kau menggigitnya separuh saja... sisakan buatku juga...," Kyuhyun berkata kesal dengan menunjukkan tusukkanya yang kini kosong.

Sungmin menarik daging asapnya dari api dan menyorongkannya kehadapan Kyuhyun. "Kau boleh mengambil semuanya," kata Sungmin lembut.

Meski pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun tetap saja Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manja dan egois yang sulit mengalah. _Namja_ keras kepala yang suka seenaknya sendiri. Dan Sungmin tetaplah menjadi _yeoja_ yang penuh pengertian, _yeoja_ yang selalu bisa bersabar dengan sikap etoriter Kyuhyun yang tak bisa dibantah.

"_Gomawo_," gumam Kyuhyun mengambil tusukan Sungmin dan menukarnya dengan tusukannya yang kosong.

"Eung," Sungmin mengangguk.

"_Saranghaeyo_."

"Eung. Eh?" iris kelinci Sungmin membulat dan menatap mata kecoklatan Kyuhyun yang memantulkan kilatan api unggun. "Ya! Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan mudahnya," dengus Sungmin yang merasa terjebak.

"_Mwo_? Aku tidak mengatakannya dengan mudah," bantah Kyuhyun tak terima, dengan cekatan _namja_ itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan di dadanya. "Kau bisa merasakannya jantungku berdebar seperti ini terus, jadi jangan bilang aku mengucapkannya dengan mudah."

Sungmin tersentak dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat saat dia merasakan sentakan-sentakan yang begitu keras di sana. Dan saat itu juga, dia menyadari bahwa jantungnya juga tengah berlomba-lomba seakan berusaha menjebol tulang rusuknya. _Yeoja_ itu memalingkah wajahnya kearah api, wajahnya terasa panas dan itu bukan lagi karena efek api unggun di depannya. Dan kalau saja Kyuhyun bisa lebih teliti, dia akan tahu rona ke merahan disana juga bukan sekedar karena api.

"Bukankah dulu aku pernah memintamu untuk bertahan? Kenapa kau malah pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

Sungmin diam cukup lama, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat. Dia ingat janji itu, bahkan sampai saat ini pun dia masih ingat setiap kilas adegan saat Kyuhyun memintanya berjanji seperti itu. Tapi kenapa dia pergi? Karena dia tak cukup kuat dengan rasa sakitnya? Bukankan dari dulu dia seharusnya telah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu?

"Entahlah," _yeoja_ itu akhirnya menjawab. "Mungkin karena aku sadar kalau perasaanku tak cukup berarti untukmu? Dan kau juga tidak menahanku pergi, bukankah itu juga berarti kalau aku memang tidak cukup berarti untuk kau tahan," katanya pelan dengan iris mata yang memandang ketengah api yang terderak pelan.

"Aish! _Ani-aniyo_... itu salah, kau berarti untukku dan aku juga berarti untukmu," kata Kyuhyun dengan mencoba meraih rahang Sungmin dan memalingkan mata itu kearahnya. "Yang benar adalah saat itu kita sedang bodoh, dan sekarang aku sudah pintar, untuk itu aku ingin kau kembali padaku... kau juga seharusnya menjadi pintar dan kembali padaku."

Keduanya diam. Dengan gerak perlahan Kyuhyun meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah cincin, cincin yang sangat di kenali sungmin karena dulu... beberapa bulan yang lalu hingga setahun kebelakang, cincin itu selalu memenuhi jemarinya. Setelahnya, _namja_ itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan meletakkan benda berkilau perak itu di atas telapaknya.

"Kyu—"

"Kembalilah padaku. Aku akan menunggumu, terus menunggumu hingga kau mau memakainya lagi," Kyuhyun tersenyum. _Namja_ itu merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut. "Sudah larut kurasa, udaranya juga semakin dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk tenda dan tidur," ajak Kyuhyun kemudian.

_Yeoja_ itu menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Kita tidur setenda?"

"_Waeyo_? Seperti tidak pernah saja, aku bersumpah tidak akan macam-macam," ujar Kyuhyun dengan membentuk dua jarinya menjadi huruf 'V'.

Sungmin pun masuk kedalam tenda itu. Tenda yang cukup besar untuk dua orang, dengan alas yang terasa empuk, sepertinya Kyuhyun telah melapisinya dengan _futon_. Di sana juga telah tersedia dua buah bantal dan sebuah selimut yang terlipat tebal.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bantal serta membuka selimut. Dengan bahasa tubuhnya, _yeoja_ itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk ikut berbaring di sampingnya dan dia pun menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

_Yeoja_ itu mencoba menyamankan tubuhnya dengan mendekatkan diri kearah Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang _namja_ itu dan menyusupkan kepalanya di dada jantan Kyuhyun.

"Minnie _chagiya_,"

"Hem?"

"Katakan padaku, apakah masih ada aku di hatimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati. Menyiapkan dengan segala keberaniannya untuk mendengar **jawaban** dari _yeoja_ itu.

"Kau ingin aku jujur?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan Sungmin bisa merasakan anggukan itu meski tidak melihatnya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Hanya saja... aku tidak berani lagi berharap padamu. Kau tahu, mencintai dan patah hati... setiap orang mungkin bisa kembali mencintai orang yang sama berulang kali tapi bukan berarti dia siap untuk patah hati berulang kali karena orang yang sama pula," jelas Sungmin pelan.

"Kau tidak mau kembali padaku karena kau takut patah hati lagi?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Tapi sekarang kau tahu aku mencintaimu..."

"Kau itu anak manja yang tidak biasa merasakan kehilangan. Kau pernah memilikiku, kau hanya belum bisa melihatku menjadi milik orang lain. Suatu saat, kalau kau sudah terbiasa kau juga akan meninggalkan—"

"Sttt... aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

Sungmin diam. Merasakan lengan Kyuhyun yang mendekapnya semakin erat. Dia bisa mendengar taluan jantung _namja_ itu, terdengar seperti nyanyian kesungguhan. Aroma maskulin yang menenangkan syarafnya, dan saat itu juga dia sadar... dia merindukan aroma ini lebih dari yang dia kira.

"Tidurlah...," ujar Kyuhyun lembut, lalu dikecupnya puncak kepala _yeoja_ itu dan mengusap punggungnya lembut.

Sungmin lebih menyamankan dirinya di atas dada jantang Kyuhyun, lalu memejamkan matanya dan mulai memasuki dunia bawah sadarnya.

.

.

"_OPPA_! AKU LULUS!" Sungmin berteriak pada benda pink di tangannya. Mata dan senyumnya berbinar bahagia dan penuh kelegaan.

"_Jijja_? Hehe... _mianhe_, tapi aku sudah tahu. pihak kampus meneleponku pagi tadi," ujar Siwon dari seberang saluran.

"_Mwo_? Jadi _Oppa_ sudah tahu? kenapa _Oppa_ tidak memberi tahuku? Aku susah-susah berdiri di depan papan pengumuman, ush!"

"_Mian_, aku sengaja," suara tawa kembali terdengar renyah dari sana.

"Jadi, _Oppa_ mau tidak menemaniku merayakannya? Aku mau ke taman hiburan, ke pantai dan ke Seoul tower!" Sungmin berseru bersemangat.

"Hummm, baiklah. Aku ke kampus sepuluh menit lagi, _arra_?"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "_Ne, Arraseo_."

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, ayo kita rayakan ke taman hiburan, ke pantai dan ke Seoul tower!" sebuah seruan membuat sungmin sedikit melonjak saat memasukkan ponselnya.

"_Mwo_?"

"Bukannya kau bilang ingin ketempat-tempat itu saat lulusan?" Kyuhyun berujar polos meskipun evil smirk di bibirnya jelas tidak mendukung nadanya.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji dengan Siwon _oppa_," bantah Sungmin.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau malah mengajak Kuda panjang itu? Saat aku lulusan kau yang bersamaku sepanjang hari, jadi saat kau lulus hanya boleh aku yang bersamamu sepanjang hari."

"Ish, memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal? Aku tidak mau Heechul _oppa_ mengeluh padaku tentang sifatmu."

"Hari ini aku _free_. Sudah ayo."

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah berjanji dengan Siwon _oppa_,"

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin tanpa peduli lagi pada penolakan _yeoja_ itu. Cih! Mimpi saja kalau ada yang berharap dia akan membiarkan Sungmin dan Siwon berdua-duaan sepanjang hari. Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan hari ini jauh-jauh hari. Meminta pada Heechul untuk membebaskan jadwalnya, meminum banyak vitamin semalam agar hari ini dia siap lelah seharian. Dia benar-benar tak akan sudi membiarkan hari ini terlewat begitu saja.

.

Sungmin dengan terpaksa kembali menghubungi Siwon dan mengatakan pembatalannya. Siwon tak berkomentar banyak, dia hanya berpesan agar Sungmin hati-hati dan tidak terlalu kecapaian.

Sebuah topeng dan topi kelinci memberi penyamaran yang cukup sempurna bagi Kyuhyun. Agar semakin tak mencurigakan, Sungmin pun memakai aksesoris yang sama... hanya saja, kalau milik Kyuhyun berwarna putih, miliknya berwarna pink.

Selayaknya taman hiburan, tempat itu begitu ramai dan dipenuhi teriakan-teriakan kegembiraan. Dengan penuh semangat, melepas segala rasa penat yang selama ini menggantunginya. Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim satu persatu. Dimulai dari roller coaster, hallilintar, hingga tornado tak satu pun Sungmin lewatkan.

Sementara Kyuhyun terus mengiringi langkahnya, menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat seakan begitu takut Sungmin akan terlepas dan hilang.

"Kyunieya! Ayo naik itu!" Sungmin berseru semangat, sementara lidahnya terus menjilati ice cream strawberry yang baru saja Kyuhyun belikan untuknya. _Yeoja_ itu telah melepaskan topeng _bunny_nya.

"Matahari sudah akan terbenam, kau bilang ingin ke pantai?" tampik Kyuhyun.

"Ah, iya.. tapi aku masih ingin di sini. Di sini ramai sekali dan jarang sekali aku bisa pergi ketempat ramai bersamamu...," ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan yang berubah sendu.

"Ushhh.. tak perlu khawatir, kau masih punya waktu seumur hidupmu untuk ketempat ini lagi bersamaku," ujar Kyuhyun, bermaksud menenangkan. Namun alih-alih mendapat senyum manis Sungmin, dia malah mendapat sikutan keras di perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naik itu saja?" Sungmin menunjuk ferris wheel. "Aku sudah lelah berteriak dan masih bisa menatap matahari dari sana, lalu kita makan malam dan ke Seoul tower, Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, keduanya pun segera beranjak menuju wahana roda besar itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia kala menatap rona indah di wajah itu. Sungmin yang tersenyum dan tertawa lepas, Sungmin yang begitu bergembira... membuatnya begitu ingin terus menikmatinya. Memilikinya.

.

.

"Kau senang?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sesaat setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "_Gomawo_," ujarnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tipis dan keluar dari mobilnya, _namja_ itu bergerak cepat memutari moncong audi putih itu dan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin yang menunggu. Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan membimbing _yeoja_ itu turun, menutup pintu mobilnya dan menuntun Sungmin melangkah menuju _flat_nya di lantai dua gedung itu.

_Namja_ itu masih berusaha menikmati sisa-sisa dari kesempurnaan harinya. Sebelum ini, tak pernah sekali pun dia merasa selepas itu, tak pernah sekali pun dia benar-benar menikmati pemandangn kota Seoul dari atas Seoul Tower. Dan perpisahan di depan pintu _flat_ akan menjadi penutup yang sempurna kalau saja sosok _namja_ tinggi itu ada di sana dengan sebuket besar mawar merah.

"_Oppa_?"

.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Minnie. Bisa kita bicara berdua?" Siwon mendekat dan menyerahkan buket mawarnya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun di tangannya mengerat, seakan mengisyaratkan agar _yeoja_ itu tidak pergi. Tapi... iris mata sehitam malam itu mengisyaratkan bahwa Sungmin akan menyesal bila tidak mengikutinya. _Yeoja_ itu pun mengangguk dan melepaskan tautan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkah lebih dulu. Membiarkan Sungmin menjejeri langkahnya dengan kaku di bawah tatapan _namja_ yang mereka tinggalkan dengan ribuah kecamuk di dadanya.

Setelah begitu banyak tersenyum hari ini, kenapa Sungmin masih bisa begitu mudah melepasnya?

.

Sebuah taman kecil di sebelah utara bangunan _flat_ Sungmin menjadi tempat tujuan Siwon. _Namja_ itu duduk di salah satu ayunan yang terasa sedikit basah lantaran udara malam yang memang cukup dingin. Sungmin mengikuti jejak Siwon dan duduk di satu ayunan yang tersisa.

"_Oppa_ mau bicara apa?" Sungmin bertanya pelan dengan manatap figur Siwon yang tengah menerawang.

"Kau tahu tujuan awalku datang ke Korea, kan?" tanya _namja_ itu, terdengar ambigu bagi Sungmin.

"_Ne_, untuk mengawasi bisnis _Daddy_ _Oppa_ dan juga E.L.F university yang ternyata milik _Oppa_. _Oppa_ pernah menceritakannya padaku dan aku masih mengingatnya," ujar Sungmin apa adanya.

"Dua minggu yang lalu _Daddy_ memintaku kembali... hanya saja aku menolak karena aku masih bertanggung jawab untuk membimbing skripsimu sampai akhir dan... sekarang kau sudah lulus jadi—"

"Jangan katakan itu!" pekik Sungmin, menyadari mulai maksud pembicaraan _namja_ itu. "Jangan _Oppa_.. aku mohon jangan pergi... aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau _Oppa_ juga pergi meninggalkanku!" air mata _yeoja_ itu telah mengalir turun.

"Hey, Minnie _chagiya_..." Siwon memanggil lembut. "Aku menyayangimu dan kau pun menyayangiku SEBAGAI saudara, percayailah perasaan itu. Kau harus berani untuk memasuki hatimu supaya kau benar-benar tahu tentang perasaanmu yang sebenarnya," ujarnya kalem.

Sungmin menengadah dan menatap Siwon yang kini telah berdiri di depannya. "_Oppa_... aku benar-benar menyayangi _Oppa_..."

"...sebagai _OPPA_mu," sambung Siwon. "Hei.. mau kubagi sebuah rahasia?" Siwon bergerak mengusap air mata Sungmin dan tersenyum lembut

Sungmin menatap iris malam di depannya dan mengangguk ragu.

"Mau ku bagi sebuah rahasia? Rahasia besar yang ada di hatimu, rahasia yang aku yakin kau sendiri juga tidak tahu."

Sungmin sesegukan dan mengangguk.

"Ini rahasia besar dan tidak sembarangan orang bisa tahu," kata Siwon, dibuat misterius meski terasa gagal. "Ada sebuah cinta yang sangat besar di hatimu, dan kau tahu siapa nama yang terukir di depan pintunya?" Kali ini rasa misterius itu benar-benar terasa.

Sungmin berdiam, berpikir dan menatap iris malam itu dalam-dalam. Sebuah ketenangan dan perlindungan terasa menyarap hangat di dadanya. "Apa itu... _Oppa_?"

"Tentu saja bukan!" ujar Siwon keras dengan menyentil dahi Sungmin iseng. "Dia adalah orang yang tetap tidak bisa kau benci meski dia telah membuatmu menangis berkali-kali. Kau tau... dia adalah seorang cho Kyuhyun—"

"_Oppa_!"

"Sttt... aku bisa melihatnya Minnie, dari setiap senyumanmu, raut sedihmu, dari setiap tatapan matamu padanya. Kau masih sangat mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu Minnie, jangan sia-siakan cintanya, jangan sampai kau kehilangan dia dua kali."

"Tapi—"

"Dan satu rahasia lagi," potong Siwon dengan cepat. "Aku sudah menikah."

_TBC_

Hiyaaa... Banyak KyuMin moment! Semoga reader puas dan gada yang protes gegara Kyu ga di siksa lagi. Dan... ommoooo... apa itu yang terakhir? Haha... pasti Reader yang terhormat udah pada tau dengan siapa Wonppa nikah. Ahaha... Jadi karna setelah ini Wonppa bakal pergi, chap-chap selanjutnya bakal fokus ke KyuMin dan YeWook saja.

Yang nebak Chap ini ada Bummie, Mianhe... tapi, meski nanti Wonpa pergi, dia bakal balik maen ke Korea lagi ama Bummie kok... kapan itu? Lhyn belom tau, belom Lhyn ketik #ditusuk bareng ubi.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah rifyu kemaren :

Aurelia, Chi-Kimchi, Cho Sera, Evilkyumin, Kyumin Forever, Lala, Minnienyaevil9tha, VainVampire, EmyKMS, RAJSomniaELF, Cho Hyun Jin, KarooMinnie, Parkkyoonha Evil Princess, Sarangchullpa92, Choi Hekyung, Daraemondut, Rikha-chan,KyuLie Minne, Kim HamKyu, Kim Hyunie, Eunhae25, Hana, Kimhyena, Farkhaa, Leeyoungmin, Triaaiueo, AIDASUNJIN, Cha, Kyuminshipper, Barbekyu, Dhian Kyuhae Elf, Caxiebum, Melani KyuminElfsha, JoYoungminnie, Lee Hyuri, Ndoek, Pumpkin01, Dian, Jojojooo, Diitactorlove, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Kyumin, GuardiaNietha, Hyeri, Dina LuvKyumin, Chikyumin, LienaJoyers95, MegaKyu, Memey Clouds, Jinki Jung, Yuu, SungMinnie, Siticho, Eternal Spring-Vitamin, VitaMinnieMin, EvilKyu Vee, Evilevigne, Perisai Suju, Hyun Ji Yoon 'KyuHyunJiYoon, Cho Sarie, FatthKyu.

Jawaban Pertanyaan Rifyu...

# Q : FF GS Lhyn selaen Ini?

A: Gada. Ini satu2nya Fic GS punya Lhyn.. ada Kyumin Lain tapi ga GS.

# Q : Apdet makin lama, Kurang pandang pula?

A : Huaa... Mianhe, akhir2 ini makin banyak **Misi** di Duta yang bikin Lhyn susah konsen ngetik. Makanya apdet lama, kalo masalah panjang sih... udah standar Lhyn 3k+ word perchap. Mianhe *bungkuk2*

# Q : Wookie udah maapin Yesung dan Yewook Moment Banyakin?

A: Haha... anggap aja udah ya... Tohkan Yesung udah usaha bikin Appanya ga macem2 lagi. Niatnya dia ama Taemin juga cuma bantu doank.. wkwkwk... *dilempar karna seenaknya* Tapi... haha.. maap, chap ini malah gada Yewook, tapi Chap depan bakal ada berita bahagia buat YeWook Kok...

# Q : Pertanyaan dari Pumpkin01 :

A : -Kyu marah ama Sunny dan ngesinisin Sunny : Nyah, Lhyn ga tau...Lhyn belom ketemu ama Kyu belakangan ini *disate* tapi keknya sih kalo marah terang2an ga mungkin ya.. haha.. mungkin Cuma jutek/sinis aja ama tu Yeoja, ato mungkin Minppa emang sekongkol ama Sunny buat ngetes Kyu *in my Dream*. BTW, bias Lhyn di SNSD itu Sunny Lho *gada yang tanya!* -Lhyn itu Pumpkiners/SparKyu? Lhyn Itu PumpSparkNest, jadi Kyu harus ama Min dan Won itu ditengah tapi Won harus ama Bum! #seenaksendiri*dipereskekjeruk* -Suka SunSun couple atau KyuSeoh? _**TIDAK/Enggak/NOPE**_! Lhyn sukanya Couple yang satu grub, SuJuxSuJu, SHINeexSHInee, dll.

# Q : Minnie hamil dan epilog sampe punya anak?

A : SEEEPP dah!

# Q : Ini udah mau Ending ya?

A : Umm mungkin... empat/lima Chap lagi... *itu masih banyak bego!*

# Q : Wookie tau kalo Penggemar Minnie itu Kyu?

A : Haha.. iya... jadi yang kemaren itu kalo diceritain dari sudut Kyu ato Wookie : Kyu lagi kepergok naroh tuh benda2 di depan pintu Minnie, trus lagi minta Wookie buat tutup mulut gitu...

Cuplikan chap depan :

"Minnieya, datanglah kemari, aku lapar...,"

"Tidak bisa kyunie, aku banyak pekerjaan, kau pesanlah delivery kyunie."

"Ya! Urusi saja tugas-tugasmu, biarkan aku mati kelaparan!"

.

"Minnieya, kumohon jangan pergi terlalu jauh agar aku bisa meraihmu lagi."

.

Chap depan keknya ga menarik deh... Lhyn lagi kurang bergairah *?* nulis... Eh, buat yang nunggu Vrykolakas *hening* ehemkaloadaehem *hening* Maaf ya... apdetnya Lama, soalnya Lhyn pengen fokus ke After All dulu... Mianhe *bungkuk2*

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang Baru rifyu... yang nge**Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... **GAMSAHAMNIDA**! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_10_03_2012


	16. Keping Enam Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Enam belas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

"_Mwo_?"Sungmin membulatkan kedua iris coklatnya. "O-_Oppa_ sudah menikah? Ja-jadi... selama ini aku.. aku menggoda _Oppa_? Aku.."

"Ya, tak pertu seperti itu. Kau tidak menggodaku, kau kan _yeodongsaeng_ku," ujar Siwon dengan pelan.

Meski begitu, Sungmin tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia malu... sangat malu... bagaimana tidak? Selama ini dia mengejar _namja_ yang telah menikah, dia menyatakan cinta pada _namja_ yang telah menikah!

"Kau kecewa mendengarnya? Kau sedih?" Siwon bertanya pelan dengan mengangkat wajah Sungmin agar _yeoja_ itu menatapnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "_Aniya_ _Oppa_... Aku malu _Oppa_.. aku malu pada _Oppa_, aku—"

"Shhh...," Siwon meletakkan telunjuk panjangnya di bibir Sungmin dan menatap _yeoja_ itu lembut, "tak ada yang salah dengan perasaanmu, tak perlu malu... kalau kau tidak merasa kecewa, seharusnya kau cukup tahu bahwa itu tanda anggapanmu tentang perasaan itu salah. Kau mengertikan, _Little Bunny_?"

"_Oppa_~" rajuk Sungmin dengan memukul pelan lengan Siwon, pipinya makin memerah mendengar panggilan itu dari Siwon. Namun _yeoja_ itu segera diam saat menangkap seulas senyum yang begitu lembut di bibir Siwon, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang manis. Rasanya memang hangat, lembut dan menenangkan, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan seakan dalam perlindungan dinding yang kokoh.

Berbeda...

Perasaan ini sangat berbeda dari perasaan yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan. Saat Kyuhyun di sampingnya... debar yang menyentaklah yang dia rasa. Membuatnya merasa selalu gugup, selalu tak nyaman membuatnya seakan hendak meledak. Bahkan tak jarang rasa sakit dan rasa rapuh, membuatnya ingin terus menggenggam tangannya, begitu takut dia lenyap bila Sungmin lengah.

Dan... saat Kyuhyun di dekatnya...

Rasanya begitu bahagia. Seakan paruhan jiwamu begitu penuh saat dia disampingnya, meski sakit. Dan rasanya tak nyaman, khawatir dia merasa tak puas akan dirimu, takut kau tak bisa melindunginya, takut kau tak bisa membuatnya bahagia.

"_Oppa_..."

"Aa?"

"Kurasa... _Oppa_ benar, aku menyanyangi Wonnie _oppa_... _Oppa_ku yang tampan," Sungmin tersenyum. Rasanya begitu lega bisa mengakui perasaan yang memang benar di hatinya, meski dengan begitu, berarti Sungmin juga mengakui perasaannya pada Kyuhyun yang tak berkurang sedikitpun di dadanya.

Siwon tersenyum lega menatapi iris _foxy_ yang dipenuhi penerimaan itu. Dengan gemas dia mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin dan merangkul _yeoja_ itu di pundaknya. Membawa tubuh kecil itu berjalan kembali melewati pendaran lampu _orange_ yang menyala redup.

"Kita harus segera kembali, kurasa _namja_ bodoh itu masih menunggumu," ujar Siwon dengan mempernyaman lingkar tangannya di pundak Sungmin.

"Eung," Sungmin mengangguk, "aku tahu dia pasti menungguku. _Oppa_... menurutmu, apa aku harus menerima Kyuhyun lagi? Belakangan ini dia jadi sangat berubah dan sudah menyatakan cinta beberapa kali," ujar Sungmin dengan raut berpikir yang tampak imut.

"Umm...," Siwon memijat dagunya dengan sebelah tangan yang tak merangkul Sungmin, bergaya ala pemikir ulung. "Kau yang paling tahu jawabannya, Hatimu adalah tempat paling tepat untuk bertanya."

Sungmin mengangguk-anguk kecil. "_Oppa_... apa _Oppa_ pernah merasa takut untuk percaya? _Oppa_ takut mencintai dan dan takut terluka?"

"Semua orang pasti merasakan itu Minnie, hanya saja... kita tidak boleh kalah dari rasa takut itu atau kita akan menjadi orang yang paling menyedihkan tanpa kepercayaan dan tanpa orang yang dicintai, aku tahu kau _yeoja_ yang berani Minnie," nasehat Siwon. Keduanya mulai berjalan menaiki tangga gadung _flat_ Sungmin yang berada di lantai dua.

"_Oppa_... apa aku boleh mengenal _yeoja_ itu? _Yeoja_ yang beruntung mendapatkan _namja_ sebaik _Oppa_," tanya Sungmin dengan kepala terangkat menatap Siwon.

Siwon mengulum senyumnya dan menggosok pundak Sungmin lembut. "Namanya Choi Kibum dan dia seorang _namja_."

"_M-mwo_?"

"Dia sedang menjalani terapi untuk penanaman rahim buatan dan sel telur dari DNAnya, untuk itu aku mau berpisah dengannya selama enam bulan ini karena...," Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sungmin, "dokter melarangku menyentuhnya selama itu," bisik Siwon dengan sensual yang otomatis membuat wajah Sungmin memerah total, _yeoja_ itu bahkan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan agar tak mengeluarkan jeritannya.

"Ya! _Oppa_! Jangan mengatakan hal mesum seperti itu padaku!" bentak Sungmin akhirnya, setelah _yeoja_ itu sadar dari trans sesaatnya.

Siwon tertawa lepas. Sebenarnya, keduanya menyadari... sangat menyadari adanya aura pembunuh yang menguar dari seorang _namja_ yang tengah berdiri di ujur lorong itu, hanya saja... dengan sengaja keduanya sama-sama berusaha mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut dengan tangan yang terkepal menatap _namja_ yang merangkul Sungmin tanpa beban sedikitpun. Semakin kesal saat menatap wajah Sungmin yang memerah dan tanpa raut keberatan sedikitpun.

"Kyunieya, kenapa masih di sini?" Sungmin bertanya begitu ringan, seakan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kecemasan di dada Kyuhyun selama _namja_ itu berdiri di depan pintunya. Menunggu dan memikirkan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan dan bicarakan di sana.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, _namja_ itu hanya mendengus dan membuang pandangannya dari iris _foxy_ itu. Padahal sudah cukup bagus Kyuhyun tetap di tempatnya dan tidak pergi menerjang _namja_ tinggi yang kini tengah tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya.

"Kau kan bisa menunggu di dalam kalau memang ingin menunggu," lanjut Sungmin dengan nada polos dan raut kekanakan... garis wajah yang biasanya terukir saat seorang anak berhasil mengerjai korbannya.

"Kau tidak memberiku kuncinya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan mendelik pada _namja_ yang tertawa kecil di belakang Sungmin.

"Oh, _Mianhe_ Kyu, aku lupa," ujar _yeoja_ itu dengan wajah _aegyo_nya dan segera merogoh saku mantelnya dan membuka pintu. "Masuklah Kyunie, aku masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan _Oppa_."

"Ish! Kenapa tidak diselesaikan di tempat 'rahasia' kalian saja?" dengus Kyuhyun, dengan langkah menghentak _namja_ itu masuk kedalam _flat_ Sungmin.

"_Oppa_ tunggu sebentar ya, ada yang ingin aku berikan pada _Oppa_," pinta Sungmin, dan setelah mendapati anggukan dari Siwon, Sungmin pun menyusul Kyuhyun masuk.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng sabar saat mendapati Kyuhyun yang berbaring di sofanya dengan benda kotak kecil tergenggam di kedua tangannya. _Yeoja_ itu berlari kecil masuk kedalam kamarnya, meraih kotak kado yang telah di siapkannya jauh-jauh hari dan kembali berlari keluar.

Siwon masih berdiri di depan pintunya saat Sungmin kembali. Sungmin tersenyum malu, dan tanpa kata menyerahkan kotak itu pada Siwon. Kedua alis _namja_ itu terangkat saat menerimanya.

"Untukku?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Terimakasih untuk semuanya, _Oppa_ sungguh-sungguh telah banyak membantuku. _Oppa_ sudah sangat baik padaku, sudah menyayangiku dan mengajariku banyak hal. Aku, sungguh ingin memberikan sesuatu yang berharga untuk _Oppa_, tapi aku tahu _Oppa_ pasti tidak akan suka kalau aku membelikan sesuatu untuk hadiah buat _Oppa_, jadi... aku merajutnya, semoga _Oppa_ menyukainya," ujar Sungmin dengan tanpa menatap wajah Siwon sediktpun, _yeoja_ itu terus menunduk bahkan membungkukkan tubuhnya di akhir kalimatnya.

Hingga Siwon menariknya kedalam dekapan dada hangatnya. "Aku senang kau mau merajutkan sesuatu untukku, terimakasih banyak. Kau juga harus tahu, sebanyak aku memberi, sebanyak itu pula aku menerima darimu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _Chagiya_."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membalas pelukan itu dengan dalam. "_Oppa_ akan kembalikan? Kalau _Oppa_ ke Korea lagi, jangan sampai tidak menemuiku, awas saja kalau sampai aku tahu _Oppa_ melupakanku!"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku pasti akan mengunjungimu _Chagi_."

"Jangan lupa ajak istri _Oppa_ juga, nanti aku buatkan satu syal lagi untuk Kibum-ssi."

"Kurasa dia tidak akan keberatan kalau kau memanggilnya Bummie, dia setahun lebih muda darimu. Baik-baiklah dengan _namja_ di dalam itu," ujar Siwon dengan melepaskan pelukannya, sekilas di kecupnya kening Sungmin dan _namja_ itu pun berbalik. Membawa punggungnya menjauh dari tempat Sungmin.

"Aku akan merindukan _Oppa_!" Sungmin sedikit berteriak yang di balas dengan gerak tangan Siwon yang mengatakan 'aku juga'.

Sungmin menahan napas dan memejamkan matanya erat, berusaha menahan air matanya. Berusaha menahan tangisnya yang mulai sulit terkontrol. Karena dia tak ingin terlihat sedih di depan Siwon, karena dia tak mau membuat Siwon terbebani olehnya. Dan setelah Siwon pergi... rasanya benar-benar berat untuk tidak menangis lagi.

_Yeoja_ itu berbalik meraih kenop pintu dan...

'DUG!'

"Aaaa _APPO_!"

"Kyuniya~ apa yang kau lakukan dibelakang pintu?" Sungmin mengangkat alisnya menatap Kyuhyun yang mengusap-usap pipi kirinya. Sedikit hentakan dari Sungmin membuat pintu itu menghantam pipi putih mulus Kyuhyun.

"A-aku... Aku ingin tahu apa yang kau bicarakan dengannya, makanya aku menguping! Puas?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan cepat, terpaksa mengaku karena tak ada alasan yang pas untuk alibinya saat ini, lagi pula meski berbohongpun Sungmin pasti tahu kebenarannyakan?

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tak perduli, meski dalam hati dia mensyukuri tentang kejujuran Kyuhyun padanya. "Sekarang kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi kan? Sana kau pulang," usir Sungmin tanpa basa-basi sedikitpun, membuat bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut dan alis menaut.

"Aku cuma ingin bilang kalau besok sampai lima hari ke depan aku akan ke Paris—"

"Lalu? Aku tidak akan merindukanmu," potong Sungmin, tampaknya _yeoja_ itu mulai menikmati perannya membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Dengan ponggah, Sungmin menampilkan senyum miringnya, bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal tapi...

"Engh!" Sungmin tersentak saat tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang saat _namja_ di depannya maju dengan mendadak dan meraih bibirnya. Dan tangan Kyuhyun yang menahan pinggangnya dan kembali menariknya maju, memuskahkan jarak diantara keduanya.

Sungmin diam, tidak menolak karena dia tahu menolak dan memberontak pun percuma. Lagi pula, ciuman Kyuhyun kali ini hanya sebatas dua bibir yang saling menempel saja. Dan tak berapa lama pun Kyuhyun mengambil jarak diantara bibir mereka namun dengan lingkar tangan yang tetap tak goyah di pinggang Sungmin.

"Puas menguras kesabaranku? Aku akan meridukanmu, kau tahu? ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar merasa enggan untuk menjalani pekerjaanku, aku tak ingin meninggalkanmu, aku takut kau akan semakin jauh bila aku melepas pengawasanku. Kumohon, jangan mengujiku terlalu lama, kau tahu aku lemah," ujar Kyuhyun dengan di selingi satu kecupan di setiap akhir kalimatnya, membuat Sungmin tak punya kesempatan untuk menyela.

Sungmin diam, dadanya seperti tercubit saat menatap iris kecoklatan itu. Dia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang kini tengah melanda hati _namja_ itu. Benarkah dia merasa sakit karena kehilangannya? Dan bukan hanya sekedar rasa kehilangan yang akan hilang sesaat kemudian?

Benarkah cinta yang terlihat di mata itu? Bukan sekedar ego yang terluka karena yang dulu dimilikinya kini 'hampir' termiliki orang lain?

"Kyu— Kyaaaa~~ UGH!" Sungmin baru saja akan mengangkat tangannya mengusap pipi _namja_ itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Kyuhyun 'seperti' terdorong ke depan, membuatnya ikut terhuyung kebelakang –karena posisinya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun– dan karena tubuh _yeoja_nya tak mampu menahan berat tubuh _namja_ itu diapun terjatuh dengan keras dan -sialnya- Kyuhyun berada di atasnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang pintu?" Ryeowook sebagai pelaku pendorongan –pintu- memekik cukup keras dan dengan sedikit kasar menarik belakang kerah leher Kyuhyun, lalu membantu Sungmin berdiri. Kyuhyun pun tak ingin ketinggalan membantu _yeoja_ itu bangun.

"Seharusnya aku yang marah _Hyung_! Kenapa mendorong pintu seenaknya!" Kyuhyun tak kalah membentak.

"Minnie _noonaa_~ aku lapar~~," bukannya menanggapi ajakan perang dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook malah melengos kearah Sungmin dan merengek di depan _yeoja_ itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus dan mengutuki sikap Ryeowook pelan, lalu dengan santai _namja_ itu berjalan kearah sofanya di depan TV dan kembali mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil hitam laknat dari sakunya. Sungmin mengernyit melihat tingkah _namja_ itu, bukankah tadi dia sudah berpamitan akan pergi? Kenapa malah tiduran disana lagi?

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Ryeowook yang tampak merana dengan tangan mengusap perutnya. "Kenapa tidak masak?"

"Bahan makananku habis, aku tidak bisa belanja karena Yesung _hyung_ terus mengikutiku!" runtuk _namja_ imut itu.

"Kau belum memaafkannya?" Sungmin bertanya pelan, lalu melangkah menuju dapurnya dan diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya.

"Aku sudah memaafkannya kok, aku hanya ingin sedikit menjauh darinya sebentar saja," jawab _namja_ itu.

"Biar kutebak. Kau memaafkannya tapi tidak bicara padanyakan?" dan Ryeowook mengangguk, membuat Sungmin mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Lalu bagaimana dia akan tahu kau memaafkannya?"

Ryeowook hanya mengangkat bahu. _Namja_ itu menjadului Sungmin meraih wajan dan mulai memilih-milih telur dari kulkas, meski... sebenarnya telur manapun sama saja sih.

"WOOKIEYA!" sebuah teriakan menggelegar tiba-tiba, membuat Ryeowook hampir saja menjatuhkan telurnya.

Sungmin pun tersentak mendengar teriakan itu. Itu suara Yesung! Dan dengan cepat _yeoja_ itu menatap wajah horor Ryeowook!

"_Noona_~ aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya!" rengek Ryeowook. Seakan mendapat perintah dari atasan, Sungmin mengangguk patuh dan berjalan kearah pintu depannya.

Namun nasib belum mendukungnya, belum sempat _yeoja_ itu melangkah lebih jauh, _namja_ berkepala besar itu telah muncul di depan mereka. Wajah Yesung tampak bergembira, membuat Sungmin heran. Seperti ada kepuasan yang tak terbendung di mata sipitnya.

"Wookieya! _Appa_ menelepon! Tadi _Appa_ menelepon dan dia berkata akan percaya pada apapun pilihanku!" katanya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia itu.

Sungmin melihat.. Ryeowook membeku dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan mata yang mengedip-edip pelan, tak lupa wajan yang melayang di udara dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Wookieya~ kau tahu apa artinya itu? Kita akan menikah! Aku akan menikahimu! Kau maukan menikah denganku?"

Sungmin blushing! Apalagi Ryeowook!

_Namja_ imut itu bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi berkedip hingga Yesung menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu erat.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, aku sudah berusaha dengan keras meyakinkan _Appa_ku. Jadi ku mohon, yakinlah padaku," ujar _namja_ berkepala besar itu.

Sungmin menekap mulutnya menghindari pekikan kaget terdengar dari bibirnya dan menganggu moment romantis di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat menangkap lelehan air mata di pipi _namja_ itu.

Yesung merenggangkan pelukan itu dan tersenyum tipis lalu mengusap lelehan bening di pipi _Namja_ imut-nya. Dan tiba-tiba...

'_Tang_!'

Sungmin melongo saat melihat Ryeowook memukul kepala Yesung dengan wajan di tangannya!

"Ya! Kau ini kenapa parah sekali! Oh Tuhan~ malangnya nasibku! Hilang sudah harapanku dilamar di tempat romantis dan sebagai gantinya aku dilamar di dapur! Aku tidak mau tahu _Hyung_, kau harus melamarku ulang!"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, namun dengan bijak dia memilih meninggalkan pasangan sejoli itu di sana. Dia bahagia... bahagia bisa melihat orang yang disayanginya tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

"Minnieya, datanglah kemari, aku lapar...," suara baritone terdengar dari sambungan telepon itu.

Sudah dua minggu berlalu dan Sungmin masih saja memikirkan kata-kata Siwon itu... bukan... bukan tentang Siwon yang telah menikah tapi tentang perasaannya. Sejujurnya... dia masih ragu, dia masih takut bila harus sekali lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan miliknya. Dia tidak akan sanggup bertahan bila hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tidak bisa Kyunie, aku banyak pekerjaan, kau pesanlah _delivery_ Kyunie."

Pumkins adalah sebuah perusahaan Advertising kecil yang Sungmin sedang coba bangun bersama-sama dengan Ryeowook dan tentu saja bantuan dari _Appa_nya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ryeowook, Sungmin jadi ingat dia ada janji dengan _namja_ itu sore ini untuk mendesain cincin pertunangannya dengan Yesung.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang mereka, Sungmin jadi kembali tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana Yesung mendobrag pintu _flat_nya demi menemui Ryewook dan dengan wajah berbinar berkata akan menikahinya. Haha, wajah Ryeowook merah sekali waktu itu. Tapi dengan kesal dia memukul Yesung dengan wajan yang memang saat itu sedang dipegangnya dan meminta Yesung melamar ulang dengan lebih romantis.

"Ya! Aku ingin masakanmu Minnie, Aku lapar~" suara itu kembali terdengar dari benda pink kecil yang menempel di pipi Sungmin.

Sungmin tak tahu usaha apa yang dilakukan _namja_ berkepala besar itu hingga akhirnya _Appa_ _namja_ itu mau merestui hubungan mereka. Sungmin benar-benar bersyukur _namja_ manis dan baik hati yang selama ini menemaninya dapat menemukan kebahagiaannya. Dan dia berdoa, semoga saja hubungan keduanya akan melangkah pada tingkat yang lebih baik lagi kelak.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyu~ tugasku menumpuk!" tolak Sungmin, dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sifat manja Kyuhyun yang mendadak berubah menjadi-jadi saat Sungmin memberi tahunya bahwa Siwon telah menikah.

"Ya!" Sungmin tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun yang membuat telinganya berdenging. "Urusi saja tugas-tugasmu, biarkan aku mati kelaparan!"

Tut..tut..tut...

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu mengerjap dan memandang ponsel pink di tangannya, lalu menghela napas. _Namja_ ini.. benar-benar deh... dengan terpaksa, _yeoja_ itu pun mengirimkan pesan singkat pada _Evil Magnae_ itu.

"Taeminya," panggil Sungmin pada _namja_ asal jepang yang baru dua hari bekerja partime di Pumpkins.

"Ne. _Noona_, _waeyo_?" _namja_ berambut jamur itu muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Bisa tolong kau selesaikan ini? aku ada urusan di dapur sebentar," ujar _yeoja_ itu pelan dengan senyum kecil.

_Namja_ bernama lengkap Lee Taemin itu mengangguk patuh dan bergerak masuk kedalam ruang kerja Sungmin sementara Sungmin justru keluar menuju dapur kantornya.

.

.

Drrr... drrrr...

Kyuhyun melirik cepat pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Dia tersenyum tipis saat melihat nama pengirim tertera di layarnya dan membaca pesan singkat itu. Haha! _Yeoja_ itu memang paling tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengetik balasannya dan mengirimkan segera.

_Namja_ itu dengan semangat bangkit dari sofa tempatnya berbaring dan mematikan PSPnya dengan segera. Dia ingin mandi, haha... sedari pagi dia memang sedang malas mandi, tapi kalau Sungmin mau datang tidak mungkin juga kalau dia tidak mandi seperti ini.

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya, meraih handuknya dan masuk kekamar mandi dengan senandung kecil yang terdengar merdu. Tentu saja merdu, diakan _member_ Super Junior. Seusai mandi, Kyuhyun berdiam diri di depan lemari pakaiannya.

Ada begitu banyak baju di sana... yang formal sampai yang terlalu santai dengan motif bunga-bunga untuk di pantai. Jadi... dia harus memakai yang mana? Menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan memilah-milah pakaian. Ish, sayang sekali _dorm_ sedang sepi, dia jadi tak bisa meminta pendapat dari _Hyungdeul_nya.

Dari pada bingung dan terus berdiam, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mencoba satu persatu bajunya. Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup banyak, Kyuhyun pun berhasil menemukan jeans hitam dan kaos biru muda yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuh kurusnya... ummm sebenarnya baju-baju itu biasa saja sih, hanya saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat PeDe saat menatap dirinya dalam balutan kain katun biru itu, dia merasa tampan.

Kyuhyun lalu melangkah kearah cermin dan mematut dirinya, sedikit bersisir dan bermake up tipis agar kulit pucatnya tak terlihat semakin pucat.

"Ish! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini? Seperti akan kencan pertama saja," gumamnya setelah memberi sedikit semprotan minyak wangi pada tubuhnya.

'Teeettt… Teeettt…'

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar bell pintu depan _dorm_ Super Junior. _Namja_ itu mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya dan melangkah cepat kearah pintu. Sama sekali tidak akan mengira bahwa kekecewaanlah yang akan didapatkannya.

_TBC_

HUAAA masihkah ada yang bersama Lhyn disini? Lhyn benar-benar minta maaf... Lhyn benar-benar kebanjiran tugas! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Dan untuk itu... Lhyn apdet Fic yang Lhyn ketik ditengah pembuatan Makalah yang sudah lima kali di tolak dan disuruh refisi-dan refisi lagi, maafkan kalo fic ini ancur-cur-cur seancur2nya... Lhyn sama sekali gada keinginan untuk ngetik kecuali mengingat ada Reader sekalian yang terus menunggu *maap kalo kepedean*

Dan Lhyn juga mau mohon kesabarannya karena mungkin ini apdetan terakhir di bulan maret ini, Lhyn harus sudah nyelesein tugas2 bulan april di akhir maret karena awal april Lhyn sudah berangkat SB.

Maaf kalo ada Typo, Lhyn gag koreksi lagi chap ini, dan terimakasih banyak buat yang mengingatkan. :D

Terimakasih banyak buat :

**daraemondut, minnienyaevil9tha, minnienyaevil9tha, KyuLie Minnie, Hana, JiYoo861015, Ka Hime Shiseiten, VainVampire, lienaJoYers95, Ms. KMS, Cho MiNa, diitactorlove, ShanTwelve, lala, ClaireAsMe, emyKMS, Kim hyunie, Auliayyg, Kyuminshipper, dhian kyuhae elf, sungyoungpark, ayuko0510, choshikyumin, rikha-chan, Hyeri, Chikyumin, Triaaiueo, Cho Hyun Jin, AIDASUNGJIN, KarooMinnie, leeyoungmin, Memey Clouds, Fujiwara Roronoa, Kyuminshipper, Fujiwara Roronoa, shanty beibhy kyuminalways, Lil'cute Bear, MegaKyu, jojojooo, 10ve5uju, Ticia, lia bernadett, sarangchullpa92, Eunhae25, CharolineElf, lee hyuri, SungMinnie, Pumpkin01, kyumin forever, ernana, Ernana, RizkaIwanda, siticho, cha, Rima KyuMin Elf, Matsuka99, kyuminlinz92 malas login, RAJSomniaELF, youngers, Cho Ummu Archuleta, youngers, CloudsomniaElf, Cho Ummu Archuleta, SparKyuAlan, rachellmarchy08, guardiaNietha, Shyty, ury, Evilevigne.**

.

Jawaban pertanyaan Rifyu :

#Q : Ga nyangka Siwon udah nikah, padahal selama ini dia terlihat suka sama Sungmin

A : Sejak Lhyn memutuskan bahwa Fic ini Kyumin maka sejak Saat itulah Lhyn memutuskan bahwa Siwon udah nikah ama Bummie, makanya Lhyn ga pernah bikin Siwon menuntut 'Rasa' dari sungmin, dia sayang ama Sungmin sebagai Adek.. :D

# Q : Buat Scene Kyu mutusin Seo dong?

A : Maaf, Scene ini sengaja Lhyn ilangi demi memperpendek FIC.. abisnya Fic ini bisa makin panjang dan panjang dan membosankan dan membosankan kalo seluruh Draft kasarnya Lhyn wujudin.

# Q : Perbanyak YeWook

A : Chap ini sudah ada YeWook meski terkesan aneh sekali =.=? Chap depan Lhyn usahain bikin YeWook lagi... tapi mohon sabar ya...

# Q : Fic ini terkesan buru-buru?

A : Hehe.. Maaf jujur aja.. Lhyn emang banyak motong Scene dari Draft asli, seperti yang Lhyn bilang diatas, biar bisa selesai dalam 20 Chap.

# Q : *ini menjurus ke pribadi bukan Fic* Lhyn biasnya Sunny? Lhyn kerja di keDutaan? Lhyn punya Twit dan FB?

A : Lhyn orangnya terbuka, jadi ga masalah seseorang suka atau benci dengan apa yang Lhyn sukai, selerakan beda-beda... dan kita ga bisa memaksakan selera... :D. Duta yang kemaren Lhyn maksud itu Du(nia nya)Ta.. maaf bikin salah paham... :D. Twit Lhyn : Ran1509 (tapi jarang dibuka) kalo mau FB aja : Kanista Ran.

Maaf kalau ada banyak Kekurangan dalam Fic ini, Lhyn masih sangat butuh belajar dan Lhyn masih jauh dari kata Profesional, Lhyn sangat menerima Kritik dan Saran untuk mendukung Lhyn menjadi lebih baik :D

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang Baru rifyu... yang nge**Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... **GAMSAHAMNIDA**! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_17_03_2012


	17. Keping Tujuh Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Tujuh Belas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship, Ada request untuk **Slight** lainnya silahkan PM.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

Nan ajikdo neoreur bomyeon gaseumi apa, Keumsaerado nunmuri ssodajilga bwa, Aesseo nan babocheoreom utgo ittneun geol oreuni? saranghae saranghae yaksokhalke, Mianhae mianhae dorawajwo Press the reset

Even now when I look at you my heart hurts, I try hard not to let my tears fall, Don't you know that I'm smiling like e fool? I Love You I Love You I Promise You, I'm Sorry I'm Sorry, Come back to me, press the reset. (Reset – Super Junior)

.

"Ish! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini? Seperti akan kencan pertama saja," gumamnya setelah memberi sedikit semprotan minyak wangi pada tubuhnya. Sama sekali tidak akan mengira bahwa kekecewaanlah yang akan didapatkannya.

'_Teeettt… Teeettt…'_

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak mendengar bell pintu depan _dorm_ Super Junior. _Namja_ itu mencoba mengembangkan senyumnya dan melangkah cepat ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa lama sek—," ucapannya terhenti saat mendapati petugas keamanan apartemenlah yang berdiri di depan pintu _dorm_nya.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda Cho-_ssi_," katanya dengan mengangkat sebuah kotak berlapis kain bunga-bunga pink. Dia tahu dari siapa dan berisi apa kotak itu.

Seketika rasa puasnya lenyap begitu saja, dengan kesal dia meraih kotak makanan milik Sungmin dari petugas itu dan meraih ponselnya. Menekan sebuah dial number dengan cepat dan…

"Ya! Kenapa yang datang cuma makanannya?" Kyuhyun berseru kesal.

"Kau bilang kau ingin makan masakanku Kyunieya, itu masakanku kok~" terdengar suara lembut _yeoja_ itu. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal dan meletakkan kotak itu dengan kasar di atas meja di depan televisi.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau tidak ada kau! Aku mau aku mati ya? Ya sudah aku mati saja, aku mau mati kelaparan saja!" teleponpun tertutup.

Dengan kesal _namja_ itu melempar ponselnya ke sofa sebelum melempar dirinya ke sofa yang sama. Benar-benar menyebalkan! Apa pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu lebih penting dari dirinya? Kenapa masih saja sulit untuk menjadi yang nomor satu untuk _yeoja_ itu sih? Setelah Siwon pergi, sekarang malah pekerjaan-pekerjaan sialan itu datang.

"Kami pulang~" terdengar suara Eunhyuk dari arah pintu depan, di ikuti suara langkah orang yang mendekat.

"Ya! Kyu, kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya si Monyet Super Junior itu. _namja_ penyuka pisang itu duduk di sofa lain dan meraih _remote _TV.

"Minnie sudah tak peduli lagi padaku _Hyung_," adu Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu bangkit dan menatap Eunhyuk yang memandangnya tertarik.

"Ada apa lagi?" Eunhyuk bertanya sabar.

"Apa ini? Baunya wangi seka—"

"HIYAA! ! ! JANGAN SENTUH MASAKAN MINNIEKU! !" teriak Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat menarik kotak makanan Sungmin, menyelamatkannya dari tatapan lapar Donghae.

"Itu dari Minnie? Boleh aku mencobanya Kyunieya~ aku lapar sekali," rajuk _namja_ fishy itu.

"YA! _Andhweyo_ ini masakan penuh cinta dari Minnie, cuma aku yang boleh memakannya!" Kyuhyun berkeukeuh.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak lapar Kyu, tadi saja kau malah tiduran, bagilah sedikit pada _hyung_mu ini Kyu~," Donghae mencoba menampilkan wajah _aegyo_nya yang sayangnya sama sekali tidak berefek pada Kyuhyun yang terbiasa dengan _aegyo_ dosis tinggi milik Sungmin.

"Aku lapar _hyung_! Dan aku akan menghabiskannya dengan cepat!" seru Kyuhyun dengan semangat kekesalannya, _namja_ itu membuka taplak pink yang melapisi kotak bekalnya dan membuka bekal itu.

Yes! Kimbab!

_Namja_ itu tersenyum dengan mata berbinar menatap gulungan nasi berlapis rumput laut itu. Dengan penuh semangat, _namja_ itu bangkit membawa kotak bekal Sungmin menuju meja makan. Meninggalkan Donghae yang menatap iri padanya.

"Hyukieya~ buatkan aku kimbab juga Hyukieya~"

"Ish! Hae.. aku tidak bisa membuat Kimbab. Ini, makan pisang saja!"

.

.

Sungmin mendengus kesal sembari menendang-nendang kecil pintu lift di depannya. ARGH! Kenapa dia mau saja di suruh datang ke tempat _namja_ manja itu? Ugh! Gara-gara dia, Sungmin terpaksa meninggalkan Taemin kantornya sendirian sementara Ryeowook baru bisa datang ke Pumpkins sejam lagi setelah kuliahnya selesai.

Dia benar-benar ingin mengutuki _namja_ manja yang bisa-bisanya merajuk seperti itu dan mengancamnya dengan ancaman kekanakan seperti 'tak mau makan'. Dan sialnya, kenapa dia bisa luluh dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat ini?

'_Ting'_

Pintu lift terbuka di dapan lorong lantai dua belas. Tempat di mana _dorm_ Super Junior berada. Sungmin kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, sedikit lebih anggun karena bagaimanapun dia tak mau terlihat bar-bar di depan orang lain. Cukup Kyuhyun saja yang tahu seberapa bar-barnya dia saat kesal.

Sungmin menekan _bell_ dan tak berapa lama Eunhyuk membukakan pintunya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum ramah menyambut Sungmin dan menanyakan perkembangan Pumpkins yang tentu saja Sungmin jawab dengan semangat. Dia sangat suka kalau ada yang menanyakan tentang usahanya.

"MINNIE _noona_! Kau bawa kimbab lagi?"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya menghadap ke arah Donghae yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"_Aniyo_," jawab Sungmin. "Hae mau kimbab juga?"

"_Ne_! Kau mau membuatkannya? _Aigo-aigoo~_ _Noona_... bagaimana kalau kau jadi _yeojachingu_ku saja dan membuatkan kim— ARGH!" Donghae berjengit saat mendapat lemparan sepatu yang untung saja bisa di hindarinya. Sebenarnya bukan sepatu itu yang di takutinya, melainkan baunya yang maha dasyat itu!

"_Magnae_ ada di dapur, _Noona_ ke sana saja," ujar Eunhyuk, mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin dari Donghae yang tampak waspada.

Sungmin mengangguk dan segera melangkah ke arah dapur _dorm_ itu berada. _Yeoja_ itu sedikit berdecak kagum melihat betapa berantakannya _dorm_ itu. Dia bisa maklum sih, mengingat semua penghuninya adalah _namja_. Tapi apa mereka tidak berpikir untuk mengundang petugas kebersihan setiap hari?

Dan _yeoja_ itu semakin membulatkan matanya kagum saat memasuki dapur _dorm_ Super Junior di mana di bagian kanannya terdapat sebuah meja besar dan di meja itu terdapat seorang _namja_ yang tengah menikmati kotak makanan buatannya di sana.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang ingin mati kelaparan?" Sungmin bertanya sarkatik.

Gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, dan dengan kaku _namja_ itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sungmin. "_Chagiya_~ aku harus menyelamatkannya dari perut lapar Hae _hyung_!"

Sungmin mendengus melihat tatapan memohon dari kyuhyun. "Ya sudah, karena kau sudah makan aku pulang saja," ujar Sungmin melengos hendak pergi.

"_Andwae_!" Kyuhyun berseru dan dengan ajaib _namja_ itu telah tiba di belakang Sungmin dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Karena kau sudah di sini kau harus menyuapiku!"

Sungmin membulatkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, kaget dan sebal. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku tidak akan makan lagi!"

"Kalau begitu buatku saja," celetuk Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul di pintu dapur.

"AISH!" Kyuhyun mendesis sebal pada Donghae. "Minnie _Chagi_~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!"

"_Chagiya_~"

"Ghhh!" Sungmin mulai tak sabar dengan tingkah Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu menghentak tangannya dan berkata ketus. "Kau makan sendiri, aku mau membantu Hae membereskan _dorm_ ini."

"_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama membulatkan matanya. Terutama Donghae yang hampir saja tersedak air minumnya.

"N-_Noona_, kapan aku bilang mau memberes—"

"TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBANTAH!" Sungmin berseru, membuat dua _namja_ yang hendak protes itu terpaksa menelan ludahnya. "Panggil Hyukie juga, kita bereskan _dorm_ ini. Setelah makan kau juga harus membereskan _dorm_ ini, Kyu. Ish! Bagaimana bisa ada enam idola yang tinggal di kandang tikus? Ah, kandang tikus mungkin lebih rapi!"

.

.

"Huaaahhh Capeknya!" Seru Eunhyuk dengan melemparkan dirinya di atas sofa di samping Donghae. "Pokoknya kita harus meminta imbalan pada Teukie _Eomma_, Kangin _Appa_, dan Yesung _hyung_."

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meletakkan sebuah nampan besar di atas meja. Menjadi hiburan tersendiri juga melihat tiga _namja_ itu mengeluh, terbatuk, bersin dan menutup hidungnya rapat-rapat saat membersihkan _dorm_.

"_Hyung_, ambil minumanmu lalu pergilah... aku mau berduaan dengan Minnie _chagi_-Ku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan entengnya, _namja_ _evil_ itu mengambil dua gelas dari atas nampan dan menyerahkannya pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk disertai tatapan mengusir.

"Ya, Kyu! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali," desis Sungmin, _yeoja_ itu pun meraih gelasnya dari atas nampan dan pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"_Ya_! _Chagiya_, kau mau ke mana?"

Sungmin hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun dan terus berjalan menuju balkon _dorm_. Dengan gerakan pelan, _yeoja_ itu menggeser pintu kacanya, membiarkan angin di ketinggian lantai dua belas menerpa dirinya.

"Jadi kau ingin berdua-duaan denganku di sini? Kenapa tidak bilang saja _Chagiya_."

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti itu! Cuma kekasihku yang boleh memanggilku seperti itu!" kesal Sungmin dengan mendorong bahu Kyuhyun karena merasa Kyuhyun berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Aku kekasihmu! Lagi pula Wookie _hyung_ juga memaggilmu seperti itu tapi kau tidak protes,"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu! Kita sudah putus dan Wookie itu orang yang kusayangi dan menyanyangiku, tentu saja boleh!"

"Jangan mengatakan sayang pada _namja_ lain selain aku Sungmin!" kesal Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu menatap tajam Sungmin demi menegaskan perintahnya. "Lagi pula, kapan kita putus? Aku tidak pernah bilang aku memutuskanmu."

Sungmin mencibir mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang seenaknya saja. "Tapi kau meninggalkanku dulu," ujar Sungmin yang segera menyesali kata-katanya saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sendu.

_Yeoja_ itu diam dengan tak nyaman sambil terus mengamati gestur Kyuhyun yang menunduk dengan kilas penyesalan yang terlihat di sana. "Kyu—."

"Itu karena aku bodoh. Aku menyesal, sungguh-sungguh menyesal. Aku sangat bodoh sampai-sampai tidak menyadari perasaanku sendiri, dan aku sangat takut... aku takut tidak bisa meraihmu lagi," Kyuhyun menengadah dan menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam. "Minnieya, kumohon jangan pergi terlalu jauh agar aku bisa meraihmu lagi."

Sungmin terkesiap. Kata-kata itu bukan sekedar rayuan atau permohonan. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu pilu dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun, kata-kata itu... terdengar seperti rintihannya. Figure Kyuhyun terlihat begitu lemah, seakan bisa hancur hanya dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Kyuh...," Sungmin mendesah berat, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap rahang kokoh Kyuhyun. Iris foxynya menatap rindu pada sosok itu dan tanpa banyak kata lagi dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang itu. Memeluk dan menyesap aroma maskulin yang begitu khas milik _namja_ itu, begitu rindu dan begitu mendamba.

Keduanya diam. Sementara Sungmin masih mencoba menyesapi aroma hangat dekapan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu justru tengah berpijak pada kebimbangan. Arti dari pelukan ini... penerimaan atas perasannya kah? Atau hanya sebatas keibaan seperti yang dulu sering Kyuhyun lakukan demi memberi sedikit senyum pada _yeoja_ itu?

Kyuhyun ingin bertanya, menanyakan dan mendengar langsung jawabannya dari _yeoja_ itu. Tapi hatinya takut, takut kekecewaan yang akan di dapatnya bila ternyata _yeoja_ itu menolaknya lagi.

Kyuhyun pun mengecup ubun-ubun Sungmin dengan perlahan, mendekap erat dengan mengusap punggung _yeoja_ itu. Berharap Sungmin akan merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya dan pelukan ini tidak segera berakhir. Bila perlu... untuk selamanya, tak ingin melepasnya.

.

.

"Minnie _noona_... bisa tolong bantu aku di sini?"

Sungmin memutar kepalanya dan melihat kepala Ryeowook yang menyembul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sungmin meletakkan wortel dan pisau di tangannya, lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda pamit pada _Eomma_ Ryeowook yang tengah memasukkan air santan ke dalam tanakan beras.

Hari ini adalah hari yang spesial bagi _namdongsaeng_nya itu. Malam ini, tiga jam terhitung dari waktu saat ini, Yesung akan melamar Ryeowook di depan keluarga besar Ryeowook yang kebetulan hanya terdiri dari _Eomma_nya saja.

Bukan hanya Sungmin yang tengah berada di rumah mungil Ryeowook, tetapi Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang sedari pagi terus membantu mendekor rumah mungil ini. Pertunangan yang tentu saja di sembunyikan dari publik ini terkesan begitu sederhana. Selain hanya bertempat di rumah mungil yang bahkan catnya masih basah karena Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan itu, juga karena Ryeowook memang tak punya banyak keluarga.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar Ryeowook yang pintunya di biarkan terbuka. _Namja_ itu terlihat berbeda setelah seminggu ini Sungmin dengan ketat mengawasi jadwal lulur dan makannya. Meski belum termake up, wajah itu telah terlihat berseri dengan rona merah tipis yang berkumpul di pipinya.

"_Waeyo_, Wookie?"

"Kau yakin aku bisa memakai ini? apa ini tidak terlalu sederhana?"

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook lembut dan mengangguk singkat, lalu mengambil setelan celana hitam dan kemeja biru muda dengan rompi putih itu dari tangan Ryeowook. "Ini harus tetap rapi sampai nanti malam Wookie. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir tentang pantas atau tidak pantas, Ryeowook yang kukenal adalah _namja_ yang sederhana tapi begitu menarik, jadi kenapa harus menampilkan sosok lain kalau seorang Ryeowook saja sudah cukup?"

Ryeowook tersenyum memandang punggung Sungmin yang tengah mengantung bajunya di dalam lemari lagi. _Namja_ itu pun memeluk Sungmin saat Sungmin berbalik, pelukan yang begitu hangat.

"Aku beruntung memilikimu, _Noona_ _chagiya_."

"_Ne.. ne_... aku tahu aku membawa banyak keberuntungan untuk disekitarku. Ah! Kau belum memakai masker alpukatnya kan? Cepat pakai, Oh Tuhan... kau harus cepat, kau juga belum berendam di rempah-rempah!"

"Ya, _Noona_~ aku ini _namja_," gumam Ryeowook dengan kesal, dia selalu tidak suka kalau Sungmin mulai cerewet soal hal-hal seperti itu.

Sungmin tak menerima bantahan, _yeoja_ itu segera mengeluarkan se-tube penuh masker alpukat, membaringkan Ryeowook di atas tempat tidur dan mulai mengoleskan masker itu ke wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Shhh... jangan membantah! Sungmin tahu masker itu masker wajah, tapi tak ada salahnya jugakan kalau dipakai di tangan dan kaki Ryeowook yang berambut tipis itukan?

.

Tepat pukul tujuh, Yesung datang bersama _Appa_nya, Leeteuk serta Kangin. Pihak Ryeowook pun menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan segelas teh. Sepanjang acara minum teh, Sungmin perhatikan raut wajah _Appa_ Yesung yang terlihat kaku dan sering menggosok tangannya dengan gugup. Sambutan minum ter sederhana itu berlangsung hanya sekitar sepuluh menit dan seusai acara minum teh, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan yang lain mundur dengan hormat membiarkan kedua keluarga untuk saling berbicara secara tertutup.

Tepat setengah jam kemudian, Ryeowook masuk ke dapur tempat Sungmin dan yang lain menunggu dengan cemas. Wajah _namja_ itu terlihat pucat, namun tak alang sebuah senyum kelegaan terukir di bibirnya.

"_C__hukha hamnida_ Wookieya~" ujar Sungmin dengan terharu, susah payah _yeoja_ itu menahan air mata kebahagiaannya saat menatap senyum _namdongsaeng_nya yang begitu cerah.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengucapkan selamat hingga akhirnya Leeteuk mengingatkan mereka bahwa di meja makan ada _Eomma_ Ryeowook, _Appa_ Yesung dan Yesung tengah menunggu mereka datang membawakan jamuan makan malam.

_Appa_ Yesung berpamitan pergi setelah acara makan malam usai. Dan dengan menghela napas lega, semuanya bersorak bahagia, membuat _Eomma_ Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya memaklumi hormon masa muda mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kangin mengeluarkan puluhan botol bir yang diambilnya entah dari mana.

.

.

"Cheerrss untuk Heebum yang menemukan pasangan barunya!" seru Kangin yang mulai bersulang untuk hal-hal tak penting.

"CHERRSS!"

"CHERRSSS!"

Namun tak membuat yang lain malas untuk menanggapinya, mereka justru semakin bersemangat untuk saling membenturkan gelas dan menikmati cairan keemasan yang berkilau memikat itu.

"Cherrss untuk kepala besar yang gagal di kecilkan milik Yesung!" Kangin kembali berseru setelah Donghae selesai mengisi kembali semua gelas di atas meja.

"Cisss," gumam Sungmin lemah. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat hingga membuatnya tak mampu lagi mengangkat gelas kecil dit angannya.

Haha... biarkan mereka untuk tertawa malam ini, biarkan mereka sejenak melupakan bebalan masalah yang menunggu di balik pintu kesadaran mereka. Sejenak saja, ijinkan dia... ijinkan Sungmin untuk lepas dari semua itu.

Dan satuhal yang para pemabuk itu lewatkan, bahwa pasangan yang tengah berbahagia tidak lagi berada di sana.

.

Ryeowook masih belum menyingkirkan senyum dari wajahnya. Perasaannya begitu lega dan seperti berada dalam pelukan kapas kebahagiaan. _Namja_ itu berjalan ringan dengan mengayunkan tangan yang menggenggam tangan kecil _yeghonnyeo _-nya. Ya, _yeghonnyeo._ Karena sebuah cincin perak bergurat sederhana telah melingkar di jari kedua _namja_ itu.

"Kita mau ke mana _Hyung_?" Ryeowook bertanya penasaran karena sedari tadi dia hanya mengikuti ke mana langkah Yesung membawanya.

"Masa kau tidak ingat ini jalan menuju ke mana?"

"Aku ingat _Hyung_, ini ke arah sekolahku, tapi masa kau mau membawaku ke sana, _hyung_? Sekolah itu pasti terlihat menakutkan di malam hari," kata _namja_ imut itu, mencoba menjelaskan ketidak-sukaannya pada tempat gelap dan menyeramkan macam sekolah di malam hari.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, ada aku yang mencintaimu," ujar Yesung ringan dan membuahkan sebuah pukulan pelan dari Ryeowook.

"Itu tidak ada hubungannya _hyung_, kau pikir setan-setan itu akan pergi hanya dengan mantra '_aku mencintaimu_' itu?"

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi sekarang, Wookie. Kau ada di sampingku dan itu sudah cukup untuk semuanya," ujar Yesung kalem.

Ryeowook hanya mencibir mendapat jawaban yang tetap melenceng dari topik itu. Dan _namja_ berkepala besar itu pun menuntun langkah Ryeowook memasuki pintu gerbang yang sedikit terbuka, membuat Ryeowook sedikit heran. Pasalnya, dia tahu petugas keamanan di sekolah ini tak mungkin dengan teledor membiarkan gerbang terbuka seperti itu di malam hari.

Dengan santainya, Yesung membuka pintu gedung sekolah itu dan melangkah ringan ke dalam lorong berpendar cahaya minim yang lagi-lagi membuat Ryeowook heran, biasanya tak ada lampu yang menyala di lorong kecuali di setiap ujungnya. Ryeowook tahu benar itu, karena dulu dia pernah melakukan permainan adu nyali bersama teman-temannya.

Dan hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang bisa Ryeowook perkirakan. Yang pertama, bahwa Yesung telah mempersiapkan sesuatu di atas gedung –karena ke sanalah langkah Yesung menuju– dan yang kedua, penjaga sekolah yang telah berganti dan dia menerapkan hal berbeda di sekolah ini.

Angin malam berhembus cukup lemah saat itu, membuat atap gedung tempat mereka berpijak terasa nyaman. Ryeowook suka tempat ini, dulu ketika masih sekolah dia selalu datang ke tempat ini sepulang sekolah untuk menemui Yesung yang telah menunggunya untuk berlatih basket di sana.

Memang bukan lapangan basket, tapi dua buah ring di pasang di sisi barat dan timur, menempel pada _net wall_ yang mempertinggi dinding pembatas atap.

"Ayo main basket _hyung_! Enam bulan sudah jauh berlalu dari waktu ketika dokter melarangmu. Kim Yesung, _I Dare You_!" Ryeowook berseru semangat setelah melepas tautan tangan mereka dan berlari menuju bola basket yang tergeletak di sudut atap.

Yesung tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Dulu _namja_ imut itu memang selalu mengatakan 'Kim Jong Woon, _I Dare You_' yang berakhir dengan kekalahannya sendiri dan terpaksa membuatkan bekal makanan untuk Yesung di pagi harinya.

Yesung pun berlari ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah mendrible bola dan dengan cekatan, _namja_ itu merebutnya. Lalu berlari dengan mendribel benda bulat itu menuju ring dan melakukan longshoot dengan mulus.

"Tiga-kosong," gumam Yesung.

"Ya! _Hyung_, permainannya belum di mulai!"

Ryeowook yang tak mau kalah pun mulai melakukan penyerangan terhadap Yesung yang terlihat menikmati setiap gerak dari _namja_ imut miliknya itu. Permainan berlangsung dengan kasar karena Ryeowook selalu saja mencubit Yesung setiap kali _namja_ itu berhasil menambah angka.

Namun entah kemampuan Yesung yang memang sedikit berkurang karena kurangnya latihan di imbangi dengan kemampuan Ryeowook yang malah berkembang karena seringkali bermain di kampusnya, hingga membuat permainan kali ini di menangkan oleh _namja_ imut itu.

Atau... karena hal lain? Yesung sengaja mengalah, mungkin?

Kelelahan, dengan nafas yang memburu keduanya mengambil tempat untuk duduk bersandar di dinding utara.

"Kau bawa air _hyung_?"

Yesung menggeleng, membuat bibir Ryeowook mengerucut sebal. "Masa kita harus minum dari keran itu lagi sih?" kesalnya dengan menunjuk keran air di sudut atap barat laut yang hanya dibalas senyum kecil Yesung.

_Namja_ berkepala besar itu bangkit dan berjalan kearah keran yang di tunjuk Ryeowook, sementara _namja_ imut itu masih berusaha mengatur napasnya. Sebenarnya di sini siapa yang kalah sih? Kenapa malah Yesung yang masih punya tenaga banyak?

_Namja_ berkepala besar itu kembali, lalu berjongkok di depan Ryeowook dan tanpa disangka-sangka mengecup bibirnya... mengirim air dalam mulutnya untuk Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang memang tengah terengah, menerima dengan senang air itu, apalagi dengan mendapat bonus satu ciuman manis dari Yesung.

"Sekarang bukan minum dari keran lagikan?" Yesung berujar kalem.

"Lebih manis," jawab Ryeowook dengan mengangguk semangat. "Seharusnya dulu kau juga melakukan ini _hyung_."

"Kau mau aku dipenjara karena melakukan pelecehan terhadap anak dibawah umur?"

Ryeowook kembali mencibir mendengar jawaban Yesung. _Namja_ imut itu kemudian menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Yesung dan memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma tubuh Yesung yang terbawa semilir angin malam. Ini hari bahagianya, hari di mana dia telah menetapkan satu langkah ke depan di dalam hidupnya. Mengikat diri dengan _namja_ yang dicintainya dalam garis tengah menuju pernikahan yang suci.

"_Hyung_," panggil Ryeowook pelan.

"Aaa..?" gumam Yesung, menjawab.

"_Saranghae_."

"_Nado Saranghaeyo_ Kim Ryeowook," ujar _namja_ berkepala besar itu dengan tangan yang mengusap sayang kepala Ryeowook.

"Nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku," pinta Ryeowook manja yang di sambut dengan senyum kecil di bibir Yesung. _Namja_ kepala besar itu mulai memikirkan sebuah lagu yang pas untuk _yeghonnyeo_-nya yang manja itu.

"_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi__..._"

.

.

_TBC_

Ada yang masih disini bersama Lhyn?

Untuk pembuka di awal april... Lhyn beri banyak YeWook berhubung Hari ini Hyukie ultah (Happy BirtDay Oppa) *apa hubungannya?* Mian Kyumin Moment-nya dikit...tapi tenang aja.. Chap depan bakal ada dua kejutan dan full **realy** senyum :) dari KyuMin Couple!

Well, maaf kalo fellnya ancur berantakan, dua minggu di jejali rumusan masalah dsb. membuat otak Lhyn jadi geser sedikit.

Dan maaf chap kemarin buanyak Typo, Ga ada sisipan Lyric di awal dan ga ada 'Cuplikan chap depan' di akhir. Lhyn beneran lagi setengah sadar waktu publis ntu fic. Eh, mongomong... setiap Lyric yang Lhyn sisipin di atas itu dari lagu2 Favorit Lhyn lho... *gapenting*

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT :

**JiYoo861015****,**** Lil'cute Bear males login****, ****kimhyena****, ****leeyoungmin****, ****imsmL****, ****dhian kyuhae elf****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, ****melani kyuminElfsha****, ****Super Girl****, ****Lovesungminppa****, ****daraemondut****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****lala****, ****rima kyumin elf****, ****JungNhurra****, ****Eunhae25****, ****Hyeri****, ****CloudsomniaElf****, ****Ticia****, ****BarbeKyu****, ****rikha-chan****, ****v13kyumin****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****HyunMing joo****, ****Shawolelf137****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****lee hyuri****, ****hana****, ****minnienyaevil9tha****,**** Kyuminshipper****, ****winda1004****, ****MegaKyu****, ****siticho****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****Myeolchi's wife****,****sarangchullpa92****, ****kyumin forever****, ****chikyumin****, ****kanaya****, ****shyty****, ****hie****, ****caxiebum****, ****Mrs. KJW****, ****Cho MiNa****, ****Memey Clouds****, ,**** Ernana**** ,**** RAJSomniaELF****,**** SparKyuAlan****, ****jojojoooo****,**** Kim Nuri Shfly****, ****Evilevigne****, ****cha****, ****Ms. KMS****, ****KimHanKyu****, ****SungMinnie****, ****Chorheya****, ****Anonymus****, ****stevhani****, ****guardiaNietha****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Lovesungminppa****, ****youngers****, ****kikihanni****, ****Kim Soo Hyun**** (Makasih udah rifyu dari awal).**

**Jawab pertanyaan dari Reader terhormat :**

#Kenapa Wookie dan Bummie tetep cowok tapi Minnie jadi cewek?

A : Entah-lah... awalnya Lhyn ga niat bikin YeWook sih... jalo Bummie kan Cuma muncul dikit jadi ga bakal banyak masalah kalo dia tetep cowok. Dan alasan lainnya, karena dulu Lhyn belon brani bikin BxB kebanyakan... :D

# Request bikin Fic dimana MinPpa jadi cengeng donk...

A : Gyahhhh Mian-Mian-Mianhamnida, jujur aja, Lhyn ga bisa bikin Fic yang chara ceweknya tu terlalu lemah kek gitu, Dari –jumlah sekian– Fic Lhyn smua chara ceweknya tu 'Agak' – 'Lumayan' Keras Semua... MinPpa di sini juga agak keraskan? Wookie juga sebagai 'Uke' agak keras. Mianhe... *bungkuk2* Tapi buat ngurangin kekecewaan Lhyn buatin Scene Khusus (yang mirip2 ama request-annya) di Fic ini buat daraemondut-Eonnie deh ya... tunggu aja... :D

# minta penjelasan hubungan kyu ama seo dah ptus apa blm...?

A: di chap 14 kyu pernah bilang : "Kau benar! Setidaknya dia kembali padaku. AH, ngomong-ngomong soal Seohyun, sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ada hubungan apapun lagi dengannya."  
>Tu artinya mereka udah putus Lho.. Tapi Mianhe, ga bisa Lhyn bikinin Scenenya.<p>

# Taemin kok masih ada sih? Jangan bilang dia mau ganggu hubungan Yewook!

A : Engga kok, Taemin disini **BAIK** lho, dia Cuma nurutin kata-kata Appanya YesungPpa.. dan setelah tahu hubungan YeWook dia ga macem2 lagi kan? Kemaren Lhyn critain kalo Taemin itu kuliah di Korea sambil kerja part time di Pumpkins yang merupakan milik MinPpa dan WookiePpa. Jadi bisa dibilang hubungan Temin dan WookiePpa tu udah baik... :D

# Bikin Sibum Please...

Hahaaa.. iya tar kapan2 Lhyn bikin deh y... *kapan-kapannya entah kapan* tapi di Vrykolakas Lhyn niat nyisipin Sibum ama 2Min lho... suka 2Min juga ga?

#Hamilin MinPPa!

A : Aduh.. Lhyn mana bisa bikin MinPpa hamil, ada juga Lhyn yg hamil kalo 'this and that' ama MinPpa *dicincang* Ahahah.. Cipoke! MinPpa bakal Hamil kok.

BTW-BTW.. sapa yang dari kemaren request, minta, tanya, protes, mencak-mencak ampe ngamuk-ngamuk minta Minnpe hamil? **Tanggung jawab**! Mau dikasih nama siapa ntu anak kalo lahir? Lhyn ga bisa ngarang nama korea! Jawab sekalian beri artinya ya.

Cuplikan chap depan :

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati.  
>"<em>Mollayo<em>. Mungkin, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya."  
>"Kau egois kalau seperti itu <em>Noona<em>, bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun tapi juga pada bayimu sendiri."

"Ini acara life, jangan menghancurkan imageku sebagai Korea number one handsome guy dengan menolakku Minnie," ujar Kangin.

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang Baru rifyu... yang nge**Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... **GAMSAHAMNIDA**! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_04_04_2012


	18. Keping Delapan Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Delapan belas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"One love one love, the memories are beautiful always be my girl  
>One love one love, The memories are beautiful I don't wanna ever say good bye"<br>_Super Junior KRY+Eunhyuk_One Love_  
>.<p>

Sungmin melenguh bangun dari tidurnya, _yeoja_ manis itu bangun dengan mata masih terpejam. Perutnya terasa bergolak dan kepalanya berputar pening kalau dia membuka matanya.

Namun dengan terpaksa _yeoja_ itu bangun dan berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung menuju kamar mandinya. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya mendesak untuk keluar, membuatnya tak sabar menuju wastafel dan...

"Hooekkk..."

Suara aneh itu keluar, tapi jelas tak ada sesuatu apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya masih kosong, jadi tak ada yang bisa dimuntahkan. Namun anehnya, setelah beberapa kali mengeluarkan suara aneh itu, mualnya menghilang bersamaan dengan pening di kepalanya.

Sungmin membasuh wajahnya dan menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat pucat. Dia tak mengerti, bukannya _hangover_ itu terjadi hanya di pagi hari setelah mabuk? Sungmin memang minum cukup banyak diacara pertunangan Ryeowook dan mengalami _hangover_ parah pagi harinya hingga dia tak bisa bangun sepanjang siang.

Tapi bukan berarti dia harus mengalami _hangover_ di pagi selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi kan? Ini sudah pagi ke empat! Ish, dia benar-benar kapok mabuk kalau seperti ini. Sungmin kembali membasuh wajahnya dan mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil di samping cermin.

_Yeoja_ itu masih sedikit terhuyung keluar dari kamar mandinya dan langsung menuju dapur. Meraih gelas untuk membuat susu _high calsium_nya. Kaki Sungmin memang sudah sembuh total, seminggu yang lalu dia bersama Ryeowook ke rumah sakit untuk _check up_ dan hasilnya retakan di tulang kering Sungmin telah tertutup rapat –dia juga sudah mengabarkan hal ini pada Siwon–. Namun karena si pengirim masih belum berhenti mengirimi kado-kadonya jadi Sungmin pun terpaksa meminumnya terus.

'_Tok... tok.. tokk...'_

Sungmin menghentikan tegukan susunya dan menatap kearah pintu. Suara ketukan pelan yang terdengar khas, membuat _yeoja_ itu berjalan cepat dan membuka pintunya.

"_Noona_ sudah memasak?" tanya sosok _namja_ yang berdiri di depan pintunya dengan sebuah baki yang disangga kedua tangannya.

"Belum Wookie, kau membuat _sandwich_?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "_Noona_ mau?"

Gantian Sungmin yang mengangguk dan menatap lapar pada tumpukan _sandwich_ di atas baki. _Yeoja_ itu memiringkan tubuhnya agar Ryeowook bisa masuk dan segera menutup pintunya.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?" tawar Sungmin dengan iris _foxy_ menatap punggung Ryeowook yang tengah berjalan menuju meja makannya.

"Expresso, saja."

Sungmin mengangguk tak sadar, meski Ryeowook masih membelakanginya. _Yeoja_ manis itu segera menuju dapurnya, meraih dua cangkir kopi dan membuat campuran manis pahit kopi dan krimer yang sempurna.

Sungmin kembali saat Ryeowook telah selesai menata meja makan, _yeoja_ itu segera mengangsurkan secangkir ekspresso pada Ryeowook dan duduk di samping _namja_ itu.

"Kau mau sosis atau daging?"

"Dua-duanya!" seru Sungmin bersemangat, perutnya terasa memanggil roti bertumpuk isinya itu.

Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dengan tingkah Sungmin yang seakan telah ratusan tahun tidak makan _sandwich_ dan mengambilkan dua potong _sandwich_ untuk Sungmin. sementara untuknya sendiri dia mengambil dua _sandwich_ daging.

Ryeowook masih asik menikmati _sandwich_nya saat sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari sampingnya. Kedua alis hitamnya terangkat dan berpaling menatap Sungmin yang kini berwajah pucat pasi.

"Minnie _Noona_?"

"Hoeekk..."

Suara aneh yang berasal dari Sungmin itu kembali terdengar. "_Noona_ gwencha—"

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan kalimatnya, _yeoja_ itu telah berlari cepat kearah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya. Ryeowook mengernyit. Apa ada yang salah dengan sandwichinya? Oh Tuhan.. apa dia meracuni Sungmin? Ryeowook membuka sandwich sosis yang tinggal separuh di piring Sungmin dan mengendus satu persatu isinya.

Apa ada yang salah? Sandwichnya tercium dan terlihat baik, setengah cemas dan setengah penasaran, Ryeowook mengangkat sandwich itu dan menggigitnya, lalu mengunyahnya. Rasanya sama enaknya dengan yang biasa.. lalu kenapa...

"Minnie _noona_~ _gwenchanayo_? Kau kenapa?" Ryeowook berseru cemas dengan berlari melintasi ruangan flat Sungmin menuju kamar _yeoja_ itu.

Dia langsung masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan mendapati Sungmin yang membungkuk di atas wastafel. Ryeowook mendekar dan mengusap tengkuk Sungmin lembut dan menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menjuntai kedepan.

"_Noona_, _gwenchanayo_?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi setelah Sungmin menegakkan dirinya.

"_Molla_, sejak minum di rumahmu waktu itu aku terus _hangover_ di pagi hari. Tapi tadi aroma sosis itu juga membuatku mual, apa aku keracunan bir itu?" Sungmin bertanya dengan menatap bayangan dirinya yang terlihat pucat pasi.

"Kita ke dokter saja, aku akan menemanimu, ne?"

Sungmin terlihat ragu, namun melihat raut khawatir di wajah Ryeowook dalam cermin membuatnya mengangguk dan kembali mencuci wajahnya. Entah perasaan apa yang berganyut di dadanya, dia cemas tapi tak tahu cemas untuk apa. _Yeoja_ itu pun mencoba tersenyum, agar Ryeowook tidak makin khawatir padanya.

.

.

Ryeowook mengangkat alisnya heran karena alih-alih memberikan amplop hasil pemeriksaan Sungmin, dokter di depannya malah mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ryeowook mengerti dokter itu mengajak untuk berjabat tangan, tapi berjabat tangan untuk apa?"

Ryeowook melirik Sungmin yang juga sama heran dan sama penasarannya sebelum membalas jabat tangan itu dengan ragu.

"Jadi?"

"Selamat Kim-_ssi_, istri anda tengah mengandung buah hati kalian," ujar dokter itu, membuat Ryeowook sedikit tersentak dan menatap Sungmin yang tengah membeku. "Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak minggu kelima, saya telah memberi resep untuk memilimalisir mualnya, beberapa vitamin dan susu untuk istri anda."

Ryeowook masih terdiam, tidak tersenyum dan juga tidak bersedih. Dia menunggu reaksi Sungmin, karena baginya perasaan Sungmin lah yang jauh lebih penting. Jika _yeoja_ itu bahagia dengan berita ini, diapun juga bahagia. Dan bila _yeoja_ itu bersedih, sudah tentu dia juga akan bersedih.

Ryeowook kembali tersentak saat melihat bulir bening itu turun di pipi _yeoja_ yang masih membeku di sampingnya. Dengan segera, _namja_ imut itu meraih bahu Sungmin dan memeluk _yeoja_ itu, mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

"Minnie _Noona_, bersabarlah," ujar Ryeowook lembut, meski tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa menggambarkan keprihatinannya.

"Hiks... aku bahagia Wookie~" ujar Sungmin dengan suaranya yang terdengar sedikit serak.

Lagi-lagi, _namja_ itu tersentak. Namun kali ini diiringi seulas senyum tipis dan mendekap Sungmin semakin erat.

Ryeowook merangkul Sungmin dengan erat saat keduanya keluar dari ruangan dokter itu. Sungmin masih terisak kecil dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. _Yeoja_ itu sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa merasa begitu senang dan lega. Merasa bahwa dunia begitu indah saat ini. Seakan semua tersenyum menyambut berita kehamilannya.

Yah! Dia hamil. Dan tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Dia hamil dan akan segera menjadi _Eomma_, impian setiap _yeoja_. Sementara Ryeowook mengusap pundaknya sembari mengucapkan selamat berkali-kali, Sungmin pun terus mengusap perut ratanya. Lima minggu. Usianya baru lima minggu tapi telah membawa kebahagiaan yang begitu besar untuk Sungmin.

"Minnie _Noona_," pangil Ryeowook pelan.

"Hemm? _Waeyo_ Wookie?"

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya hati-hati.

Sungmin menghentikan senyumnya dan diam sesaat. "_Mollayo_. Mungkin, aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun padanya."

Ryeowook menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sungmin intens. Dengan iris coklatnya dia mencoba mencari keyakinan dalam mata _foxy_ itu. "Apa maksudmu, _Noona_? Jangan katakan kau—"

"Aku tidak tahu Wookieya, aku bingung. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali mengatakan perasaannya tapi seakan tak pernah cukup untuk membuatku yakin padanya. Kurasa akan lebih mudah kalau aku mencoba meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku memang labih baik tanpa Kyuhyun."

"Kau egois kalau seperti itu _noona_, bukan hanya pada Kyuhyun tapi juga pada bayimu sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga—"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menolakku lagi?" potong Sungmin. iris foxynya kembali berkilat sedih. "Bagaimana kalau dia menolak bayi ini?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, _Noona_. Kita tahu dia bukan orang jahat, meskipun kadang terlalu usil. Lagi pula, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya dan... bagaimanapun keputusan dia nantinya, kaulah yang memegang kuncinya," ujar Ryeowook kalem.

Sungmin diam sesaat sebelum mengangguk pelan. "Tapi Wookie, kau jangan memberi tahukan hal ini pada siapapun dulu sebelum aku siap mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun, _arra_? _Jebal_..."

Ryeowook tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali merangkul Sungmin dan membawa _yeoja_ kelinci itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Dia ingin membawa Sungmin makan _ice cream_ di sebuah toko untuk merayakan kabar bahagia ini. Dan mengetahui seberapa sukanya Sungmin pada _ice cream_, dia tak perlu khawatir akan ditolak.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kertas putih di tangannya. Sudah seminggu sejak kertas itu dia dapatkan, dan sudah seminggu sejak dia berjanji pada Ryeowook akan memberi tahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Namun hingga saat ini, hal itu belum juga terpenuhi. Hingga kertas putih itu terlihat kusut karena terlalu seringnya Sungmin buka-tutup dan terus Sungmin bawa kemana-mana.

Sungmin masih belum cukup berani. Meski telah berulang kali dia mencoba meraih kertas itu dari saku mantel atau tasnya saat bersama Kyuhyun. Namun nihil, pada akhirnya dia hanya meremas udara dan menarik keluar tangannya dari sana.

_Yeoja_ kelinci itu menghela napas berat dan kini ganti menatap sebuah tiket konser eksklusif Super Junior. Semalam Kyuhyun datang dan memberikannya, dengan wajah kusut dan kuyu _namja_ itu menyampaikan keinginannya agar Sungmin datang di konser tersebut. Sungmin yang prihatin melihat _namja_ itu pun menerimanya dengan mudah dan membawa kyuhyun masuk kedalam _flat_nya. Bayang gelap di bawah mata itu membuatnya miris.

"_Kenapa tengah malam begini belum pulang? Kau butuh istirahat!" cecar Sungmin malam itu. Meski dalam hati dia merasa bersalah juga, dia tahu kondisi Kyuhyun saat ini juga dikarenakan keabsenannya dalam menjaga namja itu._

"_Aku baru saja selesai take scene untuk VCR Super Show four kami akhir bulan nanti," ujar Kyuhyun pelan dan mulai mengeluarkan kotak hitam kecil dari sakunya, PSP kesayangannya._

_Sungmin menggeleng dan merebut benda laknat itu. Dengan kelembutannya yang biasa, dia mulai meminta Kyuhyun untuk beristirahat dan tidur. Sungguh, namja itu benar-benar terlihat kurus sekarang. Mengingatkan Sungmin pada sosok Kyuhyun yang di temuinya empat tahun yang lalu di pinggir jalan di dekat flatnya._

Sungmin menghela nafasnya lagi. Kemudian melirik jam di dinding dan kembali menghela napas lagi. Jam enam tepat dan konser itu akan di adakan jam tujuh tepat. _Yeoja_ itu pun segera bangkit dan meraih tas tangan yang telah tergeletak di sampingnya dan menyusupkan lagi kertas putih di tangannya. Berharap, kali ini dia bisa mendapatkan keberaniaan untuk mengungkapkannya.

.

.

"Ugh!" lenguh Sungmin saat menghempaskan pantatnya di atas kursi _audience_ yang berada tepat di depan panggung. Dia tak menyangka bahwa untuk sekedar melihat konser Super Junior dia harus mengantri begitu panjang di pintu masuk dan berpusing-pusing ria mencari tempat duduk yang sesuai dengan nomor tiketnya.

Dan beruntung sekali dia punya tiket dengan nomor kursi yang berada di barisan terdepan. Ah, mungkin bukan beruntung juga, tapi memang Kyuhyun yang telah menyiapkannya. Ish! Awas saja kalau penampilan _namja_ itu tidak memuaskan. Dia sudah berpeluh-peluh ria demi tidak menyiakan tiket itu. Ini bukan tentang harga, ya! Dia tahu harga tiket eksklusif seperti ini bisa mencapai ratusan ribu won. Tapi tentang kondisinya.. oh Tuhan.. dia tengah hamil muda!

"_Noonaaaa_!" sebuah panggilan keras menyita perhatian Sungmin, dan tentu saja perhatian penonton lainnya.

Dan Sungmin pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat Eunhyuk yang melonjak-lonjak demi membuat dirinya terlihat diantara pada kru dan berbagai peralatannya. Sementara di belakang Sungmin terdengar suara teriakan yang cukup memekakkan telinga.

Eunhyun berjalan cepat kearahnya dan setelah mendekat, Sungmin baru sadar bahwa seorang _yeoja_ yang membawa-bawa spray dan sisir mengikuti _namja_ itu.

"Syukurlah kau datang! Aku cemas sekali kau tidak bisa datang, Minnie _Noona_," ujar Eunhyuk saat dirinya menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi di samping Sungmin yang kebetulan masih kosong.

"Apa yang kau cemaskan Hyukie? Kalau aku tidak datang berarti aku sibuk," ujar Sungmin dengan tersenyum canggung pada _yeoja_ yang tengah menata rambuh Eunhyuk.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak melihat kami di panggung. Kau harus tahu bagaimana rasanya melihatmu dari panggung sana, aku merasa sangat bangga bisa tampil secara langsung di depan Minnie _noona_ dan membuat _Noona_ terpesona padaku," ujar Eunhyuk dengan sedikit merajuk. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan kecanggungan Sungmin karena beberapa kamera mulai menyorot mereka

"Tak perlu di atas panggung, melihatmu berlatih di dorm saja bisa membuatku terpesona, Hyukie," ujar Sungmin begitu dewasa dengan tangan yang serta merta ikut merapikan anak rambut Eunhyuk yang jatuh di dekat mata.

"Hahaha...," _namja_ itu tertawa, memperlihatkan barisan giginya yang putih dan juga gusi pinknya. "_Arra-Arraseo_, aku memang mempesona," ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Sungmin hanya terkikik kecil melihat tingkah Eunhyuk.

"_Ne_, aku harus kembali kebelakang. Tapi aku berjanji akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk _Noona_," Eunhyuk bangun dari tempat duduknya dan melambai kearah fansnya. "Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik untuk kalian ELF!"

"KYAAAA HYUKIE _OPPAAAA_!"

.

.

Acara dimulai dengan '_Listen to you_' dari Kyuhyun solo yang langsung di sambung dengan '_Believe_' oleh semua _member_. Hingga lagu berakhir, penonton benar-benar telah tersihir oleh pesona Super Junior yang malam itu begitu bersinar berada dalam balutan _black-white suit_. Barulah saat lagu kedua berakhir, _yeoja_ dan _namja_ yang merupakan MC acara itu muncul dengan memberikan tepuk tangan mereka yang diikuti dengan meriah oleh penonton lainnya. Obrolan ringan menjadi penjeda sebelum lagu berikutnya.

Sungguh!

Sungmin tak pernah tahu bahwa Kyuhyun bisa begitu mempesona saat di atas panggung seperti saat ini. Sepanjang acara beberapa kali _namja_ itu meleparkan senyum sarat makna padanya. Senyum yang jelas terlihat berbeda dengan senyum yang dia berikan pada kamera atau mereka yang meneriakkan namanya, di mata Sungmin. Hingga seratus lima menit terlewati tanpa terasa bagi Sungmin, ya... seratus lima menit yang berlalu itu sama sekali tidak terasa karena terlalu menikmatinya, seratus lima menit yang berbeda dengan lima belas menit yang akan di mulai sejak sekarang...

"Eunhyukya~ kami baru saja mendapat berita bahwa kau menemui seorang _yeoja_ di kursi penonton sebelum acara ini di mulai, apa itu benar?" tanya Hyuri, sang _yeoja_ MC

Begitu senyap. Sungmin yang merasa dirinya tengah dibicarakan mulai merasakan kesenyapan di sekelilingnya. _Yeoja_ itu menatap penuh harap pada Eunhyuk yang tampak gugup di atas panggung, berharap _namja_ itu mau berbohong sedikit saja dan mengatakan tidak.

"Apa dia seseorang yang sepesial untukmu? Kudengar kalian terlihat dekat," Soo Lan si _namja_ MC menimpali.

Namun jantung Sungmin hampir melompat saat tiba-tiba Kangin berdiri dan segera melangkah keluar dari _Stage area_. Hanya dengan sebuah lampu sorot yang mengikutinya, _namja_ berbadan besar itu berjalan melewati barisan kamera dan kameramennya.

Demi bayi dalam kandungannya! Sungmin ingin sekali berlari dari tempatnya duduk atau menghilang lenyap saat _Appa_ Super Junior itu mengulurkan tangannya tepat kearahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng dengan segenap kemampuannya untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang saat itu terasa kaku.

"Ini acara _life_, jangan menghancurkan _image_ku sebagai Korea _number one handsome guy_ dengan menolakku Minnie," ujar Kangin disertai kedipan mata genit yang membuat seluruh ELF berteriak gila.

Sungmin semakin merasa gugup, ditambah lagi saat dia melihat beberapa kamera tengah men_shoot_nya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Kangin kini bergantian tampil di layar besar di kanan-kiri podium.

"Aku akan menjamin hidupmu, aku janji," Kangin lebih mendesak kali ini, hingga akhirnya _yeoja_ itupun menyambut uluran tangan besar Kangin dan mengikuti langkah _namja_ itu turun dari podium tempatnya duduk menuju ke _Stage Area_.

Seorang _yeoja_ berseragam kru mencegat Sungmin dan meminta _yeoja_ itu memakai entah apa dan meletakkan benda kotak hitam itu menempel di bagian belakang rok lipit pinknya, sementara micro mic tepat di kerah kemeja putih bergaris pink tipis yang juga tengah dikenakannya.

Entah sengaja atau bagaimana, Sungmin tak tahu.. tapi kini tempat duduk yang tersisa hanya ada di sisi Kyuhyun yang duduk di ujung kursi panjang itu. Padahal kalau di pikir seharusnya yang kosong itukan tempat Kangin dan tempat Kangin itu di dekat Lee Teuk.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan ganti meraih tangan Sungmin yang berada di genggaman Kangin, lalu membawa _yeoja_ itu duduk merapat di dekatnya. Sementara Kangin pun duduk di lengan kursi di sisi lain Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong_, Lee Sungmin _imnida_," ujar Sungmin gugup sementara Kyuhyun berusaha merilekskan _yeoja_ itu dengan mengusap punggung tangannya. Hal yang sebenarnya tak luput dari bidikan kamera dan mata seluruh dunia yang menyaksikan acara life itu. Sementara bagi Sungmin, hal sederhana seperti itu benar-benar terluputkan perhatiannya yang tengah gugup setengah mati.

Dia seakan ingin mati kaku di atas panggung ini saja! Oh tuhan... berilah kekuatan pada jantung _yeoja_ manis itu.

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin-ssi. Kau manis sekali malam ini," Soo Lan menyapa dengan senyum ramah, yang dibalas Sungmin dengan anggukan pelan. _Yeoja_ itu mengusap hidungnya guna mengurangi gugup.

"Jadi, pada siapa aku harus bertanya... haha, kalian benar-benar membingungkan," ujar Soo Lan lagi.

"Benar, baru beberapa menit yang lalu anggapan dunia asmara Super Junior yang tertutup terpecahkan oleh Eunhyuk-_ssi_, dan sekarang.. Lee Sungmin-_ssi_, bisa perkenalkan diri anda lebih jauh. Saya dan yang lain sangat penasaran tentang diri anda," Hyuri menatap Sungmin dengan matanya yang berkilat ingin tahu.

Sungmin menelan ludah gugup dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Saya..."

"Pacar kami," seloroh kangin, yang otomatis membuat semua orang membulatkan matanya.

"A-_Ani_! _Aniyo_, _Oppa_ jangan bicara asal, kita sedang _life_!" runtuk Sungmin yang justru menjadi tak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah di_shoot_ beberapa kamera.

"Kalau menurutku, dia _Cheef_ pribadi kami," Donghae berkata ringan, membuat suasana mulai berubah atmosfernya.

"Sepertinya dia lebih pantas disebut _cleaning service_ kami, dia suka sekali merapikan dorm," ujar Leeteuk dengan senyum _angel_nya.

Sungmin mulai gelagapan. Entah kenapa, dia merasa hidupnya akan terancam kalau dia tidak segera bicara tapi...

"Ish! _Hyung_ jangan bicara sembarangan. Dia milikku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan keras dan tegas, berbeda dengan nada _hyung-hyung_nya yang terkesan dalam candaan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sungmin dengan dalam, berusaha membawa Sungmin masuk ke dalam dunianya, dunia di mana hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Aku... aku tahu selama ini kau masih ragu padaku, kau masih memendam perasaan kecewamu. Tapi sekali ini, aku akan membuktikannya _Chagiya_, aku ingin kau tahu aku serius," Kyuhyun berujar dengan wajah kaku namun tetap berusaha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, mengulurkan tangannya meminta Sungmin ikut berdiri. Sesaat, _yeoja_ itu merasa linglung namun meraih tangan Kyuhyun juga akhirnya. "Aku tahu aku akan selalu mengecewakanmu, aku tahu telah banyak air matamu untuk menangisi sikapku. Tapi kumohon, percayalah... _Saranghae_ Lee Sungmin, _jeongmal saranghae_. Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, hanya sekali lagi karena aku berjanji takkan menyiakannya sampai aku mati. Aku berjanji tak akan main-main lagi, tak akan menyakitimu lagi. Meskipun aku tak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan yang penuh untukmu, tapi aku berjanji akan selalu mengusahakan kebahagiaan itu hanya untukmu. Aku hanya perlu satu kesempatan lagi dan aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu lagi... Lee Sungmin. _Marry me_, Lee Sungmin?"

Lee Sungmin membeku. _Yeoja_ kelinci itu mematung saat Kyuhyun jatuh berlutut di depannya. Jantungnya melompat dalam hentakan-hentakan yang begitu kasar di dadanya, perutnya bergolak seakan ada aspal mendidih yang meletup-letup di dalamya. Begitu panas. Iris kecoklatan Kyuhyun sama sekali tak berpaling dari iris _foxy_nya saat _namja_ itu meraih kotak berbeludru hitam dari celananya dan membukanya di depan Sungmin. memajang cincing berlingkar putih bermahkota blue shappire di depan mata itu.

Sungmin masih mematung. Hanya matanya yang tampak mulai beriak kecil. Dia merasa seperti terangkat jauh ke atas... ke atas segala beban yang selama ini menggelayutinya. Ini adalah lamaran pertamanya. Pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melamarnya karena dulu... pertunangan mereka hanyalah sebuah ide yang diusulkan orang tua Kyuhyun. Ide yang dia iyakan olehnya begitu saja karena memang saat itu dia telah jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh__, __Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_," sebuah lantunan lagu lembut mengalir dalam suara bass Leeteuk yang merdu.

Sungmin menatap _leader_ Super Junior yang tersenyum meyakinkan padanya.

"_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh__. __Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_" Kangin melanjutkan bait manis lagu mereka. Marry U, malam itu benar-benar membuat hati Sungmin bergetar.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada _Appa_ Super Junior itu, mata hitamnya yang menatap dengan lembut pada iris _foxy_nya.

"_Just look at me_, Lee Sungmin. aku ingin kau hanya melihatku," Kyuhyun berkata dengan meraih tangan Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. "_Would you marry me_?" sekali lagi _namja_ itu bertanya, masih dengan mata yang menatap dalam keseriusan pada _yeoja_ di depannya

Sungmin menatap iris kecoklatan itu dan mendapatkan kesungguhan yang dicarinya. Rasa cinta yang begitu dalam seakan hendak menenggelamkannya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan yang menggulung tubuh rapuhnya. Ketegaran yang bisa menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Semua ada dalam mata itu.

Sungmin mencoba memantapkan hatinya, mengumpulkan segenap kepercayaannya yang dulu pernah terpecah. Dan tanpa mengalihkan iris foxynya pada objek lain selain mata itu, Sungmin mengangguk dengan bisikan pelan...

"_I will..._"

_Yeoja_ itu tak dapat mendengar apapun lagi selain buncahan kebahagiaan di dadanya dan dengungan sorak penuh suka cita di deru napasnya. Dia telah memutuskannya. Untuk sekali lagi percaya, untuk sekali lagi memberikan roda kemudi hatinya pada _namja_ bersurai _crully caramel_ yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

Tidak Sungmin, tak pula Kyuhyun. Keduanya telah menitikkan butir mutiara kebahagiaan dari iris mereka. Sementara 'Marry U' mulai memasuki bait terakhirnya dan teriakan dari podium di sana tengah menggambarkan berbagai rasa. Entah kecewa, entah bahagian untuk idola mereka.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari simpuhannya, menatap penuh makna pada iris foxy itu dan meraih tangan _yeoja_ itu, menyematkan cincin bermahkota blue shappire di jemarinya. Setelahnya, _namja_ bersurai _caramel_ itu mengecup lembut kening _yeoja_ miliknya, dan menarik miliknya itu kedalam dekapannya. Sungmin hanya mampu menyerahkan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat _namja_ kurus di hadapannya.

"Kali ini, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi, meski kau berusaha pergi, aku akan tetap menggenggammu. Kau tahu aku egois, Cho Sungmin."

_FIN/TBC_

Noh tuh! Minnie udah hamil dan mereka udah mau nikah! Akhirnya~ fic ini udah bisa Lhyn katakan rampung! Masih adakah yang mau lanjut... cukup disini atau satu chaps lagi... atau genapin 20? Semuanya terserah reader deh... tapi kalo lanjut kedepan udah ga akan ada konflik berat lagi...

Eh.. Lhyn mau Pamer! Haha.. Lhyn punya Blog baru.. (ga baru2 amat sih, tapi baru kesentuh) dan disana ada Fic **SiBum**... yang Lhyn buat Khusus untuk Ultah SiwonniePPa (Bias Lhyn) dan untuk **semua yang Request** pair Ini... yang mau baca silahkan kunjungi ranluvanime(dot)blogspot(dot)com.  
>Oh, Lhyn juga mau tanya... Pasangan buat Seohyun ntu enaknya sapa ya? (jangan member SuJu ya... :)<p>

Makasih banyak Buat :

**Fujiwara Roronoa****, ****VainVampire****, ****ayuko0510****, ****farchanie01****, ****minnienyaevil9tha****, ****jojojooo****, ****kanaya****,**** HyunMing joo****, ****ChanYue malas log in****, ****SungMinnie****,**** kyumin forever****, ****dincubie****, ****Chikyumin****, ****min190196****, ****sarangchullpa92****, ****Phirre15****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, ****lala****, ****winda1004****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****siticho****, ****Minnie Trancy****, ****farchanie01****, ****emyKMS****,**** rikha-chan****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****,**** v13kyumin****, ****eunhae25****,**** Cho ndithkeyta**** , ****RAJSomniaELF****, ****Hyeri****,****Mey Hanazaki****, ****dhian kyuhae elf****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****,**** ayuko0510****,**** CloudsomniaElf****, ****ernanaGyu****,**** AIDASUNGJIN****,**** MegaKyu****, ****minnienyaevil9tha****,****leeyoungmin****, ****Memey Clouds****, ****stevhani****,****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****melani kyuminElfsha****, ****KimHankyu****, ****BarbeKyu****, ****kikihanni****, ****cha****, ****CloudSomniaLoveYunJae****, ****Cho MiNa****, ****Mrs. KJW****,**** hana****, ****Cho Ummu Archuleta****, ****RizkaIwanda****, Kyu Anarchy 99.**

Jawab Pertanyaan Rifyu :

# Ga Suka GS yang hamil sebelum menikah.

A : Sebenernya Lhyn juga ga suka kalo hamil sebelum nikah, tapi untuk meminimalisir ketidaksukaan itu, di sini Lhyn buat Kyu melamar Min sebelum dia tahu Min hamil. Jadi, jelas bukan kehamilan itu yang memaksa mereka menikah, meski pun mereka saling cinta.  
># Masukin Minho...?<br>A : Wahh Keknya ga bisa.. udah mepet deket Ending.. Mianhe...  
># anaknya KyuMin Cewek pa Cowok?<br>A : Niatnya Lhyn sih Cowok, dan Lhyn lagi ngadain Audisi buat pemerannya nih :)

Keknya Cuma itu pertanyaan yang perlu Lhyn jawab, Coz yang lain udah di jawab di dalam STORY di atas... . Gamsahamnida,,..

Cuplikan Chap Depan :

"Apa aku datang di waktu yang kurang—"

"_OPPA_!" Sungmin _exited_, _yeoja_ itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. "_Oppa_ datang?" iris kelinci itu melebar, lalu dengan asal ia memberikan piringnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat bagi Siwon untuk memeluknya karena dia sendiri terhalang oleh gaun coklat panjang pilihan Ahra.  
>.<p>

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya... Untuk yang Baru rifyu... yang nge**Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... **GAMSAHAMNIDA**! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_09_04_2012


	19. Keping Sembilan Belas

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Sembilan belas**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyu****hyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon**** X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"_You are the one__, __Ojig nomani nesarang__, __You are the sun__, __Tasuhi gamsaon miso__, __You are my love__, __To na yogshi gudemane ojig dan han saram__, __Onjekajina gyothe issoyo__."_

"_You are the one, You are my only love, You are the sun, Your smile warmly embraced me, You are my love, I'm her one and only, Together forever."_Super Junior_ You Are The One_  
><em>.

_Dorm _ Super Junior malam itu benar-benar penuh karena tak hanya Super Junior dan Cinderella _manager_ saja yang ada di sana. Tapi juga ada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun, kedua orang tua Sungmin bersama Sungjin, Ryeowook, Hangeng dan juga Heebum –sepertinya Heechul tak bisa melewati masa sulit ini tanpa dua nama terakhir–.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terkejut saat pulang dan mendapati _dorm _ mereka sudah seperti taman kanak-kanak dengan pita warna-warni dan balon di sana-sini. Memangnya apa yang bisa dirahasiakan kalau kau merencanakan sesuatu bersama Super Junior? Terutama Kangin... dan Eunhyuk... dan Donghae juga... dan... ah! Pokoknya Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan mengikutsertakan _hyungdeul_nya dalam rencana apapun lagi.

Mereka merayakan acara _life_ itu dengan berlebihan, padahal sudah ratusan kali Kyuhyun tampil life meski pun acara _life_ kali ini lebih istimewa karena yah... dia melamar Sungmin. Merasa agak jengah dengan suasana pesta yang tak pernah berbeda dengan pesta manapun, Kyuhyun menyeret Sungmin dari samping _Eomma_nya dan membawa _yeoja_ itu ke kamarnya.

"Huaaahhh~ aku lelah sekali _chagiya_... melamarmu benar-benar menguras otak, tenaga dan mental," gumam Kyuhyun sembari membanting tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Kau menyesal?" ujar Sungmin dengan datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, menarik napas panjang dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Kemarilah," ajaknya dengan mengulurkan tangan meminta sambutan dari Sungmin.

_Yeoja_ itu diam sesaat sebelum meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang terulur dan mengikuti arahan _namja_ kurus itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Membuat wajah _chubby_nya memerah.

"Seluruh Korea dan seluruh dunia akan tahu aku mencintaimu, mereka tidak akan berhenti menyiarkan, mengunduh dan mengaplod ulang, menshare di blog-blog mereka hingga akhirnya seluruh dunia tahu aku mencintaimu. Tapi kenapa kau masih saja ragu padaku?" Kyuhyun berkata dengan mengusap-usap pipi _chubby_ Sungmin yang memerah.

"Itu karena mereka tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya," ujar Sungmin, berusaha membela.

"Bahkan mereka yang tidak tahu siapa aku pun mengerti bahwa aku mencintaimu. Kenapa kau yang tahu siapa aku malah ragu?" Kyuhyun mulai bersuara rendah, berada dalam posisi seperti itu di atas tempat tidurnya, mau tidak mau membuat libidonya naik perlahan. _Namja_ itu mengecup lembut bibir Sungmin, lalu berkata lagi, "_saranghae, saranghae, saranghae,jeongmal saranghae_. Jangan pernah meragukan itu selama hidupmu, _arra_?"

Mata kelinci itu menatap dalam iris kecoklatan Kyuhyun sebelum mengangguk. _Yeoja_ itu hanya bisa mengangguk lantaran bibir Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tak berjarak dari bibirnya saat mengucapkan itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai mencium bibir plum Sungmin dengan lebih intens. Dia merindukan bibir itu, merindukan setiap respon hangat dan lembut yang diterimanya.

Kyuhyun yakin dia bisa menggila bila tak segera merasakan manisnya bercinta dengan Sungmin. memagut hangat bibir pink itu dan dengan perlahan merebahkan tubuh berisi Sungmin di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Engghhh..." lenguhan pertama _yeoja_ itu terdengar saat Kyuhyun menyibak bibir plum di bawahnya dan menyapa penghuni di dalamnya. Menyapa dalam desiran lembut, mengeksplor semua yang ada, hingga suara decapan mengiringi kegiatan mereka.

"K-Kyuhhh..." suara Sungmin lepas saat Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dan mulai mencari-cari titik hisapan di leher putih _yeoja_ itu, sementara tangannya mulai memberi remasan pelan di dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup sempurna. "Kyuhh.. hentikhand lu... dha yangin kubicaa-ah.. Kyuhh," lenguh Sungmin dengan tangan berusaha mencegah tangan Kyuhyun memijat dadanya lebih kuat.

"Bicaranya besok saja Minnie.. aku menginginkanmu malam ini... segera," bisik Kyuhyun dengan sesekali menggigit telinga Sungmin dan menghisapnya lembut.

"Kyuuhh... balll... ahhh... jebbal...," mendengar Sungmin sampai memohon membuat Kyuhyun tak tega juga, sedikit takut Sungmin akan marah dan meninggalkannya.

"Bicaralah," _namja_ itu menyerah pada akhirnya dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Sungmin lalu duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin ikut bangkit dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun, mengusap dada bidang itu agar kesal di hati Kyuhyun menghilang. Yah.. dia tahu Kyuhyun sedikit kesal karena dia menunda acara mereka. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia harus bicara tentang ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar siap untuk menikah denganku?" tanya Sungmin, terkesan hati-hati.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya mulai mengusap rambut Sungmin kini berhenti. "Kau menanyakan kesiapanku bukan karena kau sendiri belum siapkan, Minnie?"

"_Aniyo_, Kyunie. Aku hanya... aku khawatir dengan karirmu selanjutnya," ujar Sungmin dengan jemari yang menari-nari di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membicarakan itu dengan SME dan Heechul _hyung_ sebelumnya. SME mengatakan itu hak pribadiku asal aku siap menerima semua konsekuensinya. Dan aku siap menerima semua konsekuensinya, kalau ELF tidak bisa menerimamu maka itu artinya mereka juga menolakku, aku mungkin akan keluar dari Super Junior dan membiarkan _Hyungdeul_ tetap berkarir tanpa aku. Lalu kita bersama-sama membangun Pumpkins dan hidup bahagia selamanya. Tapi kalau ELF menerimamu, aku pun tidak akan meninggalkan mereka, tapi aku tetap akan membangun Pumpkins bersama denganmu dan hidup bahagia selamanya," ujar Kyuhyun, terdengar ringan tanpa beban.

"Mengapa kau mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah?"

"Tentu saja mudah, karena kau ada di sampingku. Lusa aku akan mengadakan _konverensi pers_ dan dua minggu lagi kita menikah. Aku tak mau menundanya terlalu lama, aku juga sudah mengatakan ini pada semua yang tengah berpesta di bawah dan mereka setuju," ujar Kyuhyun dengan memposisikan dirinya untuk berhadapan dengan _yeoja_ itu. "Kau sudah selesai bicara? Boleh aku melanjutkan yang ta—"

"Ya, Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu mesum?" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Ada satu hal lagi...," Sungmin berujar dengan menggantung kalimatnya.

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat melihat raut Sungmin yang meragu. Kyuhyun mengusap rahang lembut _yeoja_ itu dan mengangkatnya sedikit. "Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lembut.

"Kyunieya..." Sungmin memulai dengan ragu, "Aku... Kyunieya aku... hamil," ujar Sungmin lirih.

"_Mwo_? Minnie _chagiya_.. bicaralah dengan lebih keras."

"Kyunieya... a-aku.. aku... aku hamil."

"_Mwo_?"

"Aku hamil Kyu!" Sungmin berteriak, sedikit kesal.

"Aku dengar Minnie!" Kyuhyun ikut berteriak, namun dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?"

"Kyu!"

"Omooo~ Minnie~" Kyuhyun berteriak girang dan langsung menerjang tubuh _yeoja_ itu, membawanya berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur dengan penuh suka cita. "_Gomawo... gomawo chagiya gomawo_."

"Kyuuuuu hentikaaan!" Sungmin berteriak atas tingkah Kyuhyun yang memeluknya sambil berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur.

"Kau tahu apa artinya itu _chagi_?"

"_Molla_?"

"_Appa_! Aku akan dipanggil _Appa_!"

Sungmin _sweatdroped_ dalam pelukan Kyuhyun yang masih membawanya berguling. Tapi tak ayal, semua ini membawa kelegaan yang teramat berarti bagi _yeoja_ kelinci itu. Kyuhyun menerimanya, Kyuhyun mencintainya, Kyuhyun tidak akan melepaskannya dan yang paling berarti... Kyuhyun menyambut bahagia kehadian buah cinta mereka.

"Kau tidak ingin memberi tahu yang lain, Kyu?"

"Besok saja, kita berpesta sendiri saja malam ini."

"Kyu!"

"Besok saja! Biar mereka punya alasan untuk membuat pesta lagi dan kita bisa berpesta sendiri lagi."

"Ish! Mesum!"

"Ayo lanjutkan!"

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin tahu kenapa banyak orang yang berharap hanya menikah sekali saja seumur hidup mereka. Karena mempersiapkan pernikahan benar-benar melelahkan! Memang benar Sungmin tak perlu kesana-kemari untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi tetap saja melelahkan meski ia hanya perlu duduk dan mendengarkan mereka bicara... siapa mereka?

Ada Kim Joon Yu, desainer gaun pengantin yang khusus dipanggil dari kota tempatnya berkarir di Paris oleh _yeoja_ senior Cho. Lalu, Joe Kalrk Ride, ia seorang desainer perhiasan yang datang dari London bersama Ahra. Juga puluhan nama lain yang membutuhkan satu keping episode tersendiri untuk menjelaskannya. Mulai dari event organiser hingga chef patiseri yang dipesan khusus oleh dua _yeoja_ Cho yang _Exited_ mendengar dua kabar bahagia itu.

Keluarga Sungmin?

Bukan berarti keluarga Sungmin tak peduli atau tidak senang, mereka sama senangnya dan sama pedulinya dengan keluarga Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, sudah menjadi watak keluarga Lee bahwa mereka tidak suka menunjukkan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Minnie, untuk pesta pernikahanmu kau ingin mengambil tema apa?" Ahra bertanya antusias dengan membalik-balik sebuah _promote book_ di tangannya.

"Tema? Apa harus ada temanya?" Sungmin bertanya polos, dia tidak pernah menikah sebelumnya jadi wajar saja kalau dia tidak tahu hal seperti itu.

"Tentu saja... bagaimana kalau _sweety princess_? Ah tidak, terlalu kekanakan. Nanti malah jadi seperti pesta ulang tahun anak usia lima tahun. Umm... kalau _summer_? Aish... aku lebih suka _winter_, tapi sepertinya _Spring_ lebih cocok untukmu... ah.. bagaimana kalau _four season_ saja?"

Sungmin bingung bagaimana untuk menghadapi celotehan Ahra yang lebih terdengar seperti sedang bermonolog sendiri. "Aku percaya dengan pilihan _Eonnie_."

"Baguslah, _four season_. Perbedaan yang membawa indah, juga agar pernikahan kalian tetap kokoh selama empat musim hingga maut memisahkan. Ah! Itu manis sekali..."

"Putri _Eomma_ memang pintar," nyonya Cho memuji Ahra. "Nah, Minnie... sekarang kau harus memilih di mana pestanya akan diselenggarakan, '_four season'_ _Eomma_ rasa membutuhkan satu ruangan yang besar," kali ini giliran _yeoja_ senior Cho yang bicara.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, sepertinya ini akan berlangsung lama.

.

.

"Kau cantik sekali Minnie," gumam Ahra.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk dengan sipuan malu dan menghela napas panjang. Oke! Dia ingin bertanya sebelum cerita ini berlanjut...

apa ada seseorang yang dengan iseng mempercepat putaran jarum waktu? Aish! Kenapa waktu berjalan begitu cepat?

Seakan tidak akan cukup waktu untuk mempersiapkan semuanya dengan benar. Sungmin menghela napasnya sekali lagi dan meyakinkan diri bahwa hari ini akan berjalan sempurna. Hari pernikahannya dan dia tidak menikah dengan orang lain, melainkan Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja_ evil manja yang suka seenaknya. Ayah dari _little ange_l di dalam rahimnya.

Sungmin menatap pantulan dirinya yang sempurna dalam balutan kain putih. Sempurna kecuali pipinya yang menurut Sungmin semakin tembam saja. Gaun pengantin putih dengan ekor sepanjang tiga meter itu milik ibu mertuanya. _Yeoja_ yang masih cantik dalam usianya yang separuh abad itu menginginkan Sungmin mengenakan gaun itu. Meski begitu tentu saja nyonya gila fashion itu tidak membiarkan Sungmin terlihat 'kuno' maka itu dia mendatangkan desainer khusus dari paris untuk 'sedikit' merombaknya. Hasilnya... Sungmin tak jauh beda dengan bidadari-bidadari dalam lukisan maestro agung.

Ahra memasangkan tiara kecil itu di atas kepala Sungmin. kalau tiara ini pemberian _Eomma_nya sendiri, meski ada sedikit rombakan dengan dipasangnya blue sapphire stone di puncaknya oleh Joe Kalrk Ride, disesuaikan dengan batu berlian yang menjadi mahkota dari cincin pernikahan mereka.

"_You look like angel, Sweety_," ujar Ahra dengan kembali memperbaiki tatanan rambut Sungmin yang sebenarnya tetap sempurna.

"Gomawo _Eonnie_," ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

"_Ladies_, kalian tak mau mempelai prianya datang dan mendobrag pintu ini, kan?" Zhoumi memunculkan sosoknya yang luar biasa tinggi di ambang pintu.

Sungmin tersenyum malu sementara Ahra tampak merasa sedikit salah tingkah. Sungmin menatap calon _eonnie_nya, meminta persetujuan. Dan _yeoja_ berambut gelombang itu mengangguk dalam, meraih ekor gaun pengantin Sungmin dan membiarkan _yeoja_ itu berjalan perlahan di depannya.

Zhoumi pun turut membantu Sungmin menangani ekor gaunnya yang terbilang panjang itu. Tepat di bawah tangga rumah keluarga Cho, Appa Sungmin telah berdiri gagah dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya, menunggu dengan senyum berkharismanya. _Namja_ penyuka ketenangan itu meraih tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Ikrar pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di gereja yang masih berada dalam satu kawasan dengan rumah besar keluarga Cho. Gereja kecil tempat Kyuhyun mengikuti Misa setiap hari minggunya. Mereka memang sengaja memilih tempat itu, karena untuk ikrar ini mereka memang tak mengundang banyak orang selain keluarga sendiri dan kerabat dekat saja.

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi dua _yeoja_ dan dua _namja_ itu pun berhenti tepat di depan pintu gereja. Sungmin menghela napasnya begitu panjang, menenangkan detak jantungnya yang bertalu semakin kuat. Pintu penumpang di samping Sungmin terbuka dan tangan kokoh _Appa_nya terulur hangat. Sungmin menatap iris hitam bergurat tua itu sesaat sebelum meraihnya dan musik pengiring pun bergema.

Melangkah menyusuri karpet merah menuju _namja_ tampan dalam balutan suit tuxedo putih yang berdiri gagah di depan altar. Sungmin merasakan getaran di setiap tubuhnya, begitu suci, begitu khitmat, begitu sakral.

"Jagalah putriku dengan kesungguhanmu seumur hidupmu, Nak," Tuan Lee berpesan sebelum dia menyerahkan tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya ke genggaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku bersumpah, _Appa_."

Dan Kyuhyun pun membimbing Sungmin untuk berdiri tepat di sampingnya, di depan altar, di hadapan pastor, di bawah naungan Tuhan.

Pastor pun mulai menyampaikan votum dan salamnya, lalu mulai mempersilahkan bagi keberadaan jemaat yang mungkin keberatan dengan pernikahan ini dan akhirnya ikrarpun dibacakan...

"Bersediakan kau Cho Kyuhyun, di hadapan Tuhan dan jemaatNya di sini, mengakui bahwa Lee Sungmin adalah isterimu, karunia Tuhan. Berjanji akan senantiasa mengasihi dan menolongnya dan setia baik di dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit, di kala untung maupun malang, sesuai dengan kewajiban seorang suami yang baik. Engkau dan isterimu akan senantiasa berbakti kepada Tuhan dan hidup suci dengan mematuhi firmanNya, sampai maut memisahkan?"

Sungmin merasakan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun yang mengerat sebelum kata itu terucap. "Ya. Saya bersedia."

Sungmin tersenyum begitu lega, _yeoja_ itu pun menatap Pastor di depannya, bersiap mengatakan hal yang sama.

.

.

Berbanding terbalik dengan ikrar yang berlangsung sederhana dan hikmat, pesta pernikahan digelar dengan begitu mewah dan elegant. Dua _yeoja_ Cho.. –uh.. karena sekarang Sungmin juga seorang **Cho** maka sebaiknya tambahkan kata Senior– memilih sebuah _hall room_ hotel berbintang lima. _Hall room_ berlantai dua itu sukses disulap menjadi pertunjukan empat musim oleh Cho Ahra.

Dilantai atas –Sungmin melihatnya dari _Stage_ Pelaminan– telah disulap menjadi daerah musim panas dan musim semi, tirai-tirai berwarna soft orange dan jutaan bunga yang menghiasinya seakan mempertegas kesan dua musim itu. Dan turun kebawah –lantai Sungmin berdiri dengan Kyuhyun di sampingnya– adalah wahana musim dingin, ratusan kristal-kristal es bergantung di udara dengan begitu cantik sementara di Stage mempelai telah tersentuh nuansa musim gugur, termasuk gaun pengantin yang Sungmin kenakan kini.

Meriah, namun begitu elegan dan mewah. Sekitar seribu undangan tersebar dan satu stasiun TV eksklusif menyiarkan acara mereka. Acara yang sejak sepuluh hari yang lalu telah dielukan sebagai salah satu perhelatan besar tahun ini. Kedua mempelai terlihat kelelahan dan duduk di singgasananya, Sedari acara dimulai mereka terus menerima ucapan selamat yang bergantian datang sementara pihak keluarga tengah berada diantara para tamu.

"_Noona_... makanlah," Ryeowook muncul dari arah depannya dengan membawa sebuah piring besar. "Aku tahu _Noona_ belum makan, benarkan?"

"Wookieya, aku memang sangat lapar," dengan gaunnya yang –meski lebih simple dari gaun sebelumnya– membatasi gerak tubuhnya, Sungmin antusias menyambut kedatangan Ryeowook dengan makanan di tangannya.

"Aku juga lapar _Hyung_, kenapa tidak membawa untukku juga?" protes Kyuhyun, karena Ryeowook memang hanya membawa satu piring saja.

"Kau kan _namja_ Kyu," elak Ryeowook, meski sebenarnya dia agak malas. Lalu namja imut itu pun duduk di kursi empuk singgasana bersama kedua mempelai. "Huaa.. aku lelah sekali."

"Aku lebih lelah Wookie, kau tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Kau kan yang menikah _Noona_, wajar kalau lelah. Tapi aku? Ini bukan pernikahanku tapi sejak dua minggu yang lalu ikut repot juga," gumam Ryeowook, bermaksud menyindir.

"Ya.. ya. Aku tahu kau sangat membantu _Hyung_. Tapi aku juga sudah mengucapkan terimakasih pada _Hyungdeul_ semua, kalian bahkan dapat makanan gratis selama membantuku. Minnie aku lapar," Kyuhyun merengek di depan Sungmin, tak tahan juga dengan gejolak rasa dalam perutnya.

"Ya, _Magnae_! Jaga tingkahmu, kau ini sedang menikah. Eh, tadi _Noona_ menanyakan yang lain kan? Mereka sedang menemani tamu-tamu entertainer lain," ujar Ryeowook tanpa mempedulikan kedua mempelai yang tengah saling menyuapi.

"Apa aku datang di waktu yang kurang—"

"_OPPA_!" Sungmin _exited_, _yeoja_ itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu. "_Oppa_ datang?" iris kelinci itu melebar, sementara dengan asal ia memberikan piringnya pada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya memberi isyarat bagi Siwon untuk memeluknya karena dia sendiri terhalang oleh gaun coklat panjang pilihan Ahra.

"Mana mungkin aku melewatkan pernikahan _yeosaengie_ku? _G__yeolhon chukha deuriyeoyo__ chagiya_, " Siwon berujar kalem dengan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat pada Sungmin. entah sengaja atau tidak, _namja_ itu tengah mengacuhkan sang mempelai pria. "Aa... _Chagi_, ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu."

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, entah mengapa dia merasa telah menantikan moment ini sejak jauh-jauh hari. _Yeoja_ itu pun mengintip kebalik punggung lebar Siwon dan...

"_Choi_ Kibum _imnida_, selamat atas pernikahanmu Lee Sungmin," ujar _namja_ itu lembut.

Sungmin sempat ternganga. _Namja_ di depannya... bagaimana mendeskripsikannya ya... tampan. Chek. Manis. Chek. Cantik. Chek. Dengan rambut hitam lurus yang jatuh menyentuh kening berkulit seputih susu itu, juga bibir pink lembut yang –sebagai _yeoja_– Sungmin tahu tak berpoles apapun dan senyum yang.. oh Tuhan...

"Ehem.. namanya sekarang Cho Sungmin," Kyuhyun menyela, berusaha membangun eksistensinya sebagai raja di sana.

"Oumm, _Sorry i'm forget_—"

"Kibum-_ssi_? Kau Kibum-_ssi_? Bummie-Bummienya Wonnie _Oppa_?" Sungmin terlihat jauh lebih _exited_ dari saat kemunculan Siwon tadi.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, meski dia tahu Siwon memang diundang oleh Sungmin, dan dia juga tahu Siwon telah menikah tapi entah kenapa dia tetap saja kesal melihat tingkan 'Sok' hangat _namja_ itu pada **istri**nya. Cih! Mereka bahkan hanya mengucapkan selamat pada Sungmin saja.

"Diacuhkan ha, Magnae?"

"Jangan mengejekku, _Hyung_," kesal Kyuhyun dengan memakan sendiri makanan di piringnya. Sementara iris kecoklatannya menatap kesal Sungmin yang tengah mengobrol akrab dengan dua _namja_ di depanya.

"Wookieya~ kurasa kau perlu mengenal Bummie-ah, dia bisa memberikan saran untukmu saat kau sudah menikah dengan Yesung _Oppa_ nanti, saat ini dia tengah hamil," Sungmin berujar semangat.

"_Mwo_?" Ryeowook tampak berbinar.

Dan akhirnya, _namja_ imut itu pun ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan diatas stage pelaminan itu, meninggalkan si mempelai pria yang tengah menghancurkan makanan di piringnya dengan aura membunuh yang begitu menguar kental.

'Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal _Chagiya_,' bati _Evil Magnae_ itu.

.

.

_Yeoja_ berambut pirang lurus itu menatap miris pada direksi di depannya. _Namja_ yang dicintainya, _namja_ yang selama dua puluh tahun mengisi hatinya, sahabat sejak kecil dan juga cinta pertamanya. Berdiri di sana, di atas pelaminan dengan seorang _yeoja_ lain di sampingnya.

Demi apapun.

Kalau ada satu kesalahan yang paling disesalinya, itu adalah saat dia melepas _namja_ itu demi sekolah musiknya di Paris. Entah kenapa, sejak dulu... sejak dia menjejakkan kakinya di Paris, dia merasa bahwa akan ada saatnya hal seperti ini datang.

Kyuhyun yang manja, Kyuhyun yang seenaknya dan Kyuhyun yang begitu iseng... akan menemukan objek lain selain dirinya. Objek untuk bergantung, objek untuk bermanja, objek yang mampu menerima segala keegoisannya, yang sanggup berbenteng dari isengnya _namja_ berambut crully itu. Yang lebih baik dari dia.

Sejak dia meninggalkannya empat setengah tahun yang lalu, saat cahaya di mata itu melenyap ketika dia mengatakan keinginannya menetap di Paris. Saat kemarahan atas orang tuanya yang tak mengijinkannya ikut ke Paris bercampur dengan keputus asaan pada cinta yang seakan tak terbalas.

Seohyun tahu, bahwa saat itu Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan inangnya yang baru. Yang mampu melahirkan kekuatan dalam diri _namja_ itu, yang mampu mencintainya sepenuh hati. Bukan menjadikannya nomor dua setelah musik. Seperti dirinya, dan itu adalah Lee Sung... ah... Cho Sungmin.

Seohyun berbalik, rasanya sulit, begitu sulit untuk melangkah mendekat untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat. Seakan tengah berlomba dalam menghancurkan jantungnya sendiri jika dia melangkah lebih dekat. Rambut pirangnya berkibar pelan saat dia berjalan cepat diantara tamu-tamu lain, menaiki tangga dan berlari kecil kearah pintu keluar.

Dia menghela napasnya berat.

Lorong hotel ini terasa jauh lebih baik dari pada di dalam sana. Tempat yang sepi dan tenang dengan pendar lembut cahaya keemasan. Dia pun berjalan perlahan dalam gontai, membawa kakinya melangkah pelan. Membawa hatinya dalam perih.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Meski dia berusaha merelakannya, tapi tetap saja rasa sesak tak bisa dihindari.

Melepaskan cinta pertamanya, melepaskan kekasih pertamanya, melepaskan _namja_ yang selama ini mengisi hatinya... begitu saja... sangat sesak.

Seohyun tak tau, kenapa dulu dia begitu yakin Kyuhyun akan menunggunya meski dalam ketidakpastian. Atau... kenapa dulu dia bisa begitu mudah meninggalkan _namja_ itu hanya demi sebuah impian.

Dan sekarang... dia menyesal.

"Kuatlah Seo Joo Hyun! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu! Kau harus kuat!" dia bermonolog, dengan mengusap kasar air mata yang lancang membelai pipi halusnya.

"Seohyun-_ya... ya_! Seohyun-_ya_!"

Seohyun berhenti melangkah saat mendengar suara seseorang meneriakkan namanya. Secepat kilat dia membersihkan rasa basah di wajahnya dan berbalik.

"Omooo... Jung Yong Hwa_ Oppa_?" terkejut bukan main saat mendapati seorang _namja_ yang berlari cepat kearahnya.

Dan semakin terkejut saat _namja_ itu tak berhenti berlari hingga menubruk tubuh kecilnya. "_Aigo... aigo~ Oppa_ hati-hati!" _yeoja_ itu berjengit saat tubuhnya mundur dua langkah akibat terjangan dari _namja_ yang kini memeluknya itu.

"Aigo~ aku beruntung sekali bisa bertemu denganmu di sini, aku sempat ragu saat melihat punggungmu, untungnya aku sangat hapal punggung ini. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"_Oppa_... seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa _Oppa_ di Korea? Terakhir kuingat, _Oppa_ bilang ingin berkarir di Paris saja," ujar Seohyun, masih membiarkan Jonghwa tetap mendekapnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, _yeoja_ itu tersenyum begitu tulus, tersenyum begitu puas hanya dengan mendapati keberadaan sunbaenya di Korea. Sunbae yang banyak mengajarkannya kunci-kunci klasik nada piano, atau bagaimana cara memberi goresan lembut pada kanvas di depannya. Sunbaenya yang sering mentraktirnya secangkir latte saat dia berhasil memahami ilmu seni lebih dalam.

"Aku ke Korea untuk mengejar mimpi bersamamu."

.

_TBC_

Oke! Oke! Udah Lhyn beri sedikit clue tentang nasib Seohyun selanjutnya, dan selebihnya terserah anda... :) hahaha...

Bummie juga udah keluar... ah~ senangnya bisa ngeluarin namja yang satu ini... yah... lima belas nama Super Junior udah keluar, tapi sayangnya Lhyn ga bisa biin scene yang nampilin ShinPpa dan Henry-gege :'(

Tapi tolong jangan ada yang ngarepin NC ya... chap terakhir udah Lhyn buat dan gada NC cuma ada 'sedikit' kegiatan malam tapi 'this and that' nya ga Lhyn papar... haha...soft aja... yah, kalian kan udah pernah baca NC buatan Lhyn... jadi bisa ngebayangin lah gimana... ga panas ga asem.

AH! Makasih banyak buat yang kemarin rifyu –lagi– :

**kimhyena****, ****Cho MiNa****, v13kyumin, choshikyumin, Hyeri, ****farchanie01****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****Minnie Trancy****, Cho Ummu Archuleta, siticho, melani kyuminElfsha, Cho kyumin, camelia rhapsody, HyunMing joo, Ms. KMS, Chikyumin, Lovesungminppa, dhian kyuhae elf, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, Kim Nuri Shfly, Cho ndithkeyta, S-I-D-E-R, jojojooo, CloudSomniaLoveYunJae, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****qminhee****, ****Ka Hime Shiseiten****, imsmL, KyuLov, RAJSomniaELF, kyumin forever, ****leeyoungmin****, ****Nda Indiesetyaputry****, ****alia choi****, Suci, Shynta2124, Diitactorlove, JungJaejoongYunJae's Daughter, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, CloudsomniaElf, Evilevigne, stevhani, hana, kanaya, eunhae25, Myeolchi's wife, ayuko0510, ****Mrs. KJW****, MegaKyu, beibhy kyuminalways89, ernanaGyu, choi hyekyung, min190196, AIDASUNGJIN, VainVampire, ****jaexi****, ****Memey Clouds****, wookppawife, caxiebum, Chorheya, Ticia, dian april, QMingKyutes137, Matsuka99, Cho GyuMin Lee, cha, rikha-chan, ****sarangchullpa92****, SungMinnie, RizkaIwanda****.**

**Jawaban Pertanyaan : **

#lanjut ampe 20 chap?  
>A: Okhe deh.. asal janji pada rifyu ampe akhir ya... ?<p>

# Anaknya Kyumin... Baby Yoogeun, Sunghyun, Minhyun, kembar aja ?  
>A : Gyahhh Lhyn susah ngebayanginnya kalo kembar *Mian* ...Dan Lhyn pilih Baby Yoogeun Moogeun... makasih buat kalian yang udah nyaranin nama-nama itu... :)<p>

# Lamaran yang bagus, itu ide Kyu ato Member lain? Jadi inget WGM TeukSora... ?  
>A: Itu ide Lhyn.. yang Lhyn bisikin lewat mimpi ke Kyu *abaikan* wah... Lhyn belon nonton WMG satu episode pun! Mianhe kalo samaan... Lhyn beneran ga ngerti... *bungkuk2*<p>

# Ngarepin si SS4INA bisa kejadian Itu... ?  
>A : Hiyaaa... Lhyn ga nonton... Tapi tetep ngarepi n Hal yang sama... :) Ayo KyuPpa... Doitdoitdoit! *ala Hyukie di A-cha*<p>

# Apa ga ada Haters Min...?  
>Gyaaahh.. Haters Min? Anggap aja ga ada... Fans Kyu kebanyakan KyuMin pan? Hahaha... *Oi! Yang ditanya itu kondisi dalam FIC bukan REAL!* whehehehe... yah, anggap aja ga ada.. *author ga bertanggung jawab, mau gampang aja* #di bantai reader<p>

# Yesung kok Ga kebagian ngomong..?

A : Waahhh Lhyn exited banget udah ngelarin masalah YeWook makanya sempat ngelupain Yesung dalam Fic ini.. *dibantai Cloudy* Mianhe...

Cuplikan Chap terakhir :

"Ya! Jangan membentakku! Kalau kau tidak mau masak juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan membentakku!" jerit sungmin dengan suara bergetar, sedikit banyak membuat kyuhyun kaget juga dengan reaksi yeoja ini. "Memangnya apa susahnya memasak untukku? Aku ini istrimu, dan sedang hamil anakmu? Atau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Arraseo, Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku la—"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" jerit kyuhyun, mulai frustasi melihat air mata sungmin yang mengalir. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

.

Sekali lagi Lhyn berterimakasih untuk semua dukungannya hingga Lhyn bisa berada di titik Ini... Untuk yang Baru rifyu... yang nge**Fav** ato **Alert** **Story** atopun **Author**... **GAMSAHAMNIDA**! jangan bosan untuk Rifyu ya, karena hanya Rifyu yang bisa bikin Lhyn tetep ngelanjutin fic ini... Saranghaeyo!

_14_04_2012


	20. Keping Terakhir

**AFTER ALL**

**Keping Terakhir**

Genre : Romance , Hurt/Comfort, Drama.

Rate : M

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as _Cho Kyuhyun_, Lee Sungmin as _Lee Sungmin_, Choi Siwon as _Choi Siwon_, Kim Ryeowook as _Kim_ _Ryeowook_, Kim Yesung as _Kim Yesung_, etc.

Pairing : **Kyuhyun X Sungmin**,** Siwon X Sungmin**, Kyuhyun **X** Seohyun, and **Yesung X Ryeowook**, the other only Friendship.

Warning : Genderswitch, abal, geje, aneh, Ooc, Typos, Author baru yang ga ngerti banyak hal, dan paket lain yang membuat_** fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna**_.

Disclaimer : Super Junior milik **SME**, Karakter milik diri mereka sendiri, Lhyn hanya pinjem nama untuk fiksi dari imajinasi Lhyn tanpa bermaksud mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apapun. **Not alowed to bashing the cast or other**, please! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

"Nghhh..." Sungmin menggeliat dalam tidurnya, seperti anak kucing dia bergelung merapatkan diri pada sumber kehangatan di sampingnya. Lalu, kembali menggeliat saat menyadari dirinya tak lagi bisa terlelap.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan, menyapakan iris kelincinya pada dunia. _Yeoja_ itu memutar pandangan, memandang sebuah kamar berdinding kayu dengan berpenerangan lampu pijar keemasan. _Kamar yang sangat cantik,_ pikirnya. Dia mencoba bangkit, mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya akibat tingkah nakal Kyuhyun semalam, lalu meraih potongan pakaiannya yang tercecer di lantai dan mengenakanya.

Kamar itu sangat klasik, dengan sebuah lemari kayu, lampu dinding, lukisan-lukisan berpigura dan tak berpigura, serta potret-potret yang menempel tersebar di seluruh dinding. Tanpa pendingin ruangan dan hanya sebuah perapian kecil yang sejak tadi terus meniupkan udara dingin.

Setelah mengenakan semua pakaiannya, _yeoja_ itu berjalan pelan mendekati dinding, menatap satu persatu potret dalam pigura kayunya, di balik kaca. Potret pertama, menampilkan seorang _yeoja_ berusia sekitar tiga puluhan mengenakan gaun terusan panjang yang menampilkan perut buncitnya dan _yeoja_ kecil yang tengah menempelkan telinga di perut buncit _yeoja_ senior dan sebuah catatan kecil tertulis di bawahnya _'Ahra mendengarkan Angel Kyu __bicara __dari perut Eomma'_. Sungmin tersenyum, ..._Angel _Kyu? Sepertinya doa itu tak terkabul karena nyatanya bayi dalam perut buncit itu telah menjadi _Evil_ Kyu, sekarang. Sungmin terkikik, _Kasihan sekali yang menulis catatan kecil ini_.

Beranjak kepotret lain, kali ini menampilkan bayi kecil berambut coklat _crully_ yang terbaring dengan memainkan sebuah bola biru ditangannya, berlatar rumput hijau musim semi. Dan kali ini dengan bangga Sungmin langsung mengenali _aegya_ itu sebagai suaminya, Cho Kyuhyun. Perlahan Sungmin menggeser direksinya berdiri, mengganti satu potret dengan potret yang lain yang perlahan menampilkan pertumbuhan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dan dari sana, Sungmin bisa memastikan bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar pribadi Kyuhyun di pulau Chomerra ini.

Setelah puas dengan kumpulan potret itu, tangan Sungmin bergerak menggeser pintu balkon dan...

"Omo~" dia benar-benar terpesona menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang melandai di depannya. Sebuah padang rumput yang ditanami sekitar lima belas pohon sakura yang tersebar dan berbatasan langsung dengan hutan pinus, sementara langit tengah melukiskan gradasi merah-hitamnya warna yang menjadi sajian wajib untuk upacara memanggil matahari.

"Kau suka?" sebuah lengan tiba-tiba saja melingkar di pinggangnya.

Sungmin mengangguk tanpa berbalik. "Cantik sekali Kyu, kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau sunrisenya secantik ini?"

"Aku pernah bilang semuanya cantik di sini, itu sebabnya _E__omma_ sangat suka pulau ini dan nekat membelinya," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah dan napas yang menggelitik telinga Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengusap lengan Kyuhyun yang setia melingkar di pinggangnya. Kyuhyun memang sering menceritakan keberadaan pulau pribadi keluarga Cho ini, tapi karena letaknya yang hanya bisa di jangkau dengan jet pribadi Sungmin tak pernah berharap bisa menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

"Masih ada tiga belas pagi yang bisa kau nikmati di sini. Sekarang biarkan aku menikmatimu, _key_?" Kyuhyun berujar dengan suara rendah dan mulai menyarukkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Ya!" jerit Sungmin saat merasakan lidah Kyuhyun yang telah bermain di telinganya, dengan sedikit menyentak _yeoja_ itu melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berputar menghadap _namja_ itu, "_OMO! PABBOYA_! KENAPA TIDAK MEMAKAI BAJUMU!" Sungmin menjerit dan dengan refleks membuang pandangannya saat matanya menemukan kyuhyun yang naked di depannya.

"Ish, kau ini. Cuma ada kita berdua di pulau ini," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara berat dan tanpa peringatan _namja_ itu menyentak Sungmin kembali kedalam pelukannya, sesegera mungkin menangkap bibir plum _yeoja_ kelincinya.

"Akh! Kyuhh... jangan sekarang...," rintih Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahkan lidahnya di leher Sungmin.

"Aku menginginkanmu _Chagiya_. Sekarang," bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin, membuat _yeoja_ itu mengeram merasakan gairah yang memuncak dalam suara _namja_ itu.

Baiklah. Sungmin menyerah, dan pagi ini akan menjadi pagi yang panjang untuk mereka.

.

.

"Enghhh.." untuk kedua kalinya hari itu Sungmin melenguh bangun dari tidurnya. Dan seketika juga dia mengutuki suaminya yang –meski telah begitu lelah– mampu membuatnya mencapai puncak berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya benar-benar tak bisa digerakkan.

"Kau sudah bangun _Chagiya_?" suara bass itu menyapa dari ambang pintu.

Sungmin mencoba tersenyum dan mengangguk, meski dalam hati dia masih mengutuki _namja_ _Evil_ yang kini tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah meja kecil di tanganya. Refleks Sungmin merapatkan selimutnya dan hal itu dengan sukses membuat kekehan pelan terdengar dari Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah, untuk saat ini kebutuhan _little_ Cho telah terpenuhi. Sekarang tinggal kebutuhan perut kita, dan melihat kondisimu yang tak bisa bangun kukira kita harus sarapan di atas tempat tidur, ne?" seringgai jahil muncul di bibir tebal _namja_ itu.

"Ish, kau pikir karena siapa aku begini, _Pabboya_!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan saat _namja_ itu duduk di sampingnya dan membuka kaki meja kecil itu di pangkuan Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit menatap bubur merah dengan _kimchi_ dan soup daging yang masih mengepul serta secangkir latte cantik di atas mejanya. "Siapa yang memasak?" tanyanya langsung.

"Jaesoo _aju__m__ma_, dia dan suaminya yang menjaga pulau ini dan tinggal di bawah bukit," terang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk-angguk paham.

_Yeoja_ itu mulai mengaduk buburnya dan menyendok pelan, meniupinya dengan sabar sebelum mengangsurkannya ke depan bibir Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum dikulum. Saat berikutnya Sungmin kembali meniupi bubur itu dan memasukkannya ked alam mulutnya sendiri. _Rasanya lumayan_, menurut Sungmin. Namun...

_Yeoja_ itu baru saja hendak menyuapkan sendok ke mulut Kyuhyun saat sesuatu bergolak di perutnya.

"Emp!" Sungmin mendekap mulutnya, melempar sendok tanpa peduli tempat dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. "Hooekk!"

Ugh! Sial, _morningsick_ lagi. _Ye__oja_ itu berterima kasih banyak pada Kyuhyun yang dengan pengertian mau memijat tengkuknya dengan lembut serta membalutkan selimut di tubuh polosnya.

"_Gwenchana_?" meski terdengar tenang, tapi Sungmin tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban, _yeoja_ itu segera membasuh wajahnya saat rasa mual itu telah menghilang. Setelahnya, Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin kembali ke tempat tidur dan kembali merapikan selimutnya.

"Makanlah lagi," tawar Kyuhyun dengan menyorongkan sendok di depan bibir Sungmin, dari suaranya saja Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun mengerti bahwa dia tak mau memakan bubur itu lagi.

Dan nyatanya, Sungmin memang menggeleng. Menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau harus makan Minnie," ujar Kyuhyun antara membujuk dan putus asa. Dia tahu seberapa keras kepalanya Sungmin dan jika Sungmin bilang tidak maka itu berarti tidak.

"Aku tidak mau Kyu, kau saja yang makan," tolak Sungmin, dengan sedikit keras.

"Tapi kau harus makan Minnie!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau makanan itu!"

"Lalu kau mau makan apa? Jaesoo _ajumma_ cuma memasak ini saja, kau tahu?"

"Aku tidak mau makan itu! Kalau Jaesoo _ajumma_ tidak masak yang lain kau saja yang masak!" seru Sungmin keras. "Ya, Kyu... memasaklah untukku," lalu berubah memelas.

"_Mwo_?" iris coklat itu membulat. "_Chagiya_, kau tahukan seberapa ahlinya aku di dapur? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh, makan ini saja, ne?"

"Kau jahat!" seru Sungmin dengan sebuah pukulan lemah, tiba-tiba saja raut wajah _yeoja_ itu berubah begitu sedih. "Aku tidak mau makan itu, aku mau masakanmu," Sungmin masih merajuk.

Kyuhyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Ya! Kau ini kenapa? Kau tahukan aku tidak bisa memasak!" ujarnya keras, mulai tak sabar.

"YA! Jangan membentakku! Kalau kau tidak mau masak juga tidak apa-apa, tapi jangan membentakku!" jerit Sungmin dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat Kyuhyun kaget setengah mati melihat reaksi _yeoja_ kelincinya. "Memangnya apa susahnya memasak untukku? Aku ini istrimu dan sedang mengandung anakmu. Atau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? _Ne, arraseo_. Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku la—"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" jerit Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu mulai frustasi melihat air mata yang mengalir dari iris foxy itu. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"_Arraseo_! Kau tak perlu memasak untukku–" Kyuhyun _hendak_ menghela napas lega, "—aku mau mati kelaparan saja!"

"_MWO_?" iris kecoklatan itu membulat lebar saat _yeoja_ itu berbalik memunggunginya dengan bahu yang bergetar hebat. "_Chagiya_, _uljima_... aku akan memasak untukmu... _uljima_... jangan membuatku terlihat seperti appa yang buruk di depan anak kita. Aku akan memasak," rajuk Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu menyerah dan mulai mengusap bahu Sungmin lembut.

"_Jinjja_?" suara Sungmin terdengar serak.

"_Ne_, aku akan memasak untukmu. Tapi kau harus mengawasiku, aku tak mau membakar dapur atau meracunimu dengan tidak sengaja, _arra_?"

Setelah pertengkaran sengit yang melibatkan perasaan itu, Kyuhyun pun membawa Sungmin kedapur. Tentunya setelah dia juga menunggu _yeoja_ itu mandi cukup lama tanpa mengijinkannya ikut mandi bersama. _Huft_…

Beruntung...

…perempuan ngidam -_yang adalah istrinya_- itu Sungmin. Sungminnya yang baik hati hingga _yeoja_ itu tidak meminta menu-menu Italian atau Brazil atau soup kimchi yang sudah tentu akan membuatnya melongo di depan kompor. Sungmin hanya meminta sebuah telur mata sapi yang dengan sukses membuat tujuh belas butir tersia-sia. Tapi, Sungmin ternyata cukup kejam dengan tidak mau membantu Kyuhyun walau sekedar menyalakan kompor.

"Kau harus menekannya sebelum memutar kenopnya!" omel _yeoja_ itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Namun nyatanya, baru setelah lima belas kali mencoba –yang membuat Sungmin terpaksa membuka jendela karena bau gas– kompor pun menyala.

Setelah dengan perjuangan yang begitu berat dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dua buah telur mata sapi pun terhidang di atas piring.

"Kelihatannya enak, sekarang suapi aku Kyu," pinta Sungmin saat keduanya telah duduk manis di meja makan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan apronnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk patuh dan meraih garpu dan pisau di tengah meja.

"Aish Kyu, jangan gunakan itu. Gunakan tanganmu, _arra_?" ujar _yeoja_ kelinci itu dengan senyum manisnya. Sementara Kyuhyun membeku.

"Dengan tangan?"

"_Ne_," Sungmin mengangguk imut.

"Tapi Minnie... aku sendiri saja tak pernah makan langsung dengan—" ucapan Kyuhyun tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat iris kelinci yang telah berkaca-kaca. "_Arra-arraseo_, aku akan menyuapimu dengan tanganku."

_Namja_ itu menghela napas berat. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan perubahan mood Sungmin yang bisa berganti dengan cepat secepat kedipan matanya. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan Sungmin yang menjadi super sensitif seperti ini.

Huft! Sepertinya benar kata Ahra dulu, sewaktu dia baru masuk sekolah dasar. Rumah ini memiliki aura roh jahat! Huh! Kyuhyun harus segera menelepon _E__omma_ agar segera mengundang pendeta untuk mensucikan rumah ini- pulau ini bila perlu! Secepatnya! Dia tak mau bulan madunya terusik gara-gara roh jahat itu!

.

"Kyuniya~"

"Aaa..."

"Apa kau suka wanita gendut?"

"Tidak, gendut itu jelek."

"_Mwo_? Jadi benar kau akan meninggalkanku? Perutku akan membesar dan aku akan jadi gendut! KAU JAHAT CHO KYUHYUN!"

"_Mwo... aniyo-aniyo_! Aku suka wanita gendut, gendut itu seksi! _Uljima... uljima_..."

_FIN_

.

_Epilog_

**Five years letter**.

'Klek'

Kompor itu menyala, menghidupkan jilatan-jilatan kebiruan dari api yang lapar. Segera, Sungmin meletakkan sebuah wajan di atasnya dan mengisinya dengan sedikit minyak. Sembari menunggu minyak panas, _yeoja_ berambut hitam pendek itu menyibak tirai jendela dapur dengan cekatan.

Selama beberapa detik _yeoja_ itu termenung, menatapi matahari pagi yang bersinar cerah di ufuk sana. Kemudian kembali teringat pada minyaknya dan segera memasukkan cukup banyak potongan kimchi ke dalamnya. Tak perlu menjadi peramal untuk tahu bahwa dia akan kedatangan banyak tamu pagi ini.

"Wangi sekali," sebuah lengan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hanya kimchi," ujar Sungmin dengan memasukkan potongan daging asap.

"Bukan kimchinya, tapi kau _Chagi_," sosok yang memeluknya kini mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya di ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Aku sedang memasak Kyu, lepaskan atau makanannya tidak matang sebelum mereka datang!" sergah Sungmin dengan mencoba melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku bisa memakanmu," ujar Kyuhyun enteng dengan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang begitu menggoda, menurutnya.

"Lalu Yoogeun dan _hyugdeul_mu? Mau makan apa mereka? Cepat lepaskan!"

"Che! Kenapa kau membiarkan Yoogeun menginap di _dorm_ lagi? Mereka itu membawa pengaruh buruk untuk anakku!" gerutu Kyuhyun, dengan ogah-ogahan dia melepas lingkar lengannya dan beranjak meraih sebuah gelas.

"Dia akan mendapat pengaruh yang lebih buruk kalau tetap di sini semalam, lagi pula Geunnie juga nyaman bersama mereka," balas Sungmin sambil lalu dan mulai mengaduk masakan dalam wajannya.

"Yah! Saking nyamannya sampai dia punya banyak _Appa_!"

Sungmin tertawa rendah. Bahkan sampai sekarang Kyuhyun masih tidak rela dengan hal itu. Tapi Sungmin juga tak bisa berbuat banyak, Yoogeun anak yang mudah sekali bergaul dan itu membuat semua orang menyayanginya. Terutama anak-anak Super Junior yang menolak mentah-mentah dipanggil _Aj__ussi_ oleh anaknya. Sementara Yoogeun tak mungkin memanggil mereka _Hyung_ sama seperti panggilan Kyuhyun untuk mereka

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, Kyu. Kau masih bau sekali," gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, dia sendiri juga sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang begitu lengket. _Namja_ kurus berambut curlly itu melangkah menjauh dari dapur setelah menghabiskan air putihnya.

.

.

"_Eomma_~" tangan kecil itu mengetuk pintu. "_Eomma_ Yeosung lapah _Eomma_~" _yeoja_ kecil itu masih berusaha mengetuk pintu kamar orang tuanya. Namun untuk kesekian kalinya pintu itu tak kunjung terbuka, justru membuatnya bingung dengan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar semakin keras.

Dia ingin meraih kenop pontu, berjingkat-jingkat sekuat tenaga dan menariknya kebawah dan... gagal! Pintunya terkunci.

"Uhhh... _Eomma_~" _yeoja_ itu merengut sebal dan mengusap perutnya yang terasa semakin lapar. "Aish... ke lumah Geun Oppa aja ah, Yeosung lapah."

_Yeoja_ kecil berambut coklat pendek itu pun berlari kecil kearah pintu depan rumahnya, memakai sepatunya dengan susah payah dan memutar kenop pintunya dengan susah payah. Lalu mengintip kecil dari lubang pintunya, lorong apartemen itu selalu sepi di jam-jam seperti ini. Biasanya baru akan ramai saat para penghuninya mulai keluar untuk bekerja.

"Geun oppa di lumah Minnie _jumma_ atau Teuk _jussi_ ya? Ummm... ke lumah minnie _jumma_ caja deh, yang ada makanankan di lumah Minnie _jumma_," setelah memutuskan hal itu, dia melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju lift di ujung lorong.

Jangan meremehkannya, meski usianya baru menginjak angka tiga, dia telah hapal tombol mana yang akan membawanya ke lantai tempat Minnie _jumma_ dan juga tombol mana yang akan membawanya ke tempat Teukie _jussi_.

_Yeoja_ kecil itu menunggu, di depan lift dengan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang pernah diajarkan Geun oppa padanya.

"_Noona_ cantik, apa kau tersesat?" sebuah suara bass mengejutkannya. Membuat senandung kecilnya terhenti di tengah reff dan dia pun memutar kepalanya, seorang _namja_ tinggi berambut merah telah berlutut di depannya, mengulurkan tangan dan mengacak rambut coklat pendeknya.

"_Aniyo_, Yeosung mau ke lumah Geun _oppa_," ujarnya sambil menggeleng kecil dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ke rumah Geun _oppa_? Kau tahu di mana rumahnya?"

"Ung! Yeosung tau, nanti Yeosung akan menekan tombolnya sendili,"

"Anak pintar, mau Oppa temani?"

.

.

'Tok.. tok.. tok...'

Kyuhyun mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk, dia melirik sesaat pintu itu sebelum bergumam 'masuk saja' dan kembali mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"_Morning Appa_..." _namja_ kecil itu membuka pintu dan segera berlari menuju _appa_nya. Kyuhyun menyambutnya dengan rentangan tangan dan membawa _namja_ kecil itu dalam gendongannya.

"_Morning_ anak _appa_ yang paling tampan, bagaimana acara menginapnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mengecup pipi _chubby_ putranya.

"_Cool_," Yoogeun mengacungkan jempolnya, "Hyukie _appa_ mengajariku moogeun-moogeun _dance_!" akunya dengan semangat. Membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus di depan putranya yang baru genap empat tahun itu.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambut hitam tebal anaknya. Kemudian mendesiskan kemalangannya dalam hati. Ya! Dia malang! Kalian tidak dengar bagaimana putranya tadi memanggil si monyet SuJu itu dengan sebutan '_Appa'_? sebutan kehormatan yang seharusnya hanya di tujukan untuknya. Tapi, dengan mudahnya Cho kecil itu menghianatinya, memanggil semua Super Junior dengan sebutan Appa.

Ah! Jangan lupakan bocah-bocah SHINee yang kurang ajar itu! Sejak mengikuti acara konyol macam _Hello Baby_ itu, Yoogeun punya lima _A__ppa_ tambahan! Hah, memangnya _Appa_ itu apa? Seenaknya ditambah begitu saja. Padahal kan dia yang susah payah membuatnya bersama Sungmin, kenapa yang lainnya ikut menikmati hasilnya juga sih...

"Hufftt..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dalam perjalananya membawa Yoogeun ke meja makan.

"_Appa, waeyo_?"

"Ah, _aniyo_," Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mencubit pipi _chubby_ itu. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus mengejek kesialannya. Kali ini karena fisik Yoogeun yang... –sudah berulangkali Kyuhyun mengeluhkannya pada Sungmin– terlalu mirip Sungmin. _Namja_ kecil itu tak menyisakan jejak sedikitpun tentang rupa keberadaan Cho Kyuhyun dalam guratan fisik sempurnanya.

Lihat rambut hitam tebalnya, lihat mata bulat kelincinya, lihat bibir poutynya, lihat pipi tembamnya. Bahkan dengan lancang Minho mengklaim dia lebih pantas disebut sebagai Appa Yoogeun dari pada dirinya. _Karena Yoogeun lebih mirip dengaku_, katanya.

Ah! Sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyesali hal itu setiap hari. Sungmin bisa mencekiknya kalau tahu.

"_Coooolll_... Stew jamur!" seru Yoogeun dari atas gendongan appanya, dengan sigap _namja_ kecil itu melompat ke kursi dan tersenyum puas pada Sungmin.

Sungmin melongo. "Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu Geunie?" selidik Sungmin, tampak tak suka dengan ucapan putranya, sementara di sisi lain meja, Eunhyuk mulai mengkerut.

"Hyukie _Appa_!" seru Yoogeun tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

Sungmin mendelik pada si terpidana dan melemparinya dengan garpu yang untungnya segera di tangkap oleh Donghae sebelum benda itu menyentuh kening mulus Eunhyuk. Sungmin mendesis.

"Geunie _chagi_, jangan mengucapkan kata seperti itu di meja makan lagi, _A__rra_?" ujar Sungmin pelan, sementara di sampingnya Kyuhyun merancau yang terdengar seperti _'sudahku bilang mereka membawa pengaruh buruk!'__._

"_Arra_," Yoogeun mengangguk pelan, "tapi kenapa _Eomma_?"

"Tidak sopan," Sungmin mulai menyendokan nasi ke piring empat _namja_ yang tengah mengelilingi mejanya. Sudah menjadi agenda tak tertulis bahwa setiap pagi anggota Super Junior akan datang ke _flat_nya untuk menumpang sarapan.

"Dan kalian," Sungmin berujar saat menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk Donghae, "Berhentilah mengajari Yoogeun yang aneh-aneh. Ingat umur, cari yeoja dan cepatlah nikahi dia!" kalimat Sungmin terdengar lembut dan pelan, tapi jangan abaikan intimidasi dari iris foxy itu.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae mendadak terbatuk-batuk entah karena apa.

"Kemana Kangin oppa dan Teukie oppa? mereka tidak ikut sarapan?"

Belum sempat salah satu dari mereka menjawab ketika bell rumah itu berdenting. "Mungkin itu mereka," gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Sungmin berjalan cepat kearah pintu dan membukanya. "Ah, Yonghwa-ssi? Anyyeong, baik sekali kau mau berkunjung kemari, bagaimana kabarmu dan Seohyun-ssi?" Sungmin bertanya cepat saat melihat siapa tamunya.

"Ah, kabar kami baik, ummm... sebenarnya aku mengantar _yeoja_ cantik ini," jawab _namja_ itu dengan agak kaku.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandanganya searah dengan direksi yang di pandang Yonghwa. "_Aigo_~ Yeosung kau kesini sendirian lagi _Chagi_? Ucapkan terimakasih pada _Ajussi_," ujar sungmim dengan mengusap rambut coklat _yeoja_ kecil itu.

"Gamsahamnida _Ajussi_," Yeosung membungkuk kecil di depan _namja_ itu.

Yonghwa pun berpamitan setelah menolak dengan pelan ajakan sarapan bersama dari Sungmin, _namja_ tinggi itu pergi dengan sebuah salam dari Sungmin untuk Seohyun yang kini tengah hamil tiga bulan.

"Kau lapar?"

Yeosung menggangguk dan berlari cepat kearah meja makan, meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menutup pintu. Dan Yeosung sudah duduk di kursi di samping Yoogeun saat Sungmin tiba di meja makan.

Sungmin mengambil peralatan makan khusus untuk _yeoja_ tiga tahun itu dan memulai sarapan bersama mereka. Rutinitas pagi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan pagi lainnya. Ramai seperti sebuah keluarga besar.

Setelah ini, Sungmin yakin bell rumahnya akan berdenting dan pasangan YeWook akan dengan heboh menanyakan keberadaan putri mereka. Atau, KangTeuk yang muncul dengan muka mengantuk, Kangin yang tampak hangover karena mabuk semalaman dan Leeteuk yang kurang tidur karena mengurusi Appa Super Junior itu.

Entah mana yang lebih dulu, yang pasti sungmin juga telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk empat tamu yang belum datang itu.

'_Ting.. ting..'_

Oh, itu bukan suara bell pintu rumahnya, melainkan suara ponselnya. Sebuah email baru saja masuk dan Sungmin membukanya dengan cepat.

"_OMO_~ Kyuniya~ Siwon _oppa_, Bummie dan Wokie ada di Korea! Mereka akan datang siang ini!" Sungmin berseru semangat setelah membaca emailnya.

"Ck. Diakan sering datang kesini, kenapa kau selalu sesenang itu sih?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum dikulum. Kyuhyun memang selalu mengeluh setiap Siwon memberi kabar akan datang, meski pada akhirnya _namja_ itu akan menyambut Siwon dengan cukup terbuka.

Sungmin tahu, tahu dengan pasti bahwa di balik sifat Kyuhyun yang kekanakan, dia menyembunyikan kedewasaannya. Kedewasaan yang membuat _namja_ itu mampu mengucapkan kata terimakasih pada Siwon. Rasa terimakasih yang sama besar dengan rasa terimakasih dari Sungmin untuk seohyun.

Karena kepergian Seohyun lah, Sungmin bisa hadir di hadapan Kyuhyun yang terluka malam itu. Dan, karena kedatangan _yeoja_ itu pula Kyuhyun mampu menyadari hatinya yang sebenarnya. Sungmin tak yakin dia akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini jika saja _yeoja_ itu tak kembali…

… karena selamanya, Sungmin hanya akan menjadi bayangan bagi _yeoja_ itu. Karena selamanya, Kyuhyun takkan tahu siapa yang mengisi hatinya.

Menyadari yang telah pergi ternyata berarti, jauh lebih baik dari pada terus tergenggam namun terabaikan.

After All…

Kisah ini memang tak bisa di tutup dengan ungkapan "… Happily forever after," karena kata akhir jelas masih jauh di ujung sana dan… kebahagiaan bukan hal yang akan terus bertahan tanpa perjuangan.

"… _aku memang tak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan untukmu, tapi aku bersumpah akan mengusahakan kebahagiaan selalu untukmu."_

___END_

Maaf untuk apdet yang Luama banget! Lhyn ketemu trouble ama Laptop rusak dan (karena Lhyn ga suka laptop yang udah buka segel pabrik) terpaksa nunggu punya duit buat beli lagi. Mianhe.

Dan tahukah kalian? Laptop yang rusak itu, rusaknya membawa hilang seluruh File di laptop Lhyn, dan untuk kedua kalinya Lhyn kehilangan semua File Fanfiction Lhyn yang udah Lhyn ketik dengan bercucur keringat! *Lebay*

Abaikan curhat gaje itu.

Finnaly….

YES! Tamat! Meski dengan gaje karna file pertama jelas hilang oleh si laptop. Tapi lhyn ngerasa LEGA! Makasih banyak buat yang telah mendedikasikan diri *bahasanya…* pada fic ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk semua dukungannya dari Keping Pertama Hingga Keping Terakhir yang membuat satu Fic ini Utuh Sempurna : 

**2093****, ****a silent reader****, ****AIDASUNGJIN****, ****alia choi****, ****AmyKyuMinElf****, ****Anggik**, **Anonymus****, ****AraPidooy****, ****Arin0911****, ****Auliayyg****, ****Aurelia****, ****ayuko0510****, ****Ayuni Lee1824yewook****,  
><strong>**Baby Pumpkin****, ****BarbeKyu****, B****eibhy kyuminalways89****, B****iya-kyuke****, ****BunnyMinnie****, **B**unnypumpkin****,  
><strong>**camelia rhapsody****, ****Cassie Uchiha, Caxiebum****, Cha, ****ChanYue****, C****hi-kimchi****, ****Chika8923****, ****Chikyumin****, ****Cho GyuMin Lee****, ****Cho Hyun Jin****, ****Cho kyumi****n, ****Cho Kyuri****, ****Cho Kyutmin1322****, ****Cho MiNa****, ****Cho ndithkeyta****, ****Cho Sarie****, ****Cho Sera****, ****Cho Ummu Archuleta****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****Chofani****, ****Chorheya****, ****Choshikyumin****, ****ChoZhouHyun****, ****CloudsomniaElf****, ****ClaireAsMe****, ****CloudSomniaLoveYunJae****,  
><strong>**Daraemondut****, ****dhian kyuhae elf****, ****dian april****, ****Dian****, ****dincubie****, ****Diitactorlove****, ****Dina LuvKyumi****n,  
><strong>**E.L.F****, ****emyKMS****, ****ErnanaGyu****, ****Eternal Spring-Vitamin****, ****Eunhae ****, E****unhae25****, ****Eunsung reshfly****, ****Evilaegyeo****, ****Evilevigne****, ****Evilkyu Vee****, ****Evilkyumin****,  
><strong>**farchanie01****, ****Farkhaa****, ****Fatthkyu****, ****Fujiwara Roronoa****,  
><strong>**GaemGyu****, ****gemini girl****, ****Gray Lucifer**, **GuardiaNietha****,  
><strong>**Han je mi****, ****HaEHyuk HaEHyuk****, ****Hana****, ****Haneunsungreshfly3424****, ****HappyKYUMIN****, ****Hie****, ****Hyeri****, ****Hyun Ji Yoon****, ****Hyukieyes****,**** HyunMing joo****,  
><strong>**Ikimasu**, **imsmL****, ****inchangel****, ****iRMA281182****,  
><strong>**Jaexi ****, ****ji hyun ****, ****jie hyun****, J****inki93****, ****Jinki Jung****, ****Jiyoo861015****, ****Jojojoooo****, ****JoYoungminnie****, ****JungJaejoongYunJae's Daughter****, ****JungNhurra****, ****Just Kyumin****,  
><strong>**Ka Hime Shiseiten****, ****kanaya****, ****KarooMinnie****, ****kikihanni****, ****Kim hyunie****, ****Kim Min Hyun****, ****Kim N Wookielf****, ****Kim Nuri Shfly****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****KimHanKyu****, ****Kimhyena****, ****Kitsune Diaz isHizuka****, ****KMS****, ****Kyokyorae****, ****Kyu Anarchy**** 99, ****KyuHyunJiYoon****, ****KyuJummhatters****, ****KyuLie Minnie****, ****KyuLov****, ****Kyumin****, ****Kyumin Forever****, ****KYUMIN137****, ****KyuMindaughter**, **Kyuminlinz92****, ****KyuMinnie****, ****KyuminAegya****, ****Kyuminkyuminkyumin-sunghyun Kyuminshipper****, ****kyuppa cayankeocky****,  
><strong>**10ve5uju****, ****Lala****, ****Lalapop****, ****lee hyuri****, L****eeyoungmin****, ****lia bernadett****, ****lienaJoYers95****, ****Lil'cute Bear****, ****Lovesungminppa****,  
><strong>**Mappanyukki****, ****Matsuka99****, ****MegaKyu****, ****Meiryu****, ****Melani Kyuminelf****, ****Mey Hanazaki****, ****Memey Clouds****, ****min190196****, ****mingKyu****, ****minjeee****, ****Minnie****, ****MinieKyu****, ****Minnie Trancy****, ****MinnieGalz****, ****minnienyaevil9tha****, ****MinniepunyaKYU****, ****Minyu****, ****MR X****, ****Mrs. KJW****, ****ms. KMS****, ****Myeolchi's wife****,  
><strong>**Naeminnie**, **nakyukyumin**, **Nam Seulmi**, **NamikazeMalfoy****, ****Nana**, **Nda Indiesetyaputry****, ****Ndoek****, ****No Name**, **nobinobi**, **nupi ELF VIP**, **Park HyunRa**, **Park Yeong Sung****, ****Phirre15**, **Putputritri****, ****Perisai Suju**, **Pumpkin01****, ****pink choi**, **Parkkyoonha Evil Princess****, ****P****rincessChintya****,  
><strong>**QMingKyutes137****, ****Qminhee****, ****Queen of Tears****,  
><strong>**rachellmarchy08**, **RAJSomniaELF****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf**, **rinasuju**, **rikha-chan****, ****Riyu****, ****RizkaIwanda, ryu ryu ryu**, **Ryuu ryuu****,  
><strong>**S-I-D-E-R, Saira Suju****, ****sarangchullpa92****, ****sierradew****, ****Shana Elfishy****, ****shanty beibhy kyuminalways****, ****ShanTwelve,****Shawolelf137, Shynta2124****, ****shyty****, ****Siticho****, ****Soldier of Light****, ****SparKyuAlan****, ****sparkyUntil dead****, ****stevhani****,**** Suci****, ****Sugar Rin****, ****sungyoungpark****, ****SungMinnie****, ****SuperGirl****, ****syana suju****,  
><strong>**Takara-hoshitakara-hoshi**, **Thania Lee**, **Ticia**, **Triaaiueo**,  
><strong>Ury<strong>, **uthyRyeosomnia**,  
><strong>v13kyumin<strong>**,**** Vainvampire****, ****Vitaminielf****, ****VitaMinnieMin****,  
><strong>**winda1004****, ****WindaaKyuMin Yanna****, ****wookppawife****,  
><strong>**Youngers****, ****Yuki****, ****yukiLOVESUNGMIN****, ****yunjaeHeart****, ****Yuu****, ****YuyaLoveSungmin**

**Juga Kamu yang belum Sempat untuk Meninggalkan Jejak. RIfyu Selalu Lhyn tunggu meski kisah kecil ini telah berakhir.  
>Mohon Maaf Bila ada Nama yang Tak Tercantumkan atau Kesalahan Ketik.<br>TERIMAKASIH untuk yang mencantumkan Lhyn sebagai Author Favorite kalian, Juga yang mencantumkan Fic ini dan Fic-Fic Lhyn lain kedalam List Favorie Kalian.**

**GAMSAHAMNIDA…**

.

.

Lhyn mau bikin Fic GS lagi dan dengan terpaksa Lhyn bilang Fic Vrykolakas MACET! Lantaran Lhyn ga bisa bikin YAOI!  
>Fic Kyumin GS yang kemungkinan bakal Lhyn Kasih judul Bitter Love Ada yang mau request Slight Pair untuk Bitter Love ?<p>

.Secuil scene di Bitter Love

"Tiga september 2010, lembar terakhir kau menulis namamu di buku tamu rumah sakit. Kenapa tuan Cho? Apa akhirnya kau sadar bahwa mayat hidup di depanmu takkan pernah bisa lagi menjadi sosok yang kau cintai?" ujar Sungmin datar.

Kyuhyun terdiam dengan mata yang menatap nanar iris kelam foxy di depannya. Iris yang menempatkannya pada sebuah titik singgung dan dia harus memilih. Meyakini bahwa sosok di hadapannya benar-benar Lee Sungmin, Yeojachingunya atau… bahwa sosok itu adalah sosok yang lain.

Mata itu terlalu gelap, sama sekali berbeda dengan iris kelinci yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan bagi hatinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Cho Kyuhyun. Lee Sungmin bagimu, telah mati. Jadi anggaplah seperti itu. Karena Lee Sungmin memang telah mati."

.

Yap! Sampai ketemu di Fic Lhyn selanjutnya… bye-bye… *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*


End file.
